


Alternative Universe

by funhanie



Series: alternative universe [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhanie/pseuds/funhanie
Summary: Palkkionmetsästäjä Byun on varma, ettei farmaseutti Park ole se mies, johon hän rakastui. Chanyeolin humalaisensekaiset puheet varmistuvat, kun universumi ottaa jälleen kaiken kuulevat korvat käyttöönsä. Byun pääsee Yeolin luokse, eikä hän aio palata kotiin tyhjin käsin. Chanyeolin reaktio hänen ilmestymiseensä on kuitenkin niin pysäyttävän ennalta-arvaamaton, että se saa Baekhyunien ymmärtämään, ettei tämän todellisuuden Park rakastanut häntä.Toisaalla Exon Baekhyun herää asunnosta, joka ei ole hänen. Cheodamdongin eläinklinikalle Joonmyeonin kyydissä päätyvä Baekhyun alkaa ymmärtää, ettei hän näekään unta. Mieleen tulee Yeolin kummalliset puheet vaihtoehtoisesta todellisuudesta ja miljardiveloissa olevasta farmaseutista. Siihen asti Baekhyun on pitänyt puheita pelkkänä stressireaktiona, mutta nyt hän alkaa, ikävä kyllä, uskoa niiden todenperäisyyden. Vettä myllyyn lisää se, että Siheungin poliisissa toimiva rikosetsivä Kim Jongdae kertoo eläinlääkäri Byunin olevan koomassa Bucheonin yliopistollisessa sairaalassa.Hätä kotiin pääsemisestä on suuri, sillä typeräkin osaa laskea, ettei yhdessä todellisuudessa voi olla kahta Byun Baekhyunia.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: alternative universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123823





	1. Chapter 1

Puolessa vuodessa oli tapahtunut paljon. Dokjeokdo oli saanut apteekkinsa, mutta Baekhyun oli saanut tarpeekseen. Alkuhuuman jälkeen arki oli tuntunut erilaiselta kuin Baekhyun ikinä olisi arvannut, tämä Park ei katsonut hänen peräänsä enää samalla tavalla. Hän oli kuin eri ihminen. Hän _oli_ eri ihminen.

Eräänä vähemmän kauniina iltana käyty sojunhuuruinen keskustelu oli avannut jo hetken epäröineen Baekhyunin silmät. Kaikkeen oli niin järjetön selitys, että se alkoi kuulostaa jo todelta. Se Park, johon Baekhyun oli vahingossa rakastunut, ei ollut tämä mies. Tämä Park Chanyeol oli mies, joka ei osannut katsoa häntä samalla tavalla kuin se mies, jonka kanssa Baekhyun oli tehnyt diilin. Tämä Park Chanyeol oli vätys, joka ei uskaltanut ottaa vastuuta teoistaan, vaan etsi aina keinon, millä päästä pälkähästä. Oli sitten miljoonien tilillä pitämisestä tai tiskivuoroista, mies livahti aina omille teilleen eikä pyytänyt apua.

Humalaisen Parkin puheista oli käynyt ilmi, että hän oli viettänyt aikaa jossain toisessa maailmassa, _toisessa todellisuudessa._ Sellaisessa maailmassa, jossa miljöö oli kirkas ja ruoka maistui taivaalliselta. Siellä oli asunto, jossa oli asukkaita ihan liikaa, Kim Joonmyeonin sadomasokistinen lasipalatsi ja _kokobop_ , mikä ikinä se olikaan.

Baekhyun oli päättänyt. Hän halusi sinne maailmaan. Jos Chanyeol oli ollut siellä, hänkin voisi mennä. Hän menisi ja hakisi kotiin sen Parkin, joka oli vienyt hänen sydämensä. Yhteinen aika oli ollut lyhyt, mutta jättänyt syvät jäljet. Se mies oli ensimmäinen, joka _osasi_ käsitellä häntä.

Joka ilta toive oli sama. Chanyeol oli sanonut, että eräs aamu hän oli herännyt oudosta ympäristöstä. Baekhyun ei tiennyt, miten sellainen oli mahdollista, mutta hänelle riitti tieto, että oli. Hän oli käynyt tiedustelemassa asiasta tietotoimisto Oh Sehunin Oh Sehunilta. Pienen kiristämisen ja uhkailun jälkeen hän oli suostunut laulamaan. Hän oli varmistanut tarinan. Se Park, jonka kanssa he olivat keräänneet 20 miljardia wonia viikon aikana, ei ollut mies, jonka kanssa hän oli lähtenyt viettämään uutta elämää.

Baekhyun naurahti typeryneenä ja sulki ikkunan. Mereltä kantautuva ilma oli raikasta, muttei tarpeeksi. Maailma oli edelleen harmaa eikä hän ollut yhtään onnellinen. Hänen elämänsä ei ollut parantunut. Hänen oli ollut tarkoitus uskaltaa ottaa uusi askel parempaan elämään. Sellaiseen elämään, johon ei liittynyt väkivaltaa ja kipeitä lihaksia, uskollista Kim Jongdaea eikä Rozyn tupakankatkuista ilmapiiriä. Kieroilun ja keplottelun omaavat kohteet olivat saaneet hänet väsyneeksi sellaisesta jatkuvasta varjoissa kulkemisesta, hän halusi kokeilla toisenlaista seikkailua. Sellaista, johon sisältyi turvallista arkea uskollinen kumppani vierellään. Kuitenkin Baekhyun oli haistanut palaneen käryä jo tovin. Park oli keksinyt alkaa myydä reseptilääkkeitä tiskin alta. Huomattavasti pienemmät mahdollisuudet jäädä kiinni kuin heroiinin myymisestä, eikä liikekumppania tarvittu.

Baekhyun oli kokeillut rukoilla kaikkia mahdollisia jumalia päästäkseen Chanyeolin luokse. Hän oli yrittänyt muuttaa näkökulmaansa ja antaa Parkille mahdollisuuden, mutta hän ei aikonut jäädä seuraamaan vierestä, miten liikkeelleen elävä mies pilasi elämänsä toista kertaa. Hän ei pelastaisi miehen persettä, vaikka tämä kuinka anelisi.

Baekhyun rojahti sänkyyn ja veti peiton korviin. Park ei ollut taaskaan kotona. Apteekin takahuoneessa oleva sohva oli hänen nukkumapaikkansa. Ensimmäisten kuukausien aikana ikävä oli ollut suuri, nykyisin Baekhyun oli tottunut yksin olemiseen. Hän oli kuluttanut päivänsä lukemalla poliisiopiston pääsykokeisiin. Hän halusi olla hyvä ja kunnollinen, mutta Yeolia ei kiinnostanut hänen tavoitteensa. Chanyeolia ei kiinnostanut mikään muu kuin se helvetin apteekki. Heidän välinsä olivat kylmenneet, läheisyys oli vaihtunut epämukavuuteen. Seksiä oli harvoin, ja Baekhyun tarvitsi useasti. Jos päivän myynti oli ollut hyvä, hän saattoi saada läheisyyttä.

Baekhyun käänsi kylkeä ja pyyhki varkaiten silmistä tippuneet kyyneleet pois. Hän ei tavannut itkeä. Hän tajusi vain, miten kaikki hänen pelkonsa olivat käyneet toteen. Hän oli yksin vieraassa paikassa, ilman tukea ja kaipasi miestä, jota oikeasti rakasti. Miestä, joka oli jossain tavoittamattomissa. Miten ihanaa olisi, jos hän saisi katsoa vielä niihin silmiin ja tuntea, miten hänen kroppansa reagoi miehen läheisyyteen kummallisin tavoin.

Chanyeolilla oli ollut Baekhyuniin outo vaikutus. Hän pysyi yleensä kovana, mutta se mies oli pehmittänyt hänet muutamassa päivässä. Oikeastaan, se ei ollut mikään hyvä juttu. Jos hän olisi pysynyt kovana, hän ei olisi siinä itkemässä hänen peräänsä, vaan tekisi duuniaan, jota rakasti yli kaiken. Hän ei halunnut poliisiksi, hän ei halunnut napata pahiksia. Hän rakasti rahaa ja halusi tienata nappaamalla tyyppejä, joita rikkaat miehet eivät itse saaneet kiinni.

Baekhyun vilkaisi yöpöydällä olevaan kelloon ja huokaisi syvään. Hän oli jumissa saarella. Viimeinen lautta oli lähtenyt viisitoista minuuttia sitten. Seuraava lähtisi vasta aamukuudelta. Monta kertaa ajatus oli käynyt mielessä. Kim Jongdae voisi hankkia jostain helikopterin ja hakea hänet takaisin kotiin.

Baekhyun nauroi kylmästi. Kotiin. Missä oli hänen kotinsa? Ei ainakaan saarella. Hän olisi halunnut rakentaa siitä paikasta kodin, mutta hän oli ymmärtänyt, että siihen tarvittiin kaksi. Ainakin hänen kotiinsa.

Viereinen paikka oli kylmä. Tyyny ei haissut enää Chanyeolilta. Vielä aamulla hänen shampoonsa tuoksu oli leijunut hänen nenäänsä, mutta ei enää.

Aina silloin tällöin ikävä ajatus kävi mielessä. Mitä, jos Chanyeol ei palaisikaan? Entä, jos hän jäisikin aivan kokonaan yksin. Asunnon jakaminen edes jonkun kanssa oli parempi kuin ei ollenkaan. Rakasti tai ei.

Huhtikuun ensimmäinen, 2019. Kello oli viisi yli kaksi yöllä, ja Baekhyunista tuntui, ettei hän pystyisi nukkumaan ollenkaan. Kunhan aurinko nousisi, hän pakkaisi kamansa ja lähtisi takaisin Souliin. Kim Jongdae varmasti arvostaisi oikeaa kättä.

* * *

Jumalaton kolina herätti Baekhyunin kirkkaaseen päivään. Hän pyyhkäisi kylmänhikistä otsaansa, hän oli herännyt suoraan painajaisesta. Musta katumaasturi oli ajanut hänen päälleen. Bucheonilaisella kadunvarrella kävelevä Baekhyun oli ollut ajatuksissaan, kun auto oli ilmestynyt tyhjästä. Hän oli herännyt samalla hetkellä, kun töytäisy oli tapahtunut.

“Unta”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja hieroi väsyneitä silmiään. Hän oli ihmeissään, kun oli nukahtanut. Hän oli varma, että pyörisi jälleen sängyssä siihen asti, että Park vääntäytyisi sänkyyn ja kääntäisi hänelle selkänsä. Päivän töistä stressaantunut farmaseutti yleensä työnsi iholle yrittävän Baekhyunin pois. Monesti hän oli tarrannut suurisilmäisen miehen kurkkuun ja vaatinut huomiota, mutta yleensä hän oli saanut vastaukseksi ärsyyntynyttä tupinaa tai loukkaavia sanoja.

Joku kuorsasi. Baekhyun nousi istuma-asentoon ja nosti katseensa vastapäisellä seinällä olevaan kirjoituspöytään. Sen päällä oli tietokone ja kasa kirjoja.

Aurinko paistoi todella kirkkaasti sisälle huoneeseen. Baekhyun hieroi silmiään ja koitti järkeillä, oliko hän vielä unessa.

Kauhistunut henkäisy pääsi ilmoille. Baekhyun tarrasi poskiinsa ja katseli ympärilleen. Hän ei ollut omakotitalossa, jonka hän oli jakanut Parkin kanssa viimeiset kuusi kuukautta. Hän oli pienessä huoneessa, jossa oli liian kapea sänky ja siisti järjestys.

“Mitä helvettiä?” hän kysyi itsekseen ja kuunteli jostain kantautuvaa kuorsausta. Tärisevin käsin hän nosti peiton yltään ja hyppäsi pois sängystä. Hänen paljaat jalkansa osuivat lattiaan, joka oli lämmin. Hellivä lämpö sai hänet naurahtamaan pienesti, hymyilemään. Kuin rukouksiin olisi vastattu.

Rukouksiin.

Baekhyun jännittyi. Olivatko kaiken maailman jumalat viimein vastanneet hänen epätoivoisiin avunhuutoihinsa? Oliko hän saapunut todellisuuteen, josta hänen sydämensä varastanut mies oli peräisin?

Baekhyun avasi huoneen oven ja kurkisti pitkään käytävään. Vaistot ottivat vallan, hän painautui vasten kylmää seinää ja yritti lukea tilannetta. Lähistöltä ei kuulunut liikettä, pelkkää kuorsausta vain. Jännitys hetkessä kasvoi. Baekhyun asteli varovasti päivänvalon kirkastamaa käytävää pitkin, kohti avarampaa tilaa.

Pitkin käytävää oli ovia. Joka askeleella kuorsaus voimistui, hän oli paikantanut sen kolmanteen oveen.

Raollaan oleva makuuhuoneen ovi herätti mielenkiinnon. Baekhyun vilkaisi ympärilleen ja kurkisti sisään. Selällään sängyssä makaava Kim Jongdae kuorsasi menemään kuin kotonaan olisi ollut.

Baekhyun pysähtyi. Kotona? Hän vilkaisi huoneeseen uudelleen ja varmisti näkemänsä. Kyllä se oli Kim Jongdae.

Jalat olivat pettää alta. Hän peruutti kauemmas ovesta ja siirtyi seuraavalle. Tärisevin käsin hän avasi sen ja rynnisti huoneeseen, johon hän oli halunnut saapua viimeiset neljä kuukautta.

Park Chanyeol nukkui kyljellään. Baekhyun piteli rintaansa ja käveli huojuvin askelin lähemmäs. Mies, jota hän oli katsellut viimeisen kerran puoli vuotta sitten. Mies, jonka poskea hän oli silittänyt siinä toivossa, että saisi silittää sitä vielä pitkään.

Baekhyun rynnisti sängyn eteen ja ravisteli Yeolin hereille. Suurisilmäinen mies hätkähti rajuja otteita, hymyili lempeästi ja nosti peittoa.

Baekhyun ei miettinyt kahta kertaa. Hän pujahti lämpimään sänkyyn ja painoi päänsä hennosti tutulta tuoksuvan miehen rintaan.

Baekhyun hymyili tuntiessaan huulet otsallaan. Onnen kyyneleet tulvahtivat silmiin, hämmentynyt naurahdus karkasi suusta. Hän ei uskaltanut nukahtaa, ettei vain heräisi omasta, tyhjästä sängystä. Jos tämä hetki olikin unta, se saisi hänen puolestaan jatkua vaikka koko loppuelämän.

* * *

Herätyskello piippasi tasan yhdeksältä useassa huoneessa, Jongdaen kuorsaus loppui kuin seinään. Chanyeol avasi silmänsä ja hymyili leveästi, sellainen hymy oli harvinaista herkkua. Baekhyun virnisti puolittain ja liu’utti sormensa edessään makaavan miehen niskaan.

Chanyeolin silmät sulkeutuivat heti, kun hän oli saanut oman herätyskellonsa vaimennettua. Hän tykkäsi paijaamisesta, Baekhyun muisti. Farmaseutti-Park oli siinä suhteessa erilainen. Hän ei tykännyt hiplaamisesta, sellainen kyltymätön koskettelu oli hänen mielestään esileikkiä. Mutta Baekhyun rakasti tehdä sitä myös ihan puhtain, viattomin ajatuksin.

Chanyeol oli nousta sängystä. Baekhyun nousi hänen päälleen ja piteli hänet paikoillaan, ei päästänyt karkaamaan.

“Meidän täytyy olla tunnin päästä autolla”, Chanyeol sanoi ja naurahti hölmistyneenä perään. Baekhyun ei välittänyt miehen puheista, vaan laskeutui alemmas, hipaisi huulellaan Yeolin alahuulta ja värisi jännityksestä, odotuksesta, halusta. Miten kauan hän oli odottanut sitä hetkeä…

“Oho”, Chanyeol kuiskasi virnistäen, selkeästi kiinnostuneena, ja kietoi vahvat kätensä Baekhyunin selkämykselle. Baekhyun laski huulensa Yeolin alahuulelle ja suuteli hitaasti, antaen kaiken sen kaipuun hajottaa hänet siihen paikkaan. Jos se olikin vain unta, niin ainakin se oli helvetin mahtavaa sellaista.

Baekhyun oli tuskin ehtinyt päästä vauhtiin, kun Chanyeol työnsi hänet pois luotaan. Pettymyksensä loistavasti peittävä Baekhyun kellahti lämpimälle patjalle ja katseli ihaillen, miten pitkä mies timmissä kropassaan vaihtoi vaatetta nopeaan tahtiin. Väsymys oli kaikonnut Yeolista hetkessä.

“Baekhyun-ah”, Chanyeol kutsui haaveisiinsa uponnutta miestä. “Tunti aikaa. Mene pesulle.”

“Mihin me ollaan menossa?” Baekhyun kysyi ja nousi istumaan. Hän puri etusormeaan eikä voinut olla muistelematta, miltä Yeolin täyteläiset huulet olivat maistuneet. Täydelliseltä.

Chanyeolin kulmat kurtistuivat. “Meillä on edustustehtäviä. Asiasta on puhuttu viimeiset kaksi viikkoa.”

Baekhyun hymyili. Edustustehtäviä. Mitähän ne sellaiset olivat?

“Busanissa.”

“B-b-b-busanissa?” Baekhyun hätkähti epäominaista ulosantiaan, kaupunkivalinta pääsi vain yllättämään. Hän peitti suunsa ja nosti suurentuneet silmänsä Yeoliin. Hörökorva näytti hämmentyneeltä.

“Miten voit unohtaa?” hän kysyi ja astui lähemmäs.

Baekhyun nousi ylös ja tutkaili lähestyvää Chanyeolia hento hymy kasvoillaan. Hän painautui kiinni mieheen ja nuolaisi huuliaan. Nopea liikkeissään kun oli, hän painoi huulensa takaisin Yeolin omille ja nosti itsensä seitsemänteen taivaaseen, ehkä ylemmäskin.

Chanyeol työnsi Baekhyunin kauemmas itsestään ja puhdisti kurkkuaan. “Ei ole viisasta. Jäbät on hereillä.”

“Itse et ole”, Baekhyun tuhahti kylmään sävyyn ja veti kätensä puuskaan. “Mä kaipaan sua, Park.”

Chanyeol jäykistyi. Hän peruutti pari askelta taaksepäin ja tutkaili Baekhyunia paniikki silmissä vilahtaen. Hän pudisti päätään, sysäsi mieleen tulleet ajatukset pois ja kokeili keskittyä uudelleen.

Viekas hymy nousi Baekhyunin kasvoille. Jämäkkä asento puhkui vahvaa auraa, vaikka hänellä ei ollut yllään kuin harmaa jerseypaita ja tummansiniset pyjamahousut. Hän ei tarvinnut nahka-asuaan näyttääkseen todellisen luonteensa.

“Sä et ole…” Chanyeol henkäisi ja tarttui Baekhyunia kädestä. Hän nosti jerseypaidan hihaa ja oli keikahtaa siihen paikkaan, kun näki sen, mitä pelkäsi näkevänsä. Pitkä, kädensuuntainen arpi oli peräisin Kim Jongdaen puukosta.

“Baekhyun-ah!” Chanyeol kajautti kantavalla äänellään ja rynnisti ulos huoneesta. Baekhyun asteli perässä ja seurasi, miten voimansa jaloistaan menettänyt Park rynnisti huoneeseen, josta hän oli herännyt.

Kim Joonmyeon pelmahti vierelle täysissä pukeissa. Baekhyun tuijotti Soulin rikkainta psykopaattia silmät suurina, kuunnellen taustalla raikuvia hätähuutoja, jotka sisälsivät hänen nimensä.

“Mene pesulle tai tulee kiire”, Joonmyeon sanoi ja yritti keskittyä huoneesta toiseen pinkovaan Yeoliin, jonka kasvot olivat muuttuneet kauhusta kalpeiksi.

Jäsenet kerääntyivät katsomaan, mikä möykkä oli jälleen käynnissä. Baekhyun tervehti taakseen asettunutta Kim Jongdaea lyhyellä nyökkäyksellä eikä malttanut olla keljuilematta koko taloa ravisuttavasta kuorsaamisesta. Ikätoverin kulmat kurtistuivat ja katse tiukentui. Hän oli kumauttamassa miestä olkavarteen, mutta Hyunie tarttui häntä ranteesta ja ajoi hänet seinää vasten.

“Vaikka olet parempi kuin mä, olen silti vanhempi.”

“Mitä vittua?” Jongdae henkäisi lähes kauhuissaan. Baekhyun päästi irti, puhdisti kurkkuaan ja pyysi hiljaa anteeksi - hän unohti olevansa jossain muualla kuin maailmassaan. Nämä miehet eivät olleet niitä miehiä, joiden ympärillä hän oli elämänsä viettänyt.

Chanyeol rynnisti lähemmäs Baekhyunia ja tarttui häntä harteilta. Ravistus oli kova, kauhu pysyi hänen kasvoillaan, muuttui nopeasti raivoksi. Baekhyunin varaustaso nousi, hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt sitä puolta miehestä. Kim Joonmyeonin edessä itkua tihrustavasta herkkiksestä oli tullut kuin rakkaansa menettänyt aviomies.

Baekhyun jäykistyi tajutessaan asioita.

Rakas.

Baekhyunie.

Typertynyt nauru ei pysynyt sisällä. Kylmän sävyn saanut, itseen kohdistettu nauru oli saanut jokaisen tilassa seisovan miehen pysähtymään jännittyneinä paikoilleen, tutkimaan tilannetta ja sitä, mihin se siitä kehittyisi.

Baekhyun nauroi pitkään. Miten typerä hän oli ollut. Tämä Chanyeol ei rakastanut häntä. Hän rakasti oman maailmansa Baekhyunia. Kuinka idiootti hän oli ollut luullessaan, että tämä mies välittäisi hänestä.

Mutta Baekhyun rakasti häntä. Miestä, joka seisoi viimein hänen edessään. Itkuisin silmin, puristi hänen jerseypaitaansa ja koitti muodostaa sanoja.

“Missä hän on? Vastaa mulle! Missä _hän_ on?”

Baekhyun ei tiennyt, ei todellakaan tiennyt. Dokjeokdon saarella? Hänen ja Parkin yhteisessä omakotitalossa?

Joonmyeon laski kätensä Chanyeolin olkapäälle ja pyysi häntä rauhoittumaan. Mutisi jotain kovan stressin aiheuttamasta sekavuudesta ja toivoi, ettei edustuspäivästä tulisi katastrofia.

Chanyeol tarttui Baekhyunia kädestä ja veti hänet huoneeseensa. Ovi pamahti lujasti kiinni, ääni soi korvissa vielä pitkään.

“Miksi tulit tänne? Miten pääsit tänne?” Kysymykset olivat tiukkoja, Yeol oli tiukka. Baekhyun ei koskaan ollut tuntenut itseään niin pieneksi. Hän oli vieraalla maaperällä, sen hän alkoi pikkuhiljaa ymmärtää.

“Sä olet mun”, Baekhyun sanoi järkkymättä. Puolen vuoden takaiset tapahtumat pyörivät kirkkaina mielessä.

“Me sovittiin niin.”

Chanyeol pudisti päätään, hän pysyi tiukkana. Baekhyun nielaisi, ei niinkään hermostuneisuudesta, vaan pettymyksestä. Hänen sydämensä saattoi särkyä, särö sinne oli ainakin ilmestynyt. Hän tunsi tuskaa, ymmärsi kyllä peittää sen.

“Mä… rakastuin suhun.”

“Mä olen rakastanut Baekhyunia seitsemän vuotta.”

“Silti sä panit mua!” Baekhyun huusi ja kohotti ryhtiään. Tumma katse ei saanut lujatahtoista Chanyeolia heltymään. Baekhyun ei antanut itsensä lyyhistyä. Hänen yltään ei käveltäisi, häntä ei nöyryytettäisi. Hän ottaisi sen, mikä hänelle kuului. Ja tämä Park oli hänen.

“Monta kertaa”, Baekhyun lisäsi kuiskaten. Yeolin mureneva ilme antoi hänelle syyn hymyillä.

“Ja mä tiedän, että nautit siitä.”

Chanyeol peitti korvansa. Hän paineli ulos huoneesta ja jätti Baekhyunin seisomaan keskelle tilaa, yksinään.

Joonmyeon kurkisti huoneeseen ja näytti yhtäkkiä kymmenen vuotta vanhemmalta. Stressi ei sopinut hänelle.

“Mä en tiedä, mistä helvetistä taas väännätte, mutta älkää antako sen näkyä julkisuuteen. Mene pesulle. On enää kolme varttia aikaa.”

Baekhyun kohautti kulmaansa ja päätti keskittyä selviämään välttämättömästä. Sitten hän keskittyisi kääntämään Chanyeolin pään ja näyttämään hänelle, miksi hän olisi paljon parempaa kuin _hänen Baekhyuniensa._


	2. Chapter 2

_au_

Herätyskello soi tasan yhdeksältä, korviavihlova piippaus tuntui ravistelevan koko taloa. Unenpöpperöinen Baekhyun hapuili puhelinta yöpöydältä, mutta kapistusta ei tuntunut löytyvän. Hän napsautti huutavan herätyskellon kiinni ja antoi silmiensä pysyä ummessa vielä hetken. Joonmyeon hyung tulisi kyllä hätyyttämään hänet ylös aivan hetken kuluttua.

Baekhyun avasi toisen silmänsä tajutessaan, miten hiljaista oikeastaan oli. Sängyn leveys sai hänen aivonsa ajattelemaan hetkellisesti, että hän oli jo busanilaisessa hotellissa. Kuitenkin järki alkoi nopeasti rullata, hehän olivat vasta lähdössä Busaniin. Auto starttaisi kymmeneltä kerrostalon sisäpihalta.

Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja nousi istuma-asentoon. Hän oli vieraassa makuuhuoneessa. Seinällä oli öljyvärimaalaus ja korkeassa ikkunassa paksut verhot. Yöpöydällä oli digitaalinen herätyskello ja kuva vaaleanruskeasta welsh corgista. Hymy nousi väkisin kasvoille, koirulin katse oli tuttu. _Mongryeong_.

Baekhyun jähmettyi paikoilleen. Hän silmäili asuntoa hämmentyneenä. Hölmistynyt henkäys karkasi ilmoille, hän ei ollut huoneessaan eikä taatusti missään persoonattomassa hotellihuoneessakaan.

Baekhyun tarrasi molemmin käsin pöydällä olevaan kuvaan. Lyhytkarvaisen koiran mustassa kaulapannassa oli pyöreä, hopeinen laatta, johon oli kaiverrettu koiran nimi.

Baekhyun hieraisi silmiään. Kyllä se oli Mongryeong.

Kylmät väreet kulkivat niskassa. Baekhyunilla ei ollut sellaista valokuvaa.

“Mitä helvettiä?” hän kysyi hiljaa itseltään ja nousi ylös. Hän hiippaili sisemmäs asuntoon ja järkyttyi näkemästään. Maanläheisin värein sisustetun kaksion seinät oli koristeltu öljyväritauluin. Asunto oli upea, mutta ei helvetissäkään hänen. Miksi hän oli siellä ja missä muut olivat?

Keittiön pöydällä oli avoin kalenteri. Baekhyun käänsi sitä kohti itseään ja selasi sivuja hämmentyneenä. Ensimmäinen huhtikuuta 2019, maanantai. Päivälle oli merkitty työvuoro 10.00-18.00. Baekhyun raapi päätään. Hänen piti olla Busanissa edustamassa. Illan tapahtuma alkaisi seitsemältä ja ykköset oli vedettävä niskaan.

Hätääntynyt Baekhyun etsi koko asunnon läpeensä, muttei löytänyt puhelintaan mistään. Tärisevin jaloin hän käveli keittiöön ja katseli ympärilleen. Jokin siinä paikassa henki kotoisuutta, mutta hän ei eläissään ollut törmännyt koko paikkaan.

Baekhyun tarttui kalenteriin ja käänsi ensimmäisen sivun esiin. Yhteystietoihin oli merkitty hänen nimensä ja osoitteena oli Cheodamdong, tosin kadunnimi ja rakennuksen numero olivat täyttä hepreaa. Takakannen läpinäkyvästä taskusta löytyi rokotekortti, jossa oli hänen henkilötunnuksensa.

Baekhyun oli entistä enemmän pyörällä päästään.

”Mitä helvettiä?” hän kysyi itseltään ja katsoi ulos. Aurinko paistoi samalla tapaa kuin huhtikuisena kevätpäivänä yleensäkin. Silti kaikki tuntui olevan ihan päälaellaan. Aivan kuin hän olisi jossain toisessa todellisuudessa.

”Unta”, Baekhyun päätteli ja huokaisi raskaasti. Hänen täytyi nähdä unta. Ei siihen tilanteeseen voinut olla muuta selitystä.

”Chanyeol-ah!” Baekhyun huudahti ja toivoi, että mies ilmestyisi jostain nurkan takaa ja selittäisi, mitä helvettiä oikein tapahtui. Oliko hän sekoamassa vai mitä.

Kaksikymmentä minuuttia meni ympäristöä ihmetellessä. Pään pyörittely sisälsi hölmistynyttä monologia, typeriä kysymyksiä ja muiden huutelua. Kuitenkaan mitään vastausta ei koskaan tullut. Silmien kiinni laittaminen ja uudelleen avaaminen ei palauttanut Baekhyunia omaan sänkyyn. Hän pysyi keittiön pöydän ääressä, istumassa kalenterin edessä ja tuijottamassa viikolle kirjattuja työvuoroja.

Auton äänitorven törähdys herätti syvälle ajatuksiinsa valuneen Baekhyunin. Uusi tööttäys seurasi pian perässä, kolmaskin. Aggressivisen sävyn saanut tööttäily käytännössä pakotti Baekhyunin - ja varmasti kaikki muutkin talon asukkaat - katsomaan ikkunasta ulos.

Kim Joonmyeon heilutti kättään avonaisesta auton ikkunasta ja huokaisi helpotuksesta nähdessään Baekhyunin kurkistelevan ulos. Hän vaihtoi huitomisensa luokseen viittomiseksi ja huuteli perään. Baekhyun avasi pienemmän ikkunan ja työnsi päänsä ulos. Hän oli jossain toisen tai kolmannen kerroksen paikkeilla, hän arveli.

”Hyung!” hätääntynyt huuto pääsi. Baekhyunin sydän oli pakahtua, hän oli niin onnellinen nähdessään vanhemman miehen. ”Missä mä olen?”

”Kohta myöhässä töistä!” Joonmyeon huudahti. ”Pistä vaatteet niskaan ja mennään!”

Baekhyun irvisti. Valeherääminen, ehkä? Jos hän lähtisi ”töihin”, ehkä hän heräisi oikeaan herätyskelloon ja oikeaan aamuun omasta sängystään.

Baekhyun hymyili fiksuille ajatuksilleen ja vilkaisi vaatetustaan. Hänellä ei ollut kuin t-paita ja alushousut. Hän päätti suunnata vaatekaapille ja mukaantua uneen. Siitä oli aikaa, kun hän oli viimeksi niin todentuntusen unen nähnyt.

Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan vaatekaapin sisällölle. Kauluspaitaa kaikissa mahdollissa väreissä eikä yhtiäkään collegehousuja. Farkkuja oli tummaa ja vaaleaa sinistä, ei yhtään mustaa ja jokaissa liian leveät lahkeet.

Baekhyun tarttui tummimpiin farkkuihin ja veti ne ylleen. Hän vaihtoi t-paidan ainoaan löytämäänsä collegepuseroon ja toivoi, ettei helman pituus ollut liian lyhyt. Hän rakasti ylipitkiä (tai Chanyeolin) paitoja yli kaiken.

Raivokas tööttäily alkoi uudelleen. Baekhyun pyöräytti silmiään ja pisti vaatekaapin ovet kiinni. Hän suki tukkaansa ja peilasi itseään, näky ei todellakaan ollut hänen arvolleen sopiva.

”Ja vitut”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja poistui asunnosta, toivoen, että heräisi todellisuuteen mahdollisimman pian.

* * *

Joonmyeon kurvautti auton Cheodamdongin eläinklinikan sisäpihalle ja pysäytti sen varattu-kyltin osoittamalle paikalle.

“Tohtori on hyvä vain”, hän sanoi ja irrotti turvavyön. Baekhyun katsoi häntä kuin tolloa ja mietti, mistä kummasta mies oikein puhui.

“Ensimmäinen aikasi on varttia vaille”, hyung sanoi. “Hopi hopi.”

Baekhyun poistui autosta ennen Joonmyeonia. Hän ei oikein pysynyt kärryillä. Kalenterissa ollut työvuoro oli merkitty alkavaksi tasan kymmeneltä.

Ensimmäinen tenkkapoo tuli jo klinikan takaovella. Joonmyeon lyllersi kantamuksineen ovelle ja pudisteli päätään tyytymättömänä. Baekhyun naurahti nolona ja teki tilaa vanhemmalle.

“Taisi jäädä avaimet matkasta tässä kiireessä…” hän mutisi ja seurasi kiinnostuneena, miten Joonmyeon kaivoi housujensa taskua, veti esiin avainlätkän ja avasi oven kovaäänisen ähinän kera. Baekhyun oli tarttumassa hänen käsissään olevaan laatikkopinoihin, mutta hyung sähähti siihen malliin, ettei hän uskaltanut sekaantua.

“Byun”, Joonmyeon irvisti, kun hölmistynyt Baekhyun lähti käytävää väärään suuntaan. Baekhyun ymmärsi, mistä kiikasti. Hän otti oikean kurssin ja seurasi Joonmyeonia eläinklinikan aulatilaan. Mies tervehti tiskin takana istuvaa naista ja laski laatikot tiskille. Klinikka oli valmiudessa, ainakin päällisin puolin.

Joonmyeon kääntyi uteliaana ympärilleen katselevan Baekhyunin puoleen.

“Vaihda vaatteet”, hän sanoi tiukasti. “Ensimmäinen potilaasi saapuu viiden minuutin kuluttua.”

Baekhyun osoitti itseään ja änkytti hämmentyneenä. “Mun?”

Joonmyeon hieraisi otsaansa ja äänteli stressaantuneena. Baekhyun oli murjauttaa tunnelmaa keventävän vitsin, mutta hyungin kiristyvä ilmeen nähdessään hän ei uskaltanutkaan.

“Sanoit itse sopineesi ajan sen Parkin kanssa”, Joonmyeon sanoi. “Retkut niskaan, hopi hopi.”

Baekhyun käveli takaisin käytävään, ahdistuneempana kuin koskaan. Edes debyyttilavalle nouseminen ei ollut aiheuttanut niin suuria paineita, kuin leaderinkuvatuksen katse hänen selässään sillä hetkellä.

Baekhyun nauroi huvittuneesti. Hän oli unohtanut näkevänsä unta. Kummallista, hän mietti mielessään. Yleensä valeheräämiset loppuivat normaaleihin arkirutiineihin. Sellaisia hän ei kyllä ollut sinä aamuna harrastanut. Ehkä se oli tavallista unta? Ehkä sellaista unta, jolloin hän tiesi näkevänsä unta - selkounta?

“Byun.”

Hyungin lausahdus sai vauhtia Baekhyunin jalkoihin. Hän etsi pukuhuoneen ja henkäisi helpotuksesta löytäessään sellaisen.

Hymy hyytyi kaappirivistön nähdessään. Baekhyun hieraisi silmiään ja astui huoneeseen. Jokin veti häntä kohti kaappia, jonka kylkeen oli maalattu numerot 04, ovi oli raollaan.

Baekhyun avasi kaapin ja henkäisi nähdessään oven sisäpuolelle liimatun valokuvan. Vaaleanruskea welsh corgi, Mongryeong.

Baekhyun ei joutanut ihailla koiran kuvaa kauempaa. Hän kaivoi kaapista esiin rintamukseen kiinnitettävän nimikyltin ja tuijotti kuvaansa pyörein silmin. Kuvan oikealla puolella olevat kirjaimet muodostivat tekstiä, mutta hän ei tahtonut ymmärtää, mitä ne sanoivat.

_Eläinlääkäri Byun Baekhyun._

_Eläinlääkäri._

_Byun Baekhyun._

Baekhyun voi pahoin, häntä pyörrytti. Hän istui alas ja hieroi kasvojaan, puhalteli keuhkojaan tyhjäksi. Kädet tärisivät, ikävä tunne kutkutti vatsanpohjaa.

“Unta”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja keräsi itsensä. Hän voisi kieltäytyä päivän duunista. Hän voisi karata klinikalta. Unimaailma, helvetin todenmukainen Cheodamdong, oli hänen edessään. Kerrankin hän voisi seikkailla kaupungin kaduilla ilman perässään juoksevaa teinilaumaa.

“Baekhyun-ah”, Joonmyeon huhuili ja astui sisään pukuhuoneeseen. Hänen kasvonsa vääntyivät huolestuneeseen irveeseen, kun hän löysi nuoremman istumasta kaappiaan vastapäiseltä penkiltä.

“Tapahtuiko Bucheonissa jotain? Eikö lomasi ollutkaan kiva?” hyung kysyi. “Olet erityisen hajamielinen. Se Park muuten tuli jo.”

“Ei tässä mitään”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja yritti keksiä, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä.

“Hänen koiransa on oksentanut rajusti edellisillasta asti”, Joonmyeon sanoi.

Baekhyun huokaisi ja hieroi ohimoitaan. Ei hän osannut hoitaa eläinpotilaita. Hän oli laulaja eikä mikään lääkäri, helvetti sentään.

“Hän odottaa sua aulassa”, Joonmyeon sanoi. Baekhyun vääntäytyi ylös ja oli lähteä seuraamaan vanhempaa. Joonmyeonin arvioiva katse pysäytti hänet nopeasti.

“Siviileissäkö ajattelit?”

Baekhyun irvisti ja peruutti kaapilleen. “Sano hänelle, että tulen kohta.”

“Tämä selvä”, Joonmyeon sanoi ja poistui pukuhuoneesta.

Baekhyun katsoi Mongryeongin ruskeisiin silmiin ja voi entistä pahemmin. Ei ollut millään muotoa hyvä idea lähteä leikkimään lääkäriä vaikka kyse olisi unesta. Miten hän voisi yhtäkkiä vetäytyä vastuustaan ja häipyä. Entä, jos hän vain lähtisi?

Baekhyun löi pukukaapin oven kiinni ja loihti kasvoilleen päättäväisen ilmeen. Hän poistui pukuhuoneesta ja vilkuili ympärilleen. Takaovi häämötti muutaman metrin päässä, mutta jostain eteen pöllähtävä, hoitajan asussa oleva nainen, Yoon Jihye, tarttui hänen käsivarteensa ja raahasi hänet aulaan puoliväkisin.

Baekhyun pysähtyi niille sijoilleen nähdessään siistiin asuun pukeutuneen Chanyeolin, joka piteli mustaa puudelia sylissään.

Baekhyunin ilme muuttui surullisemmaksi. Toben. Se oli Toben.

“Tässä on eläinlääkäri Byun”, Jihye sanoi ja työnsi Baekhyunin lähemmäs asiakasta. Chanyeol nosti suuret silmänsä kujalla olevaan Baekhyuniin ja niiskaisi pienesti.

“Tuhannet kiitokset, kun sain tulla näin aikaisin. Jokin on pahasti vialla, tehkää jotain, mä pyydän.”

Baekhyun viittoi Jihyelle ja käski häntä tehdä, mitä piti tehdä. Nainen kurtisti kulmiaan, mutta suostui ottamaan apaattisen puudelin syliinsä.

“Annatko vielä tietosi”, Baekhyun sanoi ja puhdisti kurkkuaan. Tuntui niin typerältä kysellä moista. Hän tiesi Chanyeolista kaiken. Ihan kaiken.

“Tietysti.”

“Esitiedot”, Jihye huikkasi ja kiikutti koiran toimenpidehuoneeseen. Baekhyun kuljetti katsettaan ympäri tiskiä ja etsi sopivaa lomaketta. Onneksi hän löysi sellaisen kätensä vierestä.

Chanyeol vilkuili kelloaan ja huokaili hermostuneena. “Asiakkaani odottaa mua, en pystynyt siirtämään hänen aikaansa.”

“Tässä menee ihan hetki vielä”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja kyseli vastauksen jokaiseen lomakkeen kohtaan, joka kuulosti vähänkin järkevältä. Siitä hän voisi aloittaa päivänsä eläinlääkärinä. Itse hän ei kyllä koiraparkaan koskisi, mutta ilmeisesti hänellä oli ainakin yksi pätevä apuri. Ehkä mahdollisuus konsultoida tai pyytää apua joltakulta toiselta.

Chanyeol tarttui Baekhyunia kädestä ja katsoi syvälle silmiin. “Tehkää kaikkenne. Mä en voi luopua hänestä vielä.”

Baekhyun koitti peittää miehestä tarttuneen hädän. Hän tiesi, miten tärkeä Toben Chanyeolille oli. Musta puudeli oli hänen silmäteränsä, joka ansaitsi kaiken hyvän tässä raakassa maailmassa.

“Osaava tiimimme tekee loistavaa työtä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja toivoi sydämensä pohjasta olleensa tarpeeksi vakuuttava.

“Uskon sen. Klinikkanne on kaupungin paras”, Chanyeol sanoi ja päästi irti. “Mun täytyy lähteä. Soittakaa heti, kun tiedätte jotain.”

“Tietysti”, Baekhyun sanoi ja seurasi, miten hajamielinen Chanyeol kääntyi ympäri ja huojui ulos rakennuksesta.

Epätoivo iski välittömästi. Baekhyun haroi hiuksiaan ja mietti karkaamista. Ovi oli muutaman metrin päässä, tuskin kukaan ehtisi nähdä, jos hän pinkoisi pakoon.

Paitsi, että hänellä ei ollut paikkaa minne mennä. Takaisin kotiin? Sänkyyn? Peiton alle odottamaan unen loppumista?

Joonmyeon laski kätensä Baekhyunin olkapäälle ja äännähti kysyvästi.

“Mä en pysty tähän, hyung”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nosti totiset kasvonsa esiin. Joonmyeon ei näyttänyt ymmärtävän.

“Mä en ole mikään eläinlääkäri. Olen laulaja”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nousi ylös. Hän antoi varsin hyvän esimerkin liikuttamalla kroppaansa viimeisimmän promokappaleen mukaan, mutta unihahmo, leader hyung, ei näyttänyt käsittävän, mitä hän oikein tarkoitti.

“Sähän vihaat laulamista”, Joonmyeon henkäisi. “Mitä on tapahtunut? Et ole oma itsesi.”

“Täällä oksennetaan jälleen. Verta”, Jihye huusi toimenpidehuoneesta. Baekhyunin kasvot valahtivat värittömiksi.

“Tehkää jotain”, Baekhyun huudahti hädissään. “Hoitakaa meidän Toben!”

Joonmyeon kurtisti kulmiaan. “Löitkö pääsi?”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Hän ei ollut sekaisin. Kaikki muut olivat.

“Korjatkaa hänet!” Baekhyun käski.

“Sä olet se lääkäri täällä”, Joonmyeon sanoi ja laski stetoskoopin Baekhyunin niskan ympärille. “Mene ja hoida potilas kuntoon.”

“En mä osaa”, Baekhyun parahti ja heitti välineen kauemmas itsestään. “Mä häivyn täältä.”

Joonmyeon istutti Baekhyunin pehmeälle toimistotuolille ja vaati katsekontaktia. Baekhyun ahdistui liian todentuntuisesta tilanteesta ja vaikeni kokonaan. Hän katsoi muualle ja toivoi häviänsä näkyvistä, josko hän sittenkin olisi unessa, jota voisi hallita.

Jihye kurkisteli huoneen ovelta aulan puolelle. “En haluaisi hoputtaa, mutta koira on todella heikossa hapessa.”

“Pelasta hänet, hyung”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja työnsi vanhemman kauemmas. Joonmyeon kiristi ilmettään ja tarttui pöydällä olevaan kännykkään. Hän näppäili sitä aikansa ja nosti luurin korvalleen. Hänen sanansa olivat haudanvakavia.

“Minseok hyung. Me tarvitaan sua. Nyt.”

Baekhyun vilkuili tilannetta. Varauskirja oli täynnä seuraavalle kahdelle viikolle, Parkin koira oli otettu jostain syystä hoidettavaksi vartti ennen avaamisaikaa. Baekhyun oli niin pahoillaan, ettei hän voinut auttaa.

“Tiedän, että on lomasi, mutta Byun alkoi kädettömäksi”, Joonmyeon sanoi. Baekhyun ignoorasi ikävän sävyn saaneet sanat ja toivoi heräävänsä sängystään. Itsensä nipistely ja kipu eivät saaneet unta loppumaan, ainoastaan kasvot punertamaan ja irveen naamalle.

“Hän käyttäytyy todella kummallisesti. Parempi, että hän lepää tämän päivän”, Joonmyeon mutisi puhelimeen. “Tule pian. Täällä on tilanne päällä.”

Baekhyun huokaisi, kun Joonmyeon lopetti puhelun. “Annan teille täydet valtuudet.”

“Otat vastuun hoitovirheistä ja selität asiakkaalle, että hoitajat tappoivat lemmikkinne suorittaessaan lääkärin tehtäviä?”

“Siinä tapauksessa perun puheeni”, Baekhyun henkäisi. Hän ei saanut mielestään Chanyeolin murtunutta ilmettä. Hän ei kestäisi, jos Toben ei selviäisikään.

Jihye katseli oven raosta jälleen kysyen. Baekhyun jätti naisen huomioimatta ja laski katseensa tietokoneen näytöllä pyörivään taustakuvaan.

“Oletko kunnossa?” Joonmyeon kysyi jälleen ja mittaili Baekhyunia katseellaan. “Asusikin on ihan vinksallaan.”

“Loppuisi jo”, Baekhyun irvisti ja nojasi käteensä.

Joonmyeonin toinen kulmakarva nousi. “Mikä?”

“Tämä uni.”

“Ei tämä ole unta”, Joonmyeon sanoi.

Baekhyun nousi ylös ja tarttui miestä rinnuksista, sillä hetkellä hän ei välittänyt paskan vertaa, oliko hän hyung vai ei.

“Säkö, Exon leader, Kim Joonmyeon, väität mulle, että tämä tässä on totta?” Baekhyun kysyi hampaidensa välistä. Jos se hetki olisi totta, silloihan hänen ja kaikkien muiden olisi pitänyt olla menossa Busaniin.

“Exo?” Joonmyeon kysyi hämmentyneenä. “Mikä se on?”

“Ei vittu”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja päästi irti. Unta sen täytyi olla. Tollo mies ei tajunnut mistään mitään. Siinä hän väitti olevansa joku muu kuin maailmankuulu idoli.

Baekhyun nauroi typertyneenä. Tuli ihan mieleen se aika, kun Chanyeol oli väittänyt olevansa miljardiveloissa oleva farmaseutti. Sekavat puheet _toisesta todellisuudesta_ ja Dongdaemunin apteekista tulvahtivat mieleen kaiken pysäyttävänä takaumana. _“Uskotko sä multiversumiin?”_

Baekhyun hiljentyi. Hän istui alas tietokoneen ääreen ja etsi netistä tietoa hakusanalla _exo._ Hän ei löytänyt yhtään mitään. Toisin kuin omalla nimellään - silmien eteen lävähti sivu kaupalla hakutuloksia. Ja ne kaikki liittyivät eläinklinikoihin.

Baekhyun peruutti kauemmas tietokoneen luota. Hän tarttui tärisevin käsin edelleen tilannetta seuraavan Joonmyeonin käsivarsiin ja puristi kovaa.

“Se Park”, Baekhyun sanoi ääni väristen. Hän epäili ajatustaan. Chanyeol oli käyttäytynyt kuin he eivät tuntisikaan. Jos hän olisi törmännyt velkaisaan farmaseuttiin, hehän olisivat tunnistaneet toisensa.

“Ei tässä ole mitään järkeä”, Baekhyun parkaisi ja oli kuristaa itsensä hengiltä palatakseen takaisin omaan huoneeseensa. “Mä olen seonnut lopullisesti.”

“Oletko sä taas törmännyt siihen hulluun?” Joonmyeon kysyi. “Hän saa sut aina sekaisin.”

“Kuka?” Baekhyun kysyi ja vilkuili ympärilleen. Hän ei löytänyt kännykkäänsä tiskiltäkään, luuri oli todella hukassa. Eikä hän tiennyt edes kenelle soittaa.

“Do Kyungsoo”, Joonmyeon sanoi.

Baekhyun hymyili. Kyung-ja. Kovan luonteen omaava, mutta silti kaikkia sydämestään rakastava dongsaeng.

“Se mies ei tee sulle hyvää”, Joonmyeon huokaisi ja pudisti päätään. Hän poistui toimenpidehuoneeseen huokaillen ja rukoili ääneen Tobenin puolesta.

Baekhyun oli kiinnittänyt katseensa esitietolomakkeen alareunassa olevaan osoitteeseen. Cheodamdongin eläinklinikka sijaitsi tasan samassa osoitteessa kuin SM Entertainmentin päärakennus. Yksityiskohdat olivat liian tarkkoja ollakseen unta. Pelko hiipi perseeseen. Mitä jos hän todella oli jossain toisessa maailmassa.

Baekhyun naureskeli absurdeille ajatuksilleen. Vaihtoehtoinen todellisuus. Sellaistahan oli vain elokuvissa ja kirjallisuudessa. Unta sen täytyi olla. Unta.


	3. Chapter 3

_irl_

Baekhyun virnisti Chanyeolin tarttuessa häntä kädestä. Hän ei yleensä antanut kenenkään riepotella häntä sillä tavalla, mutta Chanyeol oli poikkeustapaus kaikessa mahdollisessa. Heillä oli tasa-arvoinen suhde, ja se oli erittäin outoa hänelle.

Baekhyun henkäisi tullessaan vedetyksi suureen pesuhuoneeseen, jossa mahtui olemaan suuremmallakin porukalla. Suihkuja oli kaksin kappalein ja allastaso oli leveä kuin mikä.

”Riisu”, Chanyeol sanoi tiukasti, kun hän oli saanut oven lukkoon. Baekhyun nojasi allastasoon ja nuolaisi huuliaan. Saattaisihan hän riisuakin. Jokin Parkin auktoriteetissä oli hyvin kiihottavaa.

”Käyt nopeasti suihkussa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja veti kätensä puuskaan, hän oli kärsimätön. Baekhyun kallisti päätään ja mutristi huuliaan. Kaikilla vaikutti olevan tuli perseen alla. Kaikki olivat puhuneet jäljellä olevista minuuteista, aikaa ei ollut kai hukattavaksi. Täytyi pitää kiirettä siis.

”Annan sulle viisi minuuttia aikaa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja hoputti menemään. Baekhyun painoi kyynärpäänsä jalkaansa vasten ja nojasi käteensä huvittunut ilme kasvoillaan.

”Mistä lähtien sä olet alkanut määräillä muita, Park? Oletko sä joku iso kiho täällä, eh?”

Chanyeol kääntyi hetkeksi ympäri ja suki tukkaansa ärsyyntyneenä. Baekhyun hyppäsi alas allastasolta ja heitti jerseypaitansa menemään. Hän liukui lähemmäs oven edessä seisovaa miestä ja kietoi omistavat kätensä hänen kroppansa ympärille.

”Eikö sulla muka ole ollut ikävä mua?” hän kysyi, yllättävän hunajaisella äänellä. Kiinnostus tätä Parkia kohtaan oli peittelemätöntä. Tämä mies oli se, johon Baekhyun oli rakastunut. Sataprosenttisesti.

”Baekhyun-ah”, Chanyeol lausahti, jokseenkin kylmään sävyyn. Äänensävy oli omituinen, vieras. Baekhyunin kulmat kurtistuivat. Ele muistutti kovasti sitä, miten farmaseutti-Park oli hänelle joskus työpäivänsä jälkeen puhunut.

”Kukaan heistä ei saa tietää, ettet ole meidän Baekhyunie”, Chanyeol sihahti ja kääntyi ympäri. Hänen katseensa valui väistämättä alastomaan kroppaan, Baekhyun virnisti ylpeänä, hän ei ollut päästänyt itseään rapistumaan, vaikka hän ei enää jahdannutkaan ihmisiä rahankiilto silmissä. Poliisitkin joutuivat pitämään kunnostaan huolta. Hyvä lihaskunto ja kestävyys auttaisisivat häntä koulun pääsykokeissa, jos hän aikoisi edes enää mennä koko mokomaan.

”Katse ylös, Park”, Baekhyun lausahti ja siirsi hoikat sormensa Chanyeolin niskaan. Hän kallisti kallisti päätään ja antoi silmiensä valua kiinni samalla, kun kuljetti hoikkia sormiaan miehen niskalla. Teki varmasti kutvanaa, kylmät väreet liikkuivat Hyunienkin niskassa samalla tavoin.

Edelleen näreissään oleva Chanyeol työnsi Baekhyunin kauemmas ja taputti kellotonta rannettaan.

”Viisi minuuttia”, hän sanoi ja istui pesukoneen päälle odottamaan. Hörökorva ei tainnut päästää Baekhyunia silmistään. Ei kyllä haitannut. Siksihän Baekhyun oli miehen luokse halunnutkin. Chanyeol oli aina turvautunut häneen, rukoillut apua miljardien kanssa. Pitänyt lähellään ja näyttänyt, miten aina niin kylmässä ja epäempaattisessa maailmassakin tarvittiin puhdasta rakkautta.

Baekhyun luovutti, ihan vain miellyttääkseen Parkia. Hän riisui loput vaatteensa ja valui suihkun alle. Hän veti suihkuverhon kiinni ja avasi hanat, antaen huoneen kostua kuumasta vedestä ja täyttyä epävireisellä laulullaan. Hän vannoi kuulevansa Chanyeolin kiroilevan hiljaa verhon toisella puolella.

* * *

Kaikki tuijottivat Baekhyunia silmät suurina. Hän joutui vilkaisemaan itseään, oliko häneltä jäänyt farkkujen vetoketju auki, vai miksi kaikki tuijottivat häntä kuin syntistä.

”Me istutaan viisi tuntia autossa”, Jongdae henkäisi. ”Oletko varma, että jaksat pitää farkkuja jalassa?”

Baekhyun ei ymmärtänyt. Hän oli vetänyt ylleen tiukimmat housut, jotka oli kaapista löytänyt. Muut olivat vetäneet jalkaansa collegehousua tai jotain muuta yhtä mautonta, hekö eivät todellakaan välittäneet ulkonäöstään. Eikös Chanyeol ollut sanonut, että he olivat menossa edustamaan…

”Itsepähän valittaa sitten, miten paikkoja puristaa”, Kyungsoo murahti kauempaa. Baekhyun säikähti katsoessaan huumediilerin kaksoiskappaleen lempeisiin silmiin. Hän oli keikahtaa perseelleen, kun Kim Jongin ilmestyi olohuoneen puolelle. Nämä ihmiset… olivat samaa tiimiä? Hämmentävä ajatus.

Chanyeol ilmestyi Baekhyunin taakse ja ojensi hänelle mustan urheilukassin. ”Siinä on kaikki, mitä tarvitset.”

”Kiitti”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa, hän ei ollut tottunut viljelemään sellaisia sanoja. Hän joutui vielä vilkaisemaan housuvalintaansa, sekä muiden. Chanyeolillakin oli verkkarit. Ehkä hänenkin täytyisi vaihtaa…

“Tulen kohta”, hän sanoi ja laski kassin maahan. Hän paineli huoneeseen, josta hän oli herännyt. Chanyeol seurasi häntä pitkin askelin, mutisi omiaan koko ajan. Hän suurensi puheensa voimakkuutta sitten vasta, kun ovi oli kolahtanut kiinni. Hän kertoi Busanissa olevasta edustusillasta ja siitä, miten lehdet ympäri maata kirjoittaisivat raportteja siitä, mitä tilaisuudessa tapahtuisi.

Baekhyun tunsi olonsa ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään epävarmaksi. Hän oli usein ollut tilanteissa, joissa asiat eivät olleet menneet niin kuin oli suunniteltu, mutta hän oli aina keksinyt jonkin ratkaisun. Nyt hänestä tuntui, että hän oli täysin vieraassa ympäristössä, jossa päti aivan eri säännöt. Hänellä ei ollut oikein muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin turvautua Chanyeoliin. Mutta hän oli kiitollinen, että se oli Chanyeol, jonka kanssa hän saisi viettää tulevan illan.

”Kukaan heistä ei saa tietää, että meidän välillä on ollut jotain”, Chanyeol sihahti hampaidensa välistä. Baekhyun ei voinut olla virnuilematta. Chanyeol muisti heidän kahdenkeskeiset hetkensä.

Ilme Baekhyunin kasvoilla valahti nopeasti tyhjäksi. Yhtäkkiä hän ei ollutkaan varma, puhuiko Chanyeol hänestä vai hänen Baekiestaan. Mistä hän voisi enää olla varma? Oliko tämä Park käyttänyt häntä häpeilemättömästi hyväkseen vai kielsikö hän todelliset tunteensa? Se kerta, kun he olivat ensimmäistä kertaa riisuneet toistensa vaatteet, oli ollut täynnä tunnetta.

Baekhyun voi yhtäkkiä pahoin. Hän ei ollut enää yhtään varma yhtään mistään. Jos hän olikin rukoillut pääsevänsä Chanyeolin luokse ihan turhaan? Mitä, jos hän olikin tehnyt elämänsä virheen? Ehkä hänen paikkanssa olisi sittenkin farmaseutti-Parkin vieressä. Mitä, jos hän oli epäonnistunut suurempien voimien antamassa tehtävässä ja päästänyt Parkin sekaantumaan jälleen laittomuuksiin. Jos oli hänen hommansa pitää hänet kaidalla tiellä ja sen jälkeen nauttia hänen huomiostaan. Mutta toisaalta, hän ei voinut olla vastuussa toisen elämästä. Park itse teki omat valintansa ja pilasi elämänsä.

”Tämän on pakko olla unta”, Chanyeol henkäisi rasittuneen näköisenä ja läpsytteli itseään poskilleen. ”Tai ehkä mä olen sittenkin tulossa hulluksi.”

”Et sä ole”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja siirtyi vaatekaapille. Hän avasi ovet ja katsoi sisällä olevaa kaaosta huultaan purren. Hän oli myllännyt koko kaapin ympäri etsiessään sopivia housuja. Jokainen pari oli liian iso tai löysä, epämukava suorastaan.

Chanyeol astui hänen vierelleen ja etsi kaapista sopivaa päällepantavaa. ”Nämä ovat hänen lempparinsa.”

Baekhyun veti mustat verkkarit jalkaan ja irvisti. Hän piti sellaisia vaatteita ainoastaan kotona, kun oli varma, ettei kukaan näkisi häntä. Joskus Park oli nähnyt, mutta hän ei välittänyt. Hän ei välittänyt oikeastaan mistään - paitsi apteekistaan, tietysti.

”Mä olen pahoillani”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ottaessaan paksuhkon ruutupaidan vastaan. ”Mä… en oikeasti uskonut, että näin voisi käydä. Luulin sen jäävän toiveajatteluksi.”

”Ei se mitään”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa ja vilkaisi huoneen ovelle. Hän kai pelkäsi, että joku tulisi keskeyttämään. Sellaisen ihmismäärän kanssa asumisessa oli varmasti varjopuolensa.

”Hoidetaan tämä ilta kunnialla ja mietitään sitten, mitä pitäisi tehdä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja siirtyi sängyn luokse. Baekhyun tuhahti itsekseen. Hän tiesi varsin hyvin, mitä hänen piti tehdä. Hänen täytyi saada Chanyeol itselleen. Muuten reissu olisi turha. Hän rakasti tätä Parkia ja eikä hänen sydämensä enää kestänyt sitä teeskentelyä, että se farmaseutin retale kelpaisi hänelle. Se mies oli pelkkä laduton kopio oikeasta timantista.

Chanyeol alkoi pedata petiä sillä aikaa, kun Baekhyun yritti vaihtaa vaatteita. Hänen keskittymisensä herpaantui kuitenkin hörökorvaa katsellessa. Hän aisti hyvin, ettei Chanyeol pitänyt hänen ilmaantumisestaan. Chanyeol ei pitänyt _hänestä._

”Kertoiko se Park sulle tästä maailmasta?” Chanyeol kysyi.

Baekhyun nyökkäsi pienesti. ”Tunnetko hänet?”

”En”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Kukaan täällä ei tiedä mun olleen poissa. He luulivat mun kärsineen stressistä ja siksi puhuvan sekavia.”

Baekhyun oli toiveikkaampi. Voisikohan hän skipata illan bileet jollain yhtä hienolla verukkeella? Hän mielellään jättäisi sellaisest kekkerit välistä, hän ei halunnut kasvojaan uutisiin. Hän ei halunnut olla julkisuudessa. Hän ei osannut olla julkisuudessa.

”Jos pysyt mun vieressä koko ajan, kaikki menee hyvin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja siirtyi ovelle. Hän pysähtyi odottamaan Baekhyunia, joka oli valunut syvälle ajatuksiinsa.

”Luota muhun.”

Baekhyun hätkähti. Hänellä ei kai ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa. Hän ei osannut enää sanoa, mikä hänen suunnitelmansa oli ollut. Kotona, omassa sängyssä hänen ajatuksensa olivat olleet selvät; hae Park kotiin. Mutta nyt kaikki tuntui kääntyneen aivan ylösalaisin.

”Kun päästään Busaniin, puhutaan kunnolla”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Hommaan meille yhteisen huoneen.”

Baekhyun keräsi itsensä ja rohkeutensa. Hän oli selvinnyt jo paljosta. Yksi edustusillallinen ei olisi mitään.

* * *

Baekhyun juoksi ensimmäisenä hotellihuoneen suuren ikkunan eteen. Hän katseli horisontissa kiiluvaa merta, satamaan ei ollut montaa kilometriä. Ilma oli kirkas, kaupunki ei ollut lähellekään niin saasteen peitossa kuin hän oli pelännyt. Maisema oli heittämällä upein, jonka hän oli eläessään nähnyt.

“Baekhyun-ah”, Chanyeol kutsui. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja henkäisi haaveillen. Hän voisi kuunnella matalalla äänellä lausuttuja kutsuja vaikka iäisyyksiin saakka.

“Täytyy tehdä suunnitelma.”

Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri. Chanyeol seisoi kahden leveän sängyn välissä ja hieroi niskaansa. Hänen kasvonsa olivat turvonneet automatkan aikana otetuista unista.

Baekhyun käveli hitain askelin lähemmäs pidempää. Hän liukui kiinni mieheen, veti hänet paremmin vasten itseään ja katsoi syvälle niihin silmiin, jotka olivat katsoneet häntä aina niin haluavasti. Nyt ne olivat täynnä jotain muuta yhtä vahvaa, katkeruutta, ikävää… jopa vihaa.

“Hotellin juhlasali täyttyy maan arvostetuimmista viihdealan nimistä. Siellä on paljon vaikutusvaltaista porukkaa ja toimittajia, jotka saattavat aiheuttaa skandaalin pienestäkin virheestä. Sä et voi puhua alentavasti kenellekään, koskea keneenkään tai käyttäytyä mitenkään epäasiallisesti.”

“Milloin mä olen ollut epäasiallinen?” Baekhyun kysyi. “Mä osaan kunnioittaa vanhempia.”

“Jos mokaat tämän, teoillasi voi olla vakaviakin seurauksia”, Chanyeol sanoi ja istui alas, liveten irti Baekhyunin otteesta. Baekhyun istui hänen vierelleen, laski kätensä hänen reidelleen ja nojautui lähemmäs. Hän oli henkäisemässä miehen korvaan, mutta hiljainen nyyhkäisy pysäytti hänet.

“Älä koske muhun”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja pyyhki silmänsä. Baekhyun puristi huulensa yhteen ja vetäytyi kauemmas. Sydäntä pisti, Chanyeol ei voinut sietää häntä. Usko rakkauteen mureni entisestään. Oliko hän langennut syntiin, päästänyt sydämensä pehemenemään ja nyt kärsi seurauksista. Jos hän ei olisi koskaan suostunut Parkin epätoivoisiin avunpyyntöihin, hän saattaisi olla jossain muualla ja onnellinen.

“Mulla ja Baekhyunilla on erityinen suhde. Kukaan ei välitä, jos olet seurassani muita läheisemmin, mutta älä helvetissä ala lääppimään mua keskellä ihmispaljoutta”, Chanyeol jyrähti. “Jos joku kysyy sulta liian vaikeita, sano, että päätä särkee. Vastaan puolestasi.”

“Sä et koskaan puhunut mitään rakkaastasi, et edes ohimennen”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa. “Mä luulin, että olin ainoa sydämessäsi.”

Chanyeol käänsi katseen yöpöydällä olevaan muistilehtiöön, jonka päälle oli jätetty kuulakärkikynä. Siinä oli hotellin logo ja puhelinnumero. Ihme, jos ei olisi ollut.

“Mä luulin, että sekoan sinne. Välillä mä luulin, että olet mun Baekhyunieni. Mitä mun olisi pitänyt sanoa? Että olen muusikko toisesta todellisuudesta. Kim Joonmyeon olisi tappanut mut heti!”

Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan. Kim Joonmyeon ei olisi liannut käsiään. Baekhyun olisi saanut vääntää Chanyeolin niskat nurin omin kätösin. Pelkkä ajatuskin oli hirvittävä, näin jälkeenpäin ajateltuna.

“Täällä sulla ei ole minkäänlaista vapautta”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Menojasi tarkkaillaan, puheitasi tarkkaillaan, tekemisiäsi tarkkaillaan. Se on kenkää perseeseen, jos joku kuulee vääriä asioita. Kyseessä ei ole pelkästään meidän elanto, vaan se vaikuttaa moneen muuhunkin. Sä teit suuren virheen tulemalla tänne. Parempi olisi, jos palaisit sinne, mistä tulitkin.”

“Ei se taida toimia ihan niin, Park”, Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol kääntyi kohti häntä ja paljasti kosteat silmänsä. Hän näytti siltä kuin joku olisi repinyt hänen sydämensä paikoiltaan. Hän koitti pitää itsensä kasassa, valehdella itselleen näkevänsä edessään tiimitoverinsa.

“Mä tulin hakemaan sut kotiin”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Lähdetään. Sä kuulut mun luokse.”

“Mä en kuulu siihen maailmaan!” Chanyeol jyrähti. Karjahdus kaikui pitkään, jäi pyörimään hotellihuoneen seiniin.

“Painut helvettiin täältä ja palautat rakkaani tänne!”

Baekhyun tarttui Chanyeolia hiuksista ja pysäytti hänet paikoilleen. Levottomat silmien liikkeet laantuivat, viha muuttui peloksi. Kyyneleet pääsivät ulos, hiljainen itku koveni parkumiseksi. Kädet kietoutuivat täristen Baekhyunin ympärille. Tuska viilsi hörökorvan rintaa. Ja Baekhyunin, sillä hän ei osannut sanoa, kaipasiko pidempi hänen vai _exo-_ Baekhyunin läheisyyttä, turvaa.

“Mua pelottaa”, Chanyeol kuiskasi. “Mua pelottaa, miten hän pärjää.”

“Jos hän on vaihtanut paikkaa kanssani, hän herää sen apteekkarin retaleen vierestä. Muutimme yhteiseen kotiin”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja kaivoi Chanyeolin kasvot esiin. Ihme kyllä Yeol antoi hänen kuivata kyyneleensä paidan hihalla. Naurahti ja pyysi olemaan hellempi. Baekhyun virnisti pienesti, kovakouraisuus oli hänen toinen nimensä.

“Jos Hyunie on todella sen farmaseutin kanssa, ehkä hänellä ei ole hätää. Hehän tuntevat toisensa”, Chanyeol mutisi hiljaa.

“Mulla ei ole tarkoitus pilata elämääsi”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Mä luulin, että pidit musta oikeasti. En arvannut olevani pelkkä ulkokuori.”

Chanyeol huokaisi helpotuksesta. Hän vetäytyi kauemmas Baekhyunista ja koitti koota itseään. Olisi alettava valmistautumaan illan tapahtumaa varten. Jokainen vieras huomaisi Parkin punaiset silmät, reportterien kameroista puhumattakaan.

“Parkin puheista ei oikein ottanut selvää millaista elämäsi on”, Baekhyun huokaisi, aidosti pahoillaan. “Miten sä pääsit takaisin kotiin?”

“Se vain tapahtui”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Velanmaksun jälkeen.”

Baekhyun virnisti. Hän ei suostunut lähtemään kotiin tyhjin käsin. Jos olikin niin, että Chanyeol oli edelleen velkaa. Hän oli suostunut palkkioksi. Jos Chanyeol maksaisi velkansa jollain muulla tapaa, hän saattaisi palata takaisin kotiin. Täytyisi kokeilla tehdä virallinen sopimus. Sellainen, johon olisi merkitty palkkion suuruus. Baekhyun tuskin pystyi kuljettamaan rahaa todellisuudesta toiseen. Oli keksittävä jotain muuta.

Chanyeol oli jähmettynyt seuraamaan Baekhyunin aivoriihtä. Hän halusi kysyä, muttei uskaltanut päräyttää mitään ulos suustaan.

“Pitäisi oikeasti keskittyä tähän iltaan”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Tilaisuus loppuu yhdeltä. Sen jälkeen meillä on aikaa puida, mitä helvettiä oikein tapahtui.”

Baekhyun kellahti selälleen ja tuijotti kattoon. Hän päätti tehdä parhaansa illan tehtävässään. Ajatukset eivät silti pysyneet poissa toiseen todellisuuteen siirtymisen syystä. Mitä universumilla oli mielessään ja kuka olisi sellainen henkilö, joka voisi kertoa sen hänelle. Tietotoimisto Oh Sehunin Oh Sehunillekaan tuskin pystyisi soittamaan…

“Baekhyun-ah”, Chanyeol kutsui häntä jälleen. Baekhyun siirsi tummat silmänsä hörökorvaan, joka raapi niskaansa.

“En mä sua ole unohtanut. Mä olen ikuisesti kiitollinen siitä, mitä teit mun vuokseni. Ilman sua mä en olisi enää tässä.”

“Enkä mä tässä”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja nousi takaisin istumaan. Hän ojensi kätensä ja yritti vaikuttaa reippammalta.

“Mä olen pahoillani, että sekoitin elämäsi. Voidaanko olla taas tiimi?”

Chanyeol kohautti kulmaansa kysyen. “Onko sulla taka-ajatuksia?”

“En kerro”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hymyili viekkasti perään. Hän taisi olla silti tarpeeksi vakuuttava, sillä Chanyeol tarttui hänen käteensä ja puristi sitä määrätietoisesti. Baekhyun toivoi, että Chanyeol muistaisi taas, miten hyvin he olivat toimineet yhteen.


	4. Chapter 4

_au_

Baekhyun oli vetäytynyt istumaan eläinklinikan sisäpihalla olevalle penkille. Hän oli vetänyt jalat ylös ja piteli käsissään eläinlääkäri Byunin nimikorttia. Hän tuijotti muovisen, kiiltäväpintaisessa kortissa olevaa kuvaa ristiriitaisin tuntein. Valkosessa kauluspaidassa, suoraa, valkoista hymyään hymyilevä mies ei saanut Baekhyunia hymyilemään. Oliko hän siinä kuvassa? Oliko hän eläinlääkäri Byun Baekhyun?

Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti ja suki tukkaansa ärtyneenä. Kim Minseok oli saapunut Joonmyeonin puhelun jälkeen klinikalle hyvin ärtyneen näköisenä. Baekhyun oli livahtanut rakennuksen uumeniin pian sen jälkeen, hän ei ollut uskaltanut katsoa vanhempaa edes silmiin. Aikansa klinkan syövereissä seikkailtuaan hän oli siirtynyt ulos keräilemään itseään. Miehet ja hoitaja Jihye pitivät Tobenista hyvää huolta.

Klinkalle puudelinsa hengen edestä pelkäävä Chanyeol ei ollut tunnistanut Baekhyunia. Cheodamdong näytti Cheodamdongilta, mutta SM Entertainmentista tai muistakaan suurista viihdeyhtiöistä ei ollut tietoakaan. Tämä maailma ei tuntenut häntä Exon jäsenenä, vaan eläinlääkärinä.

Baekhyun voi fyysisesti pahoin. Hän oli yrittänyt saada itsensä hereille aiheuttamalla itselleen kipua, mutta unimaailma ympäriltä ei kadonnut. Paniikki alkoi vallata mieltä, kun Chanyeolin apteekkihöpinät alkoivat kuulostaa järkeenkäyvältä asialta. Veloissa oleva farmaseutti, jolla oli konkurssissa oleva liike Dongdaemunissa. Mitä enemmän hän asiaa mietti, sitä enemmän hän alkoi uskoa asiaan. Ei tämä ollut mitään unta, liiemmin tottakaan - hän oli jossain muualla, _vaihtoehtoisessa todellisuudessa._

Baekhyun nousi ylös ja työnsi nimikylttinsä housujen taskuun. Hän näki edessään Joonmyeonin auton, aivot raksuttivat kovalla tahdilla. Vinha ajatus pälkähti päähän; hänen oli päästävä käymään Dongdaemunissa. Ehkä hän löytäisi sieltä lisää vastauksia eriskummalliseen tilanteeseen.

Baekhyun päätti käydä kokeilemassa onneaan, josko Joonmyeon olisi jättänyt pukukaappinsa oven auki. Jos hän löytäisi auton avaimen, hän voisi hieman lainata kulkupeliä.

Baekhyun rynnisti takaisin sisälle. Kroppa alkoi käydä kierroksilla jo pelkästä ajatuksesta varastaa. Adrenaliini liikkui suonissa, kun hän hiippaili pukuhuoneelle ja kävi jokaisen avonaisen kaapin lävitse. Kiroillen hän penkoi takkien taskuja, laukkuja, mitä vain. Hän ei hirveästi välittänyt, kenen avaimet löytäisi, kunhan löytäisi. Auto kuin auto kelpasi hänelle. Kunhan sillä pääsisi käymään Dongdaemunissa.

Baekhyunin kädet osuivat avainnippuun. Hän puristi kostuneet silmänsä kiinni ja kiitti jokaista mahdollista jumalaa löydöstä. Hän irrotti auton avaimen nipusta, siirtyi kaapin 04 eteen ja nappasi tummansinisen puvuntakin mukaansa. Hän veti sen ylleen samalla kun liikkui kohti takaovea, sisäpiha häämötti muutaman metrin päässä.

Baekhyun painoi avaimessa olevaa ovien lukitusnäppäintä ja hymyili viekkaasti, kun Joonmyeonin auton valot välähtivät. Hän kipusi sisälle, työnsi avaimet virtalukkoon ja käynnisti auton. Ei ollut aikaa jäädä juhlistamaan onnistunutta suunnitelmaa. Hän veti turvavyön kiinni ja peruutti ulos parkkiruudusta.

* * *

Baekhyun jätti auton ensimmäiselle vapaalle kadunvarsipaikalle. Ensimmäinen dilemma tuli eteen, kun hänellä ei ollut rahaa maksaa pysäköintimaksua. Ongelma ei ollut sinällänsä hänen, sillä auto ei ollut hänen nimissään. Rehellisesti sanottuna häntä ei kiinnostanut paskan vertaa, mitä Kim Joonmyeonin kaaralle tapahtuisi. Saisiko hän sakot, rengaslukon vai hinattaisiinko kottero helvettiin maksavien asiakkaiden tieltä.

Baekhyun avasi hansikaslokeron ja kaivoi sitä hermostuneisuudesta täristen. Hän siirteli siellä olevia tavaroita pois edestä etsiessään jotain käyttökelpoista, vaikka 10 000 wonin seteliä. Auton ohjekirjaset ja rekisteriote olivat ainoa järkevä asia, mitä lokerosta löytyi. Joko Kim Joonmyeonilla oli tapa arkistoida jokainen saamansa kuitti talteen tai sitten hän piti lokeroa pelkästään roskiksena. Nopeasti Baekhyun luovutti etsimisen kanssa, hän ei halunnut liata käsiään kuitteihin ja muihin paperiroskiin, ties mitä hänen käteensä vielä osuisi. Hän poistui autosta ja napsautti ovet lukkoon. Hän pisti tarkkaan mieleen, mihin hän oli auton parkannut.

Oli helvetin outoa kävellä keskellä Dongdaemunia ilman, että kukaan tunnisti häntä. Ilmiset eivät olleet kiinnittäneet häneen puolta sekuntia enempää huomiota, mistään ei kuulunut fanaattista kiljuntaa tai kenelläkään ei suoraan sanottuna kiinnostanut. Hän ei ollut tuntenut olevansa niin merkitsemätön ihminen pitkään aikaan. Hänestä oli tullut jälleen yksi kaikista muista, tavallisista kansalaisista. Paitsi mikään hänen ympärillään ei ollut todellista, ei hänelle.

Baekhyun käveli päättäväisesti kohti Jeonnon-rolla sijaitsevaa liiketilaa. Chanyeol oli kertonut apteekistaan suurpiirteisesti. Informaatiota oli riittävästi, Baekhyun muisti hyvin, millaisen mental breakdownin manageri hyung oli saanut kuullessaan Chanyeolin aiheuttanen kohtauksen Dongdaemunissa olevassa lähikaupassa.

Jeonnon-ro ei ollut kaukana. Baekhyun suunnisti Soulin tuntemuksensa mukaan, toivoen, että sama asemakaava toteutuisi myös tässä todellisuudessa. Rakennukset ja maamerkit näyttivät olevan suhteellisen samoilla paikoilla, mutta firmat olivat ihan kummallisia.

Baekhyun pysähtyi nähdessään Chanyeolin kävelevän yksityisklinikan edustalla. Pramea lääkärikeskus sijaitsi tismalleen samassa paikassa kuin se onneton lähikauppa, johon Chanyeol oli syksyllä niin kiintynyt. Useita kerroksia korkea pytinki näytti korkeatasoiselta mestalta, kalliilta kuin mikä.

Baekhyun jatkoi reippaasti matkaansa ja toivoi, että Chanyeol huomaisi hänet. Ei mennyt aikaakaan, kun miehen kasvot kääntyivät kohti häntä ja hämmentynyt henkäys pääsi hänen suustaan. Baekhyunin sydäntä lämmitti, kättään ylös nostava hörökorva oli tunnistanut hänet.

“Miten Toben?” olivat ensimmäiset sanat, jotka Chanyeolin suusta pääsivät. Baekhyun koitti peittää pettymyksensä, hän ei muistanut, että mustaturkkinen puudeli oli hörökorvalle elämääkin suurempi asia. Hän ei tainnut välittää Baekhyunista. Eiväthän he tainneet edes tuntea. Chanyeol näki hänet pelkästään eläinlääkärinä.

“Hän on hyvässä hoidossa”, Baekhyun vastasi, feikaten itsevarmuuttaan. Hän huokaisi helpotuksesta nähdessään Yeolin suupielten kääntyvän ylöspäin.

“Olin lähdössä lounaalle”, Chanyeol sanoi.

Baekhyun hymyili nolostuneena. Hän päätti käyttää tilanteen hyväksi ja valehdella hieman. Jos hän oli _eläinlääkäri Byun,_ hän voisi hyvinkin käyttäytyä sillä tapaa. Ainakin tietyissä rajoissa. Mitään operaatioita hän ei alkaisi suorittamaan, vitut niistä.

“Mäkin”, hän sanoi ja levensi hymyään entisestään. Hän oli hyvin tietoinen siitä, että hän oli matkustanut Cheodamdongista kokonaan toiselle asuinalueelle. Hänestä tuntui, että hänen täytyi perustella asiaa jotenkin, ettei paikkavalinta aiheuttaisi hämmennystä. Miksi ihmeessä Cheodamdongin eläinklinikan lääkäri hilluisi toisessa kaupunginosassa työajallaan.

“Mulla on tapaaminen yhdeltä lähistöllä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja toivoi, että Chanyeol ottaisi sen todesta. Onneksi hän näytti ymmärtävän hyvinkin, hän ei nähnyt asiassa mitään ihmeellistä. Ehkä Baekhyunin huoli oli turhaa.

“Haluaisitko liittyä seuraan? Syöminen seurassa on aina hauskempaa kuin yksin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja kertoi olevansa menossa barbequeravintolaan, joka oli ihan kulman takana. Baekhyun hihkui mielessään onnistuneelle suunnitelmalleen. Hänellä ei ollut mitään hajua, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä, ja Chanyeolin seurassa oli aina helppo olla. Hänen kanssaan maailma ympäriltä unohtui.

Baekhyun katsoi hennosti hymyilevää miestä haikeutta katseessaan. Hän tajusi nopeasti, että hän oli joutunut erilleen jäsenistään. Mitä hän oli tehnyt väärin, että joutui yhtäkkiä toiseen todellisuuteen leikkimään jotain helvetin lääkäriä. Tämä Chanyeol saattoi olla identtinen hänen ystävänsä kanssa, mutta heillä ei ollut mitä ilmeisemmin minkäänlaista suhdetta.

“Oletko töissä täällä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja vilkaisi suurena kohoavaan lääkärikeskukseen, jonka ikkunoissa oli ihmisiä houkuttelevia mainoksia. “Oletko säkin lääkäri?”

Chanyeol hörähti hyväntuulisesti, mutta pudisti päätään. “Olen fysioterapeutti.”

“Kiehtovaa”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän ei pystynyt pitämään silmäänsä irti Chanyeolista. Oli vaikea käsittää, että tämä Park ei ollut hänen paras ystävänsä, mies, jonka hän tunsi läpikotaisin.

Baekhyun naurahti, nolostuneisuudesta punastuen. Hänellä ei ollut lompakkoa eikä puhelinta. Hänellä oli vain taskussa oleva eläinklinikan kuvallinen henkilökortti ja Joonmyeonin auton avain. Siinä hän oli, kävelemässä kohti bbq-ravintolaa, ilman rahaa.

”Taisin unohtaa pankkikorttini klinikalle.”

“Mä tarjoan”, Chanyeol lupasi. Baekhyunia ei hävettänyt yhtään suosutua moiseen. Oli huojentavaa, ettei hänen tarvinnut päästää Chanyeolia näköpiiristään.

Huoli kotioloista nousi nopeasti päälle. Jos sattui todellakin olemaan niin, että hän oli vaihtanut paikkaa eläinlääkäri Byunin kanssa. Minkälainen kaaos siellä oikein vallitsi, kun Busanin edustusreissu painoi päälle. Miten se mies pystyisi asettumaan hänen saappaisiinsa? Ehkä Chanyeol huomaisi, ettei hän ollut sama Baekhyun. Hän saattaisi osata korjata asiat, itsekin saman läpikäyneenä.

Päätä alkoi särkeä pelkästä ajatuksesta. Baekhyun jännittyi ymmärtäessään mietteensä. Hän tajusi kyllä, miten naurettavalta hän kuulosti. Koko tilanne oli niin absurdi ja typerä, että sen oli pakko olla totta. Ei hänen aivonsa osaisi keksiä mitään sellaista. Skaala oli liian suuri ollakseen pelkkää mielikuvitusta.

“Voitko huonosti?” Chanyeol kysyi ja oli tarttua Baekhyunia kädestä. Baekhyun pyyhki kalpeita kasvojaan ja vakuutti olevansa ihan kunnossa, ainoastaan nälkäinen. Chanyeol virnisti pienesti ja pyysi anteeksi, että hänen lemmikkieläimensä oli aiheuttanut sellaisen häslingin. Baekhyun pudisti päätään, sitä vartenhan klinikat olivat olemassa; hoitaakseen sairaita eläimiä.

”Nälkä vain”, hän valehteli. Chanyeol hymyili vienosti ja laski kätensä Baekhyunin olkapäälle. Baekhyun katsahti häneen. Teki mieli pidellä sydämestä kiinni. Chanyeolin kosketus aiheutti hänessä aina fyysisen reaktion. Vaikka tämä Park ei ollutkaan hänen niin sanottu… poikaystävänsä.

Baekhyun rakasti Chanyeolia, oli rakastanut jo pitkään. Siitä asti, kun he olivat olleet ystäviä, he olivat olleet paljon enemmän. Yhteiset vuodet olivat tuoneet mukanaan toimivan ihmissuhteen, ei sitä oikein voinut muuksi sanoa. Pitkiä halauksia, lyhyitä suudelmia, huolehtivia katseita. Molemminpuolinen luottamus ja halu pysyä osana toisen elämää julkisen uran keskellä.

Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti. Nyt hän tajusi, miksi Chanyeol oli joskus haaveillut elämästä ilman julkisuutta. Miten ihanaa olisi olla joskus julkisesti yhdessä, välittämättä muiden mielipiteistä ja kohtelusta. Tällä hetkellä hän oli sellaisessa maailmassa, mutta ei yhdessä Chanyeolin kanssa. Hänellä oli vierellään tuntematon Park, jonka katse vaelsi ympärillä olevissa rakennuksissa. Jos kyse olisi hänen Chanyeolistaan, hän olisi pitänyt silmänsä tiukasti Baekhyunissa ja kävellyt sen takia lyhtypylvääseen.

Chanyeol hihkaisi iloisesti ja osoitti tien toisella puolella olevaa ravintolaa. Baekhyun loihti leveämmän hymyn kasvoilleen ja ylitti tien Yeolin jalanjäljissä.

* * *

Baekhyun oli syönyt, vaikka hänellä ei ollut nälkä. Jos hän olisi kieltänytynyt ruoasta, hän olisi vaikuttanut tärähtäneeltä. Sitä hän taatusti oli, ainakin väittäessään olevan laulaja toisesta todellisuudesta. Olisi parempi antaa ihmisten luulla, että hän todella oli eläinlääkäri Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ei ollut onneksi kysellyt Tobenista. Oli käynyt ilmi, että klinikalta oli soitettu. Toben oli hengissä - tarkkailussa, mutta hengissä kuitenkin. Tieto näytti rauhoittaneen Chanyeolin melkolailla, mies oli leppoisa ja keskusteli tulevasta kesästä kuin kenen tahansa puolitutun kanssa. Baekhyunia hieman kismitti, sillä mikään asioista ei tullut hänelle yllätyksenä. Hän ja Chanyeol olivat puhuneet kesästä viimeksi muutama päivä sitten istuessaan yhtiön katolla ja katsellessaan Han-joella lipuvaa ravintolalaivaa.

”Tämä on vähän kiusallista, mutta… tietäisitkö sä, mistä mä voisin ostaa puhelimen velaksi?” Baekhyun kysyi ja koitti piilottaa kiusallisuudesta punaiset kasvonsa käsiensä taakse. Chanyeol naurahti kevyesti ja kertoi puhelinliikkeestä, joka sijaitsi muutaman korttelin päässä olevalla ostoskeskuksella.

Baekhyun kiitti tiedosta ja päätti käydä koittamassa onneaan. Hänen oli saatava kännykkä, kun Byunin omaa ei tuntunut löytyvän mistään. Oli tietysti vähän röyhkeää käyttää hyväkseen toista sillä tavalla hyväkseen, mutta oli elettävä tilanteen mukaan. Ei hänellä tietystikään ollut ketään, kelle soittaa, mutta pääsihän sillä internetiin ja hätänumeroon voisi aina soittaa, jos tilanne vaatisi. Ehkä hän saisi Chanyeolin antamaan itselle numeronsa…

”Hajotin puhelimeni eilen”, Baekhyun valehteli, tuntiessaan jälleen tarvetta selittää. Chanyeolin silmät tuikkivat huvittuneisuudesta. Baekhyunia ei naurattanut, sillä hän ei tiennyt olevansa niin hyvä valehtelemaan. Hän tapasi narahtaa aina yrittäessään jallittaa arvon tiimitovereitaan tavalla tai toisella. Chanyeol erityisesti osasi erottaa pelkällä vilkaisulla, milloin hänen suustaan tippuvat sanat olivat todenmukaisia.

”Kerroit olleesi lomalla Bucheonissa? Millaista oli?”

Baekhyunin kasvot lehahtivat entistä punaisimmiksi. Hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, mitä eläinlääkäri Byun tapasi puuhata vapaa-ajallaan. Hänen täytyisi varmaan ottaa selvää, ettei joutuisi tulevaisuudessa kinkkisiin tilanteisiin…

Baekhyun hörppäsi vettä ja koitti kasata itsensä. Oli luojan lykky, että tarjoilija tuli keskeyttämään heidät ennen kuin Baekhyun ehti vastata kysymkseen. Se antoi hänelle mahdollisuuden miettiä järkevää letkautusta hetken aikaa.

Chanyeol maksoi lounaan mukisematta, vaikka laskun loppusumma oli odotettua suurempi. Baekhyunia harmitti, ettei hänellä ollut yhtään rahaa, hän olisi mielellään tarjonnut vaikka jälkiruoan.

Suurten silmien katseen tavatessaan Baekhyun ei osannut oiken tehdä muuta kuin mutista mietteliäänä. ”Bucheon… oli mukava.”

”Kiva kuulla”, Chanyeol hymyili. Baekhyun upposi edessään istuvan Yeolin silmiin. Epäusko valtasi mielen aika ajoin, hän ei mitenkään pystynyt käsittämään, ettei istunut normaalilla lounaalla ystävänsä kanssa. Tämä Park oli niin ystävällinen ja lempeä, että oli vaikea muistaa, etteivät he olleet yhtään läheisiä. Hän ei olisi millään halunnut nousta pöydästä ja lähteä jälleen eri teille, ilman Chanyeolia hän ei ollut mitään. Tai oli hän - yksinäinen.

”Puhelinliike sijaitsee tästä vasemmalle”, Chanyeol sanoi.

Baekhyun kiitti tiedosta ja naurahti kiusaantuneena. Sisältä kumpuava taito selittää nousi päälle jälleen.

”Mä en ole oikein liikkunut Dongdaemunissa”, hän sanoi ja toivoi sormet ja varpaat (henkisesti) ristissä, että Yeol uskoisi hänen typerät höpinänsä. Mistä helvetistä hän voisi tietää, missä eläinlääkäri Byun oikein seilasi. Mutta koska Chanyeol ei tuntenut häntä muuten kuin Cheodamdongin (ilmeisesti) parhaana eläinlääkärinä.

Baekhyun nousi ylös pöydästä ja kiitti muodollisesti lounaasta. Chanyeol istui paikallaan kuin hänellä ei olisi vielä mitään aikomusta nousta ylös. Ehkä tämä Park oli nautiskelija.

”Ilmoittakaa sitten, kun Tobenin voi hakea kotiin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja tarttui Baekhyunia kädestä. Baekhyun hölmistyi lämmintä kosketusta. Iho vasten ihoa tuntui… erilaiselta. Mutta hyvältä.

”Tietysti”, Baekhyun hymyili, mutta vakavoitui nopeasti. Hän koitti palauttaa ilmeen kasvoilleen, onnistuen siinä huonosti. Huulille noussut hymy muistutti enemmänkin kiusallista irvettä.

”Jos törmätään vielä, tarjoan sulle päivällisen”, hän sanoi hiljaa ja pahoitteli sekaannusta lompakkonsa unohtamisesta. ”Taidan olla vielä lomatuulella… heheh…”

Chanyeol nauru oli uskomattoman heleä. Baekhyun jännittyi tuntiessään sydämensä jälleen villiintyneen. Hän kirosi itsensä, kroppa taisi olla sekaisin identtisestä näystä ja luulla häntä Chanyeoliksi. Oliko hän? Entä, jos tämä olikin suurta pilaa, yritys jallittaa? Mitä, jos Busanin keikkaa ei ollutkaan, vaan se oli yhtä suurta piilokameraa. Baekhyun pyöritteli päätään, yritti etsiä katseellaan kameroita, mutta ei nähnyt mitään muuta kuin kiireisen bbq-ravintolan syömiseen keskittynein asiakkaineen.

”Täytyy mennä”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa.

Chanyeol nyökkäsi pienesti. ”Jos seura kiinnostaa, soita mulle. Sullahan on mun numero.”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi hölmistyneenä ja kääntyi kannoilleen. Puna lehahti kasvoille, mitä helvettiä juuri oli tapahtunut? Oliko… Park Chanyeol pyytänyt häntä juuri… treffeille? Baekhyun nauroi ääneen, ei tietenkään ollut. Vai oliko? Oliko se niin helppoa? Toisen iskeminen? Baekhyun läpsäytti poskeaan ja nauroi entistä typertyneemmin. Hän taisi olla toooooodella edellä asioita. Ehkä kyse oli vain uuden ystävän hankkimisesta. Ystävyyttä ja vitut, Baekhyun tuhahti mielessään. Hän oli sataprosenttisen varmasti katsellut Chanyeolia ihaillen, tuike silmissään koko lounaan ajan. Hän ei voinut sille mitään, että Chanyeol sai hänen jalkansa veteliksi. Tai siis… Chanyeol kotona. Hänen Chanyeolinsa. Ei tämä, täysin identtinen ja mukavalta vaikuttavaa fysioterapeutti Park.

Baekhyun kirosi sekavat ajatuksensa ja työnsi ne helvettiin mielestään. Hänellä oli isompiakin missioita. Hänen täytyi käydä hakemassa puhelin. Omien tietojen laittaminen sopimuspapereihin oli helppoa, kun henkilötunnus olivat loppuosaa myöten sama kuin hänen omansa. Ehkä puhelinliikkeesä tiedettäisiin kuka hän oli ja annettaisiin laite ilman kyselemistä. Julkisuudesta oli hyötynsäkin, Baekhyun ymmärsi jälleen.

Baekhyun poistui ihanien aromien täyttämästä ravintolasta kadulle ja kääntyi vasemmalle. Hänen ajatuksensa olivat jo jatkosuunnitelman kehittämisessä. Hänellä oli auto käytettävissä, pitäisikö lähteä käymään Bucheonissa. Ehkä hän saisi lisää vastauksia tilanteeseensa kotipuolesta. Ei hänellä ollut mitään menetettävää. Kannatti yrittää.

Lähikaupan näyteikkunassa oleva lehtihylly kiinnitti Baekhyunin huomion. Hän pysähtyi liikkeen eteen ja tuijotti hyllyssä olevaa lemmikkieläin-lehteä silmät suurina. Kannessa komeili iloisesti hymyilevä mies, valkoisessa lääkärintakissa ja siistissä kauluspaidassa, suorissa mustissa housuissa. Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan. Hän katsoi kuvaansa, mutta se ei tuntunut omalta. Lehteen tehty juttu _Cheodamdongin omasta pojasta_ oli tarpeeksi iso kansikuvajutuksi. Baekhyunin oli saatava lehti, mutta miten… hänellä ei ollut rahaa eikä hän halunnut varastaa enempää. Joonmyeonin autonavaimen pöllimisessä oli tarpeeksi kriminaalitoimintaa yhdelle päivälle. Ehkä eläinklinikalla olisi sama lehti… ehkä Bucheonissa oli sama lehti.

Baekhyun jatkoi matkaansa, ajatukset entistä enemmän sekaisin. Uuteen todellisuuteen oli vaikea sopeutua. Vaan kuka sitä nyt neljässä tunnissa muutenkaan… Hän päätti kovettaa itsensä ja kulkea sinne, mihin intuitio häntä vei, selvittää asian kerrallaan. Joonmyeon oli puhunut Kyungsoosta… pitäisikö yrittää ottaa häneen yhteyttä? Ensin oli saatava puhelin käteen.


	5. Chapter 5

_irl_

Tunnit Busanissa eivät olleet liikkuneet juurikaan eteenpäin. Chanyeol jaksoi koko ajan muistuttaa siitä, miten stylistit tulisivat tuomaan puvut ja asusteet, maskeeraaja tulisi meikkaamaan ihon virheettömäksi, jotta lehdistö saisi haluamansa kuvat. Baekhyun pyöritteli silmiään hörökovan puhetulvalle ja keskittyi vain miettimään, miten hän pääsisi livahtamaan huoneesta Jongdaen luokse. Vaikutti siltä, että Chanyeol oli aikonut pitää häntä silmällä 24 tuntia vuorokaudesta. Hän oli saanut jo varoittavan jyrähdyksen siitä, jos kädessä oleva arpi vilahtaisi muille. Sitten olisi piru irti, sillä tämän todellisuuden Byun Baekhyunin kättä ei oltu viilletty auki Kim Jongdaen ruostumattomalla kromiteräspuukolla.

Baekhyun veti kätensä puuskaan ja mulkoili pöydällä olevaa puhelinta, jonka näyttö kirkastui aina ilmoitusten lisääntyessä. Joku lähetetteli koko ajan viestejä, eikä hän voinut lukea niitä, sillä hän ei päässyt Byunin puhelimelle. Kapistus ei tunnistanut sormenjälkeä. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi Yeol oli pakannut koko vehkeen mukaan. Ei hän tarvinnut puhelinta. Ei tässä todellisuudessa.

”Onko jotain, mitä mun pitäisi tietää teistä tai tästä maailmasta?” hän kysyi pienellä äänellä ja joutui puhdistamaan kurkkuaan. Chanyeol virnisti ja kehotti vain pysymään muiden jäsenten luona. Managerit kyllä ohjaisivat heidät oikeaan paikkaan.

”Turha yrittää lähteä seikkailemaan ympäri Soulia, jos et halua herättää huomiota”, hän lisäsi. Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan. Hän oli mieluusti siellä missä Chanyeolkin.

”Onneksi meillä ei ole mitään isompaa meneillään tällä hetkellä”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Kaikki keskittyvät lähinnä omiin projekteihinsa.”

”Mitä sä teet?” Baekhyun kysyi, vähän liiankin kiinnostuneena. Hän joutui muuttamaan ilmettään kylmemmäksi, ettei imago menisi. Hän oli päästänyt itsensä aivan mieron tielle; pelkkä katsekin Parkilta sai hänet tiputtamaan suojamuurinsa. Se ei ollut lainkaan hyvä asia.

”Musiikkia.” Chanyeol vastasi kysymykseen lyhyesti ja ytimekkäästi. Baekhyun virnisti, niin tietysti. Hän muisti hyvin, miten Chanyeol oli istunut farmaseutti Parkin asunnon sohvalla ja raapustellut runojaan muistivihkoon. Tai oikeastaan laulun sanoja ne taisivat olla.

”Kuule…” Baekhyun aloitti ja vaihtoi asentoaan. Chanyeol nosti katseensa puhelimensa näytöstä ja vilkaisi Baekhyunin suuntaan.

”Voisitko sä näyttää mulle, mitä oikein teet työksesi?”

”Totta kai. Mitä haluat nähdä?”

” _Kokobop_ ”, Baekhyun lausui vakavana. Häntä kiinnosti erittäin paljon. Chanyeolia virnuilutti, hänen suupielensä nyki ja silmät tuikkivat lähes ilkikuriseen malliin. Baekhyunia ei naurattanut; hän halusi tietää, mistä pirusta se farmaseutinretale oli oikein puhunut.

“Hittiainesta, kun siitä tiedetään jopa toisessa universumissa”, Chanyeol sanoi hetkeä ennen kuin keskittyi etsimään videopalvelusta oikean pätkän.

Baekhyun sai käteensä tabletin ja pysäytetyn videon, ruudussa oli pelkkää mustaa.

”Kokobop on aika vanha juttu jo.”

”Ihan sama, mä haluan nähdä sen”, Baekhyun ärähti ja naputteli laitteen näyttöä niin kauan, että osui toistopainikkeeseen. Huomion varasti heti pastellisävyinen maisema, painava reggaetyylinen biitti ja hämmentävät kuvat. Baekhyunin silmä ei irronnutkaan tabletin näytöstä hetkeksikään, vaikka vieressä kappaleen tahtin hytkyvä hörökorva yritti varastaa huomion muka hyväntuulisella heilumisellaan. Tunnelma oli silti painava, sillä ruudulla näkyvät miehet, kaikki kahdeksan, herättivät Yeolissa surua.

Koko video tanssikuvioineen, outojen tapahtumien ja sekavan tarinan kera menivät totallisesti yli Baekhyunin hilseen. Häntä ei enää yhtään ihmettänyt, miten Chanyeol ei ollut osannut selittää, mitä hän oli nähnyt. Karkkeja, jotka muistuttivat käytöllään aiheuttamien hallusinaatioiden perusteella enemmänkin huumeita. _Shimmy shimmy kokobop_ taisi olla jotain salakieltä, jota ei voinut murtaa.

Kun kaikki raastavat kolme minuuttia ja kuusitoista sekuntia olivat kuluneet, Baekhyun nosti hämmentyneen katseensa surumieliseen Chanyeoliin. Hänen katseensa oli liimautunut tablettia pitelevän Baekhyunin sormiin, joissa oli paljon vähemmän verisiä naarmuja kuin yleensä. Hän ei ollut metsästänyt pitkään aikaan. Hän oli yrittänyt pysyä kaidalla tiellä. Paremman tulevaisuuden vuoksi. Mutta hän oli väsynyt kaikkeen siihen teeskentelyyn.

“No, piditkö?” Chanyeol kysyi ja yritti katsoa Baekhyuniin, mutta hän ei pystynyt - ainakaan tuntematta kipua syvällä sydämessään.

Baekhyun pudisti päätään pienellä liikkeellä. Hän oli pahoillaan, mutta sekava, rytminen reggae ei iskenyt häneen. Kummalliset, epäloogiset kuvat saivat hänen ajatuksensa sekaisin. Yrittikö Park aivopestä häntä kyseisellä kappaleella? Tulisiko hänestäkin hallusinatioita näkevä sekopää aina, kun hän kuulisi kertosäkeen tippuvan biitin? Hän naurahti itselleen; hän oli jo seonnut.

“Entäs tämä sitten? Uusinta uutta herralle”, Chanyeol sanoi ja napsautti sivupalkin ylimpänä ehdotuksena olevaa videota, joka oli otsikoitu kahdella sanalla _love shot._

Baekhyunin huomio kiinnittyi voimistuvaan musiikkiin ja hämäriin, sumuisiin kuviin. Hänen olemuksensa jäykistyi hänen tavatessa katseen ruudussa olevan miehen kanssa. Punaruskeatukkainen mies seisoi huoltoaseman katoksen päällä, itsevarmana, tyylikkäänä. Hänen ruskeat silmänsä saivat kylmät väreet nousemaan niskaan, se mies näytti liian tutulta. Se mies oli Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun puristi tabletin reunaa seuratessaan huoltoaseman edustalla tanssivien miesten puhtaita liikkeitä, näki aseita ja viskiä, kuuli tarttuvan kertosäkeen ja karismaattisia ilmeitä. Hän näki kaupungin hulluimman miehen, Kim Joonmyeonin, lisää aseita… itsensä. Mutta samalla hän tiesi, ettei hän ollut elänyt sitä todellisuutta. Se kaikki oli silti hänelle totta.

Chanyeol oli ehkä vähiten odottanut Baekhyunin kiristyvää ilmettä. Hän ei edes katsonut videota loppuun, kun hän heitti soivan laitteen kauemmas itsestään ja nousi ylös. Hän veti kätensä puuskaan ja hengitteli muutaman kerran syvään.

“Mitä peliä tämä on?” hän kysyi, ääni ärsyyntyneisyydestä madaltuen, äänenvoimakkuus korottuen.

Chanyeol haukkoi henkeään samaan malliin, yhtä typertyneenä kuin silloin, kun hän oli mennyt Daen kanssa hakemaan häntä Dongdaemunin apteekilta.

“Mi…missä mielessä?”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi tummia kuvia ja tyylikkäitä, mutta simppeleitä pukuja sisältävän videon suuntaan. “Näyttää tutulta, eh?”

Chanyeol huokaisi ja sulki tabletin näytön. Hiljaisuus laskeutui, sen paino oli haudata hörökorvan alleen.

“Onko se joku kiero vitsisi? Tapa päästä yli traumastasi vai pelkkää fantasiaa? Nähdä rakkaasi ase kädessä?”

Chanyeolin ilme muuttui yhtä ärtyneeksi pelkässä silmänräpäyksessä. Hän pomppasi ylös sängyltä ja käveli lähemmäs hitaasti, kasvaen pituutta joka askeleella. Baekhyun kutsui häntä sormilla luokseen, hän ei pelännyt. Hän oli kaatanut kaksi tai kolme kertaa isompia lihaskimppuja kasapäin yhden yön aikana.

“Mä en pelkää sua, Park”, hän muistutti.

“Tiedoksesi vain, että videota on työstänyt kymmenien ihmisten kokoinen ryhmä. Koko bisnestä pyörittää satapäin ihmisiä. Me ollaan pelkkiä pelinappuloita, jotka tekee, miten käsketään. Ainut mahdollisuus, mikä meille annetaan, on ottaa osaa biisien kirjoittamiseen, mutta on vaikea saada viisikin prosenttia siitä työstä oikeasti prosessin läpi, loppuun asti”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän oli tarttumassa Baekhyunin ranteeseen, mutta ei uskaltanut, sillä muisti hyvin, että Byun olisi niskan päällä yhdessä henkäyksessä.

Baekhyun veti kätensä puuskaan ja tuijotti asiallisen matkan päähän pysähtynyttä Chanyeolia tiukasti, pehmentämättä ilmettään.

“Ja mitä koko videoon tulee, se on tehty paljon ennen koko sitä fiaskoa.”

Baekhyun puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen. Häntä sattui kuulla, miten helposti Park puhui hänen elämästään. Siitä maailmasta, missä hän oli elänyt siihen mennessä elämänsä vajaat kaksikymmentäseitsemän pitkää vuotta. Siitä harmaasta ja saasteisesta kaupungista.

“Miksi mä luulin, että välittäisit musta oikeasti”, hän huokaisi. “Olenkin pelkkä vitsi.”

Baekhyun tarttui sängyllä olevaan huppariin. Hän käveli kohti huoneen ovea ja mulkaisi peräänsä lähtevää Yeolia pysäyttävästi.

“Jos sä yrität estää mua, potkaisen niin, että pallisi halkeavat kuin kananmunat, siististi ja nätisti, suoraan keskeltä.”

Chanyeol pysähtyi ennen kuin oli ehtinyt ottaa puolikasta askelta. Baekhyun poistui huoneesta, ehti ottaa muutaman askeleen kohti vapautta, kun hörökova oli jälleen kannoilla. Onneksi Baekhyun oli nopea ja kokenut varjostuksen monta kertaa aikaisemmin. Yhdellä harhautusliikkeellä hän sai Chanyeolin kohdalleen, painettua hänet vasten hotellin koristetapetoitua seinää ja tarttattua hänen kurkkuunsa kiinni. Hänellä ei ollut aikaisemmin ollut mitään ongelmaa tehdä niin, mutta nyt hätää pilkahtavat silmät saivat hänet epäröimään.

“Mihin sä aiot mennä?” Chanyeol kysyi. “Gaalailtaan valmistautuminen alkaa muutaman tunnin kuluttua.”

Baekhyun sihahti itsekseen ja mietti, millä verukkeella hän saisi lintsattua tapahtumasta. Häntä ei yhtään huvittanut leikkiä jotain exo-Baekhyunia, ei varsinkaan nyt. Hän oli syvästi loukkaantunut näkemästään. Hän oli ihan ihmeissään, miten ihon alle musiikkivideon tummat kuvat olivat menneet.

“Et sä voi lähteä seikkailemaan hotellia kauemmas. Sua tarvitaan.”

“Mua ei tarvita tässä maailmassa, on tullut hyvin selväksi”, Baekhyun parahti korottaen äänensävyään lisää. Käytävän päästä, nurkan takaa kuului askelia, mutta häntä ei kiinnostanut paskan vertaa.

“Joko sä unohdit, että mä en ole tästä todellisuudesta?!”

“Älä vittu huuda!” Chanyeol suhisi pitkään ja koitti laskea kättään Baekhyunin suun eteen, kuitenkin se jäi vain onnettomaksi räpistelyksi, sillä Hyunien ote miehestä oli liian tiukka. Katsekontakti oli intensiivinen ja molempien hengitys hidastui, muuttui raskaammaksi.

“Mitä sanoit?” Kauempaa kysyttiin. Baekhyun käänsi katseensa samaan aikaan käytävällä seisovan, muutaman metrin päähän pysähtyneen Kyungsoon suuntaan. Baekhyun irrotti otteensa Chanyeolin kaulalta ja peruutti muutaman askeleen taaksepäin.

“Sä… olet toisesta todellisuudesta?” Kyungsoo kysyi. Chanyeol oli alkaa sönköttää jotain kömpelöitä selityksiä, mutta lannistui nopeasti, kun Kyungsoo pysyi kummallisen rauhallisena.

“Liittyykö tämä siihen apteekkijuttuun?”

Väri valui kaksikon kasvoilta sitä mukaa, mitä Kyungsoon kysyvä katse viipyi heissä. Chanyeol vilkuili Baekhyunia ja pyysi sanattomasti apua. Baekhyun nosti kädet pystyyn ja työnsi mielellään ikätoverinsa lankulta hain syötäväksi. Hän ei halunnut sekaantua asiaan.

“Mitä sä tiedät siitä?” Chanyeol kysyi varovasti ja koitti pitää paloportaikkoa kohti hivuttautuvaa Baekhyunia silmällä samaan aikaan, kun Kyungsoo vaati vastauksia.

“Stressiperäinen oireyhtymäsi”, Kyungsoo muisteli ja kertoi, miten puhe toisesta todellisuudesta ja Dongdaemunin apteekista oli ollut jatkuvaa. Baekhyun nauroi kylmästi, jopa tylysti, mutta huvittuneena. Chanyeolin hämmentynyttä hätäilyä oli ollut huvittavaa seurata jo silloin.

“Mä pelastin sen Parkin perseen!” Chanyeol parahti. Kyungsoo säpsähti yllättävää raivoa ja tuijotti miestä suurin silmin. Myös Baekhyun oli pysähtynyt nojaamaan paloportaat erottavaan lasioveen.

“Mä olisin voinut kuolla sinne, Kyungsoo-yah!” Chanyeol huusi ja vilkaisi hätääntyneenä ympärilleen. Kyungsoo kurtisti kulmiaan ja katsahti hämmentyneenä myös Baekhyuniin, jonka kasvoilla oli kummallisen nauttiva virne.

“Mut heitettiin sinne keskelle jonkun toisen elämää, miljardivelkoihin, helvetin hämmentävään ympäristöön”, Chanyeol sanoi ja rojahti seinää vasten. Hänen katseensa oli lasittunut, hän palasi muistoissaan takaisin siihen aikaan, joka oli tainnut jättää häneen yhtä syvät jäljet kuin Baekhyuniin.

“Hetkinen…” Kyungsoo henkäisi ja hieroi ohimoitaan. Hän koitti pyytää apua Baekhyunilta, mutta hän vain nojaili lasioveen ja seurasi tilannetta kauempaa.

“Baekhyun-ah”, Kyungsoo lausahti. “Onko hän jälleen stressin kourissa? Pitäisikö hänet viedä uudelleen valkotakkisten puheille?”

“Ihan järjissään hän tuntuu olevan”, Baekhyun sanoi ja mulkaisi ajatuksiinsa valunutta Chanyeolia kylmästi, vaikka sydämessään hän tunsi empatiaa. Jollain pienellä, kierolla tasolla. Hän tiesi hyvin, ettei hänen todellisuutensa ollut mikään paras paikka asua ja elää.

“Mä en halua tietää, mitä täällä on tapahtunut sillä aikaa, kun olin poissa. Säästä mut siltä. Älkää mainitko sitä paikkaa enää sanallakaan.”

“Me myytiin se Minseok hyungille”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Hänen arsenaalinsa mahtui täydellisesti kellarin bunkkeriin.”

Chanyeol nosti kätensä ylös ja näytti peukaloa ponnettomasti, pysyen ilmeettömänä. “Kivat hänelle.”

“Rozyn kyltti liimattiin sen kämäsen open-kyltin tilalle. Mä en tiedä, mitä Dongdaemuniin kuuluu nykyään, en ole käynyt Soulissa sen jälkeen, kun muutimme saarelle sen farmaseutin kanssa.”

Chanyeolin jalat eivät jaksaneet kantaa. Hän valui seinää pitkin istumaan ja antoi kyyneleidensä valua silmistään, ääneti, häveten.

“Baekhyunie…” hän sanoi hiljaa ja hapuli viereensä kävelleen Kyungsoon kättä. “On nyt siellä.”

Kyungsoo nosti katseensa ovea vasten virnistelevään Baekhyuniin ja näytti enemmänkin huolestuneelta kuin vihaiselta.

Baekhyunin oli pakko myöntää itselleen, että häntä jännitti, mitä tuleman pitäisi. Chanyeol ja hänen kaikki ystävänsä olivat menossa tärkeään iltaan ja siinä yksi itki silmät päästään.

“Mistä sä puhut, Chanyeol-ah?” Kyungsoo kysyi ja laskeutui miehen tasolle. Hän pysyi rauhallisena, ei menettänyt malttiaan missään vaiheessa. Baekhyunia ihmetytti, hän ei olisi millään uskonut. Se Kyungsoo, jonka hän tunsi, oli kylmä ja tunteeton nappikauppias.

“Mene ja koita vetää häntä turpaan. Katso, miten käy”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja osoitti Baekhyunin suuntaan. Kyungsoo ei irrottanutkaan katsettaan ystävästään.

“Pitäisikö sun jäädä lepäämään illaksi?”

“Ei!” Chanyeol jyrähti. “Me kaikki tiedetään, miten tärkeä tämä ilta oikein on. Nyt varsinkin, kun suurten yhtiöiden osakkeet ovat muutenkin laskussa. Koko bisnes on kokenut kovia viime aikoina.”

“Älä sä niistä huoli. Keskittyisit vain pitämään itsestäsi huolta”, Kyungsoo henkäisi ja puheli rauhoittavaan sävyyn.

Baekhyun halusi käyttää tilaisuuden hyväksi, livetä maisemista jonnekin muualle. Mutta hän oli jotenkin vetäytynyt seuraamaan tilannetta, katkerana siitä, miten hän ei saanut koskea Chanyeoliin yhtä hellästi ja kertoa, että kaikki tulisi menemään hyvin.

“Sä et olisi ikinä saanut niitä rahoja kasaan ilman mun apua”, Baekhyun muistutti. Kyungsoo mulkaisi häntä vaativasti. Baekhyun tunsi itsetuntonsa kolahtavan, nappikauppiaat eivät olleet koskaan aikaisemmin hyppineet hänen silmilleen… Mutta tämä mies olikin… Chanyeolin ystävä. Ja hyvä sellainen.

“Mä olin kuolla sinne!” Chanyeol parahti ja vuodatti lisää kyyneliä. Kyungsoo veti hänet löysään halaukseen ja silitti rauhoittavasti. Baekhyun pisti mieleensä hänen mietteliään ilmeen ja koitti analysoida tilannetta, arvailla miehen seuraavaa liikettä. Mutta hänellä ei ollut mitään käryä siitä, miten tässä maailmassa oikein tavattiin toimia.

“Mä uskon sua”, Kyungsoo sanoi. Chanyeol vaati katsekontaktia ja näytti entistä hämmentyneemmältä. Eihän kukaan voisi uskoa häntä.

“Puhuit aina siitä, miten Kim Joonmyeon tappaisi sut”, Kyungsoo muistutti. “Etkö muista?”

“Se en ollut mä!” Chanyeol parahti ja tarttui molemmin, tärisevin käsin Kyungsoon t-paidan rintamuksesta. “Mua heiteltiin kuin perunasäkkiä, potkittiin maahan ja nöyryytettiin. Mä pelkäsin henkeni edestä, kun se helvetin painajainen ei loppunutkaan. Jos mä en olisi saanut apua Baekhyunilta, mä —”

Kyungsoo käänsi katseensa hitaasti kohti Baekhyunia. Baekhyun suoristi itsensä ja asteli huomaamattaan lähemmäs kaksikkoa. Heidän surumielisyytensä oli alkanut ilmestyä myös hänen kasvoilleen.

“Meidän Baekhyunie on siellä nyt. Siinä vaarallisessa maailmassa, ilman apua, keneen turvautua.”

“Mähän sanoin, että se farmaseutin retale on siellä!” Baekhyun parahti. Kyungsoo hymyili, se yllätti miehistä molemmat. Yhtäkkiä hän alkoi nauraa, typertyneenä, kuin olisi loksauttanut palapelin viimeisen palasen oikealle paikalle.

“Kaikessa absurdiudessaan kaikki kuulostaa erittäin järkeen käyvältä”, Kyungsoo sanoi lopulta ja taputti Chanyeolia lohduttavasti olkapäille.

“Sä et nyt tajua, Soo”, Chanyeol parahti. “ _Meidän_ Baekhyunie on siellä! Tuo ilmestys tuossa on Soulin vaarallisin mies.”

“Yixing hyung on ehkä astetta vaarallisempi”, Baekhyun virnisti ja muisteli sitä aikaa, milloin kiinalaismies oli lahdannut erään poliittisen vaikuttajan kaikessa hiljaisuudessa ja poistunut paikalta vieno virne kasvoillaan.

“Kaikki järjestyy kyllä”, Kyungsoo sanoi, ensimmäistä kertaa epävarmuutta äänessään.

“Niin totisesti järjestyy”, Chanyeol sanoi ja käänsi tuliset silmänsä kohti Baekhyunia, jonka olemus oli muuttunut itsevarmasta hermostuneeksi. Hän oli niin kaukana mukavuusalueeltaan kuin se suinkin oli mahdollista.

“Sä manaat itsesi helvettiin täältä ja palautat meidän Baekhyunin takaisin kotiin!”

Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti ja hieroi kasvojaan. Pelkkä ajatus farmaseutti Parkin vierestä heräämisestä sai hänen naamansa pysymään rutussa. Juuri, kun hänelle oli annettu mahdollisuus viettää yhteistä aikaa rakastamansa miehen kanssa.

“Tsot, tsot, Park”, Baekhyun virnisti, kerätessään jälleen kasaan itsevarmuutensa, jonka hän oli hetkeksi menettänyt. “Kai sä muistat, että tulin hakemaan sut kotiin?”

“Mä en lähde kanssasi minnekään!” Chanyeol huusi niin, että koko käytävä raikui. Yllättävä raivonpuuska yllätti myös Kyungsoon, hän kellahti sivuun, kun Chanyeol kampesi itsensä ylös lattialta. Hän marssi sormet tiukassa nyrkissä kohti Baekhyunia, pitäen tiukan ilmen punaisilla, vetisillä kasvoillaan. Baekhyun näki miehen jokaisen liikkeen etukäteen, hän tarrasi kiinni pitkiin raajoihin ja ajoi hänet kasvot vasten seinää, irvistelemään Kyungsoon viereen. Hän painautui vasten pitkää kroppaa ja hymyili puolittain.

“Alatko kovistelemaan, eh?”

“Haista vittu”, Chanyeol irvisti ja koitti ravistella itsensä irti otteesta. Baekhyun käänsi katseensa vieressä tilannetta seuraamaan jämähtäneeseen Kyungsoohon ja levensi kylmää hymyään entisestään.

“Jos haluat tietää jokaisen yksityiskohdan, mitä nurkillani tapahtui, kerron mielelläni”, hän sanoi ja nuuhkaisi Chanyeolin niskaa, vetäen tuoksua sisäänsä kuin huumetta, johon hän oli ikävä kyllä jäänyt koukkuun jo aikoja sitten. Hän painoi etumuksensa tiukemmin vasten Yeolin takamusta ja nuolaisi huuliaan.

“Kaiken”, hän toisti ja päästi Yeolin otteestaan. Pitkä mies äännähti tuskissaan painautuessaan vasten seinää ja hengitti raskaasti, edelleen kostomielellä, luultavasti.

Baekhyun kovetti ilmeensä ja siisti olemustaan. Hänellä oli nyt uusi missio, ja se oli selviytyä edustusillalliselta puhtain jaloin. Tästä lähtien jokainen tämän maailman tallaaja näkisi hänet Exon päävokalistina. Toivottavasti hänen ei tarvinnut laulaa.

Kunhan se teatteri olisi ohitse, hän koittaisi saada Chanyeolin takaisin järkiinsä. He kaksi kuuluivat yhteen, he olivat tiimi. Täytyi luottaa siihen, että universumilla oli suunnitelmansa.


	6. Chapter 6

_au_

Baekhyun palasi Cheodamdongin eläinklinikan sisäpihalle hitaassa vauhdissa. Hän palautti auton samalle paikalle, mistä hän oli sen ottanutkin. Kädet hikosivat vasten rattia, luvattomilla teillä oli hirvittävän ahdistavaa olla. Dongdaemunissa tuulilasiin läntätty sakkolappu oli lentänyt asfalttiin syvien pahoittelujen kera. Kun Kim Joonmyeon saisi tietää saaneensa sakot, hän todennäköisesti tulisi repimään pelihousunsa. Aamullisesta päätellen hän ei ollut kovin hyvä ottamaan vastaan vastoinkäymisiä.

Baekhyun sammutti auton ja veti avaimen virtalukosta. Auto piippasi ja sai hänet entistä hermostuneemmaksi. Paniikki alkoi iskeä päälle, kun piippaus ei meinnanut loppua ratin viiksien vääntelystä huolimatta. Jos Joonmyeon kuulisi autonsa äänen, hän olisi niin mennyttä kalua.

Baekhyun sai ajovalot sammutettua, korvia viiltävä vinkuminen loppui kuin seinään. Hän huokaisi helpotuksesta, tarrasi vänkärin penkillä olevaan puvuntakkiin ja sen päällä olevaan metallinpunaiseen puhelimeen, hän oli onnistunut hankkimaan sen hyvinkin helposti Dongdaemunin ostoskeskuksesta. Lemmikkieläinlehti oli vaikeampi haaste, Baekhyun toivoi löytävänsä saman numeron klinikan syövereistä. Oli lähdettävä tutkimusmatkalle.

Heti takaovella vastassa oli suuri este. Kim Joonmyeon piteli käsiään puuskassa ja näytti ärtyneeltä.

“Pöllit sitten autoni”, hän sanoi, äänessä pelkkää tyytymättömyyttä. Baekhyun loihti kasvoilleen lämpimän hymyn ja ojensi avaimen vanhemmalle kaikkea viehätysvoimaansa käyttäen. Leaderinkuvatukselle ei ollutkaan niin helppo puhua, kun hän ei ollutkaan sama ihminen kuin kotipuolessa.

“Mistä lähtien sä olet ajanut autolla?” hyung kysyi ja mutristeli huuliaan. “Onneksi ei sattunut mitään.”

Baekhyun hölmistyi. Hänellä oli vuosien kokemus. Hän oli käynyt autokoulun kuten muutkin jäsenet.

“Viimeksi kun kysyin, sulla ei ollut ajo-oikeutta”, Joonmyeon murahti ja työnsi auton avaimen housujensa taskuun. “Toben on toipumassa. Jos hänen tilansa pysyy vakaana, hänet saa hakea illalla kotiin.”

“Hyvää työtä”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän yritti kävellä sisälle, mutta Joonmyeon pysyi visusti paikoillaan. Hänellä ei tainnut olla aikomustakaan päästää epäominaisesti käyttäytyvää Byunia sisälle klinikan tiloihin.

“Ajattelitko tehdä töitäsi vielä vai jatkaa epäilyttävää käytöstäsi?”

“En koske eläimiin”, Baekhyun ilmoitti ja työnsi hyungin pois tieltään. Joonmyeon äännähti ihmeellisen hyväksyvästi, hänkin oli tajunnut, ettei siitä seuraisi mitään hyvää, jos hän menisi leikkimään viattomien eläinten terveydellä. Mielipuolista se olisi.

“Kauanko ajattelit jatkaa lomaasi?”

Baekhyunin suu sulkeutui. Mistä hänen täytyisi tietää, kauanko hän hengailisi tässä todellisuudessa. Tietysti hän halusi mahdollisimman pian kotiin, mutta hänellä ei tainnut olla sananvaltaa siinä asiassa. Oli jonkun ylemmän tahon käsissä, milloin hän palaisi omaan maailmaansa. Jos hän olisi saanut päättää, hän ei olisi ylipäänsä vaihtanutkaan paikkaa eläinlääkäri Byunin kanssa. Hän olisi paljon mielummin Busanin edustusillassa, seisoisi Chanyeolin vieressä selkä niin suorassa, että lihakset jumituisivat ja pitäisi kasvoillaan karismaattisen ilmeensä, näyttäisi isoille herroille, että oli syystä maailman huipulla.

“Olisi kiva tietää, jotta voisimme perua asiakkaat”, Joonmyeon sanoi.

Baekhyun mumisi äänekkäästi. Hän muisti varauskirjan olleen täynnä seuraavalle kahdelle viikolle. Olisiko hän niin pitkään maisemissa… Chanyeolin stressiperäinen oireyhtymä oli kestänyt kauan. Nyt hän ymmärsi hyvinkin, että kyse oli farmaseutti Parkista. Se Chanyeol ei ollut hänen Chanyeolinsa.

“Hmm… viikko?”

Joonmyeon huokaisi väsyneesti ja pudisteli päätään selkeästi tyytymättömänä. Baekhyun oli pahoillaan, mutta niin oli paras.

“Kuule… tapahtuiko siellä Bucheonissa jotain?” Joonmyeon kysyi. Baekhyun jäykistyi ja puristi metallinpunaista puhelinta tiukemmin otteessaan. Hänellä ei ollut kenenkään numeroa. Hän ei tuntenut siitä maailmasta ketään muuta kuin Chanyeolin, fysioterapeutin.

“T-tapahtui”, Baekhyun mutisi hiljaa ja kääntyi jälleen hyungin puoleen. Hän pisti peliin kaikkensa, vuosien musikaalilavoilla seisomisesta ja muuan kuukauden tv-draamassa näyttelemisestä oli jäänyt käteen paljon.

“Mun pitäisi päästä käymään siellä uudelleen. Puolet tavaroistani jäi kotiin”, hän sanoi ja pyyhkäisi silmäkulmaansa. Joonmyeonin käsi laskeutui hänen hartialleen ja hieraisi lohduttavasti. Kymmenen pistettä.

Baekhyun avasi molemmat kämmennensä ja katsoi vanhempaa pyytäen. Ilman autoa hän ei pääsisi mihinkään. Julkisilla oli vaikea kulkea ilman rahaa.

“Äh, se hemmetin Park… Kuka toi sut Souliin?”

Baekhyun hymyili nolona. “Baek…beom… hyung?”

“Aivan”, Joonmyeon nyökkäsi ja raapi niskaansa tupisten Chanyeolista ja hänen hysteerisyydestään. Toben ei ollut niin pahassa kunnossa kuin mihin oli varauduttu, luojan kiitos. Hätäinen soitto lomalla olevan eläinlääkärin puhelimeen iltamyöhään oli silti pieni ylilyönti.

“Saisinko vielä lainata autoa?” Baekhyun kysyi, kun Joonmyeon ei näyttänyt ymmärtävän hänen vihjailevia eleitään.

“No et helvetissä! Joudut ongelmiin, jos poliisit narauttavat sut ajamasta ilman oikeutta.”

“No eivät ne mua pysäytä, jos ajan nätisti.”

“Viimeksi, kun yritit päteä, kävi ilmi ettet tiedä edes mikä on vaihdekeppi.”

Baekhyun repesi paskaiseen nauruun. Hyung parka saisi slaagin, jos hän kertoisi, miten hän ja Chanyeol olivat ajaneet manuaalivaihteisella kilparadalla ja vielä muiden hurjastelijoiden seassa. Siinä hän oli edelleen, eli ja hengitti, vieraan Cheodamdongin ilmaa.

“Onko sulla lainata 200 000 wonia? En tiedä, missä lompakkoni on”, Baekhyun sanoi. Joonmyeon huokaisi raskaasti, nosti kädet pystyyn ja käveli pois tilanteesta. Ei ollut hänen ongelmansa.

Baekhyun näytti kieltä Joonmyeonin selkämykselle. Hän lähti päinvastaiseen suuntaan ja katseli uteliaana ympärilleen. Hän oli ihan varma, että oli käynyt aikaisemmin siinä osassa suurta rakennusta, mutta ei muistanut, oliko siellä suunnalla operaaiohuoneita vai henkilökunnan tiloja. Sille oli ihan sama, oikeastaan. Pääasia oli löytää huone, jonka vieressä olevassa taulussa oli hänen nimensä. Tai siis, käytännössä eläinlääkäri Byunin, mutta anyway.

Baekhyun käveli toisen kerroksen käytävää piktin. Pitkän käytävän varrella oli huoneita, joiden vasemmassa yläkulmassa oli kolminumeroiset luvut laskevassa järjestyksessä. Sinisessä työasussa vastaan kävelevä Minseok pysäytti Baekhyunin laskemalla kätensä hänen olkavarrelleen. Baekhyun nosti hämmentyneen katseensa vanhempaan ja odotti, mitä asiaa hänellä mahtoi olla.

”Miksi sä et suostunut hoitamaan sitä Parkin koiraa? Kuulin, että hän oli soittanut nimenomaan sulle.”

Baekhyun nielaisi hermostuneena ja koitti laskea katseensa alas, mutta hyungin tuijotus oli liian intensiivinen. Miten hän voisi järkevästi selittää, että tämän klinikan eläinlääkäri oli sinkoutunut toiseen todellisuuteen ja hänet oli paikattu idolilla, joka kiersi maailmaa tehden sitä, mistä hän oli ikänsä haaveillut.

”Tässä on vähän kaikenlaista”, Baekhyun sanoi ja koitti jatkaa matkaansa, mutta Minseok ei päästänyt häntä karkaamaan niin helposti.

”Luuletko sä, että voit jatkaa lomailuasi tuosta noin vain. Vaikka oletkin tämän alan ihailema kultapoika, ei sulla ole mitään oikeutta viedä multa ansaittuja vapaitani.”

Baekhyun tuhahti typertyneenä. Helvetissäkö häntä sekotettiin työpaikkadraamoihin. Hän ei välittänyt pätkän vertaa, olisiko arvon Kim Minseok kuluvan viikon töissä vai lomalla. Oli ihan sama mitä klinkan sisällä tapahtui, hän välitti ainoastaan siitä, miten hän pääsisi takaisin kotiin, omaan elämäänsä. Mitä vähemmän hän sekaantui eläinlääkäri Byunin asioihin, sitä vähemmän siivottavaa miesparalla olisi, kunhan tilanne palautuisi normaaliksi. Hänen oli pakko palata omaan todellisuuteensa, siihen maailmaan jämähtäminen ei ollut mikään vaihtoehto. Chanyeolkin oli palannut!

Baekhyun avasi kämmenensä ja katsoi vanhempaa anoen. ”Onko sulla lainata mulle 200 000 wonia?”

Minseok tuhahti yhtä tylysti ja irrotti otteensa hänestä. Hän jatkoi matkaansa painavin askelin. Baekhyun jäi katsomaan hänen peräänsä, tehden omia johtopäätöksiään. Tämän todellisuuden Byun ja Kim Minseok eivät tainneet olla kovin hyvissä väleissä. Vanhemman katse oli kertonut selvästä kateudesta.

Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan ja jatkoi matkaansa. Ei tarvinnut kävellä kymmentä metriä eteenpäin, kun huone, jonka ovi oli numeroitu 298, kiinnitti hänen huomionsa. Oven vieressä olevaan metallinväriseen tauluun oli kirjattu hänen nimikirjaimensa.

Baekhyun tarttui ovenkahvaan ja painoi sitä alas. Kahva pysyi liikkumattomana, hän kirosi hiljaa. Mokoma oli lukossa eikä hänellä ollut avaimia. Hänellä oli vahva tunne, että ne olivat samassa paikassa kuin eläinlääkäri Byunin muukin omaisuus.

Baekhyun hieraisi silmiään ja kirosi peittelemättömästi ääneen. Tilanne vaati aivotyöskentelyä. Hänellä ei ollut muuta irtamistoa kuin puvuntakki sekä puhelin. Sim-kortti oli ollut kiinni luottokortin kokoisessa muoviläpyskässä, se oli hänen farkkujensa perstaskussa.

Baekhyun veti muoviläpyskän taskusta ja työnsi sen oven ja karmin väliin. Hän väänsi korttia kohti kahvaa ja toivoi, että se asettuisi oikeaan asentoon. Hän väänsi korttia toiseen suuntaan ja painautui ovea vasten. Hän liikutti korttia raivokkaasti ähisten ja rukoili, että temppu onnistuisi.

Baekhyunin ilme kirkastui muoviläpyskän tuntuessa erilaiselta. Hän kiskaisi oven auki ja hihkaisi onnesta, helvetti hänestä oli tullut melkoinen kriminaali muutamassa hassussa tunnissa. Hän livautti arvoesineeksi luokitellun muoviläpyskän takaisin farkkujen takataskuun ja astui hämärään huoneeseen jännityksestä täristen.

Baekhyun veti oven kiinni perässään ja hiippaili lähemmäs toimistopöytää, vaikka hän tiesi olevansa ainoa huoneessa. Hän avasi ikkunan eteen vedettyä verhoa sen verran, että päivänvalo kirkastaisi huoneen ja siellä näkisi kunnolla.

Baekhyun istui eläinlääkäri Byunin pöydän taakse ja katseli uteliaana ympärilleen. Suuri pöytä oli samassa tietokonepöytä, mutta siinä oli tilaa tehdä muutakin. Oli erilaisia välineitä ja esitteitä ja muistilappuja, mitä vain. Hän mietti jo tietokoneen avaamista, mutta sieltä tuskin löytyisi mitään järin relevanttia. Pelkästään työasioita, eikä hänellä ollut mitään tarvetta käydä läpi sellaisia.

Baekhyun avasi oikealla puolella olevan ylimmäisen vetolaatikon. Vaikka siinä oli lukko, se avautui kummempaa väkivaltaa käyttämättä. Hän kävi laatikon sisällön läpi kaksin käsin. Muistivihkoja muistivihkojen perään, hän nosteli niistä jokaisen pöydälle. Ei auttanut kuin selata ne läpeensä, vaikka se rikkoi toisen yksityisyyttä. Siinä tilanteessa Baekhyun haistatti vitut sellaiselle, olisi kaikkien edun mukaista, että asiat palaisivat oikealle tolalle mahdollisimman pian.

Baekhyun henkäisi nähdessään laatikon alimmaisena olevan lehden, jossa oli leveästi hymyilevän eläinlääkäri Byunin kuvia. Se lemmikkieläin-lehden numero ei ollut sama kuin aikaisemmin kaupungilla näkemänsäjulkaisu. Se oli 1/2019, tämä kyseinen lehti oli 03/2018, julkaistu viime syyskuussa.

Baekhyun tarttui lehteen ja selasi sitä tärisevin käsin. Hän pysähtyi tuijottamaan sivun kokoista kuvaa vaaleanruskeasta welsh corgista, jonka kaulassa oli tutun näköinen panta. Siinä roikkuvaan metallilaattaan oli kaiverrettu nimi Mongryong, hän tiesi sen, vaikkei kuvasta niin käynyt ilmi.

”Cheodamdongin oma poika, eläinlääkäri Byun Baekhyun toivoo löytävänsä rakkauden arkensa ulkopuolelta”, Baekhyun luki ääneen ja katsoi kuvaa, missä ruskeatukkainen mies leikitti corgia, nauttiva hymy kasvoillaan. Vatsaa väänsi. Kuva oli niin todellisen oloinen, että hänen oli vaikea käsittää, ettei kyse ollut hänestä.

Baekhyun silmäili lehtiartikkelia sydän tykyttäen. Hän ei pystynyt keskittymään siihen, huoneen ulkopuolelta kantautuva kopina herpaannutti hänet ja katse alkoi liikkua ympäri huonetta.

Joonmyeonin pää työntyi oven raosta huoneen puolelle. Baekhyun heitti lehden takaisin laatikkoon ja katsoi vanhempaa kuin olisi jäänyt kiinni itseteosta. No, niinhän hän olikin.

“Mitä etsit?”

“Ihan mitä vain”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja veti seuraavan laatikon auki. Se oli täynnä potilaskansioita.

“Rahaa, puhelinnumeromuistiota, ihan mitä vain.”

“Kenet haluat saada kiinni?” Joonmyeon kysyi ja astui reippaammin sisälle huoneeseen. Hän napsutteli huoneen valot päälle ja tutkaili kiinnostuneena, mitä nuorempi oikein puuhasi.

“Kyungsoon, esimerkiksi”, Baekhyun sanoi kurkistellessaan potilaskansioiden väliin. Hän ei osannut sanoa, miksi hän etsi sieltä rahaa, mutta hänestä vain tuntui, että muuan seteli saattaisi löytyäkin.

“Voi rakas, ei kai taas.”

Joonmyeonin huokaisu sai Baekhyunin nostamaan itsensä suoraan ja kääntämään katseensa ovella kasvojaan hierovaan mieheen.

“Miettisit kaksi kertaa. Se mies ei tee sulle hyvää”, hyung sanoi.

“Miksi?! Miksi mä en saa ottaa häneen yhteyttä?” Baekhyun kysyi, äänensävy korkeus nousi tasaisesti. Hän ei tiennyt itsekään, miksi hän otti niin helposti kierroksia.

“En mä estä sua, mutta muista, että me kaikki varoitettiin hänestä. Vieläkö sä aiot tehdä sen?”

“Minkä?” Baekhyun kysyi.

“Kosia häntä.”

Baekhyun palasi ylemmässä vetolaatikossa olevan lehden pariin. Hän avasi aukeaman oikealta kohdalta ja alkoi lukea tekstiä mumisten sanoja hiljaiseen ääneen. Missään ei puhuttu mitään mahdollisesta kumppanista, eläinlääkäri Byun oli iskenyt silmänsä johonkuhun jutun teon jälkeen. Ehkä juttu oli poikinut suhteen…. Kyungsoohon. Parisuhde täytyi olla erityisen tärkeä, jos tämän maailman Byun halusi kihlata hänet. Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan. Hänen sydämensä sykki aivan toisalle. Hän ei ollut koskaan ajatellut Soota sillä tavalla… Mutta kyse ei ollutkaan hänen elämästään.

Joonmyeonin kulmat kurtistuivat, hän alkoi todella huolestua tilanteesta. Hän sulki oven ja käveli Baekhyunin luokse, istui hänen pöydälleen ja köhäisi vaatiakseen katsekontaktia.

“Mä kysyn tätä vielä kerran”, hän aloitti. Baekhyun nosti katseensa ylös ja nielaisi hermostuneena.

“Tapahtuiko siellä Bucheonissa jotain?”

“Ei”, Baekhyun sanoi ja heilutti uutta puhelintaan. “Hajotin luurini Parkin puhelun jälkeen? Piti ostaa uusi. Kaikki numeroni ovat mennyttä.”

“Ja sieltä lehdestäkö niitä ajattelit löytää?” Joonmyeon kysyi.

“Anna se perkuleen numero, jos sulla on se!” Baekhyun parahti. Hermo alkoi olla kireällä. Hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Hän ei ollut siinä vapaasta tahdostaan, hänellä olisi paljon parempaakin tekemistä.

“Mihin tarvitset autoa?”

“Täytyy käydä auttamassa Beom hyungia”, Baekhyun sanoi katse edessään olevassa lehtiartikkelissa. Welsh corgi, Mongryong, näytti pirtsakalta itseltään. Mutta keltainen koirankoppi hänen takanaan kiinnitti Baekhyunin huomion. Hän tiesi, missä sellainen sijaitsi.

“Ehkä todella on parempi, ettet palaa vielä töihin”, Joonmyeon sanoi ja nousi ylös. “Et ole järjissäsi, huomaan.”

Baekhyun tuhahti. Hänelle oli se ja sama, mitä hänestä ajateltaisiin. Hänelle oli tärkeitä, että hän löytäisi keinon päästä kotiin mahdollisimman pian.

Joonmyeon lähti, oven sulkeutuminen sai Baekhyunin säpsähtämään. Hän hylkäsi lehtiartikkelin ja siirtyi selaamaan mustia muistikirjoja. Ne näyttivät kovasti päiväkirjoilta tai muistiinpanovälineiltä, sellaiselta, jollaiseen Chanyeol tapasi laulujen raakileita luonnostella. Ne eivät olleet niitä, sen sijaan niistä löytyi erilaisia lääketieteellisiä termejä ja asioita, joita hänen aivonsa eivät osanneet ymmärtää. Sen verran hän tajusi kuitenkin, ettei sieltä löytynyt Kyungsoon numeroa.

Baekhyun palautti jokaisen tavaran oikealle paikalleen ja rojahti lopulta pöytää vasten. Hän itki ylidramaattiseen malliin, valitti äänekkäästi tilanteestaan ja kysyi vain, miksi. Miksi hän oli joutunut sellaisiin saappaisiin? Hän olisi mielummin herännyt siitä todellisuudesta, jossa oli konkurssin tehnyt apteekkari, farmaseutti Park Chanyeol. Miksi, multiversumi, miksi?

Oli päästävä käymään Bucheonissa. Baekhyunilla ei ollut ketään, keneltä pyytää apua. Kim Joonmyeon ei antanut autoa ja hän oli pihi. Ei tehnyt edes mieli kysyä, voisiko hyung heittää hänet kotiseuduille Bucheoniin. Muita vaihtoehtoja ei ollut, kukaan ei suostuisi antamaan hänelle Kyungsoon numeroa (Joonmyeonin puheista päätellen) eikä Kim Minseokilla olisi mitään perustetta olla mieliksi Baekhyunille. Jäljellä oli vain hoitaja Yoon Jihye ja… Chanyeol.

Baekhyun nousi ylös ja poistui huoneesta. hän rynnisti portaat alas ja etsi tutun käytävän, sen, mistä pääsisiodotusaulan puolelle. Baekhyun itse oli kirjoittanut Yoelin puhelinnumeron Tobenin tietolomakkeeseen. Chanyeol olisi hänen viimeinen oljenkortensa, hänellä ei ollut mitään menetettävää.

Baekhyun rynnisti palvelutiskin ääreen välittämättä aulassa olevista asiakkaista. Ihmisten päät kääntyivät ja silmät liimautuivat häneen, joku henkäisi ääneen. Baekhyun vähät välitti siitä, hän kaivoi paikkoja ja etsi oikeaa lomaketta adrenaliini suonissa virraten.

Baekhyun hihkaisi löytäessään Chanyeolin numeron. Hän kirjasi numerot luuriin ja varmisti, että ne olivat menneet oikien. Sydän pamppaillen hän nosti metallinpunaisen puhelimen korvalleen ja puri sormeaan odottaessaan puhelun yhdistymistä.

“Haloo?”

Baekhyun niiskaisi herkistyneenä kuullessaan hämmentyneen kysymyksen. “Byun Baekhyun tässä —”

“Onko Tobenille sattunut jotain?”

“Ei, hän on ihan… kunnossa, olosuhteisiin nähden”, Baekhyun sanoi ja madalsi äänensä voimakkuutta. Hän istui takanaan olevalle penkille ja puhdisti kurkkuaan. Yhtäkkiä alkoi nolottaa niin helvetisti.

“Tämä on henkilökohtainen asia… mä en oikein tiedä keneltä pyytää apua…”

“Kerro lisää”, Chanyeol sanoi, kuulostaen aidosti kiinnostuneelta.

“Mun pitäisi päästä käymään Bucheonissa, mutta kuten tiedät, mulla ei ole rahaa, eikä ajokorttia. Mä… soitin kysyäkseni, voisitko sä viedä mut sinne tänään illalla?”

“Jos saan viedä sut torille sitä ennen”, Chanyeol sanoi. Leveä hymy nousi väkisin kasvoille, hän mielellään viettäisi aikaa Yeolien kanssa. Hänen kanssaan tuntui turvalliselta.

“Sopii hyvin”, hän sanoi ja liikutti katsettaan pöydällä olevissa tavaroissa. Lemmikkieläin-lehden uusin julkaisu, osui silmään. Baekhyun koitti keskittyä Chanyeolin sanoihin, mies oli jäänyt selittämään jotain duunistaan. Puolet sanoista meni ohitse, sillä esiin vedetyn lehden kannessa hymyilevän eläinlääkäri Byunin tuikkivat silmät vangitsivat hänet.

“Cheodamdongin oma poika valmiina rakkauteen”, hän luki puoliääneen.

“Mitä?” Chanyeol kysyi.

“Ei mitään!” Baekhyun älähti ja nauroi nolona perään. “Sitä vain, että odotan sua klinikalla Tobenin kanssa. Ilmoitan, jos hänen tilansa muuttuu.”

“Loistavaa”, Chanyeol hihkaisi puhelimeen. “Nähdään illalla.”

“Nähdään”, Baekhyun sanoi ja sulki linjan. Hän laski puhelimen pöydällä olevan lomakkeen päälle ja huokaisi raskaasti. Hän toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, että silmien alla oleva lehti antaisi hänelle lisää vastauksia eikä vain lisäisi kysymyksien määrää.


	7. Chapter 7

_irl_

Edelleen kiukusta pihisevä Chanyeol oli vetäytynyt busanilaisen luksushotellin kattotasanteelle katselemaan vielä päivänvalon valaisemaa, kirkasta maisemaa. Baekhyunilla ei ollut vaikeuksia etsiä miestä, hän oli pistänyt merkille, miten Park tykkäsi katsella ympäristöä korkeilta paikoilta. Miten monet illat hän oli istunut dongdaemunilaisen liikerakennuksen korkeuksissa katsellen sen todellisuuden harmaata miljöötä. Baekhyun ymmärsi nyt, miten hämmentynyt hänen oli täytynyt olla. Hänen omat olonsa olivat hieman eri tasoa ikuisen sumun ja saasteiden peittämän kaupungin kanssa.

Baekhyun veti paksua, löysää hupparia tiukemmin ympärilleen ja asteli varovaisin askelin kohti kattotasanteella olevaa koroketta. Chanyeolin ilmavat hiukset liehuivat siinä merituulessa, ilmasto haisi ja melkein maistui suolaiselta. Suolaisemmalta kuin ruoka, jota Baekhyun oli elämänsä syönyt. Kateus hiipi pintaan; tämä todellisuus, häneltä kielletty maailma, vaikutti ulkoisilta ominaisuuksiltaan paratiisilta.

Chanyeol ei kuullut Baekhyunin askeleita, johtui luultavasti kenkävalinnasta ja yläilmoissa humisevasta tuulesta. Vaikka oli jo huhtikuu, kevät parhaimmillaan, ilma oli vielä kylmä, jos aurinko ei sattunut paistamaan päin. Pilvet olivat peittäneet satamakaupungin taivaan, mutta miljöö ei ollut harmautta nähnytkään. Upeaa, se oli. Baekhyun henkäisi ihastuksesta yläilmoissa aukeavalle maisemalle.

Chanyeol säpsähti ja vilkaisi taakseen. Baekhyun menetti itsevarmuutensa kylmähkön katseen nähdessään. Hän tuskin uskalsi ottaa askelta lähemmäs miestä. Jotenkin tilanne nauratti, vaikka hän ei uskaltanutkaan nauraa ääneen. Oli vain niin huvittavaa, että hän, rohkea palkkionmetsästäjä, oli menettänyt toimintakyvyttömyytensä yhden Parkin retaleen tähden.

”Miksi tulit?” Chanyeol kysyi ja piti katseensa tiukasti horisontissa. Sininen, kylmä meri näkyi kaukana, kaiken sen kaupunginvilskeen takana.

”Tiedäthän sä… vahingossa”, Baekhyun sanoi.

”Tänne, tarkoitan”, Chanyeol selvensi. Baekhyunin kasvot painuivat alas, yhtäkkiä hävetti niin kauheasti. Hän ei ollut tuntenut sellaista nolouden ja kiusallisuuden tunnetta yli viiteentoista vuoteen. Hänen maailmassaan sellainen oli merkki heikkoudesta, eikä hän ollut sellainen. Hän oli vahva, määrätietoinen ja pärjäsi elämässään.

Ainakin hän oli ollut, ennen Park Chanyeolin tapaamista.

”Mä tulin katsomaan, miten voit”, Baekhyun sanoi ja ignoorasi sydämensä mieltäosoittavat potkut. Hän ei ollut varma, kehottiko sydän häntä unohtamaan typerän haihattelunsa tätä Parkia kohtaan vai tarttumaan häneen entistä tiukemmin kiinni, näyttämään, kuinka täydellisiä he olisivat yhdessä.

”Älä sä musta huolehdi”, Chanyeol sanoi kylmään sävyyn ja käänsi tiukkailmeiset kasvonsa kohti Baekhyunia. ”Huolehdi sä vain itsesi kotiin täältä. Me tarvitaan meidän Baekhyunie takaisin.”

Baekhyun jatkoi matkaansa huolimatta hörökorvan pistävästä tuijotuksesta. Kai Yeol luuli, että sellainen mulkoilu karkoittaisi hänet pois. Parkilla ei tainnut olla aavistustakaan, millaisia ilmeitä hän oli uransa aikana kohdannut. Tämä ilme oli sieltä kesyimmästä päästä. Ei pelottanut yhtään.

Baekhyun otti paikan Yeolin vierestä. Hörökorva näytti kyllä siltä, että hän olisi voinut tönäistä Hyunien alas kapeaksi käyvältä korokkeelta. Baekhyunilla ei tainnut olla asiaa sinne.

”Mitä kerroit Kyungsoolle?” Chanyeol kysyi, suostumatta pitämään katsettaan viereensä istuneessa miehessä keskustelun aikana.

Baekhyunin toinen kulma nousi koholle, suupieli vääntyi huvittuneeseen virneeseen. ”Kysy suoraan. Haluat tietää, kerroinko meistä”, hän sanoi ja kuljetti etusormeaan Yeolin verkkarinlahkeen peittämällä reidellä. Chanyeol ravisteli itseään ja huusi, ei antanut Baekhyunin laskea sormeakaan häneen.

”Ei ole mitään meitä”, hän irvisti ja läpsäytti kädellään Baekhyunin kättä, kun sormet eivät tahtoneet pysyä irti reideltä. Baekhyun tarttui Yeolin ranteeseen ja veti hänet kiinni itseensä, katsoi ruskeisiin, suuriin ja katsekontaktia vältteleviin silmiin ja tunsi jälleen sydämensä halkeavan kahteen osaan. Farmaseutti Park oli vain väsynyt häneen, ei kahvahtanut rajuja otteita kuten tämä mies, exo-Chanyeol.

”Mun ja Baekhyunin suhde on monimutkainen. Kunnioita sitä”, Chanyeol kivahti.

Baekhyun päästi irti ja hiljentyi katselemaan samaan suuntaan kuin Yeol, horisonttiin. Mustasukkaisuus oli tunne, jota Baekhyun harvoin tunsi. Nyt hän oli niin mustasukkainen kuin ihminen pystyi olemaan. Hän ei koskaan tulisi vetämään vertoja tämän todellisuuden Byun Baekhyunille.

”Älä huoli. En kertonut mitään yksityiskohtia”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa. ”Vaikka mielelläni olisin retostellut, kuinka otit mut. Useampaan kertaan.”

”Se oli virhe”, Chanyeol jyrähti. ”Meidän ei olisi pitänyt.”

Baekhyun virnisti, katkeruus silmissään pilkahtaen. Sanat tuntuivat kuin puukkoa olisi väännetty haavassa. Siinä, missä hän piti Chanyeoliin sekaantumista elämänsä parhaimpana päätöksenä, Chanyeol itse tuntui halveksivan himoilleen antautumista viimeiseen asti.

”Haluaisin muistuttaa, että se oli sä, joka tarrautui muhun ensin”, Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol käänsi katseensa häneen ja tuijotti pitkään. Molemmat kädet nousivat Baekhyunin poskille, katsekontakti oli intensiivinen, kysyvä ja lopulta hölmistynyt. Baekhyun kirosi mielessään nähdessään suurten silmien kostuvan.

”Baekhyun-ah”, Chanyeol kutsui. Äänensävy oli pehmein, jonka Baekhyun oli koskaan kuullut. Samalla hän tiesi, ettei sitä ollut kohdennettu hänelle.

”Älä pistä mua uudelleen siihen helvettiin. Tule kotiin. Tule”, Chanyeol anoi. Baekhyun laski katseensa Yeolin mustaan huppariin ja puri huultaan. Olo oli tyhjä, riittämätön. Hän ei ollut vielä koskaan ollut riittämätön. Ei tullut vuolaita kiitoksia eikä minkäänlaista hellyyttä. Kaikki oli kääntynyt ylösalaisin sinä hetkenä, kun hän oli herännyt kirkkaammasta Cheodamdongista.

Chanyeol veti Baekhyunin kiinni itseensä ja hengitti raskaasti. Baekhyunin silmät painautuivat kiinni, kun hän painautui vasten miestä, joka tuoksui yhtä taivaalliselta kuin hän oli muistanutkin. Maailma tuntui pysähtyvän, tämä Park tuntui sata - jopa tuhat - kertaa oikeammalta kuin se laaduton kopio, farmaseutti, jolla ei ollut tarpeeksi taistelutahtoa päästä irti vanhoista tavoistaan.

”Mä en pärjää ilman sua, Baekhyun-ah”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja rutisti entistä lujempaa. Baekhyun työnsi kipeitä sanoja lausuvan miehen kauemmas itsestään ja pyyhki silmänsä kuiviksi, vaikka hän ei ollut edes itkenyt. Ei se kaukana ollut.

”On tullut selväksi, etten ole sitä, mitä kaipaat”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nousi ylös. ”Mä olen pahoillani, että tämä meni näin.”

Chanyeol palasi nopeasti järkiinsä. Hän oli kai tajunnut, ettei hän saanut rakastaan takaisin lausumalla taikasanojaan. Universumilla oli selkeästi jotain mielessä. Täytyi selvittää, mitä.

”Meillä olisi yksi edustustilaisuus hoitamatta”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän yllättyi moisesta, yrityksestä potkia toista liikkeelle. Hän ei ollut koskaan kokenut vastaavaa farmaseutti Parkin kanssa. Hänelle oli se ja sama, mitä se mies elämällään teki. Hän oli tehnyt diilin tämän todellisuuden Chanyeolin kanssa. He kaksi olivat samanarvoiset, tiimi. Toimivat yhteisen hyvän vuoksi.

”Kumpa sä ymmärtäisit, miten paljon välitän susta”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nousi ylös. Chanyeol oli kääntänyt katseensa jälleen horisontissa välkkyvään, kylmännäköiseen mereen. Häntä ei tainnut paljon kiinnostaa.

Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti ja kääntyi kohti kattotasanteen ovea. Hän oli valmis jättämään Chanyeolin rauhaan, ainakin hetkeksi. Hän oli saanut Kyungsoosta yllättävän ymmärtäväisen toverin, ehkä hän voisi kuluttaa tilaisuutta edeltävät tunnit hänen kanssaan ja keksiä suunnitelman, jolla hän voisi palauttaa asiat takaisin ennalleen. Hän ei halunnut myöntää ääneen hänen paikkansa olevan sen farmaseutin rinnalla. Tai vaihtoehtoisesti entisen työparinsa, Kim Jongdaen kanssa. Hän ei halunnut myöntää sitäkään, että hänellä oli ikävä Rozyn tunkkaista ilmaa ja Yixing hyungin pehmeitä suudelmia, jotka kulkivat hänen kaulallaan aina kiinalaisten pitämän baarin valomerkin aikaan.

Sydän meni entistä enemmän sykkyrälle, kun Chanyeol ei kiinnittänyt hänen poistumiseensa mitään huomiota. Baekhyun alkoi jo hautoa kostosuunnitelmia, mutta luovutti niiden kanssa yhtä nopeasti. Hänestä tuntui, ettei hänen kannattanut alkaa sooloilemaan siinä todellisuudessa. Jos Do Kyungsoo ei pitänyt häntä ihan umpihulluna, hänestä saattaisi tulla hyvä luottohenkilö, partner in crime. Täytyi olla mieliksi sille nappikauppiaan kuvatukselle, hänestä saattaisi olla hyötyä tulevaisuudessa, Baekhyun mietti poistuessaan takaisin hotellin lämpimiin sisätiloihin.

* * *

Suuressa juhlasalissa vallitseva puheensorina oli hälventynyt jonnekin taustalle, kun Baekhyunin huomio oli kiinnittynyt muutaman metrin päässä keinuviin noutopöytiin. Esille nostettu illallinen henkäili aromia, jollaista hän ei ollut vielä elämänsä aikana koskaan haistanut. Pöydät pursusivat gourmetia ja saivat vatsan murisemaan vaativaan tapaan. Miten paljon hän olisi halunnut haistattaa vitut pelkälle seisoskellulle ja hyökätä notkuvan pöydän antimille.

Minseok ja Jongdae keskustelivat sivistyneesti Baekhyunin takana. Hän käänsi itseään miesten puoleen ja harkitsi jo murjauttavansa vitsin, mutta black tie -tilaisuuden vakavahko luonne ei antanut periksi heittää minkäänlaista läppää. Nälkä väänsi vatsaa ja Chanyeol oli kadonnut teille tietämättömille yhdessä Oh Sehunin kanssa. Hörökorvan aikaisemmat sanat ”pysyn vieressäsi koko ajan” soivat loopilla korvissa. Ja vitut, Baekhyun tuhahti itsekseen ja kääntyi kokonaan takanaan seisoskelevien ystävysten puoleen.

”Meinaavatkohan ne syöttää meidät tänään vai koristeeksiko ovat pöytänsä kasanneet”, hän tupisi ärtyneenä ja huokaili ylidramaattiseen malliin, kun noutopöydistä leijuivat tuoksut tuntuivat kiusaavan häntä entistä enemmän.

”Mitä sanoit?” Jongdae kysyi, puhuen sujuvaa koreaa. Baekhyun läpsäytti kätensä suunsa eteen ja kirosi itsensä. Hän aivan unohti, etteivät nämä miehet puhuneet kiinaa.

”Opiskelitko taas pitkälle yöhön?” Minseok nauroi. ”Huya tv ei kohta tarvitse kääntäjää laisinkaan. Sustahan on tullut melko fluentti muutamassa kuukaudessa.”

Jongdae repesi sydämelliseen nauruun, ensin kovaan, mutta nopeasti hän hoksasi säätää äänensävyn tilaisuuteen sopivammaksi. Baekhyunin ilme puolestaan pysyi hämmennyksensekaisena - hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, mistä miehet oikein puhuivat. Missä se Chanyeolkin oli, kun häntä tarvitsisi… Tai Kyungsoo, hänestäkin oli enempi selustaa tässä vaativassa missiossa, joka hänelle oli langetettu.

”Karsea nälkä”, Baekhyun tyytyi sanomaan. Minseok nyökkäili vierellä myötäilevään tapaan. Hänen katseensa oli lämmin ja utelias, toisinkuin sillä hyungilla, jonka Baekhyun tunsi. Laittomia aseita kiinalaisen baarin tiskin alta myyvä mies oli vähintään yhtä vaarallinen kuin palkkamurhaaja, joka Rozyn liikekumppanina tunnettiin. Palkkamurhaajasta puheenollen… tämän todellisuuden Zhang Yixingistä ei ollut näkynyt vilaustakaan.

”Niin on”, Jongdae sanoi ja vilkuili muutamien metrien päässä oleviin linjastoihin. ”Kai me lupa saadaan, kunhan viralliset kuvat on otettu. Mä en edes ymmärrä, miksi meidän piti tulla tänne pönöttämään. Olisi parempaakin tekemistä.”

”Kuten?” Baekhyun kysyi kiinnostuneena, unohti, että hän oli osa tätä tiimiä. Jongdae nauroi ja muistutti albumistaan, jonka julkaisupäivä oli tämä nimenomainen. Baekhyun nauroi nolona ja vilkuili jälleen taakseen. Siitä helvetin Parkista näkynyt vilaustakaan. Tai siitä tietotoimiston pitäjän irvikuvasta.

”Olet ollut ihmeellisen hajamielinen koko aamun. Heräsitkö väärällä jalalla vai mistä kenkä puristaa?” Minseok kysyi ja koitti olla nauramatta liian kovaa, ettei herättäisi ympärillä olevien isojen herrojen huomiota.

Baekhyun nyrpisti nenäänsä. Hänen kenkänsä eivät mitenkään puristaneet - päin vastoin ne tuntuivat hölskyvän jalassa. Oliko tämän todellisuuden Byunin jalka leveämpi kuin hänen vai mistä moinen epäistuvuus.

”Väänsittekö jälleen Yeolin kanssa jostain typerästä?” Jongdae kysyi ja tökki Baekhyunia ikävästi olkavarteen omalla, terävällä kyynärpäällään. Ystävän (ilmeisesti) muikea ilme kertoi lähinnä vittuilusta, Baekhyun ei voinut ymmärtää, miksi puoli vuotta nuorempi mies hyppi silmille kuin olisi vanhempi tai jotain. Hän joutui tekemään kaikkensa, ettei olisi nostanut arvon _hyungnimia_ seinälle. Ehkä tämän todellisuuden hierarkia ei ollut niin tiukka kuin se, mihin hänet oli opetettu. Oli ikäeroa päivä tai vuosia, sillä oli merkitystä. Toisaalta, tämä porukka oli kuin perhettä. Ehkä he olivat vapaita laskemaan leikkiä, ymmärtäväisiä toisiaan kohtaan. Baekhyunin täytyi purra hammasta ja kestää se kaikki; itsepä oli itsensä siihen maailmaan manannut.

”Ei varsinaisesti”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Taisin vain loukata hänen tunteitaan jollain tapaa.”

Jongdaen ja Minseokin kasvot kääntyivät samanlaiseen, myötätuntoiseen virnistykseen. Siitä oli vaikea päätellä, olivatko hänen sanansa osuneet yhtään oikeaan. Kai ikätoverit nyt jostain väänsivät… Varsinkin, jos heillä oli enemmän tunteita toisiaan kohtaan kuin olisi soveliasta olla…

”Pyydät häneltä anteeksi, eiköhän hän siitä lepy”, Jongdae naurahti. Baekhyun kohautti kulmiaan ja mutristi huuliaan, niinköhän. Jos Kim Jongdae tietäisi, mistä oikeasti hiersi, hänen ilmeensä olisi varmasti tyytymätön, lähes pettynyt. Tuskin kukaan muu siitä porukasta olisi yhtä ymmärtäväinen kuin Do Kyungsoo. Hän itsekin olisi pitänyt moisia puheita vaihtoehtoisesta todellisuudesta pelkkänä höpötyksenä, ellei hän olisi sitä itse kokenut.

”Täytynee”, Baekhyun sanoi, pakotettu hymy kasvoillaan. Minseok vaikutti olevan paljon optimistisempi kuin Jongdae. Ilmeisesti Chanyeolin ja exo-Baekhyunin välit eivät olleetkaan niin yksiselitteiset kuin Yeol antoi ymmärtää… Täytyisi varmaan udella Kyungsoolta, millainen Byun Baekhyun hänen mielestään olisi, jotta hän osaisi paikata tämän maailman Byunia mahdollisimman hyvin. Oli parempi, mitä vähempi ihminen tiesi hänen olevan joku muu. Eihän Chanyeolkaan ollut huutanut maailmalle todellisesta identiteetistään, vaan pitänyt kaikki muut siinä uskossa, että hän oli se konkurssiin mennyt farmaseutti.

Chanyeol viimein saapui paikalle. Baekhyun liimasi kiinnostuneen katseensa häneen, vaikka hän ei tulisi ymmärtämään puoliakaan siitä, mitä hörökorva päästäisi suustaan. Sillä, mitä hän ja Oh Sehun olivat höpöttäneet toisille pukumiehille, ei ollut hänen elämäänsä mitään vaikutusta.

Chanyeol vastasi Baekhyunin katseeseen yhtä tulisesti kuin aikaisemmin kattotasanteella. Baekhyun päätti pitää turpansa kiinni, eipä sillä, mitä hän sanoisi, olisi mitään merkitystä. Chanyeol oli tehnyt hänelle hyvin selväksi, ettei hän voinut mitenkään korvata _hänen_ Baekhyuniaan, ei ollut mitään järkeä edes yrittää leperrellä hänelle. Ei Baekhyunilla ollut minkäänlaista mielikuvaa siitä, millaisesta huumorista tämän todellisuuden Byun oikein inspiroitui. Ei ollut mitään järkeä alkaa vääntämään Parkin kanssa julkisesti. Hän päätti pitää kädet siististi ristittyinä edessään, esittää nöyrää poikaa, vaikka olisi mielellään nostanut jokaisen tilaisuuteen osallistuvan seinälle ja vaatinut heitä selittämään, mitä helvettiä oikein oli meneillään.

Joonmyeon liittyi ryhmä rämään. Hän oli tiimistä ainoa, joka sai Baekhyunin laskemaan katseensa hotellin juhlasalin kiillotettuun lattiaan ja suuta soukeammalle. Soulin rikkaimman psykopaatin kuvatus oli ryhmän leader, se, joka oli vastuussa kaikesta. Myös Baekhyunin tekemisistä. Täytyisi olla hyungille mieliksi ja olla aiheuttamatta hämminkiä. Hän oli saanut osakseen vanhemman haukankatseesta jo aamulla, kun Yeol oli aiheuttanut kohtauksen riehumalla heti herättyään.

”Miten kauan meidän täytyy seisoskella täällä?” Baekhyun kysyi, silkasta uteliaisuudesta. Ei sillä, että hänen jalkojaan särki, mutta puvunhousujen lahkeista henkäili raitista ilmaa hänen privaattialueilleen ja teki hänen olonsa hyvin epämukavaksi. Hän oli tottunut kireisiin nahkahousuihin, jotka eivät liiemmin hengittäneet.

”Vielä kolme ja puoli tuntia”, Joonmyeon sanoi ja taputti häntä rohkaisevasti olalle. ”Älä huoli. Tämä on viimeinen kerta, kun yhtiö huijaa meidät mukaan. Kyse on tärkeästä illasta, näitä tilaisuuksia on harvoin. Osakkeenhaltijat ovat säikähtäneet meneillä olevaa tilannetta.”

Baekhyun kiinnostui asiasta, vaikka muiden naama näytti pysyvän peruslukemilla. Ilmeisesti alalla oli tapahtunut jotain ravisuttavaa. Hän ei kuitenkaan viitsinyt udella, ettei olisi narahtanut siihen paikkaan. Chanyeolin tiukka katsekin poltteli niskassa.

”Jongdae lähtee välittömästi tilaisuuden jälkeen takaisin Souliin, mutta me muut vasta aamulla”, Joonmyeon sanoi. Baekhyun vilkaisi edelleen maireana hyymlevään ikätoveriin ja pystyi vain miettimään, miksi moinen erikoiskohtelu.

”Beautiful Goodbye”, Chanyeol naurahti ymmärtäväisesti. Baekhyunin silmät liekihtivät, hän ei ymmärtänyt sanaakaan. Alkoi kismittää, hän ei todellakaan sopinut tähän porukkaan.

”Beautiful Goodbye”, Jongdae naurahti ja iski nyrkkinsä yhteen hörökorvan kanssa täydessä yhteisymmärryksessä. Baekhyun yökkäsi kovaan ääneen, sai kaikkien huomion sillä samalla sekunnilla. Varmasti joku paikalla olevista toimittajista oli napannut juuri siitä tilanteesta kuvankin.

”Nälkä”, Baekhyun murahti, toivoen, että hänen hätävalheensa otettaisiin todesta. Onneksi kukaan ei kyseenalaistanut sitä.


	8. Chapter 8

_au_

Chanyeolin silmät olivat liikutuksesta vetiset. Hän kaappasi väsyneen, mustan puudelin syliinsä ja upotti päänsä sen turkkiin. Baekhyun piteli kättä rintakehänsä päällä ja istahti takanaan olevalle tiskille, välittämättä sen takana istuvan Joonmyeonin kylmistä mulkaisuista. Näky oli liian herkistävä, hänen sydämensä alkoi pamppailla liian kovasti.

Mieleen tuli kaikki ne kerrat, jolloin hän oli seurannut, miten Chanyeol leikki Tobenin kanssa, nauroi sitä ärsyttävää hörinäänsä ja kieri maassa kilpaa koiransa kanssa. Sydäntä pisti vielä enemmän, sillä ikävä Yeolia, ja tietysti muitakin jäseniä, alkoi jo olla.

Joonmyeon kertoi koiralle tehdystä toimenpiteestä ja kotihoidosta, sekä lääkkeistä. Medikaalisten termien täyttämät lauseet tuntuivat menevän hörökorvalta lähes kokonaisuudessaan ohi, niin puudelin pauloissa hän oli. Baekhyun kehotti hyungia kirjoittamaan selkeät, kirjalliset ohjeet ja antamaan ne hänelle lääkkeiden kanssa mukaan, kotiin vietäväksi.

Chanyeol havahtui todellisuuteen vasta kun hänen koko nimeään kutsuttiin. Baekhyun heilutti kättään ja osoitti vierellään olevaa Joonmyeon hyungia, joka oli alkanut kiristellä hampaitaan.

“Anteeksi”, Yeol naurahti nolona. “Hän on tärkeä meidän perheelle.”

“Ymmärrän”, Joonmyeon sanoi. “Mutta hän on vielä hyvin heikossa kunnossa. Hän tarvitsee paljon lepoa ja hoitoa. Älkää yrittäkö leikittää häntä liian aikaisin.”

Chanyeol hiljeni ja otti vastaan hoito-ohjeet ja lääkkeet. “Lähetättekö laskun?”

“Kyllä”, Joonmyeon sanoi ja toivotti hyvät illanjatkot. Chanyeol siirsi katseensa Baekhyuniin. Hyun kohotti asentoaan ja koitti olla vastaamatta lempeään hymyyn liian leveällä virneellä. Suurten silmien kirkas tuike sai hänen vatsansa sekaisin, hyvällä tavalla.

“Oletko valmis?”

“Jos sä olet”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän hyppäsi alas tiskiltä ja kumarsi Joonmyeonille muodollisesti, pyytäen anteeksi päivän aikana tekemiään tekoja ja sanoja. Jos hyung tietäisi oikeat syyt, hän ymmärtäisi paremmin. Kuitenkaan hän ei uskaltanut kertoa, ettei hän menisi pilaamaan mitään. Oli parempi pysyä roolissa, niin toisen todellisuuden Chanyeolkin oli tehnyt päättäessään esittää stressiperäisestä oireyhtymästä kärsivää idolia.

Baekhyun kääntyi Tobenia nuuhkuttelevan Yeolin puoleen ja katsoi häntä samaan aikaan ihaillen, samaan aikaan haikeutta rinnassaan. Tämän todellisuuden Chanyeol oli kuten hänen dorka ystävänsä, ilman niitä julkisuuden mukana tuomia rajoitteita. Tai ainakin siltä hänen seuransa tuntui.Se oli aika kutkuttavaa, pelottavalla tavalla.

“Käydään nakkaamassa Toben Yoora noonan luo, sen jälkeen vien sut Bucheoniin.”

“Et arvaakaan, miten paljon tämä merkitsee mulle”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän päästi Yeolin ensimmäisenä ulos klinikan ovesta ja tuli itse nopeasti perässä. Auto oli parkattu lähelle pääsisäänkäyntiä, invapaikan viereen.

* * *

Bucheonin torilla ei ollut paljoa porukkaa. Se hämmästytti Baekhyunia, sillä kotipuolessa paikka tuntui olevan aina täyteen ammuttu. Kiinnosti tietää, kärsikö alue ihmiskadosta monestikin vai oliko tämä nimeomainen alkuilta poikkeus. Baekhyun pystyi vain miettimään asiaa, hän ei tuntenut sitä maailmaa millään tavalla. Ehkä vieressä hitain askelin kävelevä Chanyeol voisi valaista häntä.

“Jäätkö Bucheoniin vai käytkö vain kääntymässä?”

Baekhyun säpsähti yhtäkkistä kysymystä, hän oli niin ajatuksissaan. Ne sanat olivat ensimmäiset, jotka Yeol oli autosta ulos astuttuaan sanonnut. Baekhyun arveli, että kahdestaan oleminen oli hörökorvalle paljon kiusallisempaa kuin hänelle. Baekhyun itse tunsi olonsa erittäin kotoisaksi, vähän liiankin. Nopeasti vierellä tallustavaa miestä vilkaistuaan hän unohti, ettei se mies ollut hänen Chanyeolinsa.

“Mä voin odottaa sua, jos tahdot takaisin Souliin vielä tänä iltana.”

Baekhyun oli sydämestään kiitollinen, mutta hänen täytyi valitettavasti kieltäytyä tarjouksesta. Hän oli etsimässä johtolankoja tämän todellisuuden Byunista, ja niiden etsimiseen saattoi mennä koko loppuilta, seuraava päivä tai enemmänkin. Hän tulisi olemaan Bucheonissa niin kauan kuin olisi tarvis, eikä Chanyeolin tarvinnut kuluttaa omaa aikaansa hänen vuokseen.

Pelotti hirvittävästi, mitä kotitalolta löytyisi. Keltainen koirankoppi oli loistava maamerkki, mutta vatsassa silti möyri. Mitä, jos hän eksyisi vahingossa jonkun umpituntemattoman ihmisen tontille ja aiheuttaisi ongelmia. Hän halusi vain tietää, kuka eläinlääkäri Byun oikein oli ja mikä voisi olla syy siihen, että universumi oli tehnyt tepposet. Vai oliko vika sittenkin hänen elämässään? Mitä, jos hänen elämänsä tarvitsi oikeille raiteille ohjaamista tämän maailman Baekhyunin voimasta? Hän oli ollut siinä uskossa, että hänellä oli kaikki hyvin. Hän ja Chanyeol olivat läheisiä, kuten ennenkin, molemmat varmoja tunteistaan. Heidän suhteensa oli hyvin, hyvin rajallinen. Baekhyun ainakin oli onnellinen siitä, että hän sai hyvällä tuurilla jakaa saman sängyn rakastamansa miehen kanssa, halata häntä muutaman sekunnin liian pitkään ja ehkä vaihtaa kaipaavan suudelman, jos ylimääräisiä silmäpareja ei ollut ympärillä.

Baekhyun katseli kiinnostuneena ympärilleen. Bucheonin keskustori näytti aika samalta kuin hänen muistikuvissaan, täällä kojut olivat vain ihan erinäköisiä kuin kotipuolessa. Silti niiden tarjonta vaikutti olevan aikalailla samanlaista.

“Käytkö sä usein täällä?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Hänellä ei ollut oikein aikaa. Ura vei oman lovensa vuorokauden tunneista ja siihen päälle piti vielä nukkua ja kuntoilla ja harrastaa… Mutta hän muisti selkeästi sen kerran, kun hän oli tullut käymään torilla heti sen jälkeen, kun Chanyeol oli saanut ajokorttinsa. Sen, miten hän oli rynnännyt studiohuoneeseen, tarttunut Baekhyunia kädestä ja raahannut Jeepinsä luokse. Kehottanut hyppäämään kyytiin ja vienyt hänet unohtumattomalle matkalle. Sinä iltana hän oli jälleen tajunnut, miten paljon hän piti miehestä. Ystävänä, ja enemmän.

Chanyeolin kädet olivat eksyneet hänen hupparinsa taskuihin. Hento hymy oli noussut hänen kasvoilleen, katse pysyi tiukasti Baekhyunissa.

“Tuleeko muistoja mieleen?” hän kysyi.

Baekhyun nosti katseensa pidempään ja tapasi tuikkivat silmät. Hän nyökkäsi pienesti, vastasi hymyyn ja koitti sivuuttaa vatsassaan villiksi heittäytyneet perhoset. Hän ei todellakaan voinut alkaa nähdä tätä Parkia Yeolina, jonka hän tunsi. Se olisi katastrofi. Todellisuuksien rajojen hämärtyminen saattaisi ajaa hänet lörpöttelemään ohi suunsa, mahdollisesti pilaamaan asioita, tämän maailman ihmissuhteita. Eläinlääkäri Byun oli päättänyt sitoutua, eikä hän halunnut muuttaa hänen polkuaan tässä universumissa.

“Mä halusin tuoda sut tänne, koska omatuntoni alkoi kolkuttamaan. Häiritsin lomaasi ja mukavaa iltaasi, haluaisin jotenkin korvata sen”, Chanyeol sanoi ja raapi niskaansa, nolona virnistellen. Baekhyunin sydän villiintyi jälleen, miehen vilpittömyys oli suloista. _Hän_ oli suloinen.

“En mä tiedä mikä muhun meni… Toben on kaikkeni, halusin hänelle vain parasta mahdollista hoitoa”, Chanyeol jatkoi.

“Ei se mitään, oikeasti”, Baekhyun sanoi ja heilautti kättään. Kaikki muut olivat olleet lähinnä näreissään siitä, mitä eläinlääkäri Byun oli mennyt lupaamaan, mutta Baekhyunin mielestä oli vain hyvä, että Yeol piti huolta koirastaan.

“Keskeytinkö mä jotain eilen?”

Yeolin kysymys oli liian vaikea. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan. Hän vastasi kieltävästi ja kertoi viettäneensä koti-iltaa yhdessä isoveljensä kanssa. Chanyeol huokaisi helpotuksesta ja rentoutui, onneksi. Baekhyun tunsi olonsa entistä mukavammaksi. Ehkä eläinlääkäri Byunin elämään sopeutuminen ei olisikaan niin vaikeaa kuin hän oli ensin kuvitellut.

* * *

Jännitys kupli vatsanpohjalla Baekhyunin seisoessa bucheonilaisen omakotitalon portin edessä. Hän hengitti raskaasti, hän ei ollut henkisesti valmis. Hän tiesi, että portin toisella puolella olisi keltainen koirankoppi, mutta hän ei ollut varma, oliko niin tässä todellisuudessa.

Tärisevin käsin Baekhyun naputti vanhempiensa naimisiinmenovuoden numerolukkoon. Laitteessa olevan sinisen valon muuttuminen vihreäksi tuntui kestävän ikuisuuden.

Sydän oli jättää lyönnin välistä, kun lukko aukesi. Baekhyun avasi oven ja astui tontin sisäpuolelle, henkäisi helpotuksesta, kun silmään osui vasemmalla puolella oleva keltainen koirankoppi.

Vaaleanruskea welsh corgi huomasi pihalle astuneen miehen. Sen korvat nousivat pystyyn, se katsoi tarkasti portille pysähtynyttä Baekhyunia. Baekhyun ei ehtinyt edes tervehtiä sitä, kun se räjähti hälyttävään haukkuun, joka kaikui koko naapuruston yllä.

Kylmä hiki nousi välittömästi otsalle. Paniikki välähti hänen silmissään, kun hän yritti rauhoittaa reviiriään puolustavaa koiraa puhumalla sille muka rentoon sävyyn. Mongryong kyllä huomasi, miten hermostunut portista sisään kävellyt mies oli.

Baekbeom rynnisti ulos talosta, nojaili järkyttyneen näköisenä oveen. Hänen katseensa kohtasi portilla kiusaantuneena ilmeilevän Baekhyunin.

“Helvetissäkö sä olet ollut?”

Baekhyun säpsähti isoveljen jämäkkää äänensävyä. Alati haukkuva koira sai vanhemman miehen hermon entistä kireämmälle, käskevä ääni jyrähti sillekin. Mongryong vähät välitti kielloista ja jatkoi hälyttävää haukkumistaan, väliin puolustavasti muristen.

Baekhyunia hermostutti entistä enemmän, koira selvästi haistoi, ettei hän kuulunut tähän perheeseen.

“Miksi puhelimeesi ei saada yhteyttä?” Beom kysyi kovaan ääneen, koitti saada sanansa kuulumaan haukkumisen yli.

“Se hajosi”, Baekhyun vastasi. Hän lähti liikenteeseen, yritti kävellä niin kuin olisi osa tätä perhettä, eläinlääkäri Byun. Chanyeolin sumuttaminen oli helppoa, sillä heillä ei ollut henkilökohtaista suhdetta, toisin kuin tällä Beom hyungilla ja tämän todellisuuden Byunilla. Onneksi hyung ei osannut arvata, miksi Mongryong suhtautui häneen sillä tavalla.

“Täytyi lähteä Souliin. Yksi koiraparka tarvitsi kipeästi apua.”

Beomin ilme ei ollut mitenkään iloinen. Hän oli enemmänkin epäilevä, jokin haisi, vaikkei saisi. Baekhyun nielaisi hermostuneena. Kaikenlaisesta hän oli jo selvinnyt, mutta tämän todellisuuden isoveli oli hankala pala purtavaksi.

“Milloin sä olet ottanut asiakkaita työaikasi ulkopuolella?”

“Eilisestä lähtien”, Baekhyun töksäytti ja käveli veljen ohitse, sisälle kotitaloon, joka näytti kaikkea muuta kuin siltä talolta, jossa hän oli kasvanut.

“Kamasi jäivät aivan levälleen. Miten sä sillä tavalla häivyit?”

Baekhyun ei osannut vastata. Metodinäyttelyn oppitunnit eivät olleet menneet hukkaan. Tarvitsi vain elää mukana. “Jätin lapun pöydälle, etkö nähnyt sitä?”

Beom hyung pudisti päätään, ilme pehmentyen. Järkytys oli muuttunut hämmennykseksi. Hän ei, luojan kiitos, jäänyt kyselemään lisää. Onneksi oli kyse työasioista, eläimilläkin oli yksityisyydensuojansa. Potilas kuin potilas.

Baekhyun katseli kiinnostuneena ympärilleen. Vaikutti siltä, että vanhemmat eivät asuneet tässä talossa. Tämänkin todellisuuden Beom hyung osasi käyttää tilansa hyväkseen, tavaroita oli siellä täällä. Vai olivatko ne hänen?

“Onko tämä mun taloni?” hän kysyi ja katseli ympärilleen. Seinillä olevat taulut olivat samaa tyyliä kuin Cheodamdongin kämpässä, paikassa, josta hän oli herännyt.

“Oletko sairas?” Beom kysyi. ”Lyönyt pääsi?”

Baekhyun sulki suunsa. Talo tontteineen kuului kokonaan tämän todellisuuden Byunille? Toisaalta ei mikään ihme; _Cheodamdongin oma poika_ oli varmasti niittänyt maineensa lisäksi myös hyrrykkää.

“Sattuiko reissullasi jotain?” hyung kysyi, jälleen huolesta soikeana. Syvä, arvosteleva huokaus kertoi paljon. “Olet niin sokea, et näe ihmisten oikeita puolia.”

“Mitä tarkoitat?” Baekhyun kysyi. Tällä hyungilla ei ollut arvaustakaan, miten tarkka hän oli elämässään olevien ihmisten kanssa. Hän ei päästänyt sydämeensä ketä tahansa. Julkisuus oli tehnyt hänestä hyvin varovaisen.

Mutta ei ollutkaan kyse hänestä, vaan eläinlääkäri Byunista.

“Se mielittysi. Oletko varma, että haluat kihlata hänet?”

“Miksi kaikki jauhavat siitä? Antakaa mun elää omalla tavallani”, Baekhyun ärähti, toivoen, että Byun olisi siinä tilanteessa sanonut samat sanat.

Baekhyun käveli nopein askelin kohti toimistohuonetta. Sieltä saattaisi löytää sieltä vaikka ja mitä johtolankoja, miksi universumi oli halunnut hänet täyttämään jonkun toisen saappaat.

“Turha sitten valittaa. Sua on varoitettu”, hyung sanoi ja nousi portaille. Hän marssi natisevat puuportaat ylös mieltäosoittavin askelin ja tupisi itsekseen. Tämän todellisuuden ja hänen oma isoveljensä vaikuttivat olevan kuin kaksi marjaa. Heistä ei käytöksen perusteella erottaisi, kumpi olisi kumpi.

Baekhyun ilmeili vanhemman sanoille ja nyrpisteli nenäänsä. Hän ei halunnut sekaantua muiden ihmissuhteisiin, omissakin oli työnsä.

Työhuoneessa vallitsi kaaos. Muistikirjat ja ammattiopukset olivat levällään, kahvikuppiinkin oli jäänyt sumpit. Baekhyun raapi päätään tutkaillessaan näkyä. Hän päätti käydä pöydälle jääneet tavarat lävitse sen toivossa, josko sieltä löytyisi jotain yleishyödyllistä, vaikka Kyungsoon puhelinnumero tai mahdollisesti jopa eläinlääkärin oma puhelin.

Baekhyunin katse kiinnittyi työpöydän raollaan olevaan vetolaatikkoon. Hän avasi sen ja tyhjensi sisällön pöydälle viimeistä kauppakuittia myöten. Samettinen, pieni korurasia nostatti hikikarpalot otsalle. Sydän löi nopeampaa, mielikuvitus otti vallan. Ei tarvinnut edes avata korurasiaa ymmärtääkseen, mitä siellä olisi.

Baekhyun päätti kuitenkin vilkaista rasiaan. Hän henkäisi hopeiselle kihlasormukselle. Se oli yksinkertaisen kaunis, mutta silti näyttävä. Hän ei ollut niinkään kiinnostunut sen ulkonäöstä, vaan hän halusi tietää, mitä sisäpuolelle oli kaiverrettu. Hänen ihmetyksekseen siellä ei ollut mitään. Ehkä tosiasiat kirjattaisiin vihkisormukseen, kun samansukupuolisten avioituminen vaikutti olevan tässä todellisuudessa mahdollista.

Baekhyun mutristeli huuliaan katsellessaan sormusta. Kukaan ei tuntunut pitävän Kyungsoosta. Hän ei ollut törmännyt mieheen vielä kertaakaan. Ehkä Sookin yritti saada yhteyttä eläinlääkäri Byuniin, ehkä hänkään ei tiennyt miehen puhelimen hukkuneen. Olisi varmasti vain ajan kysymys, kun hän tulisi etsimään tämän maailman Baekhyunia… Tulisiko hän etsimään häntä Soulista vai täältä, Bucheonista…

 _Cheodamdongin oma poika,_ fraasi, jota lemmikkieläinlehtien toimittajat olivat käyttäneet pariin otteeseen viitatessaan eläinlääkäri Byuniin. Cheodamdong taisi olla hänen ykköspaikkansa, vaikka Mongryong asusteli keltaisessa koirankopissaan. Isoveli taisi pitää Bucheonin taloa pystyssä, ympärillä olevasta siivosta päätellen. Baekhyun näki sielunsa silmin, miten eläinlääkäri Byun vietti pitkiä viikonloppuja ja lomiaan Bucheonissa, ärsyttävän veljen kanssa, ei sitä hulttiota pitkää aikaa kestänyt. Lisäksi töissä kulkeminen ilman autoa oli haasteellista.

Baekhyun päätti käydä talon lävitse, mahdollisesti salaa Beom hyungilta. Hän ei halunnut alkaa vastailemaan typeriin kysymyksiin, sillä hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, pahentaisiko vai parantaisiko se hänen tilannettaan. Luojan kiitos, hänellä oli esimerkki, jota seurata. Farmaseutti Park oli pysytellyt erossa Chanyeolin töistä ja yrittänyt sekoittaa asioita mahdollisimman vähän. Niin hänkin tekisi, kunnes joku suostuisi kertomaan, mitä hänen täytyisi tehdä palatakseen takaisin omaan todellisuuteensa.

”Aiotko jäädä pitemmäksikin aikaa vai tulitko hakemaan vain kamasi?” Beom kysyi portaiden yläpäästä. Baekhyun vilkaisi portaikon suuntaan ja seurasi kiinnostuneena veljenkuvatuksen puuhia. Hän oli ripustamassa pyyhkeitä kuivumaan porraskaiteille.

”Täytyy lähteä takaisin Souliin”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hyung saisi elää siinä uskossa, että lomat oli lusittu ja työt kutsuivat jälleen, vaikka hän oli tehnyt hyvin selväksi, ettei hän aikonut astua enää Cheodamdongin eläinklinikan sisäpuolelle. Ainakaan vapaaehtoisesti.

Baekhyun päätti pysyä alkuperäisessä suunnitelmassaan. Hän kävisi koko talon lävitse heti, kun Beomin valvova silmä välttäisi. Jos hän todella olisi kuten hänen veljensä, miehen energiataso tipahtaisi muutamassa kymmenessä minuutissa. Jatkuva huoli oli todennäköisesti valvottanut veliparkaa koko yön, silmäpusseista päätellen. Tuskin menisi aikaakaan, kun hän oikaisisi sängylleen ja valuisi syvään uneen. Sillä aikaa Baekhyun voisi leikkiä salapoliisia ja kerätä lisää informaatiota eläinlääkärin elämästä.

Baekhyun nappasi sattumanvaraisen mustekynän kynätelineestä ja työnsi sen takataskuun. Hän repi kierrevihkosta pari sivua irti, taitteli ne neljään ostaan ja työnsi toiseen taskuun. Hän nousi ylös ja suuntasi alakerran makuuhuoneeseen mahdollisimman rennoin askelin. Baekbeomin silmät olivat liimautuneet hänen selkämykseensä ja se tuntui inhottavalta. Hän ei tuntenut oloaan kotoisaksi tässä huushollissa, kämppä Cheodamdongissa oli paljon parempi paikka olla. Siellä sai kaivella ja tutkia paikkoja rauhassa.

Vaikka mitä hävettävää hänellä olisi? Tämä Beom tunsi hänet pikkuveljenään. Miksi hänen täytyisi tuntea huonoa omatuntoa etsiessään vastauksia kysymyksiinsä? Beom hyungnim saisi rauhassa ihmetellä, miksi hän toimi kuten toimi.

Päättäväisyys kasvoi, Baekhyunin ilme muuttui itsevarmemmaksi. Hän ei aikonut poistua omakotitalosta ennen kuin hänellä olisi tarpeeksi vastauksia lukuisiin kysymyksiinsä, jotka tuntuivat vain lisääntyvän.  Takaraivossa kutkutteli, täytyisi tavata Kyungsoo mahdollisimman pian. Hän varmasti osaisi valaista, miten eläinlääkäri Byunilla meni henkilökohtaisessa elämässään. Kyungsoosta ei tuntunut vain löytyvän mitään informaatiota.

Baekhyun siirtyi makuuhuoneeseen ja sulki oven kiinni perässään. Hän henkäisi petaamattomalle sängylle ja likaisille vaatteille, jotka lojuivat pitkin huonetta. Hän avasi ikkunan ja katsoi ulos pihalle, muistaen maiseman, jonka hän oli nähnyt aina katsoessaan ulos vanhempiensa makuuhuoneen ikkunasta aina viisivuotiaasta kahdekstantoista vuoden ikäiseen.

Baekhyun petasi sängyn nopeasti ja istahti huokaisten alas. Hänen katseensa kiinnittyi yöpöydän vetolaatikkoon. Sydän pamppaillen hän avasi sen, liike oli hidas. Hengityskin salpautui siinä jännityksessä. 

Yöpöydän laatikossa ei ollut mitään muuta kuin lemmikkieläinlehti, jonka kannessa hymyili sama mies, joka oli kiinnittänyt hänen huomionsa Dongdaemunin kaduilla.

Baekhyun tarttui lehteen ja veti sen ulos laatikosta. Hän huomasi, että lehden välistä pilkotti jotain. Paperinen kirjanmerkki oli ohut ja yläreunasta vääntynyt. Väritys oli haaleanpunainen, vaikutti enemmänkin muistilapulta. 

Baekhyun työnsi sormensa lehden väliin ja avasi sen lapun merkkaamalta aukeamalta. Eläinlääkäri Byunista kertovan artikkelin kohdalle liimattu muistilappu sisälsi mustalla kynällä kirjoitettua tekstiä.

_Bucheonin keskuspuisto 31.3. kello 22:30._

Baekhyun irrotti muistilapun varovasti ja liimasi sen taskussaan säilömiensä tyhjien ruutupapereiden päälle. Hän selasi lehden lävitse, muttei löytänyt enempää muistilappuja. Hän palautti harrastajalehden takaisin yöpöydän laatikkoon ja huokaisi uudemman kerran. 

Katse kiinnittyi seinällä olevaan kalenteriin. Managerin ääni kaikui mielessä, huhtikuun ensimmäinen päivä, maanantai. Busanin edustustilaisuus - se oli tänään. Seinällä oleva kalenteri oli vielä maaliskuun puolella eikä siinä ollut mitään merkintöjä. Kaikki merkinnät olivat eläinlääkärin pöytäkalenterissa, keittiön pöydän ääressä, Soulin asunnossa.

Baekhyun hieraisi särkevää päätään. Hän oli entistä enemmän sekaisin. Mitä eläinlääkäri Byunin olisi pitänyt tehdä keskuspuistossa, ja oliko hän ylipäätään mennyt sinne? Hän ei voinut tietää, mutta täytyisi kai ottaa selvää. Ehkä Kyungsoo tietäisi asiasta enemmän.


	9. Chapter 9

_irl_

Chanyeol repi kaulassaan olevan krakan helvettiin ja paineli suorinta tietä pesuhuoneeseen. Baekhyun pani merkille, ettei lukko napsahtanut kiinni missään vaiheessa. Silti hän päätti pysyä nöyrästi omalla paikallaan ja istahti sängykseen valikoituneelle pedille. Hän löysensi kaulassaan olevaa kravaattia ja huokaisi raskaasti.

Siitä oli todella kauan, kun hän oli viimeksi pitänyt jotain niin muodollista. Palkkionmetsästäjän ura oli alkanut 22-vuotiaana, sitä ennen hän oli ollut kunnon kansalainen, opiskellut yliopistossa. Kuitenkin elämä oli tapansa mukaan heitättänyt hänet toisenlaisiin piireihin. Aseet, puukot, raha ja väkivalta olivat napanneet hänet pauloihinsa hyvin nopeasti. Hänestä oli tullut arvostettu työssään, ja siitä hän oli aikonut olla ylpeä siihen päivään saakka, kunnes hän jättäisi maallisen elämänsä.

Paitsi nyt - nyt hänen uralla ja saavutuksillaan ei ollut mitään merkitystä. Hän ei ollut Soulin vaarallisin ja pelätyin palkkionmetsästäjä, vaan koko maailman ihannoima. laulajan ulkoisesti täydellinen kopio. Ironisesti kyllä, hänellä ei ollut hitustakaan nuottikorvaa. Tasan eivät käyneet universumien lahjat.

Chanyeol palasi pesuhuoneesta nopeammin kuin Baekhyun oli ajatellutkaan. Hän oli veikannut, että hörökorva mököttäisi kaakeliseinien sisällä koko yön.

”No, mokasinko mä?” Baekhyun kysyi, vaikka hänen oli pitänyt pitää turpansa kiinni. Chanyeol mulkaisi häntä ja jatkoi valkoisen kauluspaitansa napittamista. Baekhyun ei kestänyt moista käytöstä ja nousi ylös. Hän käveli miehen eteen ja laski sormensa miehen paidan napeille. Kolmas nappi ylhäältä päin oli jo auki. Baekhyun piti huolen siitä, että hänen sormensa osuisivat pidemmän kananlihalla olevan yläkropan timmiin lihaan.

Chanyeol astui askeleen taaksepäin, mutta huomasi jälleen jäävänsä kakkoseksi nopearefleksiselle miehelle. Baekhyun oli painautunut vasten miestä ja haki katsekontaktia yhtenään. Parkilla oli vaikeuksia pitää katse huoneen neutraalissa tapetissa, vilkaisut virnistelevään Baekhyuniin olivat nopeita ja katuvia.

”No?” Baekhyun kysyi uudemman kerran.

”Et”, Chanyeol sanoi ja peruutti entisestään. Hän törmäsi sängynreunaan ja kellahti selälleen, tumpsahdus ja sängyn natina rikkoivat kireähköä ilmapiiriä. Baekhyun naurahti kylmään, tavanomaiseen sävyynsä tasapainon menettämiselle. Chanyeol nousi käsiensä varaan ja tuijotti lähestyvää miestä herkeämättä.

”Painu sinne, minne kuulutkin”, hän sihahti hampaidensa välistä ja nosti mustan sukan peittämän jalkansa Baekhyunin vatsalle. Baekhyun tarttui vasemman jalan nilkkaan ja heitti sen pois tieltä, astui lähemmäs ja nojautui Parkin tasolle. Hän hymyili tuntiessaan kroppansa painautuvan alla olevaa miestä vasten. Lähes ylimielinen ilme kipusi hänen kasvoilleen, kun hän pääsi jälleen lähelle miestä, josta hän oli haaveillut jo kuukausia.

”Baekhyun-ah”, Chanyeol kutsui. Tällä kertaa äänensävy oli paljon jyrkempi. Se sai Baekhyunin säpsähtämään. Hän tiesi, ettei lausahdusta seuraisi fraasi ”auta mua”. Todennäköisesti mies käskisi häntä painumaan helvettiin. Mutta Baekhyun ei halunnut siirtyä. Hänet oli tehty siihen syliin, niin hänen sydämensä kertoi.

”Mä en halua sua”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Voisitko nousta?”

Baekhyun hymyili ja laski sormensa Chanyeolin kasvoille. Hän tunnusteli ihoa, jota hän ei ollut tuntenut pitkään aikaan. Kaikki ne yhteiset, intiimit farmaseutti Parkin sängyn vällyjen välissä palasivat mieleen selkeinä kuvina, kroppaa värisyttävinä takaumina.

Hän nojautui lähemmäs, antoi Parkin tuntea kuuman, kuivan shampanjan maustaman henkäyksen ihollaan. Katse valui alla olevan kireisiin huuliin, peukalo hipaisi niistä alempaa. Chanyeol huokaisi kuin luovuttaen, ja se antoi Baekhyunille mahdollisuuden laskea omat huulensa sille huuliparille, jota hänellä oli ollut niin helvetin kova ikävä.

Chanyeol työnsi Baekhyunin sivuun ja kampesi itsensä istuma-asentoon. Baekhyun kellahti naama edellä vasten pehmeää hotellin sänkyä ja nauroi matalaan, kylmään tapaansa. Hän ei voinut uskoa, mitä juuri oli tapahtunut. Oliko Parkilla yhtäkkiä enemmän munaa kuin koskaan ikinä vai oliko hänellä itsellään ollut heikko hetki, oliko hän ollut haavoittuvainen.

”Mä luulin, että ymmärsit”, Chanyeol sanoi ja suki tukkaansa ärtyneenä. Baekhyunin silmissä oli herännyt. Hän oli työssään nähnyt ja kokenut kaikenlaista, käsitellyt vaikeita ihmisiä. Hän tunsi itsensä haastetuksi. Hän halusi saaada Chanyeolin palaamaan luokseen. Miksi hän ei voisi ottaa tämän todellisuuden Byun Baekhyunin paikkaa? Exo-Baekhyun olisi varmasti hyvä hyysäämään sitä farmaseuttia. Ehkä heidän kemiansa kohtasivat paremmin kuin hänellä. Kaksi kovaa yhdessä ei ollut hyvä yhdistelmä. Tarvittiin tasapainoa eikä raakojen voimien jatkuvaa vääntöä.

”En mä ymmärrä. Miksi sä tyydyt siihen vajavaiseen suhteeseen, kun voisit saada kokonaisen pakkauksen?” Baekhyun kysyi ja kellahti kyljelleen, nojasi käteensä muikea ilme kasvoillaan. Hän rakasti nähdä ihmisten miettivän elämää suurempia asioita.

”Koska mä rakastan häntä.”

Baekhyun nauroi kylmästi. Rakkaus… oli tunne, jota vain harvat pystyivät tuntemaan. Siinä kylmässä ja harmaassa maailmassa oli vain kaksi suuntaa. Ja jos oli ajautunut sille synkemmälle puolelle, oli sellaisia puhtaita, viattomia tunteita vaikea tuntea. Kunnes eräänä päivänä yksi Park oli saanut kaikki suojamuurit valahtamaan alas käytöksellään, jollaista Baekhyun ei ollut vielä koskaan kohdannut. Se riippuvuus, anominen, tarrautuminen oli johtanut läheisyyteen, halauksiin, suudelmiin, ja lopulta seksiin, jossa oli ollut niin paljon tunteita, että pelkkä muisteleminenkin alkoi pyörryttää. Se ei ollut mitään, mihin hän oli tottunut; itsekästä, omien tarpeiden tyydyttämistä ja nopeaa toimintaa. Se oli ollut ihailevia katseita ja hentoja kosketuksia, tasapainossa vaativien ja määrätietoisten eleiden kanssa.

”Siellä mä tajusin, miten onnekas olen, kun mulla on työni, ystäväni, tiimitoverini”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hänen katseensa oli tyhjentynyt, Baekhyun huomasi. Hän nousi istumaan ja seurasi vaisuhkon Parkin eleitä.

Typertynyt naurahdus seurasi Chanyeolin tupinaa. ”Ennen sitä kaikkea mä mietin, millaista elämäni olisi ilman julkisuutta. Kävi ilmi, että ihan perseestä.”

Baekhyun virnisti puolittain. Hän ei voinut olla eri mieltä. Farmaseutti Park oli tehnyt typeriä virheitä sählätessään liiketoimintansa kanssa. Nälkä oli kasvanut syödessä, hyvätuloinen apteekki ei ollut riittänyt hänelle, kun oli pitänyt sekaantua huumekauppaan.

”Jos Baekhyunie on siinä sairaassa maailmassa ja hänelle sattuu jotain, mä tulen ja kuristan sut hengiltä —”

Baekhyun älähti mieltäosoittavasti ja heilautti nyrkkiään ilmassa. Hän katsoi Chanyeolia tiukasti ja hengitti raskaasti. Yhtäkkiä oli mennyt niin tunteisiin. Mitä Park reilun viikon oleskelunsa perusteella mitään hänen maailmastaan tiesi.

”Tiedoksesi vain, että valmistuin huippulukiosta mitä parhain arvosanoin!” Baekhyun parahti ja veti kätensä puuskaan. ”Mä opiskelin yliopistossa kolme vuotta.”

Chanyeol nauroi yhtä tylysti. ”Ja nyt metsästät rikollisia kädet verillä ja rahankiilto silmissä. Miten meni niin kuin omasta mielestä?”

”Asiat eivät ole niin mustavalkoisia, Chanyeol-ah”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja puri huultaan. Hän oli ollut vaikeiden asioiden äärellä miettiessään tulevaisuutta, mutta Kim Jongdae oli pitänyt häntä hyvänä. Parempana kuin kylmästä käytöksestä ilkkuvat luokkatoverit ja jopa opettajat, jotka kehtasivat lannistaa häntä kaikesta siitä kovasta työnteosta huolimatta.

”Eivät ole ei”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja riisui kauluspaitansa kovin ottein. Baekhyun puri huultaan katsellessaan, miten hyväkroppainen mies penkoi matkatavaroitaan ja käytti kummallisen paljon aikaa mustan t-paidan etsimiseen, vaikka se oli vaatepinon päälimmäisenä.

”Mikset sä tyytynyt siihen Parkiin?” Chanyeol kysyi.

”Koska hän ei ole sä.”

”Sittenhän sä tiedät hyvinkin, miltä musta tuntuu”, Chanyeol murahti ja katsahti sängyllä makoilevaan Baekhyuniin toinen kulma ärsyttävästi koholla. Baekhyunilla ei tainnut olla mahdollisuutta vastalauseeseen.

”Mä toivon, ettet ole siinä, kun herään aamulla”, Chanyeol sanoi ja vaihtoi loputkin vaatteistaan. Baekhyun ei voinut kuin pysyä hiljaa ja seurata, miten hörökorva paineli pehkuihin, sammutti valot eikä edes vaivautunut räpläämään puhelintaan ennen silmien kiinni painamista.

* * *

Baekhyun puristi silmänsä tiukemmin kiinni yllättävän kirkkauden pureutuessa luomien läpi. Huonetoveri ei paljoa hienovaraisuutta näyttänyt, hän oli kuin täysi vastakohta siitä miehestä, johon hän oli luullut rakastuneensa. Vitut hennoista huomenista ja tarjouksia aamiaisesta, jonka hän oli yrittänyt maustaa edes jotenkin maistuvaksi. Nyt oli vain kylmä käsky herätä ja painua aamupalalle, muut jäsenet odottivat heitä alakerran ravintolasalissa.

Baekhyun vilkaisi kelloa ja säikähti ymmärtäessään sen olevan puoli kahdeksan. Hän oli valvonut jonnekin viiteen saakka, tohtimatta ummistaa silmäänsä. Chanyeol oli osoittanut häneen niin syvää vihaa, että mahdollisuus tappamisesta oli pitänyt hänet valmiudessa viimeiseen asti. Lopulta hän oli väsynyt kivistävien silmien väkinäiseen auki pitämiseen ja antanut itsensä nukahtaa. Ei Chanyeol häntä kuitenkaan tappaisi, tuskin se edesauttaisi _hänen Baekhyuniensa_ paluuta millään tavalla.

Chanyeol oli mitä ilmeisemmin huomannut, ettei tilanteeseen ollut tullut mitään muutosta. Hän saisi tyytyä vaarallisen palkkionmetsästäjän seuraan, itkeä rakkaansa perään niin paljon kuin suinkin halusi. Baekhyun oli päättänyt lyöttäytyä ihan toisenlaiseen seuraan. Heti, kunhan he pääsisivät takaisin Cheodamdongiin ja Kim Joonmyeonin sadomasokistiseen lasipalatsiin, hän pitäytyisi kaukana Parkista. Niin pitkään, kunnes hörökorvalla tulisi ikävä. Sillä Baekhyun sisimmässään tiesi, että jossain vaiheessa tulisi. Siihen asti oli kuitenkin tanssittava Chanyeolin pillin mukaan.

Vasta toinen ärtynyt kehotus nousta ylös sai Baekhyuniin liikettä. Hän potki peiton pois yltään ja veti ylleen tiukimmat housut, jotka hänelle oli mukaan pakattu. Hän viis veisasi tuntien pituisesta matkasta takaisin pääkaupunkiin, enemmän hänellä oli epämukava pitää löysiä vaatteita. Koska hän ei ollut tottunut sellaisiin, ilmaviin asuihin.

”Huomenta vaan sullekin”, Baekhyun tuhahti katsoessaan selkeästi pettynyttä Yeolia ensimmäistä kertaa sille päivälle suoraan silmiin. Chanyeol piti katseensa Baekhyunin vasemmassa käsivarressa, jossa oleva pitkä arpi herätti huomiota herkemmin kuin yleensä.

Baekhyun tarttui kummallisen värikkääseen ruutupaitaan ja veti sen ylleen, tupisi itsekseen sen ylipitkistä hihoista ja helmasta, koko vaate taisi olla kaksi numeroa liian iso hänen kropalleen.

”Kauanko aiot vihoitella mulle? Muut huomaavat nopeasti, että jokin on pielessä. Tietääkseni se on viimeisin asia, mitä tahdot”, Baekhyun virnisti. Chanyeolin ilme ei tuntunut hellittävän yhtään. Hänen naamansa oli tainnut kurtistua lopullisesti. Teki kipeää, sillä aikaisemmin Park oli katsonut häntä kaikella rakkaudella.

”Niin kauan, että Baekhyunie palaa takaisin kotiin”, Chanyeol sanoi Baekhyun nieli vastalauseensa ja siisti tukkaansa. Hän oli valmis lähtemään aamiaiselle.

* * *

Kim Jongdae oli seurannut Baekhyunin huhkimista treenisalin laitteiden kimpussa jo tovin. Hän oli jatkanut ärsyttävää vinkumistaan mukaan lähtemisestä ja jostain musiikkiohjelmasta, Baekhyunia ei kiinnostanut pätkän vertaa. Sillä hetkellä ainoa asia, johon hän halusi keskittyä, oli reisilihasten rääkkääminen. Hiki valui pitkin kasvoja, hän oli treenannut jo reippaan tunnin. Oli tuskaisen kuuma eikä pitkähihainen urheilupaita auttanut asiaa millään tavalla. Vaatevalinta oli ainoastaan Chanyeolin mieliksi, suojelemaan puukonterästä jälkeen jäänyttä arpea.

”Mä luulin, että sä vihaat treenaamista”, Jongdae nauroi ja nojaili selkälihaslaitteen pehmeään penkkiin. ”Huhut kertoivat, että personal trainerisi on joutunut potkimaan sua persuksille muutamaan otteeseen.”

Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti toistojensa välistä ja jatkoi huhkimistaan. Piruako häntä kiinnosti, miten exo-Baekhyun liikuntaan suhtautui. Hänellä oli omat motiivinsa pitää kuntoa yllä.

”Mihin tähtäät? Maratooniin?” Jongdae kysyi, silmät ilkikurisuudesta tuikkien.

Baekhyun oli huomannut, että jokainen tiimin jäsenistä oli tikissä. Olihan hän omin silmin musiikkivideoista nähnyt, miten kovaa kuntoa sellainen sätkiminen vaati.

”Poliisikouluun”, hän sanoi ja pysähtyi katsomaan ikätoverin reaktiota. Jongdaen silmät suurenivat puhtaasta hämmennyksestä, kunnes persoonallinen nauru täytti hieltä ja raudalta haisevan kuntosalin. Miesparka taisi luulla hänen pilailevan. Kuitenkin hänen aikeistaan oli pilailu kaukana. Hän oli tosissaan valmis vaihtamaan kyseenalaisen työnsä lain toisella puolella toimimiseen, paremman elämän puolesta. Farmaseutti Park oli luovuttanut kunnon kansalaisena olemisen kanssa keksittyään reseptilääkkeiden katukaupan, pikku sivutoimi toi kummasti hyrrykkää ja tappoi Baekhyunien unelmat. Jos poliisikoulun pääsykokeet eivät inspiroineetkaan, Kim Jongdae tarvitsi varmasti osaavaa kakkosmiestä. Hänen metsästystaitonsa eivät olleet ruostuneet puolessa vuodessa.

”Kyllästyitkö julkiseen uraasi vai mistä moinen päähänpisto?” Jongdae kysyi, ärsyttävästi virnuillen. Hän oli edelleen vitsituulella, Baekhyun ei. Ensimmäistä kertaa 22 ikävuoden ylittämisen jälkeen hänestä alkoi tuntua mahdolliselta palata koulun penkille.

”Sovitaan vaikka sitten niin”, Baekhyun tyytyi sanomaan ja vaihtoi laitetta. Hän ei jaksanut kuunnella Jongdaen jatkokysymyksiä, vaikka ne ihan relevantteja olivatkin. Chanyeol oli kuitenkin kieltänyt häntä höpöttämästä mitään, mikä vaarantaisi hänen ja rakkaan _tiimitoverinsa_ tulenarkaa suhdetta.

”Lähden tv-kanavayhtiölle puoli viideltä. Tuletko mukaan?” Jongdae kysyi. Baekhyun pyöritteli silmiään, oli se kumma, kun nämä miehet eivät uskoneet yhdestä kerrasta. Hän mietti jo kovempien otteiden käyttämistä, mutta siinä olisi Chanyeolilla jälleen yksi syy pettyä häneen.

”Lupasin auttaa Kyungsoota yhdessä jutussa illalla”, Baekhyun valehteli, pistäen peliin kaiken viehätysvoimansa, sen viattomuuden, jonka hän oli piilottanut astuessaan Zhang Yixingin ja kumppaneiden rinnalle.

”Harmi juttu. Tule huomenna?” Jongdae kysyi ja napitti häntä taas niin toiveikkaan näköisenä. Baekhyun hymyili vaisusti ja lupautui. Ainakin hänellä oli yksi ihminen, joka oli aidosti kiinnostunut hänen seurastaan. Ainakin siihen asti, kunnes hän saisi tietää totuuden.

* * *

Chanyeol pysäytti käytävää pitkin kävelevän Baekhyunin tarttumalla häntä käsivarresta. Baekhyun painoi hänet vasten seinää ja hymyili pidemmän ähkäistessä tuskaisesti. Niin monet kerrat he olivat ottaneet yhteen, eikä Park vieläkään muistanut, ettei hänelle kannattanut alkaa öykkäilemään.

”Mitä asiaa?” Baekhyun kysyi ja kohautti kulmaansa. Hän nuolaisi huultaan ja mietti sanojaan tarkkaan. Mikä saisi Parkin käymään kierroksilla ja menettämään cooliutensa. Kaikki siinä miehessä, oma persoonallisuutensa että se tummempi, ärtynyt puoli oli helvetin kiihottavaa.

”Tuliko ikävä?” Baekhyun antoi kysymyksen tipahtaa kieleltään. ”Eh?”

”Tykkäätkö leikkiä tulella vai miksi menit höpöttelemään jotain typerää Jongdaelle?” Chanyeol kysyi.

Baekhyun kiersi sormensa Parkin kaulan ympärille ja oli valmis puristamaan, helvetin lujaa. Hänellä ei ollut sitten mitään käsitystä siitä, mikä oli hänelle tärkeää. Hänen arvosanoillaan ja fyysisellä kunnollaan hän läpäisisi poliisikoulun pääsykokeet vaikka toisella kädellä. Hän ei sietänyt hörökorvan irvailua asiasta, joka oli saanut kuukausien aikana hänessä paljon erilaisia, uusia tunteita liikenteeseen.

”Pitäisikö meidän sitten mennä ja kertoa kaikille, kuka oikein olet? Joonmyeon hyung lähettää sut saman tien valkotakkisten puheille.”

”Ihan sama mulle”, Baekhyun virnisti ja hipaisi Yeolin poskea etusormellaan. ”Kunhan saan olla kanssasi.”

”Älä edes aloita”, Chanyeol tuhahti ja työnsi Baekhyunin kauemmas itsestään. Baekhyun piti tiukan katseensa hänessä ja kehtasi vielä muistuttaa, että Park itse oli pysäyttänyt hänet.

”Luuletko sä, että muille kertominen parantaa tilannetta yhtään mitenkään? Ehkä tilanne ei ole kääntynyt päälaelleen mun takiani. Ehkä _sun_ _Baekhyuniasi_ tarvitaan muualla.”

Chanyeol oli kääntänyt katseensa poispäin Baekhyunista. Hän ei halunnut hyväksyä, että universumilla saattoi olla jotain muutakin mielessä kuin pelkkä typerän haihattelun lopettaminen. Ehkä tämän todellisuuden Byun Baekhyun olisi ainoa, jota farmaseutti Park uskoisi. Ehkä hänen tehtävänsä oli käydä kiskaisemassa mies takaisin kaidalle tielle. Ehkä sitten Baekhyun voisi palata takaisin omaan maailmaansa ja alkaa elää sitä parempaa tulevaisuutta, josta hän oli jo tovin haaveillut.

”Puretaan se sopimus”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän oli miettinyt asiaa jo pitkään, jo busanilaisessa hotellissa, automatkan aikana ja treenatessaan, sen ajan, kun Jongdaen kirkas katse oli ollut jossain muualla. Jos Chanyeol ei enää olisi hänen palkkionsa, tasa-arvoisessa asemassa hänen kanssaan, tiimi, Baekhyunilla ei olisi enää mitään syytä olla siinä maailmassa.

Paitsi tunteensa, tietysti.

”Haluatko sä oikeasti?” Chanyeol kysyi, selkeästi asiallisempaan sävyyn puhuen. Hänen kiinnostuksensa oli herännyt, kun katsekin oli palautunut kohti Hyunia.

”Toimiiko se edes?”

Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan. Mistä hän voisi tietää. Mutta ei ollut mitään hävittävää, kannattihan se kokeilla. Ehkä tunteetkin siitä sammuisivat, vaikka eteen astuva jättiläinen olikin vastustamaton. Jo pelkkä tuoksukin, joka hänestä lähti, sai hänet mumisemaan tyytyväisyydestä.

”Jäisinkö kiitollisuudenvelkaan perseeni pelastamisesta?” Chanyeol kysyi. ”Oletko nyt ihan varma, että tämä on hyvä idea?”

Baekhyunin kulmat kurtistuivat. Miksi hänestä alkoi tuntua siltä, ettei Chanyeol halunnut päästää hänestä irti. Oliko hän sittenkin jotain enemmän kuin mies antoi uskoa?

”Pidätkö sä musta?” Baekhyun kysyi ja laski kätensä Yeolin poskelle. Chanyeol tarttui hänen ranteeseensa, oli valmis vetämään likaiselta tuntuvan käden kauemmas itsestään. Baekhyunin sanat kuitenkin pysäyttivät hänet.

”Tiedän, että rakastat _häntä,_ mutta pidätkö sä musta?” Baekhyun kysyi, toiveikkuus sisässään heräten. Saisiko hän sittenkin mahdollisuuden näyttää rehelliset tunteensa ja olla Yeolille jokin muu kuin maailmankuulun idolin irvikuva, pelkkä ulkokuori.

Chanyeol pudisti päätään, ei sanonut mitään ääneen. Halusi kai säästää hänet suuremmalta nöyryytykseltä.

”Vihaatko sä mua?” Baekhyun kysyi, äänessään rehellistä uteliaisuutta.

Chanyeol jatkoi pienieleistä päänsä pudistelua. ”Mä vihaan sitä, että maailmat menivät jälleen ristiin.”

Baekhyunin olisi ehkä pitänyt tuntea helpotusta, mutta hänen syyllisyytensä tuntui vain kasvavan. Jos hän ei olisi jatkuvasti toivonut heräävänsä exo-Chanyeolin vierestä, olisiko niin tapahtunut.

”Ehkä mä tein väärin”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Ehkä mun ei olisi pitänyt sekoittaa sua sen farmaseutin elämään.”

”Onneksi sekoitit”, Baekhyun virnisti ja muisteli paria ensimmäistä kuukautta. He olivat asettuneet taloksi Dokjeokdoon, viettäneet yhdessä hienoja hetkiä. Chanyeolin rehellinen halu muuttaa elämäänsä oli motivoinut Baekhyuniakin katsomaan mahdollisuuksiaan toiselta kantilta. Oli ikävää, että farmaseutin taistelutahto oli tyssännyt niin lyhyeen.

”Mutta kaikesta huolimatta mä haluaisin sut”, Baekhyun sanoi ja pysäytti Yeolin ennen kuin hän ehtisi alkaa huutaa vastaan. ”Alan kyllä tajuta, ettei se ole mahdollista.”

Baekhyun naurahti itsekseen ennen kuin jatkoi. ”Kerrankin ”olemme kuin eri maailmoista” on osuva perustelu.”

Chanyeol naurahti vitsintyngälle, vaikkei ehkä olisi halunnut. Baekhyun kirosi vatsassaan lehahtavat perhoset, miten ikävä hänellä oli ollut sitä naurua. Oli kyse kummasta Chanyeolista tahansa. Farmaseutti Park ei ollut paljoa hymyillyt muutaman viimeisen viikon aikana. Työjuttuja, hän oli aina sanonut, jos oli viitsinyt perustella huonotuulisuuttaan päivän päätteeksi.

”Mä en halua enää sun olevan palkkioni”, Baekhyun sanoi itsevarmasti. Niin hän oli päättänyt. Hän halusi perua jokaisen keskinäisen sopimuksen, jonka hän oli toisesta todellisuudesta tulleen miehen kanssa tehnyt. Josko universumi sitten uskaltaisi palauttaa asiat takaisin mallilleen.

”Eikä meidän tarvitse olla enää tasa-arvoisia.”

”Mä haluan olla”, Chanyeol sanoi, pitäen kasvonsa vakavina, ollen tosissaan. Baekhyunin suu avautui ihmetyksestä, sisimmässä liikkuvat tunteet värisyttivät häntä jälleen. Hän olisi mielummin ottanut helvettiin häntä manaavan hörökorvan, jos olisi mahdollista valita. Sellaisen luota olisi paljon helpompi lähteä.

”Onko sulla taka-ajatuksia?” Baekhyun kysyi, muistaessaan edellisenä iltana käydyn keskustelun.

Chanyeol hymyili pienesti. ”En kerro.”


	10. Chapter 10

_au_

Koko päivä oli ollut niin täynnä kaikenlaista, ettei sitä ollut juuri ehtinyt levähtämään. Juuri, kun mielessä oli istahtaa mukavalta näyttävään laiskanlinnaan, ovikelloa soitettiin. Kilahdus oli lyhyt ja jämäkkä, sitä seurasi nopeasti toinen.

Baekhyun oli jähmettynyt paikoilleen. Hän katseli ympärilleen, uskalsi liikuttaa vain silmiään, kun hän mietti, pitäisikö mennä avaamaan vai esittää, ettei hän ollut kotona.

_“Baekhyun-ah!”_

Hätääntynyt huudahdus kuulosti aivan Jongdaelta. Baekhyun suoristi selkäänsä, muttei uskaltanut ottaa askelta suuntaan tai toiseen.

“Jos olet siellä, niin avaa ovi!” Jongdae jyrähti ja alkoi hakata ovea sen sijaan, että olisi käyttänyt kelloa.

Baekhyunin kulmat kurtistuivat. Jos miesparka käyttäisi hiemankin enemmän voimaa, hän varmasti pölähtäisi läpi oven alta aikayksikön. Hän päätti mennä katsomaan, mikä oli pistänyt ikätoverin niin sekaisin.

Baekhyun avasi asunnon oven ja henkäisi hölmistyneenä, niin kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Jongdae nojasi ovenkarmiin, huokaisi helpotuksesta ja painoi päänsä hetkeksi alas.

“Mitäs sä?” Baekhyun kysyi varovasti ja astui sivummalle, mutta Jongdae mustassa nahkatakissaan ei halunnut tulla sisälle asuntoon.

“Miksi puhelimeesi ei saada yhteyttä?” Jongdae kysyi.

“Se hajosi”, Baekhyun valehteli samaan tapaan kuin kaikille muillekin sinä päivänä tapaamilleen henkilöille. Hän heilautti verenpunaista luuria kädessään ja kysyi, halusiko ystävä (luultavasti ystävä) hänen uuden numeronsa.

Jongdaen kasvoilla oli kummallista jäykkyyttä. Kylmää hikeä meinasi pukata, kun Baekhyun mietti jo narahtaneensa. Ihmeen monta henkilöä hän oli ehtinyt jo sumuttaa. Hän tulisi niin jäämään vielä kiinni…

“Kakaise ulos”, Baekhyun parahti ja irvisteli kärsimättömästi. Oli todellisuus sitten mikä tahansa, hän kyllä näki, jos joku painoi miehen mieltä.

“Kollegat kärräsivät erään potilaan Bucheonin yliopistolliseen sairaalaan. GCS seitsemän, sairaalassa tipahtanut kolmeen, aika pahalta vaikuttaa…Väittivät, että kyse olisi ollut susta, mutta luojan kiitos…”

“Mitä sitten oikein oli tapahtunut?”

“Ohikulkijat olivat löytäneet mieshenkilön makaamassa tajuttomana Bucheonin keskuspuiston parkkipaikalla. Olivat epäilleet ensin humalaiseksi, mutta ensihoitajat olivat todenneet tilanteen paljon vakammaksi. Siksi poliisit hälytettiin paikalle. Luultavasti hit and run -keissi.”

Baekhyunin kulmat kurtistuivat. Jos tämän todellisuuden Byun Baekhyun olisi maannut sairaalassa, eikö hänkin silloin olisi herännyt sieltä eikä eläinlääkärin omasta sängystä. Hän ei voinut mitenkään kysyä eteensä pölähtäneeltä ystävältä, voisiko hän vahvistaa tarinaa.

”Mä olen ihan kunnossa”, hän nauroi kiusaantuneena perään ja koitti taputella Jongdaen kuvatusta mahdollisimman tuttavallisesti olkapäille. Hän oli jo sisäistänyt, ettei hän ollut enää tiimitovereidensa seurassa ja siksi välit tuntuivat kummallisen vaivaantuneilta, ainakin hänen puoleltaan.

”Luojan kiitos, että olet!” Jongdae nauroi. ”Olin saada slaagin, kun pojat mainitsivat tuttujen naamojen keikasta. En pääse käsiksi tietoihin, sillä on kyse eri poliisipiiristä.”

Baekhyun ymmärsi kyllä. Hän vakuutti ystävälle kaiken olevan kunnossa. Ehkä Jongdae oli käsittänyt jotain väärin tai ne olivat vain juoruja.

“Nähdäänkö myöhemmin tällä viikolla? Mun täytyy lähteä päästämään jäbät vuorosta”, Jongdae sanoi ja peruutti takaisin käytävän puolelle.

Baekhyun ei halunnut empiä, ettei hän vaikuttaisi epäilyttävältä. Hän suostui ja ojensi uuden luurinsa Daelle, jotta hän kirjoittaisi numeronsa muistiin. He voisivat pitää yhteyttä, Jongdaesta saattaisi olla apua kinkkisen tilanteen tullen.

“Mitä luurillesi oikein tapahtui?” Jongdae kysyi naureskellen, samalla kun naputti numeroaan laitteiseen.

“Ihan tyhmä juttu”, Baekhyun virnisti. “Koko laite on mennyttä kalua, sim-korttia myöten.”

Jongdaen nauru oli ihanan myötätuntoinen. Sydäntä lämmitti, ehkä hän ei ollutkaan niin huono _eläinlääkäri Byun_ kuin hän ensin oli kuvitellut.

“Ollaan yhteyksissä. Pysy kaidalla tiellä. Muista, että Kim valvoo.”

“Aina”, Baekhyun nauroi. Jongdae heilautti kättään hyvästien saattamana ja kääntyi ympäri. Baekhyun heilutti hänelle samaan tapaan kuin olisi hyvästellyt tiimitoverinsa, parhaan ystävänsä kuten kotipuolessa.

* * *

Uusi aamu oli valjennut hitaasti, Baekhyunin silmät olivat olleet auki jo tovin. Vieraassa sängyssä nukkuminen ei ollut koskaan ollut niin hankalaa, tuntui jotenkin likaiselta asustella toisen kodissa. Kuitenkaan vaihtoehtoja ei ollut, hotellihuone oli pois laskuista, sillä hänellä ei ollut rahaa, millä maksaa yöpymistä eikä ollut ketään, kenen luokse mennä kylään. Oli mukauduttava tilanteeseen ja koittaa selvitä siitä ehjin nahoin.

Baekhyunin ajatukset siirtyivät väkisin kotipuolen tapahtumiin. Mitä Busanissa oli tapahtunut ja oliko tilaisuudesta selvitty kunnialla. Hän halusi uskoa siihen, että Yeol huomasi asioiden muuttuneen ja pelastaisi tilanteen siellä päässä, vaikka epätietoisuus hänen oloistaan oli varmasti hirvittävää. Chanyeol ei ollut koskaan puhunut kokemuksistaan, kai hän oli pelännyt ihmisten pitävän häntä hulluna. Niinhän he olivat pitäneetkin, Baekhyunkin, siihen asti.

Nälkä kurni vatsassa, hän ei ollut oikein ehtinyt miettiä syömistä edellisenä iltana, Jongdaen käynnin jälkeen. Baekhyun oli pahoillaan jo valmiiksi joutuessaan käyttämään toisen eväitä omaksi ravinnokseen. Hän päätti olla hieman itsekkäämpi, luultavasti tämän todellisuuden Byun ymmärtäisi häntä loppupeleissä.

Baekhyun vääntäytyi ylös ja nappasi metallinpunaisen puhelimen yöpöydältä. Hän selasi luurin turhanpäiväiset ilmoitukset lävitse ja huokaili raskaasti astellessaan keittiön puolelle. Pettymys oli suuri, kun Chanyeol saatika Jongdae eivät olleet laittaneet mitään viestiä. Olo oli yksinäinen, ikävä kotiin kasvoi minuutti minuutilta. Onneksi hänen olonsa siinä maailmassa olivat hyvät, oli katto pään päällä ja ystäviä, työkavereita.

Nopea ja pieni aamiainen koostui jääkaapista löytyneistä ruokatarvikkeista. Kaapin sisuksen perusteella eläinlääkäri Byun joko vähät välitti kotona syömisestä tai sitten hän oli ollut reissussa ja siksi kaappi oli tyhjillään. Muutama paistinpannun kautta käytetty kananmuna saisi riittää hänelle. Ehkä hän löytäisi jostain rahaa, jolla käydä kaupassa ja hakea kunnon evästä lounasaikaan.

Baekhyun istui pienen ruokapöydän ääreen puhelin kourassaan. Internetselain ehdotteli uutissivustoja, hän päätti käydä huvikseen tsekkaamassa, minkälaista maailmanmeinikiä näillä seuduilla oikein harrastettiin.

Kieltä polttava munakokkeli oli tulla kiskaistuksi henkeen, kun uutissivuston etusivulla kerrottiin Bucheonissa tapahtuneesta onnettomuudesta, jonka uhriksi oli joutunut 27-vuotias soulilainen eläinlääkäri.

Baekhyun laski kädessään olevan lusikan alas ja suoristi selkäänsä. Hän tarttui puhelimeen molemmin käsin ja vei sen lähemmäs kasvojaan, kuin hänen olisi ollut vaikea nähdä, mitä selkeät kirjaimet näytöllä halusivat hänelle kertoa.

Koko kroppa tärisi suoranaisesta pelosta, mutta Baekhyunin oli klikattava uutisartikkeli auki. Hänen suunsa ei tahtonut pysyä kiinni, kun silmät söivät valkoisella pohjalla olevaa tekstiä rivi riviltä. Bucheonin viranomaiset vahvistivat keskuspuistossa sattuneen onnettomuuden ja pyysivät silminnäkijähavaintoja tapahtuma-ajalta, joka oli arvioitu sattuneeksi iltakymmenen ja yhdentoista välillä.

Baekhyun menetti värin kasvoiltaan muistaessaan Bucheonin kodista löytyneen viestin, jossa eläinlääkäri Byunia pyydettiin keskuspuistoon. Jos hän ei olisi mennyt, hän olisi säästynyt ikävältä töytäisyltä.

Paha olo vyöryi päälle Baekhyunin jatkaessa artikkelin lukemista. Hyökyaallon lailla kroppaan iskevä tunne sai hänen olonsa heikoksi, sekavaksi. ” _Poliisi on vahvistanut miehen vajonneen koomaan maanantaina aamupäivällä. Uhri saa hoitoa kriittiseen tilaansa Bucheonin yliopistollisessa sairaalassa.”_

Baekhyun antoi puhelimen tipahtaa pöydälle. Hän työnsi edessään olevan lautasen kauemmas itsestään ja hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä, raskaasti huokaisten. Koko kroppa jatkoi kovaa tärinäänsä järkytyksen voimasta. Karmiva ajatus kivisti takaraivossa. Jos eläinlääkäri Byun makasi tälläkin hetkellä sairaalapedissä, sehän tarkoitti sitä, että siinä todellisuudessa oli silloin _kaksi_ Baekhyunia. Eikä Chanyeolilla tai kenelläkään muulla ollut mitään hajua siitä, mihin helvettiin hän oli kadonnut kesken kaiken! Minkälainen kaaos kotipuolessa mahtoikaan olla…

Baekhyun nosti päänsä ylös ja katseli ympärilleen, kuunnellen omaa sydämensä raivokasta tykytystä. Hän piti kättään suunsa edessä ja koitti keksiä, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä, mutta aivot löivät yhtäkkiä aivan tyhjää. Hän ei osannut liikkua mihinkään suutaan, saatika kehittää mitään järkevää suunnitelmaa, miten edetä.

Paniikki alkoi vallata mieltä. Edellisenä iltana oven taakse ilmestynyt Jongdae oli siis oikeassa. Mitä hänkin sanoisi, kun näkisi uutisotsikot. Kuinka kauan menisi, että mies olisi jälleen hänen - tai siis eläinlääkäri Byunin - asunnon ovella.

Yhtäkkiä Baekhyun ei tiennyt, olisiko asunnon suojissa oleminen oikea ratkaisu. Mutta hänellä ei ollut muutakaan paikkaa, minne mennä. Töissä varmasti oltiin kuultu onnettomuudesta, ei sellaiset juorut tuskin jääneet keneltäkään kuulematta. Artikkelin mukaan asia oli päästetty julkisuuteen vasta tänä aamuna, tiistaina toinen huhtikuuta. Asiaa oli yritetty kai tutkia ensin kaikessa hiljaisuudessa, mutta neuvottomuus oli iskenyt virkavaltaankin. Baekhyunia oksetti entisestään.

Baekhyunin silmät kostuivat. Hänen olisi päästävä kotiin mahdollisimman pian. Turhautuneisuudesta kasvavat kyyneleet pääsivät valloilleen ihan varkaiten. Baekhyun pyyhki suolaisia pisaroita pois sitä mukaa, kun ne poskille tippuivat. Raskaasti hän hengitti ja koitti järkeillä, mitä helvettiä oli oikein tapahtunut ja miksi hänen oli määrä selvitä siinä todellisuudessa. Oliko universumilla mennyt jauhot ja vellit sekaisin, vai miksi hänen täytyi elää rinnakkain eläinlääkäri Byunin kanssa.

”Helvetin helvetti”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja haroi tukkaansa. Oliko hän sittenkin unessa vai tullut hulluksi. Jossain täytyi olla joku, joka osaisi selittää, mitä oikein oli meneillään. Teki mieli jo soittaa numeropalveluun tai kokeilla saada yhteys kotiin jotenkin kummallisesti internetin välityksellä, mutta sellainen tuskin olisi mahdollista. Miten hän voisi elää kuin eläinlääkäri Byun, jos hän oli jo olemassa? Hänen täytyi kadota, palata takaisin kotiin.

Baekhyun puristi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni ja risti kätensä. Hän ei ollut koskaan ollut mitenkään uskonnollinen, mutta nyt hänestä tuntui, että oli kutsuttava suurempia voimia. Häntä ei oltu tehty sellaiseen, hän oli laulaja, erittäin onnellinen nykyisessä tilanteessaan. Hänellä ei ollut mitään syytä tai halua saada dramatiikkaa elämäänsä kokemalla vaihtoehtoista todellisuutta. Sillä paikalla ei ollut hänelle mitään annettavaa, varsinkaan ekstrana, mihinkään kuulumattomana palasena.

Vuolaasta rukoilusta ei ollut mitään apua. Hän pysyi paikoillaan, puisen ruokapöydän ääressä, kovaa vauhtia jäähtyvä munakokkeli ja avoin uutisartikkeli seuranaan. Olo huononi entisestään, hyvä ettei taju lähtenyt. Baekhyun joutui ottamaan pöydän reunasta tukea, että hän pysyi pystyssä. Henkeään haukkoen hän keskitti kaikki voimansa ajatustyöhön. Mitä hänen täytyisi tehdä ja kenelle oli hyvä uskoutua. Ei ainakaan eläinsairaalan kollegoille, ne hyungit eivät saisi nähdä hänestä vilaustakaan.Oli parempi pysyä maan alla ja paljastaa itsensä korkeintaan Chanyeolille. Hänellä ei ollut eläinlääkäri Byuniin henkilökohtaista suhdetta, ehkä hän ei osannut ajatella uutisen koskevan häntä. Mikäli hän oli nähnyt koko artikkelin. Sellaista oli kyllä vaikea olla näkemättä.

Baekhyun laittoi puhelimen näytön kiinni ja käänsi koko kapistuksen ympäri. Hän hapuili kauempana olevaa lusikkaa ja koitti jatkaa syömistä, vaikka ruokahalu oli kadonnut tyystin. Oli syötävä, vaikka se oli viimeisin asia, mitä hän halusi tehdä.

Baekhyun ei halunnut olla yksin, mutta hänellä ei tainnut olla mahdollisuuksia. Jollain tapaa hän toivoi, että Jongdae kokeilisi ottaa yhteyttä. Ehkä hän voisi laittaa hänen kanssaan viisaat päät yhteen ja miettiä, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Pitäisikö Baekhyunin vetää valeasu päälle ja käydä sairaalassa katsomassa tämän todellisuuden Byunia? Ehkä sieltä löytäisi enemmän vastauksia.

Karmiva ajatus tuli mieleen. Mitä, jos Beom hyung tai eläinlääkärin mielitty, Do Kyungsoo, päättäisi tulla käymään asunnolla ja löytäisi hänet sieltä? Miten hän selittäisi olevansa okei, jos ”hän” samaan aikaan makasi koomassa! Eihän häntä uskoisi kukaan. Mitä, jos eläinlääkäri Byun kuolisi? Pystyisikö hän enää palaamaan omaan todellisuuteensa sen jälkeen? Mitä, jos hän oli ikuisesti jumissa siinä maailmassa?!

Baekhyun rojahti pöytää vasten ja itki. Vuolaat kyyneleet pääsivät ulos ja valittava parkuminen raikui asunnossa, seinät kuulivat kaiken. Kaikki oli mennyt yhtäkkiä niin helvetin sekaisin. Huoli pärjäämisestä tässä todellisuudessa oli yksi murhe, mutta enemmän häntä hirvitti ajatella, mitä kotona oikein ajateltiin.

Ikävät ajatukset eivät ottaneet loppuakseen. Väistämättä tuli mieleen se kerta, kun heille paljastui, ettei eräänä päivänä asunnolta ulos kävellyt Kris hyung tulisikaan enää koskaan takaisin. Mitä, jos jäsenet luulisivat, että hän oli päättänyt nostaa kytkintä lopullisesti. Ainoastaan Chanyeol saattaisi ajatella laatikon ulkopuolelta. Osaisiko hän ajatella, että hän oli joutunut vaihtoehtoiseen todellisuuteen. Chanyeol tiesi, ettei Baekhyun ikinä jättäisi uraansa ja elämäänsä Soulissa, ainakaan ilman Chanyeolia. Chanyeol oli hänen kaikkensa sekä hyvässä että pahassa, hän ei voinut elää ilman hörökorvaa. Ja Chanyeol tiesi sen hyvin. Hän tunsi samoin, heidän tunteensa olivat molemminpuolisia, vaikka sitä ei monesti ääneen oltu sanottukaan.

Oli kovan työn takana saada itsensä rauhoittumaan, mutta onneksi kyyneleet eivät jatkuneet loputtomiin. Sekaisin ajatuksistaan, sekä fyysiseltä että henkiseltä kunnoltaan kuin täyskäännöksen tehnyt Baekhyun nousi takaisin istuma-asentoon. Hän pyyhki kasvonsa kuiviksi ja veti munakokkelilautasen lähemmäs itseään. Hän veti syvään henkeä ennen kuin tarttui lusikkaan ja söi, painostava hiljaisuus seuranaan. Pää tuntui tyhjältä, vaikka samaan aikaan se oli täynnä ajatuksia, kauhukuvista puhumattakaan. Hän ei halunnut selviytyä yksin universumin antamasta haasteesta, mutta oli vaikeaa edetä, kun ei tiennyt, mihin suuntaan lähteä. Teki mieli arpoa, kummalle, Chanyeolille vai Jongdaelle, sitä päräyttäisi olevansa toisesta todellisuudesta. Suuri todennäköisyys oli, että miehet nauraisivat hänelle päin naamaa ja passittaisivat valkotakkisten puheille, mutta viimeistään kun hän seisoisi eläinlääkäri Byunin sairaalapedin vieressä silmät itkemisestä turvonneina, häntä saatettaisiin uskoakin. Oli toimittava mahdollisimman vähän huomiota herättävästi. Beom hyung tai Kyungsoo eivät ikinä saisi tietää hänen olevan joku muu kuin perhettä. Oli pysyttävä poissa heidän silmistään. Oli pysyttävä poissa koko maailman silmistä.

Baekhyun ei koskaan ollut haaveillut elämästä ilman julkisuutta. Hän oli enemmänkin halukas jakamaan elämänsä intohimot rakastamansa ihminen vierellään. Nyt hän oli ihan yksin, pakotettuna olemaan piilossa. Mihin kirjaimelliseen helvettiin hänet oli oikein singottu?

Rauhoittuminen ottaisi oman aikansa, sen verran Baekhyun pystyi järkeilemään. Hän antoi itselleen luvan käyttää kaiken tarvitsemansa ajan itsensä kasaamiseen. Ei olisi mitenkään viisasta lähteä seikkailemaan pitkin Cheodamdongia paniikista täristen. Suunnitelma, se oli tehtävä, yksin tai yhdessä jonkun toisen kanssa. Mutta ei vielä. Sitä ennen oli otettava muutama pitkä henkäys. Tai sata sellaista.

Baekhyun halusi luottaa siihen, että asiat järjestyisivät jollain tapaa. Oli jo helpottavaa tietää, että eläinlääkäri Byun oli elävien kirjoissa eikä kuollut siihen paikkaan. Mikä mieheen oli iskenyt keskellä yötä ja oliko se ollut onnettomuus. Julkisuuden varjopuolet olivat ikävät, hänelläkin oli sellaisista kokemusta. Laajan maineen saaminen toi mukanaan myös kateuden ja katkeruuden. Vaikka se ei olisi henkilökohtaista, väärillä teoilla saattoi olla kohtalokkaita seurauksia.

Hyytävä ajatus pulpahti mieleen. Mitä, jos eläinlääkäri Byuniin kohdistunut onnettomuus ei ollutkaan onnettomuus, vaan joku oli sen takana.


	11. Chapter 11

_irl_

Kaunis melodia kantautui korviin studiohuoneen suurista kaiuttimista. Äänenvoimakkuus ei ollut järin suuri, tunnelma oli rauhallinen. Hetki sitten sävelletty musiikki vei Baekhyunin muistoihinsa, siihen erääseen kertaan, jolloin auringonlasku oli ollut kaunis. Meren taakse livennyt aurinko oli jättänyt jälkeensä maagisen hetken. Chanyeol oli tarttunut häntä kädestä, pyytänyt sanattomasti katsekontakti ja suudellut häntä pimeyden laskeutuessa saaren ylle. Se ilta oli ollut parhain koko Baekhyunin elämässä, vaikka hän olikin luopunut halusta pitää farmaseutti rinnallaan elämänsä loppuun asti.

”Miksi sä haluat poliisiksi?” Chanyeol kysyi ja suoristi selkänsä. Hän katsoi muistoistaan heräilevää Baekhyunia kiinnostuneena. Hento hymy pysyi hänen kasvoillaan, vaikka Baekhyun näytti häkeltyneeltä.

”Nappaan työkseni ihmisiä palkkiota vastaan”, Baekhyun tokaisi ja sulki silmänsä uudemman kerran. ”Luulisi, ettei kriminaalien nappaaminen valtion hoiviin ole homma eikä mikään.”

”Oletko sä valmis toimimaan protokollien ja lain mukaan?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun tuhahti hiljaa. Park ei tainnut uskoa, että hän osasi olla kunnon kansalainen. Vaikka hän ei päätoimestaan veroja maksanut, hän eli siviilissään lain puitteissa. Ei aiheuttanut hämminkiä julkisilla paikoilla ja kunnioitti vanhempia. Olihan Park itsekin nähnyt, miten heidän maailmassaan pystyi toimimaan sillä tavalla. Jokainen kaupungin poliisi tiesi Rozyn ja sitä pyörittävien kiinalaisten bisneksistä, muun muassa. Eikä heidän toimintaansa puututtu, jos sukset eivät menneet ristiin. Ja Kim Minseok piti huolen, etteivät menneet.

”Kieltämättä olisi mahtavaa nähdä, miten roudaisit Do Kyungsoon telkien taakse virkamerkki kaulassa”, Chanyeol naurahti ja pudisteli päätään mielikuvilleen.

Baekhyun hätkähti Yeolin sanoja. Siinä, missä hän näki sellaisen olevan täysin mahdollista, hänen tunteensa olivat jälleen leiskahtaneet. Olisiko mahdollista, että tämä Park halusi sittenkin tulla hänen kanssaan kotiin.

”Täytyy varmaan pyytää jotakuta kuvaamaan pidätys ja lähettää se sulle sitten”, Baekhyun sanoi ja yritti nauraa kevytmielisesti perään, mutta sellainen tuntui turhalta paskanjauhannalta. Ei Chanyeol koskaan tulisi näkemään häntä poliisin virassa. Ei hän ollut edes varma, menisikö pääsykokeisiin.

”Kauanko opintosi kestäisivät?” Yeol kysyi kiinnostuneena. Hänestä oli tullut yllättävän utelias. Edessä oleva ruutupaperi pysyi tyhjänä, kynäkin oli tipahtanut kädestä siinä jutustelun lomassa.

”Riippuu vähän”, Baekhyun mutristeli huuliaan. Heidän koulutusjärjestelmänsä oli monimutkainen. Sitä oli vaikea selittää, mutta hänen kokemuksellaan vuosia saattaisi karsiutua pois parikin.

”Entä se Park? Pidättäisitkö hänetkin?” Yeol kysyi, purren huultaan. Hänestä juttu vaikutti olevan yksi vitsi, Baekhyunin sisimmässä kiehui jälleen. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi hörökorvan piti irvailla hänelle jatkuvasti, vaikka tiesi hyvin, millaista elämä sillä puolella oikein oli.

”En ottaisi sitä kunniaa”, Baekhyun huokaisi. ”Mä toivon sydämeni pohjasta, että hän ymmärtäisi lopettaa elämänsä pilaamisen. Hänen paheensa on ahneus. Hänelle ei riitä mikään ja sitten hän joutuu huomaamattaan ongelmiin. Ei ole mun tehtäväni pitää häntä kaidalla tiellä, hän on itse vastuussa teoistaan…”

”Totta”, Chanyeol murahti. ”Ihme jätkä, kun ei kerrasta oppinut.”

”Niinpä”, Baekhyun naurahti ja hymyili ensi kertaa aidosti sille päivälle. Hän alkoi rentoutua, Chanyeol alkoi olla jälleen oma itsensä. Alkushokki universumin vinkeistä oli tainnut helpottaa. Oli huomattavasti helpompi luottaa asioiden järjestymiseen, kun tiesi, että exo-Baekhyunilla olisi joku, jonka hän tunsi edes jollain tapaa.

Farmaseutti Park ei ollut puhunut paljoa siitä, mitä hänen ja tämän todellisuuden Baekhyunin välillä oli tapahtunut. Hän oli pitänyt informaationsa ulkoisissa asioissa, kuten viihdeyhtiössä, SM Entertainmentissa, sekäpromootiokappaleessa, jonka painava reggaebiitti jäi korvaan soimaan vielä pitkäksi aikaa sen kuuntelemisen jälkeen. Oli hän möläyttänyt sen, miten hän oli käynyt käsiksi palkkamurhaajan kaksoisolentoon, joka oli paljastunut maailman kilteimmäksi ja ymmärtäväisimmäksi mieheksi, jonka hän oli elämänsä aikana koskaan tavannut.

”Millainen hän on?” Baekhyun kysyi. ” _Hyuniesi?_ ”

Chanyeol hymyili pienesti. Teki kipeää seurata toisen ilmeen pehmenemistä, rakkaus paistoi miehen silmissä. Katse oli sitä samaa luokkaa kuin silloin, kun he olivat suudelleet ensi kertaa. Miten hän olisi voinut tietää miehen olevan kiinnostunut pelkästään ulkoisista avuistaan sellaisen yhteyden tuntiessaan. Hän oli antanut Chanyeolille mahdollisuuden luikerrella syvälle sydämeen, eikä hän tahtonut saada miestä enää pois sieltä. Kovasti hän oli yrittänyt korvata hänet oman todellisuudensa Parkilla, mutta totuuden jäljille pääsemisen jälkeen heidän eroavaisuutensa olivat selkeämmät kuin koskaan. Se mies ei ollut Baekhyunin sydämessä, tämä oli.

Mutta hän ei ollut hörökorvan sydämessä. Ja sen hän muisti kerta kerran jälkeen, tuntematta oloaan yhtään paremmaksi.

”Vitsailee paljon, kohottaa tunnelmaa. Taitava, lahjakas, määrätietoinen. Tykkää pysyä paikoillaan ja olla, nauttia tästä maailmasta päivä kerrallaan, vaikka menisi vähän huonosti. Tekee työnsä hyvin ja on kiitollinen ja nöyrä saamistaan mahdollisuuksista. Hän on uhrannut paljon noustakseen huipulle, niin kuin me kaikki.”

Baekhyun virnisti pienesti. Hänestä ei ollut liiemmin vitsailemaan tai kohottamaan tunnelmaa. Hän ei jaellut lohtulauseita, vaan potkaisi persuksille ja kehotti hyväksymään tosiasiat. Ei auttanut jäädä ruikuttamaan vaan kantaa vastuut teoistaan, niin se maailma pyöri. Hän rakasti rahaa ja hankki mahdollisuuksia millä keinolla tahansa. Hän ei ollut uhrannut mitään elääkseen haluaamansa elämää. Hän oli hankkinut Kim Jongdaen ja Rozyn kiinalaisten kunnioituksen ja seisoi ylpeänä kaksikon keskellä. Ei tosin enää, sillä hän oli luovuttanut paikkansa Daelle. Hän oli silti varma, että ystävä hyvä avaisi hänelle oikean kainalonsa ja antaisi tulla kotiin, jos asiat eivät alkaneet muuten luistaa. Hän ei aikonut jäädä seuraamaan, miten farmaseutti Park pilasi elämänsä toiseen otteeseen, vaan oli entistä varmempi siitä, että yhteinen koti saisi jäädä. Haaveet olivat haaveita, todellisuus totta. Ei sitä aina, näköjään, pystynyt elämään unelmaansa, hän ajatteli katsoessaan haikeasti Chanyeolin suuntaan.

”Kyllä mä joskus olen miettinyt, miten siellä menee”, Chanyeol myönsi hiljaa. Baekhyun hymyili pienesti. Soul ei ollut muuttunut heidän lähtönsä jälkeen oikeastaan ollenkaan. Huumekauppa kukoisti, Yixing hyung puhdisteli aseitaan Kim Minseokin baaritiskillä ja mulkoili väärään paikkaan eksyneitä asiakkaita tuima ilme kasvoillaan. Kim Joonmyeon oli juuri ja juuri selviytynyt kohtaamastaan nöyrytyksestä ja etsi jälleen uusia höynäytettäviä, jotka toisivat hänelle lisää rahaa korkojen kera. Hullu oli maailma, sillä puolella, jolla Baekhyun oli jättänyt. Kunnon kansalaisten arki oli kahdeksasta neljään -työtä lapsiparvineen, tulevaisuuden toivojen kasvattamista ja tasokkaan elämänlaadun ylläpitämistä. Ei ollut väliiputoajia, miehiä tai naisia, jotka elivät päivisin kunnon elämää ja öisin sotisivat kaikkia periaatteitaan vastaan.

”Hengissä ollaan, me kaikki. Do Kyungsookin”, Baekhyun naurahti. ”Hän on sitkasta tekoa.”

Chanyeolin kasvot valahtivat valkoiksi hänen muistaessaan, millaista jälkeä arvon Kim Jongdae oli saanut aikaan. Tai Baekhyun ampuessaan huumeveikkoa jalkapöytään.

”Oletko sä tappanut?”

Kysymys yllätti Baekhyunin. Hän oli tietoinen kaikista liikkuvista juoruista ja kateelisten panetteluista, mutta hän ei vienyt ihmishenkiä. Hän jätti sellaiset hommat ammattilaisille. Yleensä asiakkaat halusivat pokansa eteensä (melkein) täysissä hengen- ja ruumiinvoimissa, jotta voisivat itse suorittaa jatkotoimenpiteet kurinpalautuksen osalta.

”Pelkäätkö sä mua?” Baekhyun kysyi, aidosti huvittuneena. Park oli siitä ihmeellinen, että kaikesta huolimatta hän ei tuntunut välittävän hänen kovuudestaan, vaikka monesti paskanjäykkänä olikin. Jollain tavalla mies kai tiesi, ettei hän tulisi tekemään mitään peruuttamatonta. Chanyeol luotti häneen, kai se johtui siitä, että oli ensin kuvitellut miehen sielunkumppanikseen.

Baekhyun veti kätensä puuskaan ja peitti huonontuneen tuulensa. Universumi jaksoi muistuttaa hänelle, ettei hän sopinut siihen paikkaan. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miten ennen nukkumaan menoa harrastettu, jatkuva anominen oli yhtäkkiä saanut maailman keikkaamaan sillä tavalla. Täytyi olla kyse jostain paljon suuremmasta, ei pelkästään hänen ajatuksillaan, hartaimmilla toiveillaan voinut olla sellaista vaikutusta. Jos maailma ei sitten ollut sekoamassa lopullisesti.

Chanyeol oli palannut vihkosensa pariin. Kynä sauhusi niin että melkein savu nousi, tekstiä oli alkanut syntyä rivitolkulla. Baekhyun jäi seuraamaan hänen liikkeitään ja muisteli sitä aikaa, kun hän oli salaa katsellut, miten Yeol piirteli omiaan farmaseutti Parkin asunnosta löytyneeseen lehtiöön. Jääkaapin ovessa oli ollut sinisellä musteella piirretty symboli, jonka alkuperästä hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan. Sen alla oli ollut viesti, Baekhyun muisti sen sana sanalta. _Suojele valoa, niin se suojelee sinua._ Se viesti oli totta. Baekhyun olisi ollut valmis suojelemaan farmaseutti Parkia, jos hän olisi halunnut panostaa heidän suhteeseensa sataprosenttisesti. Kuitenkin laittomuuksien kutsu oli houkutellut hänet takaisin niille teille. Mihin koira karvoistaan pääsisi.

* * *

Asunnolla oli meteliä. Baekhyun istui kädet puuskassa keskellä suurta nahkasohvaa ja koitti sulkea ympäristöstä kantautuvan keskustelun pois mielestään. Häntä ei kiinnostanut paskan vertaa, mitä miehet toisilleen sanoivat, hän ei kuitenkaan ymmärtäisi mistään mitään.

Oli niin helvetin kuumakin. Hiki nousi pintaan pelkästään ajattelemisesta ja se helvetin Park oli pistänyt hänet vain-pitkähihaisia -linjalle. Vasemman käden hiha ei saanut nousta ranteesta korkeammalle, tai vuosien saatossa jo paljon haalistunut arpi olisi myös nähnyt tätä maailmaa.

Kim Jongin istahti Baekhyunin vierelle ja veti hänet kainaloonsa. Baekhyun murahti tyytymättömään sävyyn ja mulkaisi häntä, mutta iloisesti virnistelevän pojankoltiaisen kirkas katse sai hänet unohtamaan aikeensa vetää miestä turpaan.

Kim Jongdaen oli määrä näkyä televisiossa viidentoista minuutin kuluttua. Hitaasti jäsenet alkoivat valua olohuoneen puolelle, Joonmyeon ja Kyungsoo sohvan edessä olevaa sohvapöytää erilaisin herkuin täyttäen. Tuli ihan mieleen ne kerrat lapsuudesta, kun vanhemmat olivat rakentaneet jalkapallokisojen aikaan katsomon kotitalon olohuoneeseen. Kauan unohduksissa ollut muisto lämmitti sydäntä ja sai olon ärsyttävän haikeaksi.

Baekhyun vilkaisi huoneeseen astuvaa Chanyeolia. Hörökorvan katseessa oli jotain tummaa, vain pienen hetken. Kylmät väreet kulkivat selkäpiissä Baekhyunin ymmärtäessä, että kyse oli mustasukkaisuudesta. 94-syntyneiden miesten huomion ja hellyyden keskipisteenä oleva palkkionmetsästäjä oli tarpeeksi herättämään kateuden hörökorvan sisimmässä. Tai niin Baekhyun ainakin halusi uskoa.

Baekhyun puri huultaan ja piti katseensa mielummin paikkaansa laajasta olohuoneesta etsivässä Chanyeolissa kuin oikealle kanavalle avatussa tv-ruudussa. Volyymi nousi tasaiseen tahtiin, hurraus ja kovat äänet porautuivat syvälle tärykalvoihin.

Baekhyun vähät välitti ruutuun rävähtävistä juontajista. Hän painoi päänsä Jonginia vasten ja piti silmänsä naulittuina lyhyitä vilkaisuja hänen suuntaansa tekevässä Chanyeolissa. Meneillään oleva keskustelu herpaannutti Chanyeolin koko ajan. Näky oli huvittava, Baekhyunia nauratti. Ääneen. Pieni tirskunta yllätti ympärillä olevat ihmiset täysin. Kuin he eivät olisi nähneet sellaista reaktiota koskaan aikaisemmin.

”Hyung”, Sehun nauroi ja koitti arvailla, mille vanhempi oikein nauroi. Baekhyun ei keskittynyt Sehunin puheisiin, seurasi vain hymy huulilla hölmistynyttä Chanyeolia ja nautti näkemästään.

Viisitoista minuuttia kului kevyessä puheensorinassa, keskusteluiden aiheet vaihtelivat oikeastaan joka kerta, kun uusi ääni pääsi valloilleen. Chanyeol koitti vitsailla mukana, mutta Baekhyun huomasi hänen jäykkyytensä. Pitkät vilkaisut toisessa miehessä kiehnäävään Baekhyuniin heittivät vettä myllyyn, Hyunin olisi tehnyt mieli vaihtaa hieman vaihdetta, mutta hän olisi todennäköisesti joutunut (mahdollisesti loppuelämänsä pituiselle) jäähylle, jos hän olisi hivuttanut sormensa kohti Jonginin sisäreittä. Tällä porukalla oli tiukat rajat, hän ei voinut vietellä ympärillään olevia miehiä tuosta noin vain. Täytyi muistaa, ettei hän ollut sillä hetkellä palkkionmetsästäjä, oma itsensä, vaan maailma näki hänet jonain toisena.

Chanyeol oli mustasukkainen, Baekhyun oli siitä ihan varma. Hörökorvan entisestään happaneva ilme kertoi siitä, viimeistään Sehunin ajaminen paikkaa sivummas ja Baekhyunin viereen istahtaminen, unohtamatta käden nostamista selkänojan päälle, kertoi ärtyneisyydestä.

Baekhyun käytti tilaisuutensa hyväksi. Hän nousi ylemmäs, irrotti itsensä Jonginien kainalosta ja kellahti vasten pidempää. Hän tunsi Chanyeolin käden olkapäällään ja oli valmis räjähtämään siihen paikkaan. Tuoksu, joka oli pysynyt hänen muistissaan kaikki ne kuukaudet, sai hänen ajatuksensa herpaantumaan kaikilla mahdollisilla tavoilla. Silmät painautuivat väkisin kiinni, tyytyväinen hymy nousi kasvoille. Ympärillä olevien miesten äänet vaikenivat taustalle, television äänenvoimakkuutta nostettiin entisestään.

Baekhyun kuunteli tarkkaan. Hän kuuli korkealta kiljuvat naisihmiset, hurraukset ja taputukset. Hän kuuli pianon soivan.

”Puhutaan kaikista niistä asioista, joita emme voineet sanoa”, joku lauloi. Ääni oli voimakas, tunteellinen. Se värisytti Baekhyunin koko kroppaa. Ihailevat henkäykset tai sipsipussin rapina eivät irrottaneet Baekhyunia siitä tunteesta, jonka laulu oli saanut hänessä aikaan.

”Kun ympärillämme käy hento tuulenvire, istutaan vastakkain”, laulu jatkui. Baekhyun joutui nuolaisemaan huuliaan, surumielinen melodia ei tietänyt hyvää.

”Ja puhutaan erostamme.”

Baekhyunin silmät rävähtivät auki. Ensimmäinen asia, jonka hän näki, oli suuren tv:n ruudussa laulava tiimitoveri, Kim Jongdae, ja hänen tunteikas ilmeensä. Miehen tulkitsemat sanat iskeytyivät syvälle, saivat hänessä aikaan jotain, mitä hän ei ollut vielä siihen ikään mennessä tuntenut. Tuska, menettämisen tuska.

”Kun talvi väistyy ja kukat kukkivat, sanoimme kaiken olevan okei, mutta vaikka kuinka yritän, en voi sivuuttaa kuolevia tunteitasi.”

Baekhyunin oli pakko nousta ylös. Hän etsi katseellaan sopivan välin, josta loikkia pois aiheuttamatta häiriötä tv-ruudun pauloissa oleville miehille. Hän siirtyi olohuoneesta käytävään ja etsi huoneen, josta hän oli siihen maailmaan herännyt.

Baekhyun veti oven hiljaa kiinni perässään. Hän rojahti vasten kylmää seinää ja hengitti raskaasti. Kim Jongdaen ääni raikui olohuoneesta yhtä tunteikkaana. Mutta hän ei jaksanut keskittyä sanoihin, niiden merkitykseen. Hän oli täysin tunteidensa vallassa. Rehellisten tunteiden, jotka pulppusivat jostain syvältä, kovan kuorensa alta siihen maailmaan, jossa oli paljon enemmän empatiaa ja lämpöä, sellaisia tunteita, joiden kanssa hän ei ollut elänyt koskaan.

Ovi avautui, pimeään huoneeseen tulvi valoa. Baekhyun painautui paremmin vasten seinää ja pidätti hengitystään. Hän oli varjon suojassa niin kauan, kunnes Chanyeol napsautti valot päälle.

”Oletko okei?” hän kysyi ja koitti saada katsekontakia. Baekhyun piti huolen, ettei Park nähnyt hänen kasvojaan, kukaan ei ollut nähnyt vielä sitä, kun hänen sydämensä halkesi lopullisesti. Ei hän itsekään.

”Jongdae halusi meidän kaikkien näkevän esiintymisensä”, Chanyeol muistutti.

”Mene sitten takaisin”, Baekhyun kivahti ja pyyhkäisi silmänsä kuiviksi. Yksi, kaksi tai ehkä viisi kyyneltä oli päässyt tipahtamaan ulos ihan huomaamatta.

Ennen kuin Baekhyun oli ehtinyt sanoa Chanyeolin olevan oikeassa asiallisen välimatkan pitämisestä, hänet oli vedetty lämpimään halaukseen. Baekhyun painoi osittain häpeästä, osittain hämmennyksestä helottavat kasvonsa vasten mustaa, uskomattoman hyvältä tuoksuvaa hupparia ja antoi itkun tulla.

Äänetön kyynelehtiminen kesti vain hetken. Kuumat huulet otsallaan tuntiessaan Baekhyunin kroppa jäykistyi. Mies, joka oli reipas vuorokausi sitten halveksinut pelkkää Baekhyunin näkemistä, oli ylittänyt jlleen sen näkymättömän rajan, joka heidän välissään oli. Oliko se tapahtunut tiedostaen vai oliko Parkin todellisuudentaju jälleen hämärtynyt, sitä oli vaikea sanoa.

Baekhyun hapuili kädellään valonkatkaisijaa. Hän napsautti kattolampun pois päältä, ihana, turvallinen pimeys otti hänet jälleen syliinsä. Chanyeolin kädet hänen ympärillään tiukensivat otettaan, vielä jokin valo kajasti ulkoa sen verran, että silmien kosteat katseet pystyi huomaamaan.

”Mä en ole hän”, Baekhyun kuiskasi. Chanyeol ei ilmeisesti kuullut. Hän oli kuin joku muu, toimi ihmeellisin perustein. Baekhyun painoi silmänsä kiinni tuntiessaan kosteat huulet omillaan. Pitkä kaipaava suudelma oli yksi tunteiden sekasotku, kukaan ei osannut kertoa, mitä se tarkoitti ja kenelle se oli kohdennettu. Oliko Chanyeol mustasukkainen Hyunien provosoinnista vai oliko hänelle vain niin helvetillinen omaa rakastaan. Eikö Park kestänyt kaikenkestävän, rohkean palkkionmetsästäjän muurien hajoamista vai mikä oli saanut hänet sekoittamaan Baekhyunin tunteita sillä tavalla lisää. Sillä Byun Baekhyun, Soulin vaarallisin palkkionmetsästäjä, oli hetkellisesti unohtanut identiteettinsä, olemassaolonsa ja keskittyi vain niihin huuliin, jotka jaksoivat painautua hänen omilleen kerta toisensa jälkeen. Miten hänen alitajuntansa vei hänet niinhin aikoihin, jolloin hän oli ollut tuiki tietämätön Chanyeolin oikeista tarkoitusperistään intiimeille teoilleen, mikä Park oli ja mikä oikeus hänellä oli tulla sekoittamaan hänen elämänsä jälleen sillä tavalla. Vaikka tavallaan Baekhyun itse oli sen sopan, sillä kertaa, pistänyt aluilleen.

Ja vaikka kuinka he molemmat tiesivät pimeän huoneen ja olohuoneesta kantautuvan metelin suojissa vaihdettavien nälkäisten suudelmien olevan yhtä suurta virhettä, heistä kumpikaan ei pystynyt ottamaan järkeä käteen ja perääntymään tilanteesta.

Sillä se yhteys, joka heillä oli aikaisemmin ollut, oli jälleen syntynyt.


	12. Chapter 12

_au_

Aamupäivä oli ehtinyt vaihtua keskipäiväksi, mutta Baekhyun ei ollut saanut itseään ylös keittiön pöydän äärestä. Hän oli reipastunut sen verran, että oli saanut munakokkelin syötyä, vaikka se olikin mennyt kylmäksi ja alkanut maistua oudolta. Hän oli selannut puhelintaan pitkän aikaa, käynyt aina vilkuilemasssa uutissivustojen uusimpia otsikoita ja tuijottamassa Kim Jongdaen yhteystietoja, valmiina soittamaan miehelle ja paljastamaan todellisen identiteettinsä. Kuitenkin pupu oli mennyt pöksyyn kerta toisensa jälkeen. Hänet oli opetettu esiintymään itsevarmasti kymmenien tuhansien ihmisten edessä, olivat olosuhteet sitten mitkä tahansa, mutta yksi puhelu tutunnäköiselle, mutta kaikin puolin vieraalle miehelle hirvitti häntä ehkä eniten elämässään. Hän ei ollut koskaan tunnustanut rakkauttaan Chanyeolille, ainakaan suoraan, mutta sillä hetkellä hänestä tuntui, että hän tekisi sen sata kertaa mielummin kuin painaisi soittopainiketta ja antaisi asioiden oikean laidan tulla ilmi.

Baekhyunista oli alkanut tuntua siltä, että hänen oli käytävä katsomassa, missä kunnossa eläinlääkäri Byun oikein oli. Missio oli vaikea, sillä hänellä ei ollut ketään, joka voisi viedä hänet Bucheonin yliopistolliseen sairaalaan. Ei ollut rahaa eikä mahdollisuutta liikkua ulkona ilman, että joku keksisi hänen olevan Cheodamdongin eläinklinikan lääkäri.

Chanyeol, fysioterapeutti dongdaemunilaiselta yksityisklinikalta, oli jälleen mielessä. Miten noloa olisi pyytää mieheltä jälleen kyytiä, varsinkaan, kun hänellä ei ollut yhtään pätäkkää, joilla osallistua polttoainekuluihin. Bucheoniin ei ollut mikään lyhyt matka ja siinä liikenteessä mateleminen söi bensaa kohtalaisen mukavasti. Silti mies ei lähtenyt ajatuksista. Voisihan hän yrittää sumuttaa miestä valehtelemalla Beom hyungin olevan niin kiireinen, ettei hänellä olisi aikaa rullailla edes takaisin maita ja mantuja. Vaan kuka tiesi, oliko Chanyeolillakaan. Toben oli toipilas ja tarvitsi kaiken mahdollisen huolenpidon. Mutta olihan Park Yoora olemassa.

Baekhyun ärähti itselleen ja suki tukkaansa. Asiat eivät tuntuneet muuttuvan sen selkeämmiksi, vaikka niitä kuinka yritti mielessään pyöritellä. Kim Jongdaen olisi hyvä tietää eläinlääkäri Byunin saamasta kutsusta tulla puistoon sinä yönä, jolloin onnettomuus oli sattunut. Se voisi auttaa virkaveljiä selvittämään, mitä hemmettiä oikein oli meneillään. Mihin _Cheodamdongin oma poika_ oli oikein sekaantunut vai oliko hän viaton uhri, joka oli sattunut väärään paikkaan väärään aikaan. Jos Baekhyun auttaisi selvittämään asiaa, olisiko hän täyttänyt universumin toiveen. Mitä eläinlääkäri Byun ei itse osannut nähdä, kun paikalle tarvittiin ulkopuolista näkemystä.

Baekhyun tarttui puhelimeen ja huomasi tuntien selaamisesta tyhjentyneen akun. Hän huokaisi ja vei luurin laturiin, makuuhuoneessa oli valmiiksi laitteeseen sopiva piuha. Onneksi, sillä hän oli unohtanut puhelimen pakkauksen sisältöineen eläinklinikalle, eikä hänellä ollut enää mitään asiaa siihen firmaan. Mitä poliisitkin sanoisivat, jos näkisivät valvontakameran kuvassa hänet hiippailemassa pitkin kolkkoja käytäviä, epävarma ilme kasvoillaan. Varsinkin, kun henkilötunnuksen loppuosaa myöten yhtenäinen mies makasi koomassa yliopistollisen sairaalan traumaosastolla.

Baekhyun päätti siistiä itsensä, käydä suihkussa ja syödä vähän lisää. Hänen täytyisi vakuuttaa olevansa täysin järjissään, jos hän halusi uskotella Kim Jongdaelle olevansa laulaja, jonka suurin haave oli koskettaa ihmisiä tunteellisella tasolla ja antaa lohtua, olivat kuuntelijat, fanit, ihmiset, sitten missä elämäntilanteessa hyvänsä. Olla joku, johon turvautua, vaikka välimatka olisi ääretön. Musiikki oli universaali kieli ja hän halusi puhua sitä niin kauan kuin hänelle siihen mahdollisuus annettaisiin.

* * *

Baekhyun päätyi soittamaan Chanyeolille ensin. Ruokataukoaan pitävä mies oli ollut kiltti ja vastannut hänen hätääntyneeseen pyyntöönsä suostumalla kuskiksi. Baekhyunia hävetti hirvittävästi sotkea ulkopuolista miestä onnettomaan tilanteeseensa, mutta hänellä ei ollut muita oljenkorsia. Vaisto sanoi, että hänen olisi käytävä haistelemassa tilannetta sairaalalla ennen kuin hän sekoittaisi Kim Jongdaen ja etelä-Korean virkavallan omiin ongelmiinsa. Saattoihan olla myös niin, että koomassa makaava 27-vuotias eläinlääkäri Soulista olisi joku muu kuin eläinlääkäri Byun. Todennäköisyys sellaiseen sattumaan oli olematon, mutta toi tietynlaista lohtua kaikin puolin. Jos eläinlääkäri Byun ei olisikaan koomassa, vaan hänen paikallaan Exon jäsenten keskellä, Baekhyunin huolet ja murheet puolittuisivat kerralla. Mutta miksi sitten elämää suuremmat voimat olivat ottaneet asiat omiin käsiinsä. Mikä oli hänen tehtävänsä niissä saappaissa ja miksi häntä ei johdatettu kenekään viisaamman luokse. Täytyi pitää silmät ja korvat auki, ehkä vastaan tulisikin jotain hyödyllistä.

Oli kai turhaa alkaa penkomaan eläinlääkäri Byunin menneisyyttä yhtään sen enempää vielä siinä vaiheessa. Jos hän yhdistäisi voimansa virkavaltaa edustavan poliisiystävänsä kanssa, hän saattaisi saada enemmän tuloksia aikaan. Kim Jongdaella olisi paljon enemmän resursseja käytettävissä, hän tunsi tämän maailman vinkeet häntä huomattavasti paremmin. Mutta oli Baekhyunillakin omat hyvät puolensa. Hän saattoi nähdä asiat eri kantilta kuin eläinlääkärin siviili- tai työelämään paneutuneet ihmiset.

Chanyeolin päivän viimeinen asiakastapaaminen oli loppunut kaksikymmentä minuuttia sitten. Ei ollut minkäälaista hajua, kuinka pitkä matka Dongdaemunista Cheodamdongiin siihen aikaan vuorokaudesta kestoltaan oli. Baekhyun ei voinut tehdä muuta kuin istua ja odottaa, milloin viesti ”olen alhaalla” pompahtaisi metallinpunaisen puhelimen kirkkaalle näytölle.

Baekhyun oli käyttänyt aikansa hyväkseen. Hän oli muotoillut hiuksensa sellaiseen tyyliin, jollaista eläinlääkäri Byunista otetuissa kuvissa ei koskaan ollut näkynyt. Hän oli löytänyt pesuhuoneen peilikaapista mustan silmänrajauskynän ja ehostanut silmiensä ulkonäköä itselleen ominaiseen tyyliin. Ei tuntunut vieraalta katsoa itseään peilistä, hän tunsi olonsa kotoisaksi, niin monet kerrat hän oli seissyt ihmisten edessä ehostettuna, tällättynä, laitettuna. Ensimmäistä kertaa hän oli valmis poistumaan asunnosta omana itsenään, karismaattisena lavaesiintyjänä, eikä eläinlääkärinä, jona tämä maailma hänet näki.

Oli ollut vaikea rakentaa trendikästä lookia Byunin vaatekaapin sisällöstä, mutta hätä ei lue lakia -mentaliteetin avulla hän oli onnistunut tuunaamaan itselleen oivan asukokonaisuuden. Musta kangasmaski kruunasi mystisen lookin ja (toivottavasti) vakuutti maailmalle, ettei hän ollut eläinlääkäri Byun. Koska vaihtoehtoinen todellisuus vaikutti olevan kummallisen looginen paikka, hän päätti käyttää henkilökohtaista informaatiotaan hyväkseen. Kuka olisi arvannut, että pikkuserkun opettama henkilötunnus loppuosaa myöten tulisi joskus olemaan käytännöllistä tietoa. Hän voisi yrittää väittää olevansa Byun Baekho, syntynyt vuonna 1991. Hänen täytyisi vain uskoa siihen itse, niin eiköhän sairaalassakin uskottaisi häntä. Saattoihan olla, ettei sairaalan henkilökunta ollut niin yksityiskohtaisesti kiinnostunut siitä, kuka koomapotilasta oikein kävisi katsomassa. Hän ei halunnut udella mitään yksityiskohtia, ettei vaikuttaisi epäilyttävältä. Hän halusi uskoa, että Kim Jongdae kaivaisi lääkäreiden raportit tarvittaessa esiin, omia keinoja käyttäen.

* * *

Oli aika mennä, Chanyolin asiallisesti muotoiltu ilmoitusviesti oli saapunut. Baekhyun vastasi siihen lyhyellä kirjainyhdistelmällä, ok. Hän veti huushollista löytyneet, pakkauudet lenkkarit jalkaan ja naurahti typerälle peilikuvalleen. Jos hän olisi astellut lentokentälle siinä nimenomaisessa asussa, joku saattaisi miettiä, miksi hänen oli annettu tehdä yhteistyötä amerikkalaisen vaatebrändin kanssa. Mutta oli elettävä sillä, mitä eteen oli annettu. Onneksi hänen maailmansa ei saisi koskaan vihiä hänen eksklusiivisesta tyylistään.

Baekhyun kovetti itsensä. Hän oli kovan paikan edessä, mutta ei auttanut pelätä. Hän ei halunnut sekoittaa maailmaa yhtään sen enempää. Jos portit kotiin lukittaisiin hänen nenänsä edessä, hän kuolisi yksin ja katkerana. Eikä hän halunnut tuntea sellaisia tunteita.

Chanyeol oli pysäköinyt autonsa kätevästi asuinrakennuksen ulko-oven eteen. Maskinsa takaa auton suuntaan hymyilevä Baekhyun heilautti kättään iloiseksi tervehdykseksi ja kipusi tyhjäkäynnillä hurskuttavan pirssin kyytiin.

Chanyeol ei saanut katsettaan irti vänkärin paikalle istahtaneesta Baekhyunista. Baekhyun vilkaisi häneen ja naurahti pienesti, kun ihaileva henkäisy pääsi ilmoille. Park unohti paikan- ja ajantajun täysin, hän tuijotti vain menemään, miten Baekhyun veti turvavyötä ylleen ja oli valmis lähtemään jännittävälle matkalle kohti Bucheonin yliopistollista sairaalaa.

”Vau”, Chanyeol henkäisi lopulta ja puristi rattia rystyset valkoisina. Baekhyun nauroi hänelle ja oli kääntää miehen pään kohti menosuuntaa omalla kädellään. Kuitenkin asiallinen etäisyys fysioterapeuttiin oli pidettävä, hän ei voinut alkaa pitää Chanyeolia ystävänään. Se tekisi kaikesta aivan liian monimutkaista, sekä henkisesti että muutenkin.

”Näytätpä sä… erilaiselta. Hyvällä tavalla”, Chanyeol mumisi ja vilkuili itseään taustapeilistä. Baekhyun veti maskin pois kasvojensa edestä ja antoi sen roikkua toisessa korvassaan. Hän seurasi huvittuneena, miten toinen suki tukkaansa ja yritti mutristella huuliaan näyttääkseen yhtä karismaattiselta.

”Piti panostaa. Mulla on tärkeä tapaaminen. Olen pahoillani, jos vien liikaa aikaasi. Beom hyung ja —”

”Kaikki okei”, Chanyeol naurahti ja heilautti kättään. ”Onneksesi tykkään ajella autolla.”

”Se on hyvä”, Baekhyun hymyili. ”Pankkikortissani on ongelmia. Tarjoaisin sulle illallisen kaikesta vaivasta, mutta en pysty käyttämään varojani eikä mulla ole yhtään käteistä. Mutta älä huoli. Korvaan tämän joskus.”

”Ei mitään kiirettä”, Chanyeol virnisti. ”Ompahan syy nähdä useamminkin.”

Baekhyun puristi huulensa yhteen ja tiputti katseensa alas. Ainoa asia, mikä oli tuonut jotain hyvää siinä todellisuudessa, oli fysioterapeutti-Chanyeol ja se, miten hän sai vatsan aina ihan sekaisin. Hän rakasti omaa hörökorvaansa eniten koko maailmassa, todellisuuksista viis, mutta tämä mies sai hänet nauttimaan niistä epäsoveliaista lauseista, joita mies pystyi lausumaan toiselle ilman minkäänlaisia seurauksia. Siitä Baekhyun oli kateellinen. Hänen suhteensa Chanyeoliin oli monimutkainen ja hyvin rajallinen, ja oli niin väärin, ettei hän voinut rikkoa niitä kantamatta vastuuta teoistaan. Mutta olisiko se niin paha, jos he kuiskuttelisivat toistensa korvaan jotain molemminpuolista myötähäpeää mutta samalla jokseenkin nautinnollista ja romanttisia tunteita herättävää. Olisi se, sillä yksi kerta pimeässä huoneessa saattaisi johtaa lumipalloefektiin, joka saattaisi hajottaa kaiken alleen, imagon, vuosien saatossa rakennetun uran, ystävyyden. Heillä oli sääntönsä ja niitä oli syytä noudattaa. Joskus pienetkin pusut saattoivat aiheuttaa ristiriitaisia tunteita, melkein katumusta siitä, että he eivät voisi koskaan olla toisilleen mitään sen enempää.

Baekhyun katsoi autonsa ajamiseen keskittynyttä Chanyeolia liian pitkään. Siinä, missä rajojen rikkominen siinä todellisuudessa saattoi kuulostaa houkuttelevalta, sillä olisi liikaa vaikutusta asioihin. Ei ollut pelkästään kyse hänen elämästään, vaan myös eläinlääkäri Byunista ja loppujen lopuksi koko universumin tasapainosta. Jos hän möhlisi, peruuttamattomia asioita todennäköisesti tapahtuisi. Siksi täytyi pysyä skarppina eikä antaa pelonsekaisille tunteilleen valtaa. Jos hän katsoisikin fysioterapeuttiaan joku kerta omana tiimitoverinaan, hän saattaisi menettää itsehillintänsä. Jos hän katsoisi fysioterapeuttia omana itsenään, sinä Chanyeolina, jollaisena hän sitä todellisuutta eli, hän saattaisi sekoittaa oman sydämensä ja rikkoa sen kaiken, jonka hän oli Chanyeolin kanssa kotipuolessa rakentanut. Miten hän voisi enää katsoa omaa rakastaan silmiin ja vakuuttaa, että oli ihan okei, jos hän päätyisi tyydyttämään kaikki pintansa alla kuohuneet tunteensa ja tarpeensa Parkin kuvatuksella, joka vaikutti niin hellältä ja täydelliseltä, liian hyvältä tähän maailmaan. Mitä, jos hän saisi Parkin rakastumaan eläinlääkäri Byuniin, vaikka hän oli aikonut kihlata Kyungsoon. Mitä, jos hänen vastuuttomilla ja itsekkäillä päätöksillään pilaisi useiden ihmisten elämän.

Baekhyunin itsevarmuus oli jälleen palasina. Hän ei pitänyt tilanteesta yhtään. Hänen hartioilleen oli sysätty kahden todellisuuden paino ja hänenko oli tarkoitus yksin selvittää, mitä oikein oli meneillään. Kierot olivat suunnitelmat kaikkitietävällä jumalalla, tai sillä, joka oli vahingossa painanut universumin punaista, isoa nappulaa, jossa varmasti luki kissankokoisin kirjaimin _älä koske._

”Haluatko tulla luokseni illalla? Voitaisiin illallistaa meillä”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun hätkähti ehdotusta, jota hän oli samaan aikaan pelännyt ja toivonut. Pirustako hänen täytyisi tietää, mihin suostua. Ainakin hän olisi piilossa muilta ihmisiltä, jos Chanyeol ottaisi hänet suojiinsa. Hänen korvaansa ei ollut kirinyt tieto eläinlääkärin koomatilasta. Hänelle eläinlääkäri Byun oli täysissä voimissaan, mies, joka oli pelastanut hänen silmäteränsä, mustakarvaisen puudelin, Tobenin. Jos Baekhyun pitäisi järjen kädesä, Chanyeol olisi ehkä turvallisinta seuraa, jota hänellä voisi sillä hetkellä olla.

”Sopii hyvin”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hymyili perään, aidosti onnellisena. Hän oli sydämestään kiitollinen, ettei hänen tarvinnut viettää niitä tietämättömitä tunteja yksinäisyydessä, vaan hänellä olisi joku, joka voisi naurattaa häntä pienimmälläkin vitsinmurjautuksella.

Jos Chanyeolista ei paljastuisi salattua, pimeämpää puolta. Onneksi Baekhyunilla oli itsepuolustustaustaa, hätätilanteessa hän voisi kumauttaa hörökorvaisen jättiläisen tajun kankaalle taktisella potkulla. Jos hänen selkänsä suostuisi yhteistyöhön. Kai sitä pakon edessä pystyisi tekemään mitä vain.

”Sulle sitä sattuu kaikenlaista”, Chanyeol naurahti. ”Ensin puhelin hajoaa ja sitten pankissakin on toimintahäiriöitä. Mitä vielä?”

Baekhyun murahti myöntyväisesti. Parkilla ei ollut aavistustakaan, millaisesta sotkusta oli oikein kyse. ”Täytyy toivoa, että vastoinkäymiset loppuvat tähän paikkaan.”

Chanyeol hymyili ja vilkaisi Baekhyuniin astetta liian pitkään. ”Mulla on ainakin sellainen olo, että onni on myötä.”

Baekhyun hymyili. Josko Parkin onni tarttuisi häneenkin. Rauhallinen olo sisimmässä voimistui entisestään. Mitä lähemmäs Bucheonia he matkasivat, sitä enemmän Baekhyunista tuntui valinnan osuneen oikeaan. Jos hän olisi päättänyt ottaa ensin yhteyttä Jongdaeen, hän olisi saattanut suhtautua asiohin hieman eri tavalla. Nyt kaikki tuntui kulkevan eteenpäin sulavasti, ilman selkäpiitä pitkin hiipivää paniikkia. Chanyeolilla oli ollut häneen aina jonkinlainen vaikutus. Ilmeisesti tämäkään Park ei ollut se poikkeus sääntöön, ja hyvä niin.

* * *

Chanyeol oli jäänyt mielellään odottamaan kahvion puolelle, että Baekhyun saisi tapaamisensa hoidettua. Baekhyun oli kiitollinen siitä, ettei Yeol tunkeillut liikaa, hän sai ihan rauhassa etsiä tiensä oikealle osastolle.

Vatsaa väänsi pelkästä jännityksestä. Oli hirvittävää astella infotiskille ja kysyä, missä huoneessa Byun Baekhyun mahtoi sijaita. Kuten Baekhyun oli uumoillutkin, häneltä kysyttiin, kuka hän oli ja millä asialla hän liikkui, mutta perheenjäsenten listasta löytyvä nimi oli tehnyt virkailijan tointa suorittavaan hoitajaan vaikutuksen. Ei tarvinnut alkaa luettelemaan henkilötunnusta, jonka loppuosan numerot olivat kummallisesti hävinneet päästä moottoritiellä huristelun aikana. Vielä asunnolta lähtiessä nelinumeroinen yhdistelmä oli ollut kirkkaana mielessä.

Baekhyun käveli kohti oikeaa huonetta. Hänen askeleensa hidastuivat vastaan kävelevän miehen kiinnittäessä hänen huomionsa. Kim Jongin asteli vastaan vaaleansinisessä hoitajan asussa ja katseli rauhallisesti ympärilleen. Hänen silmänsä kävivät myös mustan kangasmaskin suojissa kulkevassa Baekhyunissa, mutta hänen ilmeensä pysyi rauhallisena. Se huojensi Baekhyunia, sillä hän ei todellakaan halunnut tulla tunnistetuksi siinä tilanteessa.

Sydän pamppaili entistä kovemmin, mitä lähemmäs Baekhyun huonetta asteli. Hän ei ollut mitenkään henkisesti valmis kohtaamaan eläinlääkäri Byunia, mutta ei hän voinut ketään muutakaan tueksi ottaa. Olisi siinä ollut selittäminen fysioterapeutti Parkille, miksi hän näki miehet kahtena. Samoiten Kim Jongdaelle. Hänet pidätettäisiin varmaan siltä seisomalta.

Baekhyun astui huoneeseen koko kroppa jännityksestä täristen. Hän pystyi väittämään sataprosenttisesti, ettei ollut koskaan ollut samanlaisessa tilanteessa. Hän ei ollut nähnyt itseään muualta kuin peilistä tai monitoreista, häntä oksetti jo ajatus katsoa mieheen, jonka piirteet olisivat identtiset hänen kanssaan. Mutta hänen oli tehtävä se; saatava varmistus, että hän eli ja hengitti samassa maailmassa eläinlääkärin, Byun Baekhyunin kanssa.

Yliopistollisen sairaalan traumaosaston huone ei ollut mikään viihtyisä, mutta kyse ei ollutkaan mistään viimeisenpäälle laitetusta yksityisklinikan huoneesta. Huoneessa vahvistui sairaalalle ominainen haju, joka muodostui tiloissa ja tekstiileissä käytetyistä kemikaaleista. Baekhyun oli varma, ettei kotipuolessa haissut yhtä vahvasti.

Hengityskoneen humina kävi jokaisella hengenvedolla, elintoimintoja mittaavat monitorit piippasivat, huoneessa oli melkoista meteliä. Kun Baekhyun veti oven kiinni perässään, äänet tuntuivat vain vahvistuvan, kun ne jäivät pyörimään pieneen tilaan.

Baekhyun oli kuin jähmettynyt ovelle. Hän ei saanut irrotettua kättään kylmältä ovenkahvalta, jalka ei tahtonut liikkua eteenpäin. Ruskeatukkainen mies makasi sairaalapedissä kuten kuka tahansa, vasta muutaman metrin lähemmäs käveltyään Baekhyun huomasi katsovansa _itseään._

Alkoi pyörryttää. Baekhyun horjahti paikallaan ja otti tukea sängyn ylös jätetystä reunasta, varoi silti, ettei heiluttaisi koko hökötystä, ettei eläinlääkäri Byun vahingossakaan heräisi siihen ja saisi samantien sydänkohtausta nähdessään identtiset kasvot.

Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja koitti sivuuttaa hermostuneisuutensa. Selkäpiistä hiipivä paniikki halusi ottaa vallan, mutta hänen oli pysyttävä täysissä järissään, jos sattuisikin niin, että joku rynnistäisi huoneeseen juuri sillä hetkellä. Oli parempi pitää maski kasvoilla ja keskittyminen tehtävässään. Hän oli tullut eläinlääkäri Byunin identiteetin varmistamisen lisäksi myös etsimään lisää johtolankoja.

Baekhyun katsoi mielummin sairaalasängyn vieressä olevaa yöpöytää ja siinä olevaa vetolaatikon kahvaa kuin eläinlääkärin rauhallisia kasvoja. Hänen teki pahaa katsoa miestä, kaikin tavoin. Häntä säälitti, suretti ja hieman vihastuttikin. Mutta ei ollut hänen vikansa, että universumi oli tehnyt tepposet.

Baekhyun pysähtyi. Hän nojasi valkoiseen yöpöytään ja hengitti raskaasti. Silmät täyttyivät turhautumisen kyynelistä, jälleen, vaikka hän oli itkenyt kyyneleensä loppuun jo tunteja sitten. Hän vain sisäisti jälleen, ettei jäsenillä ollut mitään hajua, mihin hän oli oikein kadonnut. Ikävä kotiin oli jo. Lisäksi pelko tahtoi ottaa vallan. Aikaisemmin hän oli ollut suhteellisen rauhallinen, mutta nyt tilanne oli kääntynyt ylösalaisin.

Baekhyun kasasi itsensä. Sairaalahuone ei ollut oikea paikka jäädä märehtimään asioita. Hänen oli toimittava, ennen kuin joku nappaisi hänet kiinni itse teossa. Jos tämän todellisuuden Byun Baekho keksisi tulla katsomaan serkkuaan, hän olisi niin kusessa.

Yöpöydän laatikosta ei löytynyt mitään hyödyllistä. Ei ollut lompakkoa, ei puhelinta, ei mitään. Vain sairaalan valkoinen esitelappunen, jonka liukas paperi kiilsi siinä silmiä kirvelevässä keinovalossa. Baekhyun työnsi laatikon kiinni, antaen sen pamahtaa sisään oikein kunnolla. Hän kirosi ääneen ja suki tukkaansa, vaikka hän oli käyttänyt kampauksen tekoon paljon aikaa ja vaivaa.

”Vitun vittu!”

Sairaalahuoneen ovi avautui. Baekhyun jähmettyi paikoilleen ja sulki silmänsä. Hän hengitti raskaasti ja kiitti luojaa siitä, että hän oli selkä kääntyneenä ovelle päin. Sisälle pyrkivä henkilö ei onneksi nähnyt hänen kasvojaan.

Baekhyun laski kolmeen ennen kuin uskalsi vilkaista, kuka ovella oikein seisoi. Hän odotti näkevänsä jonkun sairaalan henkilökunnasta tai edes Kyungsoon, eläinlääkärin tulevan kihlatun, mutta ei.

Ovella seisova mies oli siviiliasuinen poliisi, Kim Jongdae.

Ja hän katsoi Baekhyunia suoraan silmiin.


	13. Chapter 13

_irl_

Raikas, keväinen tuulahdus tervehti Baekhyunia, kun hän astui kerrostalon kattotasanteelle. Rautainen ovi kolahti kiinni, mutta kauniisti valaistulle joelle päin tuijottava Chanyeol ei välittänyt siitä. Hän oli ajatellut hörökorvan vähintään hypähtävän kovasta äänestä, niin säikky ulkoisille ärsykkeille hän oli aina ollut.

Baekhyun veti Byunin vaatekaapista löytämänsä paksun hupparin tiukemmin ylleen ja käveli varovaisin askelin lähemmäs horisonttia katselevaa miestä. Hän oli sataprosenttisen varma, että Chanyeol tiesi hänen tulleen. Park se jaksoi ihailla ympäröivää maailmaa korkeuksissa ilta toisensa jälkeen, vaikka maisema ei juuri muuttunutkaan. Hän varmaan asuisi katolla, jos se vain olisi mahdollista.

Baekhyun istui Chanyeolin vierelle, asiallisen välimatkan päähän. Hän ei olisi halunnut katsoa Chanyeolin kylmäksi muuttuneita kasvoja, mutta häntä ei kiinnostanut mikään muu kuin Park. Hän vihasi sitä, kun häntä ei kiinnostanut mikään muu kuin Park Chanyeol.

”Mä en olisi saanut”, Chanyeol sanoi ja pyöritteli lauseensa jatkoa mielessään. Hän tyytyi kuitenkin vain huokaisemaan raskaasti ja painamaan päänsä alas. Hän ei pystynyt katsomaan Baekhyunia silmiin. Baekhyun olisi tietysti voinut tarrata häntä poskista vahvalla kädellään ja kääntää hänen päänsä väkisin kohti itseään, mutta luultavasti Park olisi muljauttanut silmät päästään pakoillessaan katsekontaktia.

”Mä kaipaan sua, Chanyeol”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Etkö sä muka yhtään kaipaa _mua?”_

”En”, Chanyeol jyrähti ja oli taas alkaa haluan-mun-Baekhyunien-takaisin -linjalle, mutta ymmärsi kuitenkin hiljentyä ennen kuin aloitti sen jatkuvan marmatuksen. Kai hän itsekin oli tajunnut, ettei se vaikuttanut tilanteeseen millään tavalla.

Baekhyun huomasi jälleen pyytävänsä anteeksi. Hän ei ollut tainnut pyytää koko elämänsä aikana niin montaa kertaa anteeksi kuin hän oli tehnyt viimeisen muutaman päivän aikana. Se maailma sai hänen olonsa tuntumaan jotenkin epäominaiselta, kotopuolessa hän ei koskaan olisi käyttäytynyt niin… alentuvasti.

”Sitä, mitä meidän välillä tapahtui, ei olisi koskaan saanut tapahtua”, Chanyeol sanoi, puhuen jälleen sillä kylmällä sävyllä, joka hänet oli ollut vastassa heti sinä aamuna, kun Baekhyun oli siitä maailmasta herännyt.

”Koskaan, ikinä”, Chanyeol lisäsi ja katsoi Baekhyunia suurin silmin. Anoi kai, ettei hän levittäisi heidän puuhiaan vääriin korviin.

”Suutelemista? Vai puhutko siitä, kun—”

Chanyeol peitti korvansa ja huusi päälle. Baekhyunia olisi ehkä muulloin naurattanut Parkin kiusaaminen, mutta nyt hänen huumorinsa ei juurikaan kukkinut. Häntä enemmänkin vitutti, teki mieli taas vetäytyä maan alle, kun hän saikin sellaista kohtelua. Hän ei todellakaan ansainnut sellaista.

”Aikuinen ihminen eikä pysty puhumaan asioista niiden oikeilla nimillä”, hän ärähti ja risti jalkansa. Hän huomasi tärisevänsä, vaikka paksu huppari olikin aika lämmin. Raikas ilma oli kylmä eikä hän ymmärtänyt, miten Chanyeol pystyi istumaan niinkin pitkään paikoillaan. Housutkin olivat löysät ja kylmä ilma valui sisälle lahkeensuusta ja se sai kaikki karvat pystyyn.

”Mä en voi tehdä mitään, mikä riskeeraa meidän suhteen”, Chanyeol sanoi, ajatukset selvästi toisessa puolikkaassaan. Baekhyun tuhahti pienesti, vaikka ymmärsi kyllä, mitä hörökorva ajoi takaa.

Chanyeol huokaisi. ”Meidän pitää pystyä työskentelemään yhdessä vielä vuosia.”

Baekhyun ei pystynyt hymyilemään. Vaikka Chanyeol ei puhunutkaan hänestä, sanat tuntuivat yltävän kaikesta huolimatta myös hänen sydämeensä. He olivat Yeolin maailmassa, jossa heitä kaikkia pidettiin suurennuslasin alla. Mutta Baekhyun voisi viedä hänet takaisin omaan ympäristöönsä ja pyytää universumilta, josko farmaseutti Parkin elämä olisi parempaa exo-Yeolin saappaissa.

Mutta samaan aikaan hän tiesi hyvin, ettei Chanyeol halunnut lähteä. Hörökorva ei lähtisi hänen kanssaan mihinkään, ei mistään hinnasta.

”Mä en riitä sulle ja se loukkaa mua ihan helvetisti”, Baekhyun sanoi ja yritti laskea kätensä Yeolin kädelle, mutta hörökorva veti omansa piiloon. ”Se saa mut haluamaan sut itselleni vielä enemmän.”

”Mitä jos vain tarkastelisit elämääsi ja toteaisit, että kotipuolessasi kaikki on hyvin.”

”Mulla on reseptilääkkeitä tiskin alta myyvä, rahanahne mies, joka pitää apteekkiaan tärkeämpänä kuin mua.”

”Mikä sä itse olet? Sniffasit seteleitä aina kun silmä vältti!” Chanyeol parkaisi ja nauroi varovasti perään. Baekhyun ei nauranut. Häntä enemmänkin vitutti, kun heillä kahdella oli oikeita, yhteisiä muistoja. Mitä järkeä oli muistaa niitä, jos niistä ei saanut nauttia. Jäljelle jäi vain verta itkevä sydän ja lohduttomat sanat tyytyä siihen, mitä hänellä oli.

Chanyeol laski kätensä Baekhyunin kädelle ja vilkaisi häneen vilpittömältä vaikuttaen. Baekhyun vastasi hänen katseeseensa, vaikka mielummin hän olisi pitänyt kovan kuoren yllään, etteivät Parkin sanat pääsisi satuttamaan häntä yhtään enempää.

”On olemassa näkymättömiä rajoja, joita ei ylitetä, edes Baekhyunien kanssa”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun puristi huulensa yhteen ja piti sisälleen kertyneet kysymykset sisällään. Chanyeol halusi elää niin kuin mitään ei olisi koskaan tapahtunut. Baekhyun halusi nimenomaan elää niin kuin se kaikki olisi tapahtunut, monta kertaa.

”Kai mä tein virheen myydessäni sieluni sulle”, Chanyeol sanoi ja raapi päätään, lähinnä ärsyytymisestä. Baekhyun jäi tuijottamaan pystyyn jäänyttä hiussuortuvaa ja taisteli vastaan halua palauttaa se paikoilleen.

”Kai mä tein virheen menettäessä sydämeni sulle”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja laski katseensa sateen kastelemaan betoniin. Hän kuljetti katsettaan jaloissaan oleviin, hintaviin merkkikenkiin, joiden nimeä hän ei osannut mitenkään lausua. Valkoinen näytti valkoisemmalta kuin hän oli koskaan nähnyt ja punainen sekä musta sekoittuivat designiin näyttävästi. Hän oli nähnyt samanlaiset kengät Chanyeolin huoneessa, mutta mustavalkoisina. Sponsorikengät, jotka löytyivät luultavasti jokaisen jäsenen kenkähyllystä.

”Tämä kaikki on mun syytäni”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun oli ihan samaa mieltä, mutta hän ei ollut pahoillaan. Hän oli kiitollinen, että hörökorva oli näyttänyt hänelle, miten siinäkin maailmassa oli vielä jotain hyvää. Vaikka hän ei suoranaisesti ollutkaan sieltä maailmasta kotoisin…

”Saanko mä kysyä yhtä asiaa?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hän empi katsomasta Yeoliin, mutta rohkaistui kuitenkin. Ehkä asian tärkeys välittyisi sillä tavalla paremmin.

”Riippuu”, Chanyeol vastasi, siirtämättä katsettaan pois joesta, johon hän oli kovin ihastunut.

”Ajattelitko sä mua vai Hyunietasi?”

Chanyeol pysyi vaiti, hän ei aikonut vastata. Baekhyun huokaisi pettyneesti ja nousi ylös poistuakseen kattotasanteelta. Kuten hän oli arvellutkin; Chanyeolin mieleen mahtui vain yksi Baekhyun, eikä se ollut hän.

* * *

Baekhyun oli raahattu SM Entille lähes välittömästi sen jälkeen, kun hänet oli kiskottu ylös sängystä ja heitetty suihkuun. Aamupalaksi oli tarjottu proteiinipirtelöä ja banaania, joka oli käsketty syödä autossa matkalla yhtiölle. Baekhyun oli ollut liian unenpöpperössä tajutakseen mistään mitään, hän oli vain seurannut oikean kätensä ja Kim Minseokin jalanjälkiä. Chanyeol oli tullut samalla kyydillä, mutta hän oli singahtanut aivan päinvastaisen suuntaan. Myös Oh Sehunin tietotoimiston Oh Sehunin identtinen kopio oli ilmestynyt jostain seuraan ja vetänyt Chanyeolin kainaloonsa ennen kuin he olivat erkaantuneet pääaulassa. Näky oli saanut Baekhyunin heräämään siihen päivään, mustasukkaisuus kroppaansa pistellen.

Päivän ohjelman raadollisuus iski kasvoille vasta, kun Baekhyun oli työnnetty suureen huoneeseen, jonka seinät olivat ahdistavan valkoiset ja niiden eteen oli siirretty rekkikaupalla toinen toistaan kimaltelevaa vaatetta.

Baekhyun käänsi kysyvän katseensa Jongdaeen ja odotti selitystä. Ikätoverin kasvoilla oleva ilme oli rauhallinen, kuten myös Kim Minseokilla. He tiesivät tasan tarkkaan, mitä tuleman piti, kun taas Baekhyunilla ei ollut hajuakaan. Sen verran hän oli saanut aivojaan toimintakuntoon, että pystyi päättelemään kyseessä olevan vaatteet. Esiintymisvaatteet?

”Kunhan saadaan tämä pois alta, mennään sitten syömään”, Jongdae ilmoitti. ”Ei mitään ruokalan pöperöitä, vaan mennään ihan kunnon lounasravintolaan.”

”Jos tarjoat”, Minseok naurahti ja tönäisi Jongdaeta leikkisästi. Baekhyunille oli se ja sama, kuka tarjosi, hän ei kuitenkaan saisi palaakaan alas. Hän oli niin kaukana mukavuusalueeltaan, että tuskin pystyi toimimaan. Mikä pettymys, kun CBX:n C ei tarkoittanutkaan Chanyeolia. Nyt jos milloin Chanyeolille olisi ollut tarvetta. Nyt hän joutui pelastamaan nahkansa omin neuvoin, ellei hän saisi Kyungsoota henkiseksi tuekseen. Tai sitten hänen täytyisi paljastaa todellinen itsensä arpineen ja kaikkineen arvon tiimitovereille, josko he sitten ymmärtäisivät häntä paremmin.

Ei tarvinnut odotella kauaa, kun naiset mittanauhoineen ja muistikirjoineen saapuivat tilaan. Baekhyun olisi halunnut rynnistää ulos huoneesta, mutta hänellä ei tainnut olla vaihtoehtoja. Hän pystyi vain toivomaan, että tämän todellisuuden Baekhyun olisi täysin samaa kokoa, ettei hän saisi satikutia puvustajilta ja stylisteilta. Miten noloa olisi, jos puvustajat muokkaisivat vaatteet uudelleen hänen kropalleen ja sitten, kun aika tulisi vetää rytkyt niskaan, ne eivät sopisikaan sille miehelle, joka nousisi Saitaman konserttihallin lavalle.

Mielessä kävi jo keksiä ties mitä verukkeita sille, ettei hänen tarvitsisi vetää kehoaan suojaavia vaatekerroksia pois. Näytti kuitenkin pahasti siltä, ettei kahden tiimitoverin silmistä päässyt niin helposti.

Baekhyun asettui nimikkorekkinsä eteen ja pysytteli selin kaikkiin nähden. Hän oli hyvin tietoinen yläselässään olevasta arvesta, joka oli vuosien saatossa haalistunut lähes olemattomiin, mutta tietyssä valaistuksessa se paistoi kanssaeläjien silmiin varsinkin komeasti. Oikeastaan hänet oli merkattu joka paikasta; häneen jääneet elämän jäljet olivat osa hänen identiteettiään - siinähän se ongelma piilikin. Hän oli sataprosenttisen varma, ettei tämän todellisuuden Byun koristanut selkäänsä erilaisilla iskuilla, jotka oli peräisin ikätoverin ruostumattomasta kromiteräspuukosta. Heidän alkunsa ei ollut ollut mikään paras mahdollinen.

Baekhyun ei saanut edes päälimmäistä hupparia yltään. Hän rojahti takaan olevalle tuolille ja huokaisi raskaasti. Toisessa päässä huonetta vaatteita vaihtava kaksikko käänsi hämmentyneet katseensa häneen ja olivat kysyä, mikä tuli.

”Mä en halua tehdä tätä”, Baekhyun sanoi pahoillaan ja veti hupparin vetoketjun ylös asti kiinni. Hän piiloutui mustan hupparin korkean kauluksen taakse ja tutkaili muiden reaktioita jopa hieman häveten.

Yllättäen Minseokin katseessa oli eniten ärsyyntyneisyyttä. Ei Baekhyunia muuten olisi huolettanut, mutta tämän todellisuuden Minseok oli täysi vastakohta Rozyn baaritiskin alta aseita myyvälle miehelle.

”Kuinka vaikeaa on vetää vaatteet ylle ja pyöriä kerran pari ympäri, jotta noonat näkevät istuvatko vaatteet sieltä, mistä pitääkin?” hyung parahti.

Baekhyun toivoi kovasti, että Chanyeol tulisi pelastamaan hänet siitä pinhuusista, johon hänet oli laitettu. Hän ei selviäisi yksin exo-Baekhyunin elämästä. ”Mitä tämä on, Baekhyun?” Jongdae ihmetteli myös. Baekhyun väänsi kasvonsa surkeaan ilmeeseen ja voivotteli oloaan, mutta se ei saanut kaksikkoa heltymään. Vieressä seisova vanhempi nainen mittaili häntä katseellaan ja mutristeli huuliaan. Selvästi tuomitseva ilme ei saanut oloa mitenkään mukavaksi.

Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti ja nousi ylös. Hän veti hupparin vetoketjun alas ja valmistautui riisumaan. Jos hänen pitäisi valita, hän mielummin näyttäisi arpisen selkänsä huoneessa oleville henkilöille kuin nousisi tuhatpäisen yleisön eteen nolaamaan itsensä (ja exo-Baekhyunin maineen).

Huoneeseen tulleet naiset osoittivat hienovaraisuutta ja käänsivät katseensa poispäin miesten paljaista kehoista, mutta Baekhyun ei voinut estellä Jongdaen tai Minseok hyungin liikkuvaa katsetta. Hän yritti vaihtaa vaatteensa mahdollisimman luonnollisesti huoneen pimeimmässä nurkassa, ettei hänen tarvinnut alkaa selittelemään, mistä hänen arpensa olivat tulleet.

Kyungsoon pää työntyi sisälle suureen huoneeseen. Hänen ilmeensä oli kiinnostunut, lähes iloinen. Hän oli selvästi vakuuttunut näkemästään. Ehkä esiintymisasut olivat todella hienoja, Baekhyun ei sitä itse tiennyt, hänellä ei ollut kokemusta kuin nahkahousuista ja siihen sopivasta takista. Hän ei välittänyt muodista, hänelle riitti, kunhan päällä olisi jotain, josta veren sai helposti puhdistettua.

Baekhyun huokaisi mielessään helpotuksesta, Kyungsoo oli ilmestynyt kuin tilauksesta. Hän viittoi miehen sisälle huoneeseen ja seurasi kiinnostuneena, miten nuorempi kehui tiimitovereidensa lookeja, Baekhyunista unohtamatta.

Baekhyun hiippaili Soon luokse ja nojautui hänen puoleensa vaikuttaen kaikkien huoneessa olevien miesten (ja naisten) mielestä epäilyttävältä. Hän vilautti vasemmassa kädessään olevaa arpea Soolle ja pyysi häntä pitämään muiden huomion itsessään tai missä tahansa muualla kuin Baekhyunissa sen aikaa, kun hän vaihtoi vaatteita.

”Missä puhelimesi on? Chanyeolie kertoi yrittäneensä soittaa sulle”, Kyungsoo kuiskasi. Baekhyunin ilme kirkastui. Hän ei paljon puhelimesta välittänyt, hän oli jättänyt sen makuuhuoneen sivupöydälle. Mutta Chanyeolin nimi sai hänen jalkansa melkein veteliksi; miksi hörökorva oli halunnut tavoitella häntä ja lienikö asia tärkeä. Miksi hän oli käyttäytynyt autossa niin välinpitämättömästi, jos hänellä kuitenkin oli jokin lehmä ojassa. Täytyisikö hänen etsiä mies käsiin ja pyytää häntä kertomaan asiansa kasvotusten?

Kyungsoo heilautti kättään Baekhyunin silmien edessä. Hän oli työntää näkökenttäänsä ilmestyneen käden kovin voimin kauemmas itsestään, mutta ymmärsi olla ihmisiksi yhtiön työntekijöiden ja pahaa-aavistamattomien tiimitovereiden edessä. Tuskin tämän todellisuuden Byun Baekhyun tapasi pyörittää silmille hyppiviä ihmisiä seinillä.

”Luuri jäi siinä hulinassa huoneeseeni”, Baekhyun sanoi kovaan ääneen ja mulkaisi kohti kaksikkoa, jotka olivat suurin piirtein vetäneet hänet ulos ihanan lämpimästä ja pehmeästä sängystä. Hän pehmensi ilmettään ja kääntyi takaisin Kyungsoon puoleen. Hän ei saanut kovinkaan pitkää kahdenkeskeistä aikaa, sillä mittanauhoja kaulojensa ympärillä pitävät noonat tuppasivat iholle muutamissa kymmenissä sekunneissa.

Kyungsoo ymmärsi olevansa tiellä ja peruutti muutaman askeleen. Baekhyun halusi uskoa, että hänen myötäntuntoinen ilmeensä oli äänetön anteeksipyyntö, hänkin varmaan ymmärsi, ettei Baekhyun halunnut olla siinä tilanteessa, täysin muiden armoilla ja mistään mitään tietämättömänä. Jos arvon naiset kysyisivät häneltä jotain esiintymisasuihin liittyvää, hän ei todellakaan osaisi vastata. Ehkä sen, ratkesivatko housut perseestä tarpeeksi pyllistäessään. Mutta tekikö sellaisella tiedolla loppujen lopuksi yhtään mitään, sitä Baekhyun ei voinut tietää.

* * *

Baekhyun veti valkoisen printtikuvioisen t-paidan päältään jo ärsyyntyneenä jatkuvasta pukemisesta ja riisumisesta. Hänen suojamuurinsa olivat tipahtaneet alas jo aikoja sitten, hän ei enää muistanut kuka oli ja missä oli. Rekissä olevien vaatteiden mallaaminen ja niiden esitteleminen oli sen verran aivot narikkaan -hommaa, ettei siinä paljon järkeä tarvinut käyttää. Mielessä kulki parempiakin ajatuksia kuin tietoisena siitä hetkestä oleminen - Chanyeol. Tavoitteluyritys oli jäänyt vaivaamaan häntä, mitä kummaa asiaa hörökorvalla oli, jos hän ei sitä voinut tulla suoraan sanomaan. Ehkä hän ei joutanut, ehkä hänellä oli jotain omaa tekemistä.

Jongdaen älähtäessä ja Kyungoosoon huudahtaessa varoittavasti Baekhyun tajusi mokanneen. Yläselässä alaviistoon oikealle kulkeva, haalakka, mutta tarpeeksi näkyvä arpi oli kai kiinnittänyt ikätoverin huomion. Baekhyun veti ylisuuren t-paidan takaisin ylleen ja piti päänsä tiputettuna alas. Oli kuin aika olisi pysähtynyt, hänen miettiessä yksinään, mitä helvettiä hän oli juuri mennyt tekemään. Jos joku kysyi jotain, hän ei kuullut. Hän oli liian häpeissään omasta mokastaan.

Kyungsoo yritti sopertaa jotain selitykseksi näkemästään. Baekhyun pidätti hengitystään ja yritti kuulla, marssisiko Dae lähemmäs ja pyöräyttäisi hänet ympäri. Hän punnitsi jo valmiiksi mielessään, olisiko tilanne tarpeeksi otollinen väkivaltaan turvautumiseen. Jos hän kolauttaisi ikätoverilta tajun kankaalle, hän saisi aikaa poistua huoneesta, mahdollisesti rakennuksesta. Mutta silminnäkijöitä moiselle oli aivan liikaa.

”Näitkö sä?” Jongdae kysyi, äänenkorkeus epäuskoisuudesta nousten. Kyungsoo pisti peliin kaikki näyttelijänlahjansa ja nauroi huvittuneena, ihmetellen ääneen, mistä kummasta vanhempi oikein puhui.

Jongdae marssi päättäväisen kuuloisin askelin kohti Baekhyunia ja tarrasi hänen olkapäästään.

”Jos olisin sä, en tekisi noin”, Baekhyun varoitti häntä tummalla äänensävyllä ja kääntyi ympäri. Hän oli aivan tosissaan, hän oli valmis nostamaan Daen seinälle, hän oli tehnyt niin ennenkin. Kuitenkin se jäi vain ajatuksen tasolle, sillä ikätoverin huomio, muun muassa, oli kiinnittynyt suoraan hänen vasempaa kättänsä koristavaan, pitkään arpeen.

”Mitä?” Jongdae kysyi selvästi häkeltyneenä; hän ei ymmärtänyt mistään mitään.

"Jongdae-yah." Ääni pysäytti jokaisen huoneessa olevan miehen. Puvustajat eivät paljoa välittäneet, he olivat kerääntyneet palaveeraamaan toiselle puolelle suurta huonetta.

Baekhyun katsoi huoneen ovelle astuneen Chanyeolin silmiin ja hymyili pienesti. Hänet kiperästä tilanteesta pelastamaan tullut mies nosti etusormensa suunsa eteen ja ilmeili ikätoverilleen siihen malliin, ettei hänen passannut nostaa asiasta meteliä.

"Kerron sulle kaiken myöhemmin", Chanyeol lupasi ja asteli huoneeseen. Baekhyun veti rekistä seuraavan paidan ylleen ja napitti sen kiinni mahdollisimman nopeasti. Sormet eivät tahtoneet toimia kunnolla siinä tuijottavien silmäparien alla, kylmä hiki nousi uudelleen otsalle.

"Mutta--" Jongdae yritti. Epätietoisuus selvästi vaivasi häntä, hänkin oli ymmärtänyt Baekhyunin olleen kummallinen viime päivinä. Mutta ei näin kummallinen sentäänm.

"Ei mitään muttia", Chanyeol sanoi ja taputti Jongdaeta olkapäälle. Hän lähentyi miestä ja sihahti hänelle hampaidensa välistä. "Jos laulat tästä kenellekään, kerron, missä vietit edellisviikonloppusi."

Jongdae sulki suunsa ja vetäytyi takaisin rekkinsä ääreen. Hän vilkaisi Minseokiin katse täynnä mielipiteitä, mutta hän ei koskaan sanonut mitään ääneen.

Kyungsoo katsoi lähemmäs kävelevää Chanyeolia silmät suurina ja virnisti pienesti. "Eikö meidän pitäisi olla rehellisiä?"

"Ei täällä", Chanyeol sanoi. "Parempi olisi, mitä vähempi tietää."

"Joonmyeon hyung repii pelihousunsa, jos saa kuulla, että Baekhyun ei ole oma itsensä", Kyungsoo muistutti. Baekhyun höristi korviaan nuoremman sanoille.

"Olisi ollut parempi, jos hän ei olisi tullut tänne ollenkaan", Chanyeol sanoi hänelle.

Baekhyun napitti äsken pukemansa paidan auki ja palautti sen rekkiin. Hän riisuijoustavasta kankaasta ommellut suorat housut jalastaan ja heitti ne rekin päälle, välittämättä siitä, miten ryttyyn ne menisivät. Hän veti verkkarit jalkaan sekä ne kaikki kolme paitaa, jotka hänen arpista kroppaansa olivat aamusta asti suojelleet. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja katsoi parin metrin päässä seisovaa kaksikkoa tummin silmin. Miksi helvetissä hänen täytyisi käyttäytyä kuin exo-Baekhyun, jos hän ei selvästikään sitä ollut?

"Baekhyun-ah", Chanyeol kutsui häntä ja yritti estää häntä poistumasta tilasta. Pitkä mies ei ollut Baekhyunille liiemmin mikään este. Hän tönäisi hörökorvan pois tieltään ja marssi ulos huoneesta. Häntä ei kiinnostanut leikkiä mallinukkea, puvustajat varmasti keksisivät toisen keinon saada asuista täydellisen kokoiset niiden kantajalleen.

"Mihin sä menet?" Chanyeol huusi perään.

"Kotiin, toivottavasti", Baekhyun huusi ja jatkoi matkaansa, taakseen katsomatta. Askeleet seurasivat häntä, mutta vain hetken aikaa.


	14. Chapter 14

_au_

Sydän jätti varmaan kaksi lyöntiä välistä, kun Jongdae otti askeleen eteenpäin. Aivot raksuttivat kovaan tahtiin. Oli vain muutamia sekunteja aikaa päättää, mitä oikein pitäisi tehdä. Jongdaen silmissä tuikki; Baekhyun tiesi ystävänkuvatuksen tunnistaneen hänet.

Jongdae yritti kovasti puhua, muttei saanut sanaa suustaan. Absurdi tilanne oli hänelle varmasti yhtä kummallinen kuin Hyunielle itselleen.

”Shh!” Baekhyun sihahti maskinsa takaa ja viittoi miestä sisemmäs huoneeseen. Jongdae veti oven kiinni perässään ja katsoi vuorotellen sängyssä makaavaa koomapotilasta, että identtistä, joskin viimeisen päälle laitettua kopiotaan.

”Mitä helvettiä?”

Baekhyunin olisi tehnyt mieli vastata samoin sanoin, hän oli kysynyt sitä muutaman viimeisen päivän aikana ihan liikaa.

”Näenkö mä unta?” Jongdae kysyi lähinnä itseltään ja taputteli poskeaan, ei uskonut näkemäänsä todeksi. Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti ja irrotti maskinsa toiselta puolelta, antoi sen paljastaa kasvonsa ja jäädä roikkumaan vasempaan korvaan. Oli parempi myötää totuus kuin kierrellä sitä. Paljastuminen olisi tullut vastaan väistämättä.

Jongdae asteli lähemmäs ja siirsi täyden huomionsa sairaalasängyllä makaavaan eläinlääkäriin. Myös Baekhyunin katse valui rauhallisista kasvoista hoikkiin sormiin, ranteessa olevaan sairaalarannekkeeseen, jossa oli nimi että henkilötunnuksen alkuosa. Ja vasemman käden peukalo, jossa oleva luomi oli millilleen samalla paikalla.

”Mä kävin sun luona eilen”, Jongdae sanoi hiljaa, antaen epäuskoisuuden ilmetä äänestään. ”Mä en ymmärrä tätä. Onko tämä jokin ruumiista irtautuminen?” hän kysyi ja käänsi katseensa vierellään seisovaan Baekhyuniin.

Baekhyunin vatsaa väänsi nähdä hämmennystä täynnä oleva katse. Vaikka hän ei tuntenut tämän todellisuuden Kim Jongdaeta, hän uskoi, ettei poliisinkuvatus tavannut yleensä vaikuttaa niin neuvottomalta. Se lannisti häntä, sillä hän oli ajatellut Daen olevan se, joka auttaisi hänet takaisin kotiin.

”Mitä oikein tapahtui?” Jongdae kysyi, vaati vastauksia.

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. ”Mä toivoin, että sä kertoisit.”

Hämmentyneisyys alkoi palata ikätoverin kasvoille. Baekhyun näki viisaaksi istuttaa hänet takana olevalle tuolille ja pistää hänet ajan tasalle.

”Mitä sä tiedät tästä tapauksesta?” hän kysyi ja heilautti päätään hengityskoneeseen kytkettyä eläinlääkäriä kohden.

”Mä? Sähän se—” Jongdae yritti.

”Mä en ole eläinlääkäri Byun”, Baekhyun jyrähti. ”Mä en ole tästä todellisuudesta. Mä olen laulaja, idoli. Eikä mun pitäisi olla täällä. Auta mua pääsemään kotiin, Jongdae-yah.”

”Sä… et ole irtautunut ruumiistasi?” Jongdae kysyi, selvästi huojentuneena, ettei hän ollutkaan tullut hulluksi nähdessään näkyjä.

”Oletko kuullut vaihtoehtoisesta todellisuudesta?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hän tiesi itsekin, miten vaikea tilannetta oli uskoa. Olisi ollut paljon helpompaa, jos hän olisi vaihtanut Byunin kanssa paikkaa, eikä joutunut hänen rinnalleen. Siten hän olisi voinut eläytyä kunnolla eläinlääkärin rooliin.

Jongdae sivuutti olennaisen kysymyksen täydellisesti. Hän näki edessään pelkästään ystävänsä. Luonnollisesti.

”Lomasi oli määrä loppua viime sunnuntaina. Mä olisin halunnut tavata sut illalla Cheodamdongissa, mutta kerroit olevasi kiireinen ja palaavasi Souliin vasta maanantaiaamuna.”

Baekhyun katsoi jälleen sängyllä lepäävää eläinlääkäriä. Vatsassa väänsi; hän ei ollut tottunut tuijottamaan omia kasvojaan kolmiuloitteisena. Mitä pidempään hän Byunia katsoi, sitä enemmän hänen olonsa huonontui. Hän oli pahoillaan kaikesta tapahtuneesta ja lupasi mielessään, että saisi Jongdaen selvittämään, mitä helvettiä oikein oli tapahtunut.

”Mä en ole eläinlääkäri Byun”, Baekhyun toisti.

Jongdae huokaisi raskaasti ja hieroi niskaansa. Ilmeisesti hänen mielestään ruumiista irtaantuminen tai kummituksena ympärillä pyöriminen oli järkevämpi selitys kuin toisesta universumista tuleminen.

”Jongdae-yah”, Baekhyun kutsui. Ystävänkuvatus ei suostunut katsomaan sairaalasängyn suuntaan.

”Mä olen Byun Baekhyun, mutta en tämä mies. Mä pyydän, Jongdae-yah, auta mut takaisin kotiin.”

”Miten?”

Baekhyun laski päänsä alas. Hänellä ei ollut vastausta siihen. Eräänä päivänä Chanyeol oli vain tullut takaisin kotiin. Kaikki olivat luulleet hänen palanneen vain takaisin järkiinsä, mutta nyt tarinan toinen puoli oli paljastunut.

”Mä yritän vain selvittää, miksi universumi on johdattanut mut tänne. Mitä mun pitäisi tehdä päästäkseni kotiin. Mulla on omakin elämä.”

Jongdae nousi ylös ja käveli lähemmäs. Hän tökkäsi Baekhyunia olkavarteen ja lopulta puristeli häntä joka puolelta, pelkäsi kai kohdanneensa kummituksen tai jotain.

”Mä en vain käsitä tätä”, Dae parahti ja hieroi silmiään. Baekhyun ilmeili hänelle myötätuntoisena.

”Mä yritän tehdä täällä mahdollisimman vähän vahinkoa”, hän sanoi. ”Mutta olen neuvoton.”

”Tämä keissi, hit-and-run, on Bucheonin poliisin tutkinnassa”, Jongdae sanoi ja väänsi kasvonsa olen-pahoillani-mutta-en-voi-tehdä-asialle-mitään -ilmeeseen. Baekhyunin teki mieli kiskoa hiukset päästään ja romahtaa lattialle itkun kanssa, vaikka tiesi, ettei sellainen auttaisi mitään.

Baekhyun työnsi kätensä housujen takataskuun ja kaivoi sieltä muistilapulle kirjoitetun viestin, joka hän oli löytänyt Byunin makuuhuoneesta. Luojan kiitos hän oli ottanut sen mukaan. Muistilappu oli ollut keittiön pöydän päällä, ja hän oli tuijottanut sitä pitkään, miettien, täytyisikö sitä ottaa mukaan.

Baekhyun ojensi lapun Jongdaelle ja kertoi, mitä hän oli saanut selville siihen mennessä. _Bucheonin keskuspuisto 31.3. Kello 22:30._

Jongdae nappasi paperin Baekhyunin käsistä ja tuijotti sitä tyhjin kasvoin. Hänen huomionsa kävi välillä sängyllä makaavassa miehessä, kuten myös pieni, harmituksentäyteinen virnistys. Baekhyunin oli nostettava ryhtiään, tunnelma oli muuttunut entistä painavammaksi. Oliko ollut pelkkää sattumaa, että eläinlääkäri Byun oli tullut auton töytäisemäksi edellisenä sunnuntaina, vai olisiko mahdollista, että teko oli ollut tahallinen.

Jongdaen käsi laskeutui eläinlääkäri Byunin olkapäälle. Baekhyun ei olisi halunnut tuijottaa Jongdaen rehellisesti surullisia kasvoja, mutta näky oli liian absurdi. Hänen katseensa ei irronnut surevasta ikätoverista hetkeksikään.

”Sä olet typerä, Hyun-ah”, Jongdae kuiskasi hiljaa, sanoja tuskin kuuli hengityskoneen huminan takaa. “Mä toivoin kovasti, etteivät kollegat olisi olleet oikeassa.”

Baekhyun ei uskaltanut kysellä, vaikka mieli olisi kovasti tehnyt. Kim Jongdae eläinlääkärin hyvänä ystävänä tiesi varmasti yhtä sun toista hänen elämästään ja ennen kaikkea suhteestaan Kyungsoohon. Kiinnosti kovasti, miksi kaikki puhuivat hänestä varsin inhottavaan sävyyn, isoveli mukaanlukien.

”Saanko pitää tämän?” Jongdae kysyi, nostettuaan kädessään olevan muistilapun ylemmäs. Baekhyun nyökkäsi myöntäväksi vastaukseksi.

”Mitä sä luulet, kuinka suuri todennäköisyys mulla on törmätä johonkuhun asunnolla?” Baekhyun kysyi suoraan.

Jongdae äänteli miettiessään. ”Huolestuttaako sua?”

”Beom hyung, kyllä.”

Jongdae vilkaisi huoneen ovelle, vaikka käytävästä ei ollut kuulunut mitään poikkeuksellista. Silti ovi saattoi avautua millä hetkellä hyvänsä. Baekhyun melkein jo peitti kasvonsa uudemman kerran, ihan varotoimenpiteeksi.

”Menisin hotelliin tai jotain, mutta mulla ei ole rahaa. Ei wonin wonia.”

”Lompakko ja puhelin olivat tapahtumapaikalla. Ne ovat poliisin hallussa”, Jongdae tiesi kertoa. Baekhyun ei voinut olla huomaamatta hänen huoltaan, vakavaa sellaista. Oli varmasti vaikea olla ottamatta osaa niinkin lähelle sattuvan tapauksen tutkimiseen, vaikka tumput suorana seisominen oli yhtä turhauttavaa.

”Mä haluaisin ottaa yhteyttä Kyungsoohon”, Baekhyun sanoi.

”Miksi helvetissä?” Jongdae parkaisi, palauttaen katseensa viimein kohti Baekhyunia. ”Se mies ei tee sulle hyvää!”

”Mitä sä tiedät hänestä?” Baekhyun kysyi varovasti. Jongdae vakavoitui entisestään. Oliko niin, että tässä todellisuudessa vaiettiin kaikesta negatiivisesta. Jos niin oli, hän halusi sitäkin nopeammin takaisin kotiin.

“Hyun-ah”, Jongdae kuiskasi ja tarttui eläinlääkäri Byunia hänen käsistään. Baekhyun vilkaisi omia, hoikkia sormiaan ja naurahti itsekseen. Oliko hän luullut tuntevansa Jongdaen kosketuksen myös omissa sormissaan. Ei tuntunut miltään. Hän ei ollut sama ihminen.

“Mikset sä pysy erossa siitä ihmisestä?” Jongdae kysyi.

Baekhyun hymyili pienesti ja mietti Chanyeolia ja kaikkia niitä tunteita, jotka mies hänessä herätti. Pelkkä ajatuskin hörökorvan typeristä vitseistä tai pitkistä katseista saivat hänen vatsansa hyvällä tavalla sekaisin. Hän oli varma, että eläinlääkäri Byun tunsi samoin katsoessaan vuotta nuorempaa. Tuskin hän muuten haluaisi viedä hänet alttarille sanomaan tahdon.

“Koska hän on rakastunut”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa. Jongdae huokaisi raskaasti ja peruutti tuolille istumaan. Oli ikävää, ettei Dae - tai oikeastaan kukaan muukaan - hyväksynyt heidän suhdettaan, mutta piruako sillä oli merkitystä. Vain suhteenseen kuuluvilla osapuolilla ja heidän tunteillaan oli merkitystä.

“Tule mun luokse”, Jongdae sanoi ja käänsi itsevarmat silmänsä Baekhyuniin. Baekhyun oli hieman varautunut yllättävästä ehdotuksesta, mutta ainakan hänen ei tarvinnut pelätä joutuvansa ongelmiin törmäilemällä ihmisiin jotka luulivat tai tiesivät tämän todellisuuden Byunin olevan koomassa.

“Jaa mulle osoitteesi. Mä lupasin mennä illalliselle Chanyeolin kanssa.”

“Chan… yeolin?” Jongdae kysyi ja väänsi kasvonsa tyytymättömään ilmeeseen. “Onkohan se ihan viisasta? Mistä edes tunnet hänet?”

“Etkö sä tunne? Park Chanyeolia?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hyvin mahdollista, sillä hän oli käsittänyt ettei fysioterapeutti ollut tuntenut Baekhyuniakaan ennestään.

“En todellakaan”, Jongdae irvisti. “Onko hän luotettava?”

“Tarpeeksi”, Baekhyun virnisti rentona. “Jos en saavu puoleen yöhön mennessä, ehkä olen päässyt takaisin kotiin. Älä kanna huolta musta, vaan hänestä”, hän jatkoi ja nyökkäsi rauhallisena makaavan Byunin suuntaan.

Jongdae nyökkäsi pienesti, paljon rennommin. Hän kertoi osoitteensa ja ovikoodin, muistutti vielä olevansa asetta kantava virkavallan edustaja ja eläinlääkärin paras ystävä.

Baekhyun naurahti hänelle ennen kuin pisti maskin takaisin kasvoilleen. Hän oli nähnyt ja kuullut tarpeeksi, hän oli valmis poistumaan. Hän toivoi, että se kerta olisi viimeinen, kun hän näkisi koomassa makaavan peilikuvansa.

* * *

Baekhyun käveli varovasti olohuoneen puolelle ja henkäisi nähdessään, miten Chanyeol istui suuren ikkunan edessä, katsellen Cheodamdongin horisonttiin. Kaikki asunnon ikkunat olivat koko seinän korkuisia, näköala oli uskomattoman kaunis. Kerrostalon ylimmässä kerroksessa asuminen kävi varmasti lompakon päälle, ilmeisesti yksityisklinikalla löi rahoiksi. Tai sitten tämän todellisuuden vuokrat olivat paljon inhimillisimmissä lukemissa hänen tuntemaansa Souliin verrattuna.

Chanyeol hätkähti Baekhyunin istuessa hänen vierelleen. Hänen katseensa kiinnittyi jo paljon virkeämmältä vaikuttavaan Baekhyuniin, kun Hyunie puolestaan ihaili olohuoneesta aukeavaa maisemaa. Kateus sai hänet huokailemaan ääneen; miten mahtavaa olisi, jos dormeilta olisi yhtä upea näkyväisyys kaupunkiin.

”Kiitos ruoasta”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa. Illallinen oli ollut maittava, paras siihen astisista aterioista, jotka hän oli siinä todellisuudessa syönyt. Fysioterapeutti Park oli näyttänyt vakuuttavalta kokatessaan. Astetta hienompi illallinen oli valmistunut kädenkäänteessä, tai sitten aika oli kulunut nopeasti Baekhyunin ihmetellessä ja ihailessa upeaa miljöötä.

”Kiva, että maistui.”

Baekhyun hymyili pehmeille sanoille, painoi silmänsä kiinni. Matalasävyinen ääni sai hänet unohtamaan ajan- ja paikantajun. Chanyeol harvoin puhui sillä tavalla hänelle, sellainen sai tunnelman kääntymään sydämellisestä lähes sensuelliksi. Ehkä se oli vain hänen päässään, mutta kukaan muu jäsenistä ei puhunut hänelle sillä tavoin. Eikä häntä haitannut yhtään. Hänen suhteensa Chanyeoliin oli erityinen, oli ollut heti ensimmäisistä päivistä alkaen.

”Tahtoisitko jälkiruokaa?”

Baekhyun havahtui sanoihin, muisti jälleen paikkansa. Varsin tutun näköinen, mutta samalla niin helvetin tuntematon Cheodamdong avautui hänen silmiensä edessä uudemman kerran ja sai hänet henkäisemään ihastuksesta uudelleen. Taas hän tajusi, miksi Chanyeol rakasti yläilmoissa istumista. Hän tunsi syyllisyyttä unohtaessaan pysähtyä ja arvostaa ympärillä olevaa kauneutta elämän kiireiden keskellä.

Chanyeol naurahti pienesti ja katsoi itsekin kaupungin valoloistoon. “Vai oletko jo liian täynnä?”

“Anteeksi”, Baekhyun sanoi nolona ja suoristi itseään, ravistellen poskia punoittavan häpeän pois itseään kiusaamasta.

“Taisin syödä liikaa, joten jätetään se jälkiruoka.”

“Hyvä on. Ei mulla mitään kummoista olisi ollutkaan tarjota”, Chanyeol naurahti kevyesti. ”Ajattelinkin panostaa enemmän pääateriaan.”

“Kiitos kaikesta, Yeol-ah”, Baekhyun lausahti ja käänsi kirkkaan katseensa kohti hörökorvaista miestä. Jos hänen silmissään oli ollut ruokakoomasta aiheutunutta väsymystä, se oli kadonnut sillä sekunnilla, kun katsekontakti oli syntynyt.

“Sä et tiedäkään, miten paljon seurasi mulle merkitsee”, hän sanoi, puhuen sydämestään.

Chanyeol hymyili, hymyili niin helvetin suloisesti. Baekhyunin oli laskettava katseensa hetkeksi alas sydämensä alettua pamppailemaan liiankin kovaa. Jokin fysioterapeutin katseessa sai hänet tajuamaan, ettei hän ja Chanyeol voisi koskaan olla mitään oikeaa, kunnollista. Aitoa se oli, ne vahvat tunteet ja molemminpuolinen rakkaus, mutta ei mitään niin täyttävää kuin oikea, virallinen parisuhde julkisine hellyydenosoituksineen.

Parkin ilme ei ollut muuttunut asteellakaan sillä aikaa, kun Baekhyunin katse kävi muualla. Lempeys, kiinnostus ja suoranainen uteliaisuus tuikkivat hänen silmissään. Baekhyun oli tuskin ehtinyt ymmärtää sitä, kun pehmeä käsi oli laskeutui hänen poskelleen. Baekhyunin sydän ei ottanut rauhoittuakseen, sillä ele muistutti häntä kaikista niistä hetkistä, jolloin hän tapasi makoilla Chanyeolin kanssa samassa sängyssä - oli se sitten asunnolla tai hotellihuoneessa - ja nauttia hänen läheisyydestään. Mutta tämä mies ei ollut hänen Chanyeolinsa. Sitä oli niin helvetin vaikea muistaa.

Koska Baekhyun vastasi fysioterapeutin uteliaaseen katseeseen, hän uskalsi ottaa henkisen askeleen eteenpäin. Rohkea, ehkä jopa uhkarohkea suudelma maistui oudolta, mutta kykeni nostamaan Baekhyunin korkeuksiin. Niin paljon kuin hän olisi halunnut nauttia siitä, oli selvää, ettei tämä täyteläinen huulipari kuulunut hänen omilleen. Pieni järjen hiven oli pysynyt mukana, solakka käsi painautui fysioterapeutin rintakehälle ja työnsi hänet kauemmas itsestään.

“Anteeksi”, Chanyeol sanoi, selvästi häveten nopeaa etenemistään. Hän siirtyi kauemmas ja piti katseensa lattialla olevassa karvamatossa, sen päällä olevissa omissa, paljaissa jaloissaan. Baekhyun olisi halunnut pyytää samalla tavalla anteeksi, hänkin oli pahoillaan. Hän oli pahoillaan siitä, ettei voinut vastata suudelmaan, ei omana itsenään eikä eläinlääkäri Byunina.

“Mä luulin…” Chanyeol naurahti kiusaantuneena raapiessaan niskaansa. Baekhyun jännittyi seuratessaan, miten Yeol vilkuili häntä kykenemättä enää kunnolliseen, vahvaan katsekontaktiin. Se sattui, kieltämättä.

“Mä… taisin ymmärtää väärin. Et taida olla kiinnostunutkaan musta sillä tavalla, mitä eleesi antavat ilmi.”

Oli Baekhyunin vuoro hiljentyä ja katsella muualle. Hän tiesi itsekin, miten hän tapasi katsoa Chanyeolia. Oli ollut järkytys nähdä, mitä lentokentällä otetuista kuvista oli tullut ilmi. Tunteet näkyivät suoraan hänen kasvoiltaan, ja ne tunteet, mitä hän Yeolia kohtaa tunsi, olivat täynnä ihailua, omanlaistaan _rakkautta._ Jongdae naljaili siitä harva se päivä.

Chanyeol naurahti typertyneenä, ei suostunu uskomaan tilannetta. “Mä luulin, että pidät musta.”

“Mä pidänkin!” Baekhyun parkaisi, säikähtäen omaa äänenvoimakkuuttaan. Hänen katseensa oli kääntynyt tiukasti päätään painoksissa pitelevään mieheen, joka vilkaisi häneen kuin viimeisen kerran.

“Mutta?”

“Mutta mä olen menossa kihloihin toisen kanssa”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa, muistaessaan olevansa toisissa saappaissa. Universumi tuskin halusi hänen pilaavan eläinlääkäri Byunin nykyisen suhteen lepertelemällä jollekin toiselle. “Mä olen pahoillani.”

”Mäkin olen”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa ja valui ajatuksiinsa. Baekhyun toivoi, ettei hän manannut itseään kovin rajuin sanavalinnoin. Hän oli helvetin pahoillaan, ettei hän voinut käyttää tilaisuutta hyväksi, sillä hänen sydämensä sykki kaikesta huolimatta aivan toiselle miehelle. Hän ei halunnut pilata hänen ja Chanyeolin välistä suhdetta säätämällä jonkun toisen kanssa, vaikka kyse olisikin kuvantarkasta kopiosta. Fysioterapeutti Park vaikutti olevan liian hyvää ollakseen totta, hellä ja lempeä, ehkä vähän naiivikin. Baekhyun oli valinnut toisin. Hän rakasti omaa Chanyeoliaan ja hän halusi jakaa elämänsä hänen kanssaan, olisi se sitten miten vajavaista tahansa.


	15. Chapter 15

_irl_

Baekhyun veti peiton paremmin ylleen ja koitti olla kuuntelematta oven toiselta puolelta kantautuvia ääniä. Hän vihasi vuosien saatossa kehittinyttä tapaansa olla tietoinen ympäristöstään. Sillä hetkellä hän halusi vain kadota koko maailmasta, palata takaisin omaan todellisuuteensa, vaikka se ei ollutkaan sitä, mitä hän elämältään halusi. Tai ei itse paikassa ollut mitään vikaa, mutta seura ei ollut hääviä. Ehkä poliisikoulu olisikin hänelle se oikea polku, sielläkin oli mahdollisuus törmätä johonkuhun, joka leimauttaisi hänessä kytevät tunteet esiin. Jos kukaan siinä kylmässä ja epäempaattisessa maailmassa edes osasi tehdä niin.

Joku avasi huoneen oven. Baekhyunia ei voinut vähempää kiinnostaa, kuka häntä halusi häiritä. Todennäköisimmin kyse oli Jongdaesta tai Kyungsoosta, muilla tuskin oli syytä tai kiinnostusta käydä huoneessa.

Äänensävy paljasti tulijan Jongdaeksi. Baekhyun pysytteli peiton alla liikkumatta ja kuunteli, miten ovi sulkeutui. Askeleet lähenivät, mies oli vielä huoneessa. Sängynpääty heilahti, Dae oli parkannut perseensä siihen paikkaan.

"Meinaatko tulla pois sieltä?"

Kysymys oli hellä, mutta Baekhyunin vastaus tiukka.

"En.”

Peitto vedettiin pois hänen yltään, mutta hän oli varautunut siihen. Mustan hupparin paksu huppu peitti hänen päänsä, hihat oli vedetty alas ja niiden suut olivat tiukasti kämmenten sisällä. Tyytymätön hymähdys kertoi paljon Jongdaen mielipiteestä sellaista piiloutumista kohtaan.

"Ei mulla ole muutakaan paikkaa, missä olla", Baekhyun sanoi ja veti peiton takaisin ylleen. Jongdae kaivoi hänet esiin ja käänsi häntä sen verran, että pystyi saamaan katsekontaktin. Baekhyun olisi voinut potkaista hänet pois sängyltä, mutta ikätoverin päättäväisyys oli tehnyt häneen vaikutuksen. Tämän todellisuuden Kim Jongdae vaikutti tietävän myös, mitä hän halusi.

"On käynyt hyvin selväksi, etten kuulu tänne", Baekhyun sanoi, katsoen ohi Jongdaen. Ikätoverin kysyvä ilme oli liian kirkas katsottavaksi liian pitkään. Silmiä alkoi särkeä. Tai sitten omatunto alkoi kolkuttaa. Oliko hän pilannut kaiken paljastamalla todellisen itsensä.

"Silloin, kun Chanyeol puhui siitä apteekista --"

Baekhyun kiskaisi peiton väkisin takaisin itselleen ja piiloutui siltä maailmalta uudelleen, tiedostaen kyllä, miten lapsellista se oli. Hän ei vain halunnut kuulla sanallakaan enää siitä helvetin apteekista, sillä se rikkoi hänen sydämensä. Se, että tämän todellisuuden Park ei välittänyt hänestä, oli tarpeeksi. Täytyikö ikätoverin hieroa suolaa haavoihin muistuttamalla häntä siitä, ettei farmaseutti Park rakastanut häntä vaan sitä helvetin apteekkiaan.

"Mä vain mietin, että oliko se sittenkin totta... Ettei hän ollutkaan meidän Chanyeol. Niin kuin säkään et ole... meidän Hyunie."

"Hyunie", Baekhyun tuhahti hiljaa ja nousi istuma-asentoon. Hän veti vasemman hihan ylös ja paljasti arpensa ikätoverille. "Näytänkö mä teidän Hyunielta?"

Jongdae tarttui molemmin käsin Baekhyunin käsivarteen ja tutkaili näkemäänsä hermostuneena, myötätuntotuskissaan että pahoillaan.

"Mä en ole mikään kiva jätkä, Jongdae-yah", Baekhyun sanoi vakavaan sävyyn. Hän käytti katsettaan alhaalla ja virnisti puolittain miettiessään sanojaan. "Silti täällä on jotain, mikä saa mutkin helvetin pehmoksi."

"Ja se on?" Jongdae kysyi.

"Chanyeol", Baekhyun lausahti ja palautti katseensa edessä olevaan mieheen. Rehellinen epätietoisuus kumpusi hänestä, hän ei todellakaan tiennyt, mitä hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä. Hän oli vain seurannut sydäntään, mutta ilmeisesti sekin oli ollut väärä ratkaisu. Olikohan niin, että hänen maailmassaan kaikki sillä tyylillä elävät olivat tuomittuja epäonnistumaan jopa siinä, mitä halusi eniten tehdä.

Jongdae sulki suunsa ja pysyi pitkään hiljaa. Hän mietti pitkään seuraavia sanojaan. "Meidän Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun nyökkäsi pienesti ja jatkoi itsekseen mutristeluaan. Hänen olonsa oli jokseenkin tyhjä, ehkä hän oli viimein sisäistänyt sen, ettei Chanyeol koskaan tulisi vastaamaan hänen tunteisiinsa. Hörökorva saattoi pitää hänestä huolen, pitää hänet poissa suuremmista ongelmista, mutta se kaikki oli erilaista välittämistä.

"Mä rakastuin häneen", Baekhyun kuiskasi. Jongdaen kulmat kurtistuivat välittömästi. Baekhyun ymmärsi liikkuvansa vaarallisilla vesillä. Ne rajat, joista Chanyeol oli puhunut...

"Chanyeol... hän pitää..."

Baekhyun nosti kätensä pystyyn ja pudisti päätään pienellä liikkeellä. Hän ei halunnut kuulla niitä sanoja, hän uskoi jo vähemmästäkin. Hän ei ikinä tulisi pärjäämään exo-Baekhyunille ja hän oli aika uskoa se. Ehkä siten hän pystyisi palaamaan takaisin kotiin, aiheuttamatta enää yhtään enempää hämminkiä tiimille.

"Meillä on yhdet kuvaukset huomenna", Jongdae paljasti. Baekhyun paransi ryhtiään ja valmistautui kuulemaan, millaisen toimintasuunnitelman ikätoveri oli valmistellut missiolle.

"Uskotko pystyväsi leikkimään vielä päivän rokkitähteä?"

Baekhyunia hymyilytti. Olihan hän selvinnyt Busanin edustusillallisestakin. Ja jos hänellä oli luottomies vieressä, hän pystyisi mihin vain. Jongdaella ei ollut aavistustakaan, millaisista tehtävistä hän oli selvinnyt. Yksi poseerauskeikka ei olisi mitään.

"Sä aio narauttaa mua muille?" Baekhyun kysyi ihmetellen. Hän oli vähän toivonut sitä, leikkinyt jo ajatuksella, ettei hänen tarvisi koittaa olla joku muu, vaan hän saisi olla täysin oma itsensä, mutta se ei tainnutkaan mennä ihan niin.

"En usko sen hyödyttävän ketään", Jongdae sanoi. "Kuten Yeol sanoi, on parempi, mitä vähempi tästä tietää."

"Joten sä uskot mua etkä pidä mua ihan sekopäänä?" Baekhyun kysyi epäillen. Farmaseutti Park ei ollut unohtanut muistuttaa, että muut jäsenet pitivät häntä hulluna. Ei hänkään olisi moisia puheita uskonut, jos joku hänen asiakkaistaan olisi väittänyt tulleensa toisesta todellisuudesta. Ei niitä juttuja voinut ymmärtää ennen kuin ne itse koki.

"Entäs ne esiintymisvaatteet?" Baekhyun kysyi varovasti. Jongdae tirskahti pienesti, kehtasi kettuilla omatunnon kolkuttamisesta. Oli ollut ehkä hieman ylireagointia jättää hommat sillä tavalla kesken, mutta hänen mittansa oli tullut täyteen.

"Onko mitään käytännön neuvoja?" Baekhyun kysyi, seuraavaa päivää ajatellen. Hän oli mielestään neilannut Busanin reissun, yhdet makasiinikuvat eivät voineet olla sen vaikeampi juttu. Ainakin hän jättäisi jälkensä siihen maailmaan, vaikka mitä väliä sillä oli.

"Ole vain ihan rennosti. Mä pysyn sun rinnallasi koko päivän", Jongdae lupasi.

Baekhyun kohotti kulmaansa. Hän jotenkin epäili, Chanyeol oli luvannut samoin, eikä hän ollut pitäytynyt sanoissaan. Hänellä oli hieman luottamisongelmia tämän todellisuuden miehiin. Samaan aikaan hän mietti kovin, miten vaikea muilla oli luottaa häneen. Ilmassa oli vaara, että hän pistäisi kaiken ihan plörinäksi. Tarkoitus ei ollut tahallisesti pilata exo-Baekhyunin mainetta, mutta koskaanhan ei voinut olla varma, miten hän mokaisi leikkiessään idolia.

”Mä luulin, että olisit vihainen mulle tai jotain”, Baekhyun virnisti. Jongdae naurahti kevyen leikkisästi ja tönäisi häntä pienesti. Baekhyun taisteli vastaan halua antaa samalla (tai isommalla) mitalla takaisin.

”On kuitenkin mun vika, ettei tiiminne ole kokonainen.”

Jongdae pysyi rauhallisena, luottavaisena. Hänestä Baekhyunin siinä todellisuudessa oleminen ei ollut ongelma, olivathan he selvinneet farmaseutti Parkistakin. Baekhyun epäili, ettei Jongdae oikein ymmärtänyt tilanteen vakavuutta. Vai pitivätkö kaikki tämän todellisuuden Byunia niin vahvana, että hän pärjäisi hänen saappaissaan? Jos tilanne olisi ollut toinen ja hän olisi joutunut metsästämään velkaa olevia raukkoja, olisiko hän kestänyt senkin? Baekhyun ei uskonut.

”Mutta… mä olen vaarallinen”, Baekhyun muistutti. Niin häntä oltiin aina kuvailtu. Vaarallisena.

”Oletko sä?” Jongdae kysyi, ilmekään värähtämättä. Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan. Hän oli varsin tottunut siihen, että jokaisen puntti alkoi tutisemaan hänen astuessa tilaan nahkatakkiset miehet vierellään, mutta tämän todellisuuden miehet eivät ajatelleet hänestä pahinta mahdollista. Oliko hänessäkin lämmin ja empaattinen puoli, jonka vain hyvät ihmiset pystyivät näkemään? Oliko hänessäkin paljon enemmän kunnollisuutta kuin hän uskoikaan. Oli ikävää, ettei hänen maailmassaan nähty asioita samalla tapaa.

”Miksi uskot ajautuneesi tänne?” Jongdae kysyi.

Baekhyunille vastaus oli selvää pässinlihaa. Hän oli itse halunnut tulla hakemaan rakastamansa ihmisen takaisin luokseen, kotiin. Hän oli sen kaiken alku ja juuri.

”Chanyeolin vuoksi”, hän uskaltautui sanomaan ääneen. Olikin sitten niin, että hänen oli saatava tunteensa kuriin tai Yeol itselleen, itse itsensä hän oli siihen maailmaan manannut.

Jongdae virnisti pienesti. ”Oletko varma? Ehkä tarvitset vain uutta perspektiiviä”, hän sanoi ja nousi ylös poistuakseen huoneesta. Baekhyun jäi miettimään ystävänsä sanoja hetkeksi, ennen kuin kellahti takaisin makuulleen ja veti peiton jälleen ylleen.

* * *

Baekhyun ei uskonut näkemäänsä todeksi. Peilistä tuijotti varsin tuttu näky, mutta silti siinä oli jotain outoa. Ne olivat varmasti ne tummasti ehostetut silmät, jotka oli rajattu paksusti ja näyttävästi. Musta, nahkainen asu nuoli hänen vartaloaan ja hänelle omainen virne alkoi nousta kasvoille. Hänen ehkä olisi pitänyt hillitä itseään ja muistaa, missä hän oli, mutta ensimmäistä kertaa vähään aikaan hän tunsi itsensä kotoisaksi. Omaksi itsekseen, palkkionmetsästäjäksi. Ei miksikään idolin irvikuvaksi, jonka maskia hänen täytyi pitää päällä, ikään kuin maksuna siihen maailmaan tulemisesta.

Baekhyun kiskaisi mustat nahkakengät jalkaansa ja nauroi typertyneenä. Pakkauudet kengät eivät istuneet mistään kohti ja niillä käveleminen tuntui kummalliselta, liian joustavalta. Pohjat kopisivat lattiaan, ääni sai hymyn levenemään entisestään.

Chanyeol olisi seinän toisella puolella, toisessa huoneessa odottamassa kuvausvuoroaan yhdessä muiden jäsenten kanssa. Hän oli päässyt maskista heti toisena, Sehunin jälkeen. Baekhyun oli jäänyt viimeiseksi omasta tahdostaan. Hänen vatsassaan oli pyörinyt jännityksestä kaiken sen aikaa, kun häntä oltiin tällätty kuvauksia varten. Hän oli saanut vaihtaa vaatteet rauhassa, stylisti aikoi viimeistellä lookin hetki ennen kameran eteen astumista.

Baekhyun poistui pukuhuoneesta unohtamatta kiittää hänet meikanneita työntekijöitä. Hän livahti viereiseen huoneeseen ja kiinnitti katseensa heistä pisimpään, joka seisoi selkä ovea kohti, katse puhelimessaan.

Puolittain virnistellen Baekhyun astui huoneeseen, käveli lähemmäs hörökorvaa, jonka keskittyminen oli herpaantunut välittömästi nahkakenkien kopseen kuullessaan. Hän kääntyi äänten suuntaan, horjahtaen välittömästi taaksepäin. Miehen silmät olivat suurentuneet ja kroppa valahtanut kasaan, kuin hän yrittäisi suojautua häntä lähestyvältä pedolta.

Baekhyun käveli itsevarmoin askelin lähemmäs ja laski kätensä tärisevän Yeolin olkapäälle. Hän nojautui lähemmäs ja vaati katsekontaktia. Yeolin silmissä välähti sama ihmetys, jonka hän oli nähnyt ensimmäistä kertaa hänet tavatessaan. Olisi ollut ihme, jos Chanyeol ei olisi kiitänyt puolen vuoden taakse ja toiseen ulottuvuuteen, muistaessaan yhtäkkiä sen hetken, jolloin heidän polkunsa olivat kohdanneet.

”Oliko ikävä?” Baekhyun kysy. Hänelle ominainen, kylmä virne ei heltynyt, vaan oikeastaan kasvoi. Hän nautti hetkellisestä, paskanjäykästä Parkin ilmeestä, vaikkakin se kesti liian vähän aikaa. Chanyeol, tai oikeastaan kukaan jäsenistä, ei ollut oikein koskaan pelännyt häntä. Täytyikö hänen oikeasti nostaa joku heistä seinälle ennen kuin he ymmärtäisivät, millainen hän pohjimmiltaan oli.

Chanyeol sihahti hampaidensa välistä ja työnsi Baekhyunin kauemmas itsestään. Hän heilautti päätään muita huoneessa olevia jäseniään kohti ja muistutti, ettei paikka ollut oikea moiselle.

Baekhyun tuhahti hiljaa ja siirtyi seinustalle odottamaan vuoroaan. Kuvaaja oli ottanut ensimmäisen kolmanneksen käsittelyynsä, mutta jostain syystä ensimmäisten joukossa oleva Yeol oli jätetty pois kelkasta. Ei haitannut Baekhyunia - hän sai rauhassa kuljettaa uteliasta katsettaan ja valua omiin kuvitelmiinsa. Hän mietti millainen palkkionmetsästäjä nahkaista pukua ja metallisia koruja pitävä Yeol mahtaisi olla. Luultavasti huono, liiallisen pituudensa ja kömpelyydensä vuoksi.

Kyungsoo käänsi kiinnostuneen katseensa vieressä istuvaan Baekhyuniin ja hymyili pienesti. Baekhyun vilkaisi häneen, muttei viitsinyt tuijottaa kauaa. Hän melkein kertoi ilsanilaisesta nappikauppiaasta, joka oli pettänyt farmaseutti Parkin. Jollain tasolla Baekhyun tunsi katkeruutta Do Kyungsoota kohtaan, sellainen takinkääntö ei ollut hänen viisain tekonsa. Mutta Kyungsoo oli saanut ansaitsemansa mukaan, hän oli menettänyt osan asiakkaistaan Dongdaemunissa riehuneen huumeratsian ja yleistyneen valvonnan vuoksi.

Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti. Hän oli lähtenyt Soulin harmaata miljöötä pakoon. Dokjeondon saari oli ollut hyvä ensiapu, mutta hän oli varma, että sinne palaaminen saisi hänen maailmansa romahtamaan aivan täysin. Hän oli oppinut liian hyvälle - vähän kaikissa aspekteissa.

Jäsenet pistivät merkille, miten hiljaista huoneessa oli. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja koitti pysyä poissa toisten keskustelusta, mutta hänen nimensä pomppasi esiin kerta toisensa jälkeen. Hänen olisi kai pitänyt olla jatkuvasti äänessä ja hyppiä suurinpiirtein seinille, jotta muut olisivat tyytyväisiä. Hänellä ei ollut pienintäkään kiinnostusta harrastaa mitään niin typerää, odotusaika oli otollinen jollekin järkevälle, kuten esimerkiksi päiväunille. Kyungsoo keksi valehdella hänen olevan väsynyt edellisillan tappotreeneistä, jonka hän oli vetänyt alakerran kuntosalilla uskaltauduttuaan pois huoneestaan auringon laskettua.

Baekhyun naurahti matalaan sävyyn, mutta selkeästi huvittuneena. Ystävät unohtivat, että hänen fyysinen kuntonsa oli huippuluokkaa. Lihaksia ei edes kivistänyt, niin vetreä hän oli vaikka olisikin huhkinut tunti toisensa jälkeen.

Sehun ja Jongin saapuivat hallin puolelta huoneeseen ja viittoivat 92-linjaan kuuluvia astumaan estradille. Baekhyun havahtui tajutessaan, että hän oli osa sitä kolmikkoa, joka kameran eteen pistettäisiin. Yhdessä Chanyeolin ja Jongdaen kanssa. Hän oli kiitollinen siitä, että miehet, jotka tunsivat hänen oikean identiteettinsä, seisoivat hänen rinnallaan. Kuitenkin ajatus kulissien ylläpitämisestä kuumotti häntä ihan helvetisti.

Jongdae tarttui Baekhyunin käteen ja veti hänet ylös sohvalta kevyesti naureskellen. Baekhyun koitti hymyillä itsevarmasti, mutta ele jäi puolitiehen. Häntä ihmetytti ikätoverin rentous. Hän oli tottunut Daen määrätietoisiin kivikasvoihin, heidän toimiessa ei pelleilty. Tämä kolmikko ei tainnut muuta tehdäkään kuin pelleillä. Paitsi laulaessaan, sen Baekhyun oli nähnyt kuvanauhalta omin silmin.

Chanyeol laski kätensä Baekhyunin olkapäälle heidän kävellessä kohti avaraa tilaa, jonne paksu taustakangas ja kirkkaat valot kaikkine härpättimineen oli pystytetty. Baekhyun käänsi hämmentyneen katseensa kohti mieheen, jonka kasvoilta paistoi sillä kertaa aito huolenpito.

”Me neuvotaan sua kyllä”, Chanyeol lupasi. Baekhyun nyrpisti nenäänsä sanoille. Niin kuin edustusillallisellakin, Parkista ei ollut paljoa apua ollut. Mutta Jongdae yhtyi hänen sanoihinsa. Yhdessä he olisivat pettämätön tiimi. Baekhyun uskalsi epäillä niitäkin sanoja. Hän oli niin kaukana mukavuusalueestaan kuin oli mahdollista - oma vikansa kylläkin.

”Olet vain oma itsesi”, Chanyeol sanoi ja puristi Baekhyunin olkapäätä. Baekhyunin ajatukset menivät entistä enemmän sekaisin.

”Ulkoiset apusi ovat kunnossa. Mitä sulta puuttuu, on itsevarmuus. Sen löydät, kun olet täysin oma itsesi”, Chanyeol jatkoi.

”Oma itseni”, Baekhyun toisti puoliääneen ja mutusteli sanojaan.

 _”Palkkionmetsästäjä”,_ Chanyeol sanoi hetkeä ennen kuin heidän jalkansa ylittivät hallin ja käytävän näkymättömän kynnyksen. Jongdaen ilme värähti ensimmäistä kertaa sille päivälle. Hänen katseessaan alkoi olla ripaus huolta. Ilmeisesti hän ei ollut kuullut koko tarinaa, eikö Chanyeolilla ollut ollut munaa kertoa, mitä kaikkea hänen todellisuudessaan oli tapahtunut. Ilmeisesti ikätoveri oli siinä uskossa, että hän halusi hakea poliisikouluun.

”Onko hän—?”

”On”, Chanyeol sanoi ja taputti ystäväänsä lohduttavasti olalle. ”Ja vaarallinen sellainen”, Yeol lisäsi, pilke silmäkulmassaan.

Baekhyunin virne levisi kasvoilleen. Tummat silmät alkoivat kiiltää kylmällä, hänelle ominaisella tavallaan, musta kajaali tuntui vain vahvistavan sitä pilkettä. Teki melkein mieli naurahtaa; hänhän oli sanonut olevansa vaarallinen. Oli Jongdaen vika, ettei hän ollut uskonut sitä.

”Luota muhun”, Chanyeol sanoi ja hieraisi Baekhyunia niskasta. Baekhyu puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen tuntiessaan tutut, läpimät sormet niskan ihollaan. Hän kirosi mielessään hetken olleen liian äkkiä ohitse.

”Me ollan tiimi, niinhän me sovittiin”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa. Chanyeolin ammattimainen suhtautuminen ympärillä olevaan härdelliin sai hänetkin kummasti rauhoittumaan. Vaikka sydän löi tuhatta ja sataa pelkästä ahdistuksesta uutta tilannetta kohtaan, ei iltapäivä voinut olla Busanin reissua pahempi. Niin hän yritti valehdella itselleen. Hän oli oppinut tekemään sen, mitä käskettin, ohjeita kuunnellen hän suoriutuisi kyllä. Itsehypnoosilla ei ollut kuitenkaan niin suurta vaikutusta kuin Chanyeolin sanoilla, jotka lämmittivät häntä kaikista syvimmältä.


	16. Chapter 16

_au_

Matka Chanyeolin luota Jongdaen asunnolle oli ollut tunteikas. Fysioterapeutti Parkin asunnolla jaettu hetki oli lässäyttänyt tunnelman ja tehnyt kaikesta kiusallista. Baekhyun oli lähtenyt sieltä raskain askelin, arvellut, että kuva haikeasta hörökorvasta jäisi viimeiseksi muistoksi tämän todellisuuden Chanyeolista. Jokaisella askeleella hän oli huokaillut raskaasti ja toivonut, että tilanne olisi ollut kaikin puolin erilainen. Hänen olisi pitänyt olla varovaisempi, hän tiesi liikkuvansa heikoilla jäillä pitäessään Parkia hänen ystävänään. Sinä parhaana ystävänään, joka oli vienyt hänen sydämensä. Nyt hän oli vienyt fysioterapeutin sydämen eikä siitä tainnut seurata mitään hyvää. Ainakin hän oli tehnyt selväksi, ettei hänellä ollut mitään intressejä vastata hänen leimahtaineisiin tunteisiinsa, sillä eläinlääkäri Byun oli rakastunut toiseen mieheen ja sitä hän halusi kunnioittaa. Oli muiden ongelma, jos he eivät tulleet toimeen Kyungsoon kanssa. Oli kyse kuitenkin tämän todellisuuden Byunin elämästä eikä kenenkään muun.

Jongdae oli samaan aikaan yllättynyt siitä, että Baekhyun pääsi yhtenä kappaleena perille, ja samalla ihmeissään, ettei hänellä ollut mitään tavaraa mukana. Baekhyun joutui muistuttamaan, ettei hän halunnut käyttää eläinlääkäri Byunin omaisuutta sen enempää kuin oli pakko. Hän tekisi mitä vain saadakseen rahaa, jotta voisi rahoittaa oleskelunsa. Eläminen ei ollut ilmaista, ja hän oli Chanyeolille paljon velkaa.

”Jos yhtään lohduttaa, olen tästä tilanteesta yhtä järkyttynyt kuin sä”, Baekhyun sanoi astellessaan sisemmäs ikätoverin siistiin asuntoon. Sisutus ei ollut mitenkään silmäänpistävä, ihan tavallinen, minimalistinen ja värimaailmassaan maanläheinen. Vähän kuten Jongdaella kotona.

”Varmaan enemmänkin”, Jongdae sanoi varovasti raapiessaan korvantaustaansa. ”Se olet kuitenkin sä, joka tuli tänne.”

”Heitettiin tänne”, Baekhyun korjasi. Hän ei olisi halunnut ajatella kotipuolessa olevaa kaaosta, mutta omat menot, Busanin edustustilaisuudesta pois jättäytyminen ja sillä tavalla häviäminen saivat hänet jälleen paniikin partaalle. Oli vaikea olla näyttämättä niitä tunteita ulospäin, poliisiystävä vaikutti tarkkailevan häntä silmä kovana.

Baekhyun ei halunnut tunkeilla, kiusallinen hiljaisuus eteisessä oli molemminpuolista. Onneksi Jongdae kutsui hänet kuitenkin sisälle ja kertoi sohvan olevan ainoa nukkumapaikka, jonka hän pystyi tarjoamaan. Baekhyun oli siitä kiitollinen, hän olisi voinut viettää yönsä vaikka kovalla lattialla, kunhan hänen ei olisi tarvinnut pelätä joutuvansa vaikeuksiin. Siinä, missä hän luotti Chanyeoliin, hän luotti myös Jongdaeen, joka vaikutti välittävän eläinlääkäri Byunista kuin tosiystävä. Hän oli onnellinen, että Cheodamdongin omalla pojalla oli sellainen ihminen lähipiirissään.

”Mä pyysin Bucheonin poliisilta lupaa osallistua tutkintaan”, Jongdae paljasti. Baekhyunin selkä suoreni välittömästi, ryhti parani silmänräpäyksessä. Hän odotti sydän jännityksestä pamppaillen, minkälaisen tuomion arvon kollega oli saanut.

Jongdae pudisti päätään pahoillaanollen. Baekhyunin olkapäät painuivat alaspäin, raskas huokaisu pääsi ilmoille. Hän rojahti vasten eteisen kylmää seinää ja puri huultaan. Hän oli jälleen lähtöruudussa, mitä helvettiä hänen pitäisi tehdä päästäkseen takaisin kotiin.

”Tämä ei jää silti tähän. Teen kaikkeni, että syyllinen saadaan kiinni ja vastuuseen teoistaan”, Jongdae sanoi. Baekhyun yritti hymyillä, vaikka ikätoverin uhmakkaat sanat eivät tehneet häneen tosipuheessa kovin vahvaa vaikutusta. Ei ollut mitään järkeä nousta korkeampia vastaan.

”Entä se Park? Oletko varma, ettei hän koita vedättää sua millään tavoin? Kuinka edes olet sekaantunut koko mieheen?” Jongdae kysyi.

Baekhyun nauroi typertyneenä. Hän ei voinut uskoa, että Dae piti fysioterapeuttia mahdollisena uhkana. Hän ei mitenkään voinut olla keissin takana. Hän oli omin silmin nähnyt, miten hätääntynyt hän oli koiransa puolesta. Hän jakoi faktat asiasta ikätoverilleen ja kehotti tarkistamaan vaikka eläinklinikan valvontakameroista, millaisissa tiloissa fysioterapeutti Park oli Tobenin tuodessaan ollut.

”Puhelutiedoista varmaan näkee, että Yeolie soitti hänelle sunnuntai-iltana sopiaakseen Tobenin tuomisesta klinikalle. Jopa Kim Joonmyeon tiesi asiasta.”

Jongdae mutristi huuliaan ja pyysi Baekhyunin sisemmäs asuntoon. Hän puolestaan jakoi kaiken Bucheonin poliisilta saamansa informaation ja joutui valitettavasti kertomaan, ettei keskuspuistossa ollut valvontakameroita. Lähialueella olevien liikkeiden valvontakameroista saattaisi löytyä jotain johtolankoja, mutta mahdollisen kolariajoneuvon hakeminen oli kova työ.

”Koska tapauksella ei ole silminnäkijöitä, tapaus saatetaan hyllyttää todisteiden puutteen vuoksi”, Jongdae paljasti, pitäen kovan ilmeen kasvoillaan. ”Mä en anna sen tapahtua.”

”Mitä sä voit tehdä?” Baekhyun kysyi.

Jongdae rojahti sohvalle ja pöyhi ilmavia hiuksiaan. Baekhyunin teki pahaa seurata sitä vierestä. Hänestä ei ollut mitään apua siinäkään tilanteessa. Ainoa asia, mitä hän osasi tehdä, oli ihmisten viihdyttäminen. Ei sillä eläinlääkäri Byunia pelastettu. Baekhyun toivoi sormet ja varpaat ristissä, että hän pääsisi kotiin eläinlääkäri Byunin herättyä. Kooma saattaisi kestää muutamia päiviä tai vaihtoehtoisesti vuosia. Ei paljoa lohduttanut.

”Vaikka rikospaikalta saadut renkaanjäljet saataisiin jäljitettyä, mahdollisia kolariautoja on helvetisti. Ja Bucheonin poliisilla on varmasti muutakin tekemistä kuin jäljittää sellaisia. Kyse ei ole kuitenkaan kuolemantuottamuksesta.”

”Yrityksestä”, Baekhyun irvisti. Jongdae pudisti pienesti päätään ja sai Baekhyunin huokaisemaan myöntyen; ei kenelläkään ollut todisteita.

Baekhyun huokaisi ja istahti nojatuolille. Hän hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä ja mutisi itsekseen. Jokainen siinä todellisuudessa eletty minuutti tuntui synnyttävän vain lisää kysymyksiä.

”Mitä sä nyt meinaat tehdä?”

Jongdae hieraisi päätään. Raskaat huokaisut eivät meinanneet ottaa loppuakseen, Baekhyunin teki pahaa katsoa, miten ystävänkuvatus kärsi tilanteesta.

”Mä olen yrittänyt keksiä, miksi helvetissä mä jouduin tänne”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa. ”Kävin Bucheonissa, enkä löytänyt mitään muuta kuin sekaisin olevan työhuoneen ja sen viestin, jonka annoin sulle sairaalassa.”

Jongdae kirosi hiljaa, mutta pitkään. ”Meillä on kaksi teoriavaihtoehtoa. Joko hit-and-run on tahallinen, tai onnettomuus.”

”Jos oletetaan, että se on tahallinen, miten me saadaan selville, kuka hänet on sinne pyytänyt?” Baekhyun kysyi.

”Puhelutiedot”, Jongdae lausui päättäväiseen sävyyn. ”Kahdelta, kolmelta viimeiseltä viikolta. Kuka tietää, milloin viesti on kirjoitettu.”

Oli Baekhyunin vuoro kiroilla hiljaa. Hänellä ei ollut aikaa olla jumissa missään helvetin vaihtoehtoisessa todellisuudessa samaan aikaan, kun Exo yritti elää ilman häntä. Mitä Chanyeolkin sanoisi? Mitä muut jäsenet hänestä ajattelisivat? Hänhän saattaisi saada kenkää perseeseen ollessaan sillä tavalla maanpaossa. Vaikka hän olikin vaihtanut maisemaa ihan muusta kuin omasta tahdostaan, seuraukset saattoivat olla kamalat. Mitä, jos hänen uransa olisi ohitse, kun hän palaisi takaisin kotiin?

 _Jos_ hän edes palaisi koskaan takaisin kotiin.

”Parasta olisi, että Hyunie heräisi, niin poliisit voisivat kuulustella häntä”, Jongdae sanoi. Baekhyun kohotti asentoaan. Hänen ilmeettömät kasvonsa heräsivät sanat kuullessaan. Jos eläinlääkäri Byun heräisi koomasta, tarkoittaisiko se sitä, että hän pääsisi takaisin kotiin? Tuskin universumikaan halusi mutkistaa asioita pitämällä kahta tajuissaan olevaa Byunia samassa todellisuudessa.

”Mitä me voidaan tehdä?” hän kysyi ja melkein tarrasi ikätoverin puuvillapaidan hihasta kiinni.

Jongdaen ilme ei ollut yhtään sen optimistisempi kuin äskenkään. ”Ei mitään. Lääkärit saavat hoitaa sen puolen.”

Baekhyun tuhahti hiljaa ja palasi ryhdittömään asentoon. Hän huokaisi raskaasti perään ja kirosi lisää. Miksi kukaan ei voinut suoraan sanoa, mitä helvettiä hänen pitäisi tehdä pelastaakseen nahkansa siinä maailmassa. Olisi paljon helpompaa, jos hänellä olisi joku mentori, ihan kuten elokuvissa.

”Otatko sojua?” Jongdae kysyi yhtäkkiä. Hän väsyneineen kasvoineen näyttikin siltä, että oli kovasti ryypyn tarpeessa. Miesparalla oli paljon käsiteltävää.

”No, jos vähän”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja hymyili hennosti perään. Jongdae vääntäytyi ylös sohvalta ja käveli olohuoneen nurkassa olevalle viinakaapille. Kaksi kirkasta sojulasia löytyi kaapin päältä, hänen rintansa korkeudelta.

Baekhyun katseli kiinnostuneena ympärilleen. Häntä kovin mietitytti, olisiko elämä ilman julkisuutta todella sellaista. Mitä olisi tapahtunut, jos he eivät koskaan olleet ajautuneet yhteen tiimiin tai edes halunneet idoleiksi? Olisiko hänestä tullut Kyungsoon perässä juokseva eläinlääkäri, joka lopulta päätyisi koomaan…

”Millaista siellä on? Omassa elämässäsi?” Jongdae kysyi palatessaan takaisin sohvalle. Hän laski lasit pöydälle ja paukautti kätensä vihreän lasipullon pohjaan ennen kuin avasi kierrekorkin ja äänsi hyväksyvästi.

Baekhyun mutristeli huuliaan seuratessaan, miten kirkas riisiviina kaatui mataliin laseihin. ”Paljon duunia, mutta sellaista, mitä haluan koko sydämestäni tehdä. Julkisuus on taakka, mutta en vaihtaisi päivääkään. Mä olen ihan tyytyväinen siihen, mitä mulla on”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän otti Jongdaen ojentaman lasin vastaan ja joi rennosti. Jongdae irvisteli kurkkua lämmittävälle juomalle, mutta kaatoi saman tien uuden lasillisen. Baekhyunille riitti yksi.

”Entä mä?” Jongdae kysyi. ”Millainen mä olen?”

”Me ollaan samassa tiimissä”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Hyviä ystäviä.”

Jongdaen kasvoille nousi haikea hymy. Baekhyun ymmärsi kyllä. Hänen hyvä ystävänsä makasi koomassa Bucheonin yliopistollisessa sairaalassa.

”Mä haluaisin sanoa, että kaikki järjestyy kyllä, mutta mä en usko siihen itsekään”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja näytti rehelliset tunteensa. ”Uskotko sä, että mua pelottaa ihan helvetisti?”

”Uskon”, Jongdae sanoi. Myötätuntoinen ystävä keräsi uhmakkuuttaan. Baekyhun näki, miten hänen ilmeensä kiristyi määrätietoisuuden kasvaessa yhä suuremmaksi.

”Mun on päästävä mukaan tutkintaan, kävi miten kävi.”

Jongdae nousi sohvalta ja marssi päättäväisin askelin muutaman metrin päässä latautumassa olevalle puhelimelleen. Baekhyun kaatoi itselleen uuden lasillisen sojua, samaan aikaan, kun hän seurasi ystävänkuvautuksen alkavaa puhelua. Hän mietti jo toiseen huoneeseen siirtymistä siksi aikaa, mutta hän ei uskaltanut liikkua vieraassa asunnossa.

Kävi nopeasti ilmi, ettei Jongdae soittanut tutkinnanjohtajalle saatika Bucheonin poliisille. Hänellä oli omia kontakteja, ystäviä Siheungissa. Taisi olla niin, että tämänkin todellisuuden Dae oli kotoisin samoilta seuduilta kuin universumin toisella puolella.

Baekhyunin vatsaa nipisteli hänen kuunnellessa ystävien vakavaluontoista keskustelua. Toveri linjoilla oli hankala pala suostuteltavaksi, mutta muutaman minuutin väännön jälkeen Jongdaella oli avain keissin tutkimuksiin. Puhelutiedot oli kerätty ja valmistuneet muutama tunti sitten. Jongdae näytti heti parempituuliselta ja yhtäkkiä hänellä oli kiire lopettaa puhelu.

”Mitä tapahtuu, jos jäät kiinni?” Baekhyun kysyi. Jongdae veti läppärinsä esiin ja peruutti sen kanssa takaisin sohvalle. Sojulasi täyttyi kirkkaasta viinasta ja tyhjentyi yhtä nopeasti.

”Kenkää perseeseen”, hän tyytyi vain sanomaan. Baekhyun nosti kätensä ylös ja antoi Daen tehdä mitä halusi. Hän ei muutenkaan ollut halunnut ottaa osaa koko eläinlääkärin elämään, mutta häneltä ei oltukaan kysytty.

”Käytän salattua yhteyttä ja tutkinnanjohtajan tunnuksia”, Jongdae sanoi. Hän keskittyi näpyttelemään monimutkaisen osoitteen selaimen osoiteriville ja painoi enteriä niin, että ääni jäi soimaan korviin vielä pitkäksi aikaa.

”Älä kysy, miten sain ne”, hän lisäsi.

Baekhyun otti mukavamman asennon ja virnisti pienesti. ”En ajatellutkaan.”

Jongdaen suusta pääsi erilaista muminaa vaihtelevin äänenpainoin hänen selatessa digitaalisia tutkintakansioita. Ruudulle lävähtivät ensin eläinlääkäri Byunin luottokortin tilinauha. Kävi ilmi, ettei sitä oltu käytetty viime sunnuntaiaamupäivän jälkeen kertaakaan. Seuraavassa tiedostossa oli puhelutietoa rivi toisensa perään.

Baekhyun luki listassa olevia numeroita ja niiden perässä olevia liittymänhaltijan tietoja ja operaattoreita. Beom hyung, Beom hyung, Kyungsoo, Beom hyung, Chanyeol, Beom hyung, sekä tietysti mies vieressä, Kim Jongdae. Listassa oli myös muutamia prepaid-numeroita sekä telemarkkinointiyritysten numeroita.

”Onko hänellä työpuhelinta?” Baekhyun kysyi. ”Voisiko sieltä löytyä jotain?”

Jongdae ei ollut ihan varma. Ei ollut Baekhyunkaan. Fysioterapeutti Park oli soittanut Baekhyunin henkilökohtaiseen numeroon, koska Byun oli lomalla.Ehkä hän oli saanut numeron Cheodamdongin eläinklinikalta…

”Tällä näytöllä tapaus kirjataan onnettomuudeksi”, Jongdae sanoi. ”Näetkö missään viitteitä rikoksesta?”

”Mä olen laulaja, en poliisi. Helvetistäkö mä voisin tietää”, Baekhyun muistutti.

”Ehkä Hyunie pyysi jonkun puistoon, eikä toisinpäin”, Jongdae huokaisi. ”Mä en vain käsitä, miksi hän liikkui ulkona siihen aikaan. Se mies menee nukkumaan tasan kymmeneltä ja herää aamuviideltä suorittaakseen jotain helvetin miracle morningia!”

Baekhyun taputti Jongdaeta olkapäälle lohduttaakseen häntä. Häntä itseäkin pelotti, mikä olikaan totuus.

”Jos hän kuolee —”

”Ei kuole!” Baekhyun parkaisi. Mitä hänelle tapahtuisi, jos eläinlääkäri Byun lakkaisi hengittämästä. Jos hän jäisi jumiin siihen todellisuuteen, hän joutuisi pysymaan ikuisesti pois muiden silmissä. Kuinka hän voisi elää ilman oikeaa sosiaaliturvatunnusta ja rahaa.

”Luojan kiitos hän on hyvässä hoidossa”, Jongdae tokaisi, lähinnä itselleen. Niinpä, Baekhyun ajatteli mielessään. Tilanne kai voisi olla paljon, paljon huonompi.

* * *

Jongdae ei ollut saanut silmäänsä irti tietokoneestaan koko aamiaisen aikana. Baekhyunilla ei ollut ruokahalua, mutta hän söi silti, kun Jongdae oli hänelle aamupalaa niin kiltisti tarjonnut. Hän olisi halunnut kovasti kysellä, mitä mies oikein puuhasi, muttei ollut tohtinut häiritä.

Koko yö oli ollut yhtä pyörimistä ja miettimistä. Jongdaen hiljainen kiroilu oli kantautunut makuuhuoneesta olohuoneeseen, ja se oli pistänyt Baekhyunin miettimään, oliko miesparka ummistanut silmäänsä koko yönä. Hän oli saanut yön aikana uutta puhtia selvittääkseen, mitä helvettiä oikein oli meneillään.

”Mä selvitän, missä se Do oikein viilettää”, Jongdae sanoi. Baekhyunin tuijotus oli kai käyny liian häiritseväksi, kun hän viimein yltyi puhumaan.

”Vain Byun Baekbeomille on ilmoitettu Hyunien tilasta”, Jongdae sanoi. ”Ilmeisesti hän on päättänyt olla ilmoittamatta siitä Kyungsoolle. Fiksu päätös, mielestäni.”

”Kai sä muistat, että se mies on se, jota ystäväsi rakastaa”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja antoi ilmeensä valahtaa surkeammaksi. Ajatukset lipuivat Chanyeoliin, ikävä oli suuri. Pelkkä sana _rakkaus_ sai hänet haikeaksi. Jotenkin hän pystyi samaistumaan tämän todellisuuden kaimaansa; ei tuntunut mitenkään hyvältä, kun rakkautta toista kohtaan pidettiin vääränä valintana.

”Siksi juuri hän ei näe, millainen kusipää Kyungsoo on”, Jongdae tuhahti. ”Hän on kärkäs, epäkunnioittava, ja suoranainen röyhkimys, mutta silti Hyunie jaksaa sietää häntä.”

Baekhyun nyrpisti nenäänsä. Ei kuulostanut kyllä yhtään siltä Kyungsoolta, jonka hän tunsi. Ehkä hänen kovan ulkokuorensa alla oli jotain, jonne vain eläinlääkäri Byun pystyi näkemään.

”Mä olen vannonnut kuristavani hänet omin käsin, jos hän vielä kerran itkettää mun parasta ystävääni!” Jongdae parkaisi ja hakkasi näppäimistöä tehostaakseen sanojaan. Baekhyun uskoi kyllä vähemmälläkin.

”Mä en haluaisi sekaantua muiden parisuhdeasioihin”, hän irvisti. ”Omissakin ihmissuhteissa on melkoisia mutkia.”

Jongdae kiinnostui välittömästi. Läppärin läppä sulkeutui nopeasti ja kädet nousivat ristiin sen päälle. Odottava ilme oli rauhallinen, joskin mies näytti siltä, ettei hän meinannut pysyä housuissaan.

”Onko sulla joku?”

”On, tavallaan”, Baekhyun sanoi ja irvisti tilanteensa monimutkaisuudelle. ”Suhteeni on hyvin rajallinen, mutta sitä paremmaksi en pysty laittamaan. En hänen kanssaan.”

”Riittääkö se sulle?” Jongdae kysyi.

Baekhyun risti kätensä ja mietti pitkään. Hän oli aina ollut sitä mieltä, että riitti, mutta hänen oli pakko myöntää, että ajatus oikeasta, virallisesta ja kokonaisesta, terveestä parisuhteesta kuulosti houkuttelevalta. Hän ei pystyisi olemaan sellaisessa omassa todellisuudessaan, mutta täällä… fysioterapeutti Park oli kaikin puolin kiinnostava tapaus…

”Riittää”, Baekhyun sanoi lopulta. Hän rakasti omaa Chanyeoliaan ja tunne oli molemminpuolinen. Vaikka heidän suhteensa ei olisi maailman normien mukaan kokonainen, täydellinen, mitä vielä, sitä se oli heille. Ja se riitti, vallan mainiosti.

”Mä en ymmärrä, mitä Baekhyunie näkee siinä miehessä”, Jongdae huokaisi. ”En ole nähnyt kertaakaan Kyungsoon olevan oikeasti mukava häntä kohtaan.”

”Ehkä hän on erilainen suljettujen ovien takana”, Baekhyun virnisti. Ei hänkään voinut osoittaa hellyyttä Chanyeolielle koko kansan edessä…

”Ehkä”, Jongdae murahti. ”Ei silti tarvitsisi sillä tavalla loukata toista. En ymmärrä, miksi Hyunie päätyy antamaan hänelle aina anteeksi.”

Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan. Hän ei oikein halunnut sekaantua toisten asioihin. Ties mitä hän oli saanut aikaan lähentymällä - vähän liikaakin - fysioterapeutti Parkin kanssa.

”Mä toivoisin, että hänellä olisi kuka tahansa muu mielitty”, Jongdae huokaisi. Baekhyun säpsähti niitä sanoja, melkein huudahti ajatuksensa ääneen. Mitä, jos universumi oli lähettänyt hänet yhdistämään eläinlääkärin ja fysioterapeutin polut. Toisaalta, olisiko sillä tavalla hyvä sekaantua toisten asioihin. Ehkä eläinlääkäri Byunin pitäisi itse tajuta, miksi hänen kannattaisi vaihtaa elämänsä suuntaa.

Saattoihan olla, ettei Byun koomasta herättyään muistaisi mitään…

Jos hän edes heräisi.

Baekhyun suki tukkaansa hermostuneena ja yhtyi Jongdaen puheisiin. Jos he meinasivat selvittää hit-and-run -keissin, heidän oli tartuttava pienimpäänkin johtolankaan.

”Meidän pitäisi varmaan ensin selvittää, miksi Hyunie halusi tavata jonkun puistossa”, Jongdae sanoi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi itsevarmasti; sitä mieltä hänkin oli.

”Lähdetäänkö Cheodamdongiin? Ehkä asunnolta löytyy jotain, joka antaisi meille lisää informaatiota. Jos Beom hyung tulee, keksit varmaan jotain”, Baekhyun ehdotti.

Jongdae huitasi kahvikuppinsa tyhjäksi ja kopsautti sen voimalla pöytään. Häntä ei tarvinnut kahta kertaa kehottaa.


	17. Chapter 17

_irl_

Chanyeol ei tuntunut jättävän Baekhyunia huomiotta hetkeksikään. Käytös pisti silmään, sillä Busanissa meininki oli ollut ihan toisenlainen. Chanyeolin katse yritti pitäytyä muualla, esimerkiksi seiniin nojailevissa tiimitovereissa tai puhelimessaan, mutta aina se palasi kameran edessä poseeraavaan Baekhyuniin.

Baekhyun oli yllättynyt, miten helppoa hänen oli ollut eläytyä tilanteeseen. Kun vieressä olevat miehet olivat olleet millintarkkoja kopioita hänen tuntemistaan ihmisistä, ei ollut vaikeaa näyttää mieheltä, joka laittoi maailman polvistumaan jalkojensa eteen. Hetkittäin hän oli tuntenut olonsa kiusalliseksi jakaessaan ruudun Kyungsoon tai Jonginien sekä Sehunin kanssa, mutta taustalla soiva musiikki ja kuvaajan ohjeet olivat pistäneet hänet nopeasti ruotuun.

Oli luojan lykky, että konsepti oli tumma ja jokseenkin kovanpuoleinen. Jos kyseessä olisi ollut jokin hempeä tai leikkisä kuvaus, Jongdae tai Chanyeol olisivat varmasti keksineet jonkin verukkeen, miksi Baekhyun oli kykenemätön osallistumaan jo kauan aikaa tiedossa olleeseen kuvaukseen, vaikka se olisi tuonut heille ongelmia tulevaisuudessa. Onneksi asiat olivat kuitenkin järjestyneet eikä pahempaa sanomista ollut tullut. Kyllä siinä exo-Baekhyun järkyttyisi nähdessään kuvia itsestään, jotka eivät kuitenkaan olleet hänestä itsestään. Baekhyun niin samaistui, hän oli tuntenut sitä samaa katsoessaan tummanpuhuvan musiikkivideon, jossa oli ollut omenamehulla lavastettua viskiä ja muovisia leikkiaseita. Kuinkahan moni heistä uskoisi, että Kim Minseokin identtinen kopio teki bisneksensä tunkkaisessa Rozyssä (joka toimi tällä hetkellä Dongdaemunin apteekin tiloissa) myymällä laittomia aseita poliisien nokan edessä.

Baekhyun käänsi vakavat kasvonsa kohti Chanyeolia. Kamera oli toisessa suunnassa, mutta kuvaajaa ei näyttänyt haittaavan muualle vilkuilu. Vieressä seisovan Kim Joonmyeonin katsekin oli harhaillut siellä täällä ja kameramies oli vain hengähtänyt ihanoivaan malliin.

Baekhyun piteli kättään Joonmyeonin olkapäällä ja valui väistämättä niihin hetkiin, kun Soulin omahyväisin ja rikkain psykopaatti oli ottanut hänet mukaan rinkiinsä. Vaikka Kim Joonmyeon tahtoi alistaa häntä - ja vähän kaikkia - oli hänen kanssaan mukava tehdä yhteistyötä. Jälkeenpäin käsissä olevat niput 50 000 keltaisia seteleitä pistivät kummasti naurattamaan.

Baekhyunin ilme valahti asteella hänen ymmärtäessä Chanyeolin olleen aikaisemmin aivan oikeassa. Hänen maailmankatsomuksensa oli kylmä ja materialistinen, hän ei voinut sille mitään. Hän ei nähnyt siinä mitään väärää, sillä kaikki ympärillä ajattelivat ihan samoin. Ehkä ne, jotka elivät taloudellisesti turvattua ja ihanan täydellistä perhe-elämää, näkivät ympärillä olevan maailman eri tavoin. Mutta ei Baekhyun, eikä helvetissäkään Kim Jongdae tai Rozyn baaritiskillä omahyväisesti mulkoileva palkkamurhaaja Zhang Yixing. Hän jos joku oli oppinut kantapään kautta, miten raadollinen ja epäempaattinen heidän todellisuutensa oli.

Jälleen vuoronsa poseerata päättänyt Baekhyun sai hirvittävästi kehuja tiimin leaderilta, vieressään seisovalta hyungilta. Baekhyun ei ollut tottunut sellaisiin sanoihin, vaikka Kim Joonmyeon häntä monesti oli kehunutkin. Liika lämpö ja imelyys saivat hänet melkein kakomaan, kun he kävelivät rinnakkain pois kirkkain lampuin valaistulta alueelta. Muut jäsenet naureskelivat Baekhyunin ilmeilylle, mutta ainoa, jonka kasvot olivat kireät ja tummat, oli Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol oli mustasukkainen. Siinä, missä hän oli aikaisemmin halunnut mahdollisimman kauas _rakkaan Hyuniensa_ korvanneesta palkkionmetsästäjästä, nyt hän tuntui olevan ainoastaan kiinnostunut hänestä. Muiden jäsenten huomio sai hänet lähes kiehumaan raivosta. Ja mitä useamman kerran hän jäi kiinni omistushaluisuudestaan, sitä enemmän Baekhyun halusi Yeolin hermoa venyttää. Sillä nopeasti hän napsahtaisi ja menettäisi itsehillintänsä - ehkä tajuaisi, että hänen paikkansa oli tämän Byunin rinnalla. Dokjeokdon saarella heillä olisi täydelliset oltavat, yhdessä he voisivat pyörittää kunnon apteekkia ja nauttia toistensa seurasta ilman ulkopuolisten liiallista uteliaisuutta ja suurennuslasin alla olemista. Ongelma piili siinä, ettei Chanyeolia tainnut kiinnostaa farmaseutin leikkiminen. Vaikka hienostihan se oli puoli vuotta sitten sujunut. Tämä Park oli saanut aikaan paljon enemmän kuin se selkärangaton vätys, johon Baekhyun luuli langenneensa. Onneksi hän oli tullut järkiinsä ja tajunnut asioiden oikean laidan.

Kun kuvaukset olivat Baekhyunin osalta ohitse, hän marssi suorinta tietä pukuhuoneeseen. Hän rakasti yllään olevaa asua, oli harmi palauttaa se takaisin puvustajille. Hän olisi tehnyt mitä vain saadakseen poistua studiolta niissä nahkahousuissa, mutta hän ei uskaltanut pyytää. Täytyi purra hammasta ja vetää liian ilmavat farkut takaisin jalkaan.

Baekhyun hymyili huomaamattaan tajutessaan tilan olevan tyhjä. Puvustajat, maskeeraajat ja kampaajat olivat pakanneet suurimman osan kamppeistaan ja häipyneet teille tietämättömille. Se ei haitannut lainkaan, baekhyun sai vaihtaa vaatteensa ihan rauhassa, ilman pelkoa siitä, että joku yllättäisi hänet ja hänen arpisen kehonsa, sillä muut jäsenistä olivat jääneet kuvailemaan toisiaan kännyköillään kuvaustilan laadukkaisiin valoihin.

Chanyeol koputti varovasti pukuhuoneen ovenkarmiin ja keskeytti paitansa ylleen kiskovan Baekhyunin. Pitkä mies oli hylännyt nahkatakkinsa, hän lähestyi paidatonta Baekhyunia pelkissä tummissa farkuissa ja valkoisessa t-paidassa, johon oli ehtinyt jo tarttua meikkivoidetta tai jotain muuta ruskeaa ainetta. Baekhyunin huomio ei kuitenkaan pysynyt kauaa moisessa, Yeolin suuret silmät ja niissä tuikkiva määrätietoisuus oli paljon koukuttavampaa.

”Mitäs sä?” Baekhyun kysyi varovasti ja puristi t-paitaa tiukemmin otteessaan. Hän tajusi olevansa puoleksi alasti ja veti paidan ylleen ennen kuin joku ehtisi rynnätä huoneeseen. Käytävältä kuului jo askeleiden ääniä, Chanyeol ei tuntunut huomaavan niitä.

”Olinko mä riittävän hyvä?” hän kysyi. Chanyeol istahti seinän vierustaa kulkevan peilipöydän reunalle ja nyökkäsi pariin otteeseen.

”Palkkionmetsästäjä Byun Baekhyun muotikuvauksissa”, Baekhyun naurahti typertyneenä toimistaan. Jos hän kertoisi jutusta Jongdaelle tai Kim Minseokille, he eivät ikinä uskoisi häntä. Luulisivat, että hän oli ollut kännissä tai nähnyt unta.

”Eihän mun tarvitse tehdä sitä enää koskaan uudelleen?” hän kysyi. Chanyeol pudisti päätään hennolla liikkeellä. Miehen sanattomuus, vaisu käytös kummastutti Hyunia kerrassaan.

”Tämä elämä ei ole mua varten”, Baekhyun sanoi vaihtaessaan housuja. Iho nousi kananlihalle välittömästi, kun lihaksikkaita jalkoja suojaavat nahkahousut lähtivät. Farkut olivat karkeat ja nilkoista liian lyhyet, hänen tuli kylmä eikä hän pitänyt kylmästä.

”Päivän, kaksi sitä kestäisi, mutta sen jälkeen…” hän tuskaili ja pudisteli päätään nenäänsä nyrpistellen. ”Ja mä sentään olen nähnyt kaikenlaista!”

”Ajattelitko kauankin jatkaa?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun pysäytti pukemisensa siihen paikkaan ja loi hörökorvaan kiinnostuneen katseen.

”Riippuu susta, haluaisitko mun?”

Yeol kiristi jälleen ilmettään. Baekhyun kertoi rehellisesti havainnoistaan, miten mies ei ollut saanut silmäänsä irti hänestä. Oliko hänestä tullut yhtäkkiä niin seksikäs ja haluttava, vai mistä moinen ihailu? Hän oli aina tiennyt olevansa hyvännäköinen, mutta Chanyeol oli karttanut häntä viime päivät kuin ruttoa. Toistellut kerta toisensa jälkeen katuvansa valintojaan ja sitä, että päästi Baekhyunin niinkin lähelle itseään.

Baekhyunin ilme viekastui. Hän liukui lähemmäs Yeolia ja kiersi kätensä hänen hiuksiinsa. Hän hymyili tyytyväisenä tuntiessaan ne kutrit, haistavansa miehestä lähtevän, hennon ominaistuoksun, joka yritti päästä esiin kaikkien niiden hajusteiden alta. Pienikin tyytymättömyyden ele, niin hänen kätensä tarttuisi mustiin suortuviin ja tukistaisi niin pitkään, että kipu välähtäisi silmissä asti. Hän toivoi, ettei hänen tarvinnut mennä niin pitkälle.

”Älä”, Chanyeol pyysi. Baekhyun antoi kätensä liukua hiuksista hänen niskalleen ja siitä hänen poskelleen. Hän sulki silmänsä ja hymähti pienesti tutun tuoksun leijaillessa hänen nenäänsä. Farmaseutti Park ei ollut koskaan tuoksunut niin hyvältä. Tai kukaan muukaan.

”Mä tulin vain kiittämään sua yhteistyöstä”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun veti kätensä pois miehen kasvoilta ja peruutti pari askelta taaksepäin, sillä käytävältä kuului lisää askeleita. Hän ei halunnut jäädä kiinni itse teosta, ettei joutuisi selittelemään yhtään enempää.

”Tiedän, kuinka vaikeaa on yrittää olla uskottava”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Olemme tunteneet seitsemän vuotta. He huomaavat kyllä, jos jokin on hassusti.”

”Mä huomasin”, Baekhyun myönsi hiljaa. Hänen _vaisu_ käytöksensä oli herättänyt kysymyksiä tovereissa. Hän ei osannut purkaa energiaansa muuten kuin urheilun kautta.

"Ajattelimme lähteä päivälliselle. Tuletko sä?" Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun oli yllättynyt kutsusta. Hän liittyi mielellään seuraan, maukas ruoka oli riittävä motivaatio leikkiä miesten tiimitoveria vielä hetken aikaa. Ja jos Chanyeol katsoi hänen peräänsä, hänellä ei ollut luultavasti mitään hätää.

"Vai haluatko mielummin mennä mököttämään huoneeseesi?"

"Luulin, että haluat musta eroon mahdollisimman pian", Baekhyun virnisti. "Yhtäkkä seurani kelpaa, olen imarreltu."

Chanyeolin ilme kiristyi hetkellisesti. Hän ei voinut näyttää pitkää naamaa kuin muutamia sekunteja, sillä muut jäsenistä ryntäsivät käytävästä pukuhuoneeseen leikkisästi toistensa kimpuissa. Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja veti hupparin ylleen ennen kuin kukaan heistä ehtisi nähdä hänen arpensa.

Chanyeol nosti perseensä ylös peilipöydältä ja käveli kamojensa luokse. Baekhyun käänsi päätään sen verran, että näki, miten lihaksikas selkämys näytti ryhdittömältä. Mutta ehkä Yeol oli väsynyt päivän ajan pahiksen esittämisestä. Toiselle kylmyys ja tuima katse olivat luonnollista ja toinen joutui tekemään kaikkensa näyttääkseen epäempaattiselta ja koppavalta.

Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti tajutessaan jälleen, miten erilaisia hän ja Chanyeol olivat.

* * *

Baekhyun kiroili hiljaiseen ääneen. Pesuhuoneen valaistus oli liian kirkas ja koko päivän silmissä ollut meikki sai ne kirvelemään. Allaskaapin ylälaatikosta löytyneistä meikinpoistopyyhkeistä ja ties mistä aineista ei tuntunut olevan mitään apua, lisäksi hänen kovakouraisuutensa ei tehnyt herkille alueille hyvää.

Joku koputti oveen. Baekhyun murahti luvaksi tulla sisään. Hän ei yllättynyt yhtään Chanyeolin astuessa sisälle kaakeloituun, kosteaan tilaan. Mies oli hännystellyt häntä viimeiset puoli vuorokautta ja se alkoi käydä melko ahdistavaksi. Hän oli yleensä seuraajan roolissa.

"Oliko asiaa?" hän kysyi, irrottamatta katsettaan punoittavista ja meikin sotkemista silmistään.

"Tarvitsetko apua?" Chanyeol kysyi ja liukui nojaamaan vasten allastasoa. Hän piti kätensä puuskassa ja koitti pidätellä nauruaan, näky oli mitä ilmeisemmin huvittava. Ainoastaan Yeolin itsensä mielestä.

Baekhyun tuhahti Chanyeolin liikkeelle. Pitkä ja lihaksikas mies, joka ei jaksanut kuitenkaan kantaa itseään vaan nojaili sinne tänne.

"Miksi niin luulet, tämähän sujuu kuin olisin tehnyt tätä aina!" Baekhyun kivahti, jo vittuuntuneena siitä, ettei musta meikki tuntunut irtoavan iholta millään ilveellä. Vaikka hän upottaisi kasvonsa syövyttävään litkuun, ripsiväri tuskin hievahtaisikaan.

Chanyeol tarttui Baekhyunin edessä olevaan meikinpoistoaineeseen ja hymähti typertyneenä. "Käytä oljypohjaisia tuotteita."

Baekhyun sivuutti sanat ja jatkoi silmänsä hinkkaamista, liike toisensa jälkeen voimakkaammin.

Chanyeol veti toisesta laatikosta oikeat aineet esiin ja pyysi Baekhyunia lopettamaan itsensä turmelemisen. "Saat pian mustan silmän."

"Ei olisi ensimmäinen kerta", Baekhyun sanoi. Hän huomasi siirtyvänsä Yeolin eteen hänen vetäessä häntä puoleen käteen nostetusta hupparin hihasta. Märkä, liukas vanulappu painautui hänen kulmakarvalleen. Chanyeolin kasvoilla oleva ilme oli rauhallinen ja lempeä.

Baekhyun laski kätensä tasolla istuvan Yeolin reidelle ja sulki silmänsä. Hän koitti olla ajattelematta mitään erityistä miehen putsatessa hänen aiheuttamaansa sotkua, mutta se oli helvetin vaikeaa. Vatsassa pyöri tavalla, jolla se ei ollut pyörinyt moneen kuukauteen. Ympärillä oleva hiljaisuus teki tunteesta voimakkaamman, ja se teki pahaa. Sillä Baekhyun ei saanut tuntea sillä tavoin. Ikävä edessä olevaa miestä oli suuri, mutta hänen oli hyväksyttävä, ettei hänen paikkansa ollut miehen rinnalla.

Chanyeol puhdisti Baekhyunin kasvot kerta toisensa jälkeen kummallisemman hajuisella tökötillä. Baekhyunille alkoi jo riittää, hän oli kiitollinen jo siitä, että ehostetut silmät sai puhtaaksi. Kasvoilla oli kuitenkin kerroskaupalla erilaisia aineita, jotka saivat talven kuivattaman ihon näyttämään hehkuvalta ja terveeltä.

"Riittää jo", Baekhyun sanoi ja työnsi Chanyeolin käden kauemmas itsestään. Chanyeol heitti vanulapun roskiin ja laski kätensä reitensä päällä olevan Baekhyunin käden päälle. Karheat, mutta kosteat sormet liikkuivat kämmenselässä ja miehen kasvoille nousi hämmennyksensekainen virnistys.

Baekhyun kohotti toista kulmaansa Yeolin läheisyydenkaipuulle. Ei siitä kauaa ollut, kun hän oli käskenyt Baekhyunia painumaan helvettiin läheltään. "Mitä sä yrität?"

"Sä... näytit hyvältä tänään", Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa ja uskalsi kohottaa katsettaan hitusen ylemmäs. Ei hän silmiin kuitenkaan katsonut, sen Baekhyun näki selvästi.

"Palkkionmetsästäjähommat sopii sulle", Chanyeol jatkoi ja raapi päätään. Hän naurahti hiljaa omille ajatuksilleen. "En mä näe sua poliisina, en mitenkään."

"Ehdotatko sä, että mun pitäisi palata Souliin ja nousta Kim Jongdaen rinnalle?" Baekhyun kysyi.

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan. Hän tarttui Baekhyunin käteen ja taputti sitä muutaman kerran, kuin viimeiseksi kosketuksekseen.

"Mä olen pahoillani, mä en voi rakastaa sua", Chanyeol sanoi ja hymyili vaisusti. Baekhyun puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen ja koitti peittää sydämessä viiltävän tuskan. Turhaa, sillä Yeol näki sen hänen silmistään.

"Mä olen pahoillani kaikesta, mitä mä olen sulle aiheuttanut", Chanyeol jatkoi. "Toivottavasti sä voit edes jotenkin ymmärtää, miksi käyttäydyin kuin käyttäydyin."

"Kyllä mä tajuan", Baekhyun sanoi ja veti kätensä pois Yeolin kädestä. Hän astui askeleen taaksepäin ja tiputti katseensa lattiaan. Tunnelma oli lässähtänyt kertaheitolla, enää ei tehnyt mieli tehdä yhtään mitään. Chanyeol sanoi hänelle hyvästejään, hän oli lähettämässä hänet takaisin kotiin.

Ja Baekhyun suostui siihen. Hän oli valmis jättämään sen todellisuuden.

"Yeol-ah", hän kutsui ennen kuin Chanyeol ehti siirtyä ovelle. Hörökorva kääntyi katsomaan häntä vielä yhdesti. Baekhyun tunsi sisimmässään ja ymmärsi, että se kerta oli viimeinen. Siitä eteenpäin Chanyeol tulisi välttelemään Baekhyunia siihen asti, kunnes exo-Baekhyun seisoisi hänen edessään, siltä Baekhyunista tuntui.

"Mä sain susta myös paljon hyvää", Baekhyun sanoi. "Ehkä mä en ole arvostanut sitä tarpeeksi."

"Mitä sä nyt meinaat tehdä?" Chanyeol kysyi. Oli Baekhyunin vuoro kohauttaa olkiaan. Hän ei osannut sanoa varmaksi, mutta ainakin hänellä oli vaihtoehtoja. Ehkä hänen täytyi elää vain päivä kerrallaan ja seurata sydämensä ääntä. Oman todellisuutensa rajoissa.

Chanyeol työnsi kätensä collegehousujensa taskuun ja veti sieltä esiin pienen valokuvan. Hän ojensi sen Baekhyunille ja poistui huoneesta sanomatta yhtään mitään.

Kuvassa oleva mies seisoi valkoista taustaa vasten tyylikkäänä mustassa nahkatakissaan. Mustat hiukset oli siirretty puoliksi pois otsalta, tummat silmät oli ehostettu näyttävästi. Se mies oli hän, palkkionmetsästäjä Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun rojahti lämmintä kaakeliseinää vasten ja huokaisi raskaasti. Hän pyyhkäisi vetisiä silmiään, joiden punoitus ei ollut yhtään hälventynyt, vaikka Chanyeolin kosketus oli ollut paikoin niin hellä, että sitä oli tuskin tuntenut.

Baekhyun naurahti typertyneenä omille tunteilleen. Hän pyyhkäisi silmäkulmasta karanneen kyyneleen pois ja pyysi mielessään päästä takaisin kotiin. Hänellä ei ollut mitään annettavaa tälle todellisuudelle. Hänestä ei ollut mitään muuta kuin haittaa, taakka kanssaeläjille. Kotona hän sentään pystyi tekemään jotain, itselleen tai muille. Kotona häntä sentään rakastettiin, vaikka tunteet eivät olleet niin suuria kuin hän olisi halunnut.

Baekhyun painoi kämmenensä sisällä olevan valokuvan rintakehäänsä vasten ja sulki silmänsä. Koska Chanyeol oli hyvästellyt hänet, oli hänenkin aika päästää irti. Kipeäähän se teki, mutta heitä ei oltu tarkoitettu yhteen. Hän oli omin silmin nähnyt, miten Chanyeolin sydän kaipasi jotakuta muuta kuin häntä. Ja koska hän rakasti Chanyeolia, hän antoi hänen mennä ja olla onnellinen jossain muualla, jonkun muun kanssa.


	18. Chapter 18

_au_

Oli aika karmivaa tulla eläinlääkäri Byunin asunnolle. Se tuntui jollain kierolla tasolla kodilta, vaikka se ei ollut hänen kotia nähnytkään. Ympäri kämppää ripotellut kuvat eläinlääkäri Byunista ja vaaleanruskeasta corgista, Mongryongista, olisivat ihan hyvin voineet olla osa Baekhyunin omaa elämää. Oli karua jäädä katselemaan niitä kuvia ja ajatella niitä kaikkia kertoja, jolloin hän oli koiran kanssa leikkinyt. Oman todellisuutensa Ryongin kanssa.

Jongdae astui Baekhyunin vierelle ja katsoi kehystettyä valokuvaa Baekhyunin käsissä. Hänen olonsa oli varmasti yhtä surrealistinen kuin Baekhyunillakin.

Baekhyun laittoi kuvan takaisin kirjahyllyyn. Hän ei ollut tehnyt mitään muuta huomiota kuin sen, että kuvia oli vain koirasta ja hänestä. Ei Kyungsoosta, ei Jongdaesta, ei kenestä muustakaan.

”Onko hän koskaan sanonut sulle, miksi hän haluaa naimisiin?” Baekhyun kysyi.

Jongdae pudisti pienesti päätään. ”Hän pitää paljon sisällään. Ehkä Kyungsoo ymmärsi häntä. Jotenkin se mies saa hänen polvensa veteliksi alta aikayksikön.”

Baekhyun koitti pitää kasvonsa peruslukemilla. Hän ei ollut koskaan ajatellut Kyungsoota sillä tavalla eikä osannut samaistua tunteeseen laisinkaan. Mutta kyse ei ollutkaan hänen elämästään.

”Kauanko he ovat seurustelleet?”

”Jotain seitsemän kuukautta, varmaan”, Jongdae sanoi huokaisten. Äänensävy herätti Baekhyunin kiinnostuksen. Hän vilkaisi Jongdaeen, joka oli alkanut tutkia kirjahyllyn sisältöä kuin oikea poliisi.

”Kai se oli ensin salasuhde tai jotain”, Dae murahti nostamatta katsettaan selaamastaan kirjasta. Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan. Hän hyvin muisti, miten lemmikkieläinlehden haastattelussa puhuttiin sitoutumisesta ja rakkauden löytymisestä.

”Kukaan ei tiedä, kuinka kauan he ovat tunteneet ennen kuin he julkistivat suhteensa”, Jongdae sanoi. Baekhyun ihmetteli asiaa ääneen. Mikä oli saanut salasuhteen paljastamisen niin pitkälle, että siitä uskallettin jo mainita lehdissä. Oliko se varoitus muille, ettei kannattanut yrittää varattua? Vaikutti siltä, että eläinlääkäri Byun piti jotain olennaista vain omana tietonaan. Se oli ikävää heidän kannaltaan.

”Onko hänellä vihamiehiä tai jotain?” Baekhyun kysyi. ”Katkeria lemmikinomistajia, jotka ovat menettäneet eläimensä klinikalle?”

”Ei mun tietääkseni”, Jongdae sanoi ja pysähtyi miettimään. Typertynyt naurahdus karkasi hänen suustaan. ”Tajusin juuri, ettei hän paljoa asioitaan mulle kerro. Jos se ei liity meidän väliseen elämään, siitä ei puhuta.”

”Jotkut on sellaisia”, Baekhyun tokaisi ja mietti itseään. ”Varovat puhumasta ohi suunsa, välttävät skandaalit pitämällä kaiken itsellään…”

”Näytänkö mä siltä, että voisin aiheuttaa skandaalin?” Jongdae parkaisi, lähes loukkaantuneena moisista syytöksistä. ”Olen meidän Hyunien paras ystävä!”

”Joka kihlaa pian toisen miehen”, Baekhyun irvisti.

”Valitettavasti”, Jongdae huokaisi, leppyen yhtä nopeasti kuin oli kiehahtanutkin. ”Toki mä onnen hänelle suon, mutta mä olen vahvasti sitä mieltä, ettei Kyungsoo sitä hänelle tuo.”

”Harmi, ettei sun mielipiteellä ole mitään väliä”, Baekhyun sanoi, ehkä turhankin kärkkästi. Hänen ei ollut tarkoitus olla niin ilkeän kuuloinen; häntä vain otti aivoon, kun muut haukkuivat toisen suhdetta. Kukaan heistä ei voinut tietää, mitä eläinlääkäri Byun sisimmässään tunsi.

Jongdae oli jähmettynyt paikoilleen, tipahtanut syvälle ajatuksiinsa. Hitaasti hän käänsi päänsä kohti Baekhyunia ja näytti hämmentyneeltä. ”Ethän sä ole meidän Hyunie?”

Baekhyun hieroi kasvojaan. Mieleen pulpahti väistämättä ne päivät, jolloin Chanyeol oli ollutkin farmaseutti Park. Kukaan ei ollut ottanut häntä tosissaan ja nyt Baekhyun vasta ymmärsi, miten perseestä se oli.

”Mä haluan kotiin täältä”, hän parkaisi ja sulki silmänsä pitkäksi aikaa. Universumi ei kuitenkaan suostunut heittämään häntä omaan huoneeseen tai yhtiölle, tuttuun ja turvalliseen treenisaliin. Hän oli ja pysyi siinä maailmassa, eläinlääkärin asunnolla vailla vastauksia kysymyksiinsä.

* * *

Jongdae joutui toteamaan asunnon tutkimisen olleen turha reissu. Baekhyun rojahti ruokapöydän ääreen, sille paikalle, joka oli niiden päivien aikana muodostunut hänen omakseen. Hän nojasi käteensä ja katsoi vastapäiselle paikalle istuvaa Daea haikea ilme kasvoillaan. Hän oli niin pahoillaan, ettei hän voinut tehdä mitään auttaakseen. Tosielämän poliisileikit eivät olleet hänen heiniään, hänen ammattitaitonsa oli ihmisten viihdyttäminen. Hän ei osannut tehdä mitään muuta kuin avata suunsa laulaakseen ensimmäistä mieleensä pulpahtavaa balladia. Se oli virhe, sillä kaunis kappale toi mukanaan hienoja muistoja niistä hetkistä, joita he Chanyeolin kanssa olivat jakaneet aina karatessaan arkea jonnekin hänen katumaasturillaan. Tähtitaivasta tuijottaen he olivat istuneet Jeepin konepellillä, pitäneet toisaan kädestä kiinni ja huokailleet haaveillen, kauniin balladin soidessa auton radiosta, luoden romanttista tunnelmaa kielletyn rakkauden ympärille.

Kim Jongdae oli ehkä ensimmäistä kertaa vakuuttunut siitä, ettei Baekhyun hänen edessään ollut siitä todellisuudesta. Hän seurasi ikätoverin tunteikasta tulkintaa silmät tuikkien, ehkä vähän kateellisena.

”Etsitään nyt se Do käsiimme”, hän sanoi yhtäkkiä.

Baekhyun ihmetteli ystävänkuvatuksen sanoja ääneen. Sitähän hän oli yrittänyt tehdä jo päiviä. Kukaan ei ollut suostunut antamaan Kyungsoon yhteystietoja eikä numeropalvelusta ollut juurikaan apua, jokainen ympärillä olevista ihmisistä oli kertonut Soon olevan paha eikä häneen kannattanut ottaa yhteyttä.

”Varjostetaan häntä”, Jongdae sanoi, jokin kiero tuike silmissään välähtäen. Baekhyun irvisti hänelle ja mietti, ottivatko tämän todellisuuden miehet tosielämän salapoliisileikit liian tosissaan. Vaan mitä vielä; hän itsekin oli joutunut murtautumaan eläinlääkäri Byunin työhuoneeseen muovista korttia apuna käyttäen.

Jongdaen puhelin pärähti soimaan. Hyun paransi asentoaan ystävänkuvatuksen vilauttaessa puhelimen näytössä olevaa siheungilaisen kollegan nimeä. Dae pisti kaiuttimen päälle ja laski puhelimen keskelle pöytää.

”Onko ilmennyt jotain uutta?” Jongdae kysyi kollegansa tervehdittyä häntä. Linjan toisesta päästä kuului miettivää ääntelyä, kuin ystävä ei uskaltaisi päräyttää asiaa ilmoille. Dae joutui rohkaisemaan häntä.

Baekhyunin vatsassa pyöri ikävästi. Keittiöön noussut jännittynyt tunnelma oli saanut hänet että vastapäätä istuvan poliisinkuvatuksen paskanjäykiksi muutamassa sekunnissa.

”Byun Baekhyun on avannut uuden puhelinliittymän 1. Päivä kuluvaa kuuta, muutama päivä sitten”, siheungilaiskollega paljasti.

Itsekseen irvistelevä Baekhyun tarrrasi kätensä vieressä olevaan metallinpunaiseen puhelimeen ja heilutti sitä. Ei hän ollut siinä toimiessaan tullut ajatelleeksi, että virkavalta näkisivät hänen jokaisen liikkeensä.

Kylmä hiki oli noussut Jongdaen otsalle. Hän yritti kuumeisesti keksiä jotain järkevää selitystä moisille väitteille.

”Puhelimesta on soitettu Park Chanyeolin numeroon useaan otteeseen, viimeksi eilen”, kollega sanoi.

”Mitä mä olisin voinut tehdä? Mulla ei ollut ketään, kenen puoleen kääntyä!” Baekhyun sihahti hätäisenä, mutta mahdollisimman hiljaa. Hän ymmärsi varoa sen verran, etteivät sanat kantautuisi Siheungiin asti.

”Puhelin paikantuu Cheodamdongiin”, kollega jatkoi ja luetteli osoitteen numerontarkkuudella. Baekhyun irvisteli itsekseen ja mietti jo kapistuksen hajottamista, mutta siitä ei tainnut olla enää pahemmin hyötyä.

”Se puhelin on mulla”, Jongdae sanoi yhtäkkiä. Kollegaystävän hämmentynyt äännähdys ei tullut yllätyksenä. ”Hain sen maanantaina… Baekhyunien valtakirjalla. Meillä oli sopimus asiasta.”

”Fysioterapeutti”, Baekhyun ilmeili vastapäätä istuvalle ikätoverille ja hieroi niskaansa että selkäänsä. Hän nousi ylös tehostaakseen pantomiimiesitystään ja ilmeili tuskaisena.

”Park Chanyeol, fysioterapeutti”, hän kuiski hätävalhettaan kehittävälle Jongdaelle.

”Park Chanyeol on… fysioterapeutti. Hän lupasi laittaa selkäni kuntoon”, Dae sanoi ja naureskeli nolona perään.

Baekhyun siirtyi kauemmas ruokapöydästä huokaistaakseen helpotuksesta Daen puhelimen mikrofonin ulottumattomissa. Vaikutti siltä, että kriisi oli selätetty, siheungilainen kollegaystävä näytti uskovan puheet niiden sekavuudesta huolimatta.

”No, se siitä teoriasta sitten”, poliisiystävä sanoi kuulostaen jopa pettyneeltä. Jongdae jatkoi tekonaureskeluaan ja lopetteli puhelun mahdollisimman nopeasti. Sen kiusallisuus ei jäänyt keneltäkään huomaamatta.

”Anteeksi”, Baekhyun sanoi ja virnisti nolona perään. ”Ajoin myös, ilmeisesti, ilman korttia ja varastin Joonmyeon hyungin auton.”

”Byun Baekhyun”, Jongdae parahti lähes kauhuissaan.

Baekhyun nosti kätensä pystyyn ja hymyili. Ei hänen ollut tarkoitus ruveta taparikolliseksi, tilanne oli vain eskaloitunut sellaiseksi olosuhteiden vuoksi.

”On mulla ajokortti, se jäi vain toisien housujen taskuun. Olisit kateellinen menopelistäni, jos näkisit sen.” Hän virnisteli muistellessaan, miten Chanyeol oli naureskellut hänen autovalinalleen. Siinä missä jättiläinen omisti katumaasturinsa, hänen allaan oli sulava, musta sporttimallin Audi, jossa oli kaikki pelit ja vehkeet.

Jongdae ei ollut liiemmin tyytyväinen Baekhyunin sanoista, mutta rohkeni nauraa niille pienesti.

Baekhyun puolestaan vakavoitui nopeasti. Häntä alkoi karmia pelkkä ajatuskin siitä, ettei Bucheonin poliisi ottaisi Jongdaen puheita tosissaan. Mitä, jos he tarkistaisivat puhelinliikkeen valvontakameran ja näkisivät itse Byun Baekhyunin toimittamassa asiaa. Hänen täytyisi pysyä niin paljon maan alla kuin mahdollista. Vain Jongdae pystyi suojelemaan häntä viranomaisilta.

”Joudut ongelmiin, jos jäät kiinni valheesta”, Baekhyun kuiskasi hiljaa. Jongdae virnisti pienesti; hän tiesi sen itsekin. Mutta hän oli ottanut riskin jo sekaantumalla Bucheonin poliisin toimintaan kollegansa välityksellä.

”Jos joudun ongelmiin, majoitatko mut omaan maailmaasi?” hän kysyi naureskellen, vaikka oli selvää, ettei hän oikein vieläkään täysin tajunnut, millaisesta jutusta oli kyse.

”Ei se taida toimia ihan niin”, Baekhyun sanoi, puoliksi pahoillaan. Hän lannistui jälleen, muisti paikkansa. Universumilta oli ollut kerrassaan alhainen temppu pistää kaksi Byunia saman taivaan alle.

”Mä toivon todella, että ystäväsi herää”, Baekhyun sanoi varovasti. ”En vain omasta puolestani, vaan myös sun. Olet hieno tyyppi.”

”Kiitos, Hyun-ah”, Jongdae kuiskasi varovasti. ”Saanhan mä sanoa Hyunieksi?”

Lempeys hehkui Baekhyunin hersyvästä naurusta, aidosta sellaisesta. Ystävänkuvatus oli yhtä suloinen kuin universumin toisella puolella oleva kaimansa. ”Saat, mutta varaudu, että mä sanon sua Daeksi.”

”Se on sovittu sitten. Mennään jututtamaan sitä Kyungsoota.”

Ikätoverin tarmokkuus oli ihailtavaa, mutta Baekhyunia silti kuumotti kovin. Mitä, jos Kyungsoo tiesikin eläinlääkäri Byunin onnettomuudesta ja pimahtaisi täysin hänet nähdessään. Olisiko viisasta sekaantua asiaan vai mitä hänen pitäisi oikein tehdä? Mutta toisaalta, hän ei ollut nähnyt tämän todellisuuden Kyungsoosta vielä vilaustakaan. Jokin siinä haiskahti ja kovin. Tapaamalla hänet hän saattaisi saada johtolankoja siihen, mikä hänen tehtävänsä siinä todellisuudessa oikein oli.

”Let’s go”, Baekhyun lausahti kerättyään itsevarmuutensa. Hän halusi tietää, mitä Kyungsoo eläinlääkäristä oikein ajatteli ja miksi kaikki läheiset olivat heidän kihlautumistaan vastaan.

* * *

Cheodamdongissa ei liikkunut paljoa ihmisiä siihen aikaan päivästä. Aurinko paistoi ihanasti keväisessä keskipäivässä Jongdaen auton lasien läpi ja sai olon tukalaksi, sillä herra ei ollut muistanut korjauttaa ilmastointilaitettaan. Baekhyun piti silti mölyt mahassaan ja keskittyi tiirailemaan kerrostaloalueen alaovea, josko jotain tapahtuisi. Viimeiseen kolmeen varttiin ei ollut tapahtunut.

”Me istutaan tässä varmaan vielä huomenaamunakin”, Baekhyun virnisti ja hieroi poskiaan. Hänen levoton persoonallisuutensa ei sopinut yhdessä paikassa istumiseen niinkin pitkään, hänestä ei ikinä olisi poliisiksi. Ainakaan salapoliisiksi.

”Jos niin on tapahtuakseen, hyväksymme sen”, Jongdae sanoi. Hän oli pitänyt haukankatseensa tiukasti Kyungsoon asuinrakennuksen alaovella ja ollut valmiina ottamaan hänestä kuvia kalliilla järjestelmäkamerallaan kuin pahimman luokan paparazzi konsanaan.

”Ei vittu”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja nojasi päätään taaksepäin. Hän oli arvellut, ettei moiset salapoliisihommat olisi helppoja, mutta hänellä oli palaa käpy, jos jotain ei kohta tapahtuisi. Hänen pollansa ei kestänyt pelkkää paikoillaan olemista, eikä Jongdae antanut hänen edes laulaa, sillä se ”herpaannutti hänen keskittymistään”.

”Tiedät itsekin, että tämä on omaksi parhaaksesi”, Jongdae sanoi. Baekhyun pyöritti silmiään ikätoverin sanoille. Hän vihasi, miten totta ne olivat.

Nälkäkin alkoi olla jo melkoinen. Jongdae oli varautunut varjostuskeikkaan hankkimalla kassillisen erilaisia naposteltavia, herkkuja ja hedelmiä, mutta hän ei antanut Baekhyunin syödä niitä, koska pusseista lähtevä rapina häiritsi arvon poliisinkuvatusta! Baekhyun oli miettinyt jo puoli tuntia kääntyvänsä ympäri ja kaivavansa takapenkiltä jotain, jolla jatkuva mahanmurina laantuisi edes vähäsen. Hän niin tilaisi pizzaa, jos hänellä vain olisi rahaa.

”Teetkö tätä usein?” Baekhyun kysyi ja käänsi päätään kohti kuskin paikalla istuvaa Jongdaeta, jonka huomio ei herpaantunut hetkeksikään. Baekhyun oli ihan varma, ettei miestä haittaisi, jos hän vähän rapistelisikin raksupussien kanssa.

”Aina tarpeen vaatiessa”, Jongdae tyytyi vastaamaan. Baekhyun pyöritti silmiään toiselle ympäripyöreälle ja jokseenkin odotetulle vastaukselle. Hän ei jaksanut harrastaa tylsää kyttäämistä enää yhtään enempää. Hän luotti siihen, että Jongdae kertoisi, tai edes elehtisi, jotenkin, kun jotain mainitsemisen arvoista tapahtuisi. Hän ei halunnut kuolla siinä todellisuudessa, varsinkaan nälkään, jos heillä oli ruokaa takapenkillä.

Baekhyun kääntyi penkissään ja kömpi takapenkkien puolelle. Hän vähät välitti ikätoverinsa irvistelyistä, mikä johtui hänen jatkuvasta heilumisestaan, vaikka hän oli yrittänyt olla mahdollisimman huomaamaton. Ei kuulunut osaksi hänen luonnettaan…

Baekhyun oli tuskin ehtinyt päästä vauhtiin naksupussin tuhoamisessa, kun Jongdae nappasi kojelaudan päällä olevan kameran haltuunsa. Hän sihahti pienesti ja nappasi pari kuvaa. Baekhyun pisti herkut sivuun ja pyyhkäisi kätensä housunlahkeeseen ennen kuin nojautui eteenpäin ja katsoi samaan suuntaan kuin Jongdae.

Kyungsoo seisoi kerrostalon alaoven edustalla ja hymyili iloisesti. Hänen katseensa oli kiinnittynyt kauempaa kohti kävelevään nahkatakkimieheen.

Jongdaen kamera lauloi samaan tahtiin kuin hänen suustaan tippui kirosanoja. Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan ja seurasi, miten Kim Jongin tyylikkäässä nahkatakissa ja hiukset otsalta nostettuina hölkkäsi kohti Soota ja kaappasi hänet syleilyynsä. Jongdaen leuka oli tipahtaa syliinsä hänen ikuistaessa salakuvia kaksikosta, jotka näyttivät viihtyvän hyvinkin läheisissä merkeissä.

Baekhyun puristi vasemmalla kädellään Jongdaen olkaa ja oikealla vänkärin puoleista penkkiä. Hän yltyi Jongdaen sihahteleviin kirosanoihin sillä samalla sekunnilla, kun kerrostalon edustalla oleva kaksikko oli yltynyt suuteloimaan keskellä kirkasta päivää.

”Mä tapan tuon mieh—!” Jongdae parkui ja oli nousta autosta huudon kanssa. Baekhyun tarrasi häneen molemmin käsin ja piteli hänet paikoillaan. Siitä tuli melkein käsirysy, mutta hän ei halunnut, että Jongdae jäisi kiinni paparazzileikeistään. Muutamien kymmenien metrien päähän parkattu, kovasti heiluva auto ei kuitenkaan varastanut kaksikon huomiota. He näkivät vain toisensa.

”Kenen saatanan kanssa hän kehtaa pettää meidän Hyunieta!” Jongdae huusi, ihme kyllä se ei kuulunut auton ulkopuolelle. Baekhyun huusi hänelle yhtä kovaa ja yritti pitää häntä paikoillaan.

Jongdae selasi ottamiaan kuvia kädet vihasta täristen ja puhalteli keuhkojaan tyhjäksi. Kaksikko oli ehtinyt poistua sisätiloihin lyhytaikaisen mental breakdownin aikana.

Jongdaen ilme kiristyi entisestään hänen zoomaillessa nahkatakkisen Jonginien kasvoja. Ärsytys ja epätietoisuus paistoivat kauas hänestä, tuskailua oli vaikea seurata sivusta.

Baekhyun laski etusormensa kameran näytön päälle ja napautti Jonginien kasvoja pari kertaa. ”Kim Jongin.”

Jongdae siirsi katseensa järjestelmäkameran näytössä olevasta kuvasta Baekhyunin rauhallisiin kasvoihin. Hän katsoi häntä entistä kysyvämmin ja alkoi vahvasti näyttää siltä, että hänen tekisi mieli repiä kaikki hiukset päästään.

”Kim Jongin?”

”Etkö sä tiedä, kuka hän on?” Baekhyun kysyi ihmeissään. Siinä, missä hänen maailmansa tunsi heidät yhden tiimin jäseninä, tässä todellisuudessa kukaan heistä ei oikein tuntenut toisiaan.

Jongdae pudisti päätään. Hän ei ollut koskaan kuullutkaan. Hän heitti kameran etupenkille ja hieroi kasvojaan. Hän oli niin helvetin pahoillaan Hyunien, ystävänsä, puolesta, eikä hän empinyt sanoa sitä ääneen. Hän oli niin arvannut, että Kyungsoossa oli jotain mätää ja se oli hänen kaksoiselämänsä.

”Hyunien maailma romahtaa, kunhan hän saa kuulla”, Jongdae sanoi, turhaan pettymystään peittelemättä. ”Ensin hän saa kuulla joutuneensa onnettomuuteen, sen jälkeen hänen suhteeltaan menee pohja. Hänellä oli haaveita. Isoja sellaisia.”

Baekhyun virnisti, niinpä; kihlat, lupaus avioliitosta. Hän toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, ettei eläinlääkäri Byun olisi niin tyhmä, että haluaisi kihlata hänet siitäkin huolimatta, että Kyungsoo näytti viihtyvän varsin muualla. Oliko moniavioisuus sallittua tässä todellisuudessa?

”Mä näin Kim Jonginin Bucheonin yliopistollisella sairaalalla, kun menin katsomaan eläinlääkäri Byunia”, Baekhyun paljasti.

Jongdae pysähtyi täysin. Hänen aivojensa raksumisen pystyi melkein kuulemaan. Baekhyun olisi halunnut heilauttaa kättään hänen silmiensä edessä tarkistaakseen, oliko hän todella enää tässä maailmassa vai liitänyt jonnekin muualle.

”Mitä helvettiä?” Jongdae ei osannut ilmeisesti kysyä mitään muuta.

”Ajattelin, että hän on töissä siellä, sairaanhoitajana”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Hän vaikutti niin luonnolliselta käytävillä kävellessään. Eikä hän tunnistanut mua.”

Jongdae kääntyi takapenkiltä kuikkivan Baekhyunin puoleen ja tarrasi häntä molemmin käsin olkapäistä.

”Meidän täytyy tarkistaa asia. Soitan Choille!” hän huudahti, viitaten siheungilaiseen kollegaystäväänsä.

Kylmät väreet kulkivat Baekhyunin niskassa, ikävät ajatukset olivat taas alkaneet kutkuttaa takaraivoa. Mitä, jos Kim Jongin ei ollutkaan työstään tykkäävä sairaanhoitaja, vaan mies, joka oli livahtanut sairaalaan pahat mielessä. Jos hänen ja Kyungsoon välissä oli vain yksi henkilö, ja se oli kihloihin haluava eläinlääkäri, onnettomuus alkoi kuulostaa tahallista tekoa epätodennäköisemmältä vaihtoehdolta. Hän olisi halunnut uskoa Jonginien olevan viaton, mutta yhteys Kyungsoohon oli liian ilmeinen. Jos Bucheonin poliisi selvittäisi, oliko Jongin osa yliopistollisen sairaalan henkilökuntaa, he olisivat jälleen astetta viisaampia.


	19. Chapter 19

Baekhyun marssi päättäväisesti kohti Deokjeondon keskustan kupeessa olevaa liiketilaa. Nelikerroksisen kerrostalon katutasolla oleva apteekki oli yksi korttelin vilkkaimpia liikkeitä. Baekhyun ei ollut käynyt siellä viime aikoina kovinkaan monesti.

Pari tyytyväisen kuuloisesti keskustelevaa naisasiakasta poistui liikkeestä hetkeä ennen kuin Baekhyun astui oven edessä olevalle portaalle. Hän laski nahkahansikkaan peittämän kätensä oven metalliselle kahvalle, ennen kuin ovi ehti mennä kiinni hänen nenänsä edessä.

Lasisen tiskin takana seisova valkotakkinen farmaseutti tervehti sisälle astuvaa Baekhyunia puolihuolimattomasti, kunnes huomasi, että nahkatakkiin ja tiukkoihin farkkuihin sonnustaunut mies nahkakenkineen oli todellakin Baekhyun. Hän viipotti nopein askelin, takin pitkä helma liehuen, ovensuuhun jääneen miehen luokse ja veti hänet tiukkaan halaukseen.

Baekhyun painoi päänsä tuttua rintakehää vasten ja kuunteli Parkin tiuhaan tahtiin lyövää sydäntä. Kuulosti siltä, niin kuin se olisi halunnut hypätä ulos rinnasta ihan millä hetkellä hyvänsä.

"Missä sä olet ollut?" värisevä kysymys kuului. Baekhyun nosti päänsä lämpimältä rintakehältä ja katsoi hämmentyneenä poikaystäväksikin kutsutun Parkin häpeästä punoittaviin kasvoihin. Chanyeol rutisti häntä tiukemmin eikä suostunut päästämään irti saatika antamaan tilaa edes hengittää.

"Oliko sulla ikävä?" Baekhyun kysyi ihmeissään.

"Oli!" Chanyeol parkaisi. "Olitko sä Kim Jongdaen luona?"

Baekhyun ei ymmärtänyt. Hän oli vaihtanut todellisuutta, mutta Chanyeol käyttäytyi kuin hän oli ollut poissa ne päivät.

"Se Byun ei ollut täällä?"

Chanyeol vilkaisi vuorostaan Baekhyuniin. "Kuka?"

"Exo-Baekhyun."

Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan. Hän alkoi näyttää ärtyneeltä. Hän suki tukkaansa, ihanan ilmavaa ja puhdasta. Ilmeisesti hän oli käynyt kotona suihkussa edellisenä iltana. Baekhyun hymyili vaisusti.

"Kävitkö sä _siellä_?" Chanyeol kysyi.

"Kävin", Baekhyun vastasi ja huokaisi raskaasti perään. Chanyeol veti hänet uudestaan syliinsä, tällä kertaa paljon hellemmin.

"Mitä sun piti tehdä siellä?"

"Miettiä asioita", Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa. Hänen olisi otettava asiat puheeksi Chanyeolin kanssa. Heidän välinsä olivat kylmenneet viikkojen, kuukausien aikana. Ehkä ihan turhaa, molempien ollessa siinä mukana. Chanyeol oli niin keskittynyt apteekkiinsa, ettei hänellä ollut jäänyt aikaa Baekhyunille. Ja Baekhyun oli mustasukkainen ja samalla erkaantunut Yeolista entisestään.

"Mä pelkäsin, ettet sä tule takaisin", Chanyeol sanoi ja painoi huulensa Baekhyunin otsalle. "Meinasin jo lähteä etsimään sua."

Baekhyun naurahti hiljaa ja kuvitteli, miten vaikeaa Chanyeolille olisi ollut jättää apteekki päiväksi kiinni. Hän ei oikein nähnyt sen toteutuvan, sillä hän ei ollut koskaan ollut sitä helvetin liikettä tärkeämpi.

"Mä säikähdin niin helvetisti, kun et tullutkaan kotiin maanantai-iltana", Chanyeol parkui. Baekhyun virnisti pienesti; jos hän ei olisi joutunut toiseen todellisuuteen, hän olisi palannut entiseen elämäänsä. Nyt hän ei ollut enää varma, halusiko hän tehdä sitä.

"Ei se ole sama paikka ilman sua", Chanyeol sanoi ja tarttui Baekhyunin poskiin molemmin käsin. Pehmeät sormet kulkivat hänen ihollaan, tuntuivat paljon paremmalta kuin exo-Chanyeolin, eikä Baekhyun osannut sanoa miksi.

"Meidän pitäisi varmaan puhua", Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa.

"Saanko mä suudella sua ensin?"

Baekhyun nyökkäsi pienellä liikeellä. Hän painoi silmänsä kiinni ja henkäisi maistaessaan tutut mutta samalla niin oudot huulet omillaan. Outoa siitä teki se kaipuu, joka kumpusi jostain hörökorvan sisältä. Oli jotenkin vaikea uskoa, että Park voisi kaivata häntä. Ehkä hänkin oli joutunut miettimään asioita Hyunien poissa ollessa.

"Mä mietin jo lähtemistä", Baekhyun paljasti Yeolin irrottauduttua suudelmasta. Hän ei ehtinyt yllättyä sanoista, sillä Baekhyun palautti huulensa miehen huulille. Tämä Chanyeol oli se Park, jota hän sai suudella kerta toisensa jälkeen, ilman, että se oli millään muotoa väärin. Ja se lämmitti hänen sydäntään.

"Piditkö sä koskaan siitä Byunista?" Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol naurahti aidosti hölmistyneenä.

"Olihan hän ihan kiva, mutta oliko mulla tunteita häntä kohtaan? Ei."

Vastaus oli paljon itsevarmempi kuin Baekhyun oli osannut odottaa. Farmaseutti Park Chanyeol ei ollut kiinnostunut exo-Baekhyunista.

"Hän rakastaa ystäväänsä", Chanyeol sanoi. "Hän ei luottanut muhun. Olin paska Park Chanyeol."

"Olet vieläkin", Baekhyun naurahti ja tönäisi häntä kevyesti rintakehään. Harvoin nähty leikkisyys oli herännyt henkiin, vain pieneksi hetkeksi. Chanyeol vastasi eleeseen hymyilevällä leveästi.

"Mä pidän enemmän susta."

Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan. Hän ei ollut oikein varma miehen sanoista. "Mä luulin, että pidät enemmän apteekistasi."

Chanyeol vilkaisi ympärilleen. Puolessa vuodessa hän oli aloittanut ihan puhtaalta pöydältä. Ilman exo-Chanyeolin apua hän ei olisi koskaan päässyt tekemään niin. Hän oli auttanut konkurssiin poljetun liikkeen nousemaan tuhkasta yhdessä Baekhyunin avulla. Liiketilan ja asunnon myymisestä oli saatu tarpeeksi pääomaa maiseman vaihtamiseen ja uuteen yritykseen.

"Mäkin pidän susta", Baekhyun myönsi, kaikesta huolimatta. Vaikka hän kovin rakasti toista Parkia, ei farmaseutissa sentään ihan kaikki ollut pielessä. Jos hän antaisi hänelle mahdollisuuden, he voisivat rakentaa hienon yhteisen elämän. Se tarkoitti, Chanyeolin olisi tultava vastaan.

"Tässä asiassa on kuitenkin yksi mutta."

Chanyeol kiinnostui. Hän tarttui Baekhyunia kädestä ja piti hellästi kiinni niin kauan kuin tarve oli. Baekhyunin ajatukset menivät solmuun. Jos farmaseutti Park osasi olla näin hellä, miksi hän ei ollut näyttänyt sitä koskaan aikaisemmin.

"Sulla on kaksi vaihtoehtoa", Baekhyun aloitti ja laski kätensä Yeolin käden päälle. "Joko sä lopetat laittoman bisneksesi ja mä kouluttaudun poliisiksi..."

Baekhyun otti asekeleen taaksepäin, muttei irrottanut otettaanYeolin kädestä.

"Tai sitten mä pakkaan tavarani ja palaan Rozyn nurkille."

Chanyeol oli selvästi kahden vaiheilla. Hän katseli ympärilleen ja huokaisi syvään.

"Mä en pelasta persettäsi toista kertaa", Baekhyun kuiskasi. "Jos sä valitset mut, mä lupaan, etten lähde rinnaltasi enää koskaan."

 _"Suojele valoa, niin se suojelee sinua",_ Chanyeol lausahti. "Sä olet se valo, eh?"

"Nytkö vasta tajusit?" Baekhyun naurahti huvittuneena miehen tolloudelle. Vaikka Park oli yliopiston käynyt lääkealan ammattilainen, ei hänen älykkyytensä ollut riittävä moisen yhtälön ratkaisemiseen.

"Entä sä?" Chanyeol kysyi yhtäkkiä. "Piditkö sä siitä Parkista?"

Baekhyun käänsi katseensa poispäin yllättävän skarppina olevasta farmaseutista. Hän joutui kuitenkin myöntämään totuuden, eivät asiat olisi muuten kääntyneet mihinkään suuntaan.

Chanyeol ei ollut vihainen, toisin kuin Baekhyun oli odottanut. He eivät olleet tunteneet toisiaan kuin nimeltä ennen Parkin saapumista siihen todellisuuteen. Ei ollut mikään ihme, että Baekhyun oli ihastunut hänen nimellään liikkuvaan identtiseen kopioon.

"Kumpaa sä haluat?" Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan. Molemmissa oli puolensa, hänelle oli ihan sama. Hän ei kuitenkaan saanut sitä, mistä hän sisimmissään haaveili. Tai ainakin oli haaveillut.

"Sulla on hyvä elämä, terveyttä ja rahaa", Baekhyun muistutti. "Etkö voisi kohdentaa ahneutesi vaikka muhun?"

"Mitä sä haluat?"

"Läheisyyttä, vilpitöntä sellaista", Baekhyun vastasi. "Jos mä en saa sitä sulta, palaan takaisin Souliin."

Chanyeol mutusteli vaihtoehtojaan. Baekhyun piti siitä, ettei Yeol antanut hänen lähteä välittömästi. Hän astui lähemmäs ja painautui takaisin miehen rintakehää vasten. Hän laski sormensa valkoisen farmaseutintakin rintamukselle ja kuljetti sormeaan tummansinisellä langalla brodeeratun nimen pinnalla. Ilman exo-Chanyeolia hän ei olisi varmaan koskaan lämmennyt tälle farmaseutinretaleelle, joskin mies sai hänet epäilemään tunteitaan. Mutta ainakin hän oli tarpeeksi vahva herättämään edes jotain hänessä, hyvässä että pahassa.

"Mä tarvitsen sua myös", Chanyeol sanoi ja kietoi kätensä hänen selkänsä ympärille. Baekhyun nosti katseensa miehen ruskeisiin, rehellisiin silmiin, jotka näyttivät ensimmäistä kertaa aidosti lämpimiltä. Tai sitten Baekhyun ei ollut osannut aikasemmin arvostaa häntä samalla tapaa

"Koti ei ole koti ilman sua", Chanyeol kuiskasi. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti ympärilleen, varmistaakseen, ettei uusia asiakkaita ollut tulossa sisään. Hän nosti Baekhyunin syliinsä ja siirsi hänet tiskille istumaan. Katsekontakti pysyi ja hymy - molempien - kasvoilla leveni.

"Haluatko sä oikeasti poliisikouluun?" Chanyeol kysyi, kulma ärsyttävästi koholla. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan, hän ei ollut vieläkään varma. Mutta hän halusi ainakin kokeilla. Jos hän vaati Chanyeolia jättämään reseptilääkkeiden tiskin alta myymisen, oli hänenkin astuttava kunnollisten ihmisten rivistöön. Heillä molemmilla oli asioita, joista oli luovuttava yhteisen tulevaisuuden tähden.

"Oletko sä valmis kompromissiin?" Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol ei irrottanutkaan katsettaan hänestä. Se katse oli ihaileva, kummallisen lämmin. Aika erossa oli tainnut tehdä tehtävänsä. Ehkä universumi oli sittenkin ollut oikeassa heitettyään heidät erilleen. Ehkä se kaikki oli tapahtunut tarkoituksella.

"Kyllä mä taidan olla", Chanyeol vastasi. Baekhyun kietoi kätensä miehen niskaan ja veti hänet kaipaavaan suudelmaan. Sillä hänelläkin oli ollut tietyllä tapaa ikävä sitä, oman todellisuutensa Park Chanyeolia.

* * *

Aurinko oli värjännyt horisontin oranssiksi. Lempeä tuuli heilutteli kaksikerroksisen omakotitalon parvekkeella istuvan Baekhyunin vastapestyjä hiuksia. Omenasiideri ei maistunut millekään, mutta ainakin se oli kylmää. Loppukevään ilta oli kaunis, huolimatta sumuisesta horisontista, joka meren yllä siinsi. Soul oli siellä jossain toisella puolella, ilman häntä. Toivottavasti kaikki oli hyvin, tavanomaisessa reilassa.

Chanyeol tuli kotiin, hän pamautti tontin ympärillä olevan aidanportin kiinni ja kirosi tapansa mukaan väsyneesti perään. Baekhyun laski kädessään olevan siideritölkin puiselle terassipöydälle ja käveli parvekkeen kaiteelle. Hän älähti matalaan sävyyn ja sai tukka sekaisin kotiin saapuneen farmaseutin kohottamaan katseensa oikeaan suuntaan.

"Mitä sä siellä teet?" Chanyeol kysyi ja suki sekaisin olevan pehkonsa järjestykseen, kuontalon sotkeutuminen ei ollut jäänyt häneltäkään huomioimatta. Baekhyun piilotti pettymyksensä, hän olisi mieluusti korjannut kampauksen omilla, hoikilla sormillaan. Sormilla, joissa ei ollut yhtään veristä naarmua tai mustelmaa saatika turvonnutta niveltä. Hän ei ollut metsästänyt kuukausiin ja hän alkoi nauttia kroppansa kuin uudelleensyntymisestä.

Baekhyun työnsi lantiota ulos ja antoi kroppansa kääntyä muodokkaammasti, pitkä, valkoinen kauluspaita oli boksereiden lisäksi ainoa vaate, joka hänellä oli yllään. Hän oli tehnyt tehtävän helpoksi, riisumisessa ei menisi kauaa.

"Tule katsomaan auringonlaskua kanssani, Park", Baekhyun visersi yläilmoista. Chanyeolin suupieli värähti pienesti ylöspäin.

Baekhyun kallisti päätään ja avasi paitansa toiseksi ylimmän napin ennen. Hän työnsi kielenkärkensä pienesti ulos ja loi Chanyeoliin pitkän katseen, kunnes tiputti kysymyksen huuliltaan.

"Vai etkö sä uskalla, eh?"

"Riippuu susta", Chanyeol virnisti, leikkien mukana. Hän siirsi kauppakassit yhteen käteen ja nosti kätensä silmiensä eteen, että näki paremmin parvekkeella keikistelevän miehen.

"Oletko sä vaarallinen?"

"Olenko mä?" Baekhyun kysyi, muistaen kysymyksen, jonka toisen todellisuuden Kim Jongdae oli hänelle aikoinaan heittänyt. Hän ei halunnut olla. Ehkä sopivissa määrin halusi, mutta ei Chanyeolille. Hän halusi olla Chanyeolille helposti lähestyttävin ja empaattisin että hellin mies, jonka hän oli koskaan tavannut. Hän halusi hukuttaa hänet puhtaaseen rakkauteen, siihen, jota hänessä oli joskus varhaisessa nuoruudessa sykkinyt. Sillä hän tiesi, että hän tulisi saaman samalla mitalla takaisin. He olivat tehneet diilin.

Baekhyun peruutti seinän vieressä olevalle penkille istumaan. Hän risti jalkansa ja katsoi jalkojaan, vaaleiden arpien peittämää ihoa, jossa ei ollut yhtään mustelmaa. Ainakaan muutaman sentin halkaisijalta suurempaa. Yksi oli tullut hänen törmätessä makuuhuoneessa olevan sängyn korkeaan päätylautaan ihan omaa typeryyttään. Hän, hämärässä kulkemisen ja hiippailemisen ammattilainen. Pelkkä ajatuskin nauratti.

Chanyeol oli jättänyt kantamuksensa alakertaan. Hän istui Baekhyunin vierelle ja katsoi mielummin paljaita sääriä kuin kaunista maisemaa, jonka laskeva aurinko heille maalasi. Pehmeä käsi löysi toisen, sormet lomautuivat toisiinsa. Ote oli lämmin. Ilmakin oli lämmin, kesä oli tulossa kovaa vauhtia.

"Ilmanlaatu huononee päivä päivältä", Chanyeol sanoi ja nyrpisti nenäänsä. Hän oli malttanut viimein katsoa merelle päin. Heidän talonsa ei ollut kovin korkea, mutta he eivät asuneet kaukana rannasta. Baekhyun oli haaveillut kävelevänsä uimaan joku kerta, mutta hän ei ollut uskaltanut vielä tehdä sitä. Hän, peloton palkkionmetsästäjä. Ei hän vettä pelännyt, vaan enemmän sitä, että joku hänen maineensa tunteva näkisi. Vaikka mitä sitten. Hän oli onnellinen ollessaan sellainen, vähän hömelö tuntiessaan rakkauden sekoittavan aivotoimintaansa.

"Do Kyungsoo soitti mulle tänään", Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun käänsi tummentuneen katseensa vieressään istuvaan mieheen ja puristi kyntensä Yeolin sormia vasten.

"Hän halusi aloittaa yhteistyön uudelleen", Chanyeol kertoi. Hän kuitenkin hymyili, ei kierolla, ahneella tavalla vaan lempeästi, lämpimästi. Oudosti, jos Baekhyunilta kysyttiin. Do Kyungsoo ei ansainnut sellaista ilmettä.

"Mä kieltäydyin", Chanyeol vastasi. "Mä en lähde hänen mukaansa enää."

Baekhyunin ilme ei heltynyt, ei asteellakaan. Sormien paine väheni, kuitenkin.

"Enkä kenenkään muun. Kirjanpitoni on puhdas. Ei vilunkipeliä. Ylimääräisiä lääkkeitä ei ole lähtenyt eikä tullut sisälle apteekista", Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun huokaisi helpotuksesta. Kuin suuri kivi oli pudonnut harteilta, hän uskoi Yeolin sanat täysin. Park ei pystynyt sumuttamaan häntä. Hän oli yrittänyt kerran jos toisenkin, mutta hän oli jäänyt kiinni hyvin nopeasti. Talvella Baekhyunilla ei ollut ollut motivaatiota puuttua siihen, mutta nyt ääni kellossa oli tyystin erilainen.

Baekhyun painoi päänsä Chanyeolin olkaa vasten ja piti katseensa horisontissa. Aurinko oli ehtinyt painua alemmas, kohta se hävisi horisontin taakse jättäen jälkeensä ihanan pimeyden. Merellä ei ollut mitään valoja, kuten kirkkaan Soulin kauniisti valaistulla Han-joella, mutta yksinäinen majakka valaisi miljöötä luoden romanttista tunnelmaa.

Baekhyun naurahti ajatuksilleen. Romanttista. Hän ei ollut koskaan ollut romanttinen. Ei edes exo-Chanyeolin kanssa. Kiellettyjä tunteita, intiimiä läheisyyttä, ihanaa sellaista. Baekhyun alkoi olla pikkuhiljaa sitä mieltä, että hän piti romantiikasta. Farmaseutti Park ei ollut romanttinen, mutta miljöö halutessaan oli. Kauneus oli katsojan silmässä. Täytyi arvostaa sitä, mitä hänellä oli. Muualla asiat eivät välttämättä olleet yhtään paremmin.

"Kim Jongin oli tainnut löytää veljensä", Chanyeol tiesi kertoa. Baekhyun kiinnostui asiasta. Chanyeol innostui kertomaan, miten se salapoliisinretku oli tullut puheeksi Kyungsoon kanssa, hän oli tiennyt asiasta enemmänkin. Kim Jonginin vasen käsi oli kokenut ikävän kohtalon.

Baekhyun hymyili pienesti. Meidän Jongdae, hän mietti mielessään luottoystäväänsä ja hänen parasta kaveriaan, ruostumatonta kromiteräspuukkoa. Hän huokaisi syvään ja toivoi, että horisontin toisella puolella kaikki todellakin olisi hyvin.


	20. Chapter 20

_au_

Jongdae oli suunnitellut jo syöksyvänsä Kyungsoon asuntoon ottaakseen kaksikon rysän päältä kiinni, mutta Baekhyun ei sallinut sen tapahtua. Ikätoveri oli ehdottanut jo kohtauksen aiheuttamista, mutta Baekhyun ei halunnut edelleenkään sekaantua toisten ihmissuhteisiin. Hän pysyi mieluusti piilossa Jongdaen autossa ja odotti, että he saisivat jotain informaatiota poliisikollega Choilta.

Odotettu viesti kilahti puhelimeen liian monen minuutin jälkeen. Jongdae piteli puhelintaan sen verran huonossa kulmassa, ettei Baekhyun nähnyt, mitä näytössä luki. Koska ikätoveri oli liian kauan hiljaa, hän joutui tekemään omia johtopäätöksiään ja miettimään jo puhelimen varastamista toisen kädestä.

”Kim Jongin ei ole töissä Bucheonin yliopistollisella sairaalalla”, Jongdae sanoi ja antoi puhelinta pitävän käden valahtaa alas. Baekhyun ehti jo luulla hänen lannistuneen, mutta ikätoverin mietteliäs mumina siirsi moiset aatteet sivuun.

“Mitä mietit?” hän kysyi tuntiessaan uteliaisuuden kasvavan hänen sisällään.

Jongdaella ei ollut aikaa vastata kysymykseen. Kerrostalosta ulos astuva kaksikko, Jongin ja Kyungsoo, sekä hänen perässään vedettävä matkalaukku, suuntasivat kohti parkkipaikkaa. Jongdae nosti hätäkeskuskseen soittavan puhelimen korvalleen ja toisen käsen sormi laskeutui auton starttipainikkeen päälle.

Baekhyun tarttui etupenkin päällä olevaan kameraan ja käynnisti sen. Hän hymyili täydelle akkupalkille ja pitkälle objektiiville, joka Kimin stalkkerikamerassa oli paikoillaan.

Kyungsoo ja Jongin kävelivät rinnakkain parkkipaikalla odottavan mustan katumaasturin luokse. Jongdaen hymy levisi, kun Jongin nousi kuskin paikalle, Kyungsoo laittoi matkalaukkunsa takakonttiin ennen kuin kipusi itse etupenkille.

Jongdae käynnisti autonsa heti kun katumaasturin ovet olivat pamahtanet kiinni. Hän piti ajovalot sammuksissa niin kauan, että Jongin olisi ajanut heidän kyttäyspaikkansa ohitse.

Baekhyun antoi kameran laulaa. Hän otti parhaansa mukaan kuvia sekä autoa ajavasta miehestä että katumaasturin perään kiinnitetystä rekisterikilvestä. Olipa onni, että Jongdae oli varautunut hyvin varustellun kameran kera.

“Pidä kiinni, painan kaasua ja helvetin lujaa”, Jongdae sanoi ja pisti ajovaihteen silmään. Baekhyun älähti auton lähtiessä liikkeelle, syöksyen Jonginien ajaman katumaasturin perään. He eivät saisi hukata autoa, sillä pääteiden ihmispaljoudessa se saattaisi kadota helposti.

Jongdaella oli tilanne kertakaikkiaan hallussa. Baekhyun seurasi takapenkiltä ihaillen, miten rauhallisesti hän raportoi kulkemisiaan hätäkeskuspäivystäjälle, joka oli tilanteen tasalla ja yhteydessä poliisiin. Kauaa Hyun ei joutanut ystävänkuvatusta seuraamaan, sillä hän halusi myös pitää silmät kohteessaan ja selvittää, mitä helvettiä oli meneillään.

“Musta katumaasturi, rekisterinumerolla 047-neo-667 kulkee Cheodamdongista kohti Incheonia, moottoritietä pitkin. Määränpää tuntematon, meillä näköyhteys. Seuraan perille saakka, pyydän apua. Kyydissä etsintäkuulutettu mies, Kim Jong In, toistan, Bucheonin poliisi on etsintäkuuluttanut hänet, miehen nimeltä Kim Jong In.”

“Hätäkeskus kuittaa, 309 liittyy mukaan. Kääntäkää poliisiradio kanavalle 88.6. Voitte sulkea puhelun.”

“Kuitti”, Jongdae sanoi ja pisti luurin alas. “Baekhyun-ah.”

Baekhyun nojautui eteenpäin ja koitti säätää radion auki ja oikealle kanavalle. Hänen kätensä tahtoi olla pahimmoilleen liian lyhyet eikä hän voinut taiteilla itseään etupenkille, sillä muuten he olisivat pahimmassa tapauksessa ojassa monen muun auton kanssa.

Jongdae koitti saada radion itse oikealle kanavalle. Baekhyun keskittyi seuraamaan Jonginien autoa. He olivat muutaman auton perässä, poliisiautokin liittyi näkyville muutaman minuutin ajon jälkeen.

Tarkoituksena oli, ettei Jongin ja Kyungsoo huomaisi heidän varjostusta. Poliisiauto pitäytyi Jongdaen auton takana ja pysyi tilanteen tasalla radiokeskustelun välityksellä. Vilkas moottoritie kuljetti heitä kohti Incheonia, lentokentän kyltit tervehtivät heitä tasaisin väliajoin.

Kim Jonginilla ei tuntunut olevan kiire, hän ajoi täysin kanssaliikkujien vaudissa eikä lähtenyt suorittamaan hengenvaarallisia ohituksia, joita liian monesti katuja ajaessaan näki. Ainakin Baekhyun omassa todellisuudessaan. Saattoihan olla, että tässä maailmassa osattiin ajaa kuten ihmiset.

Jongdae oli päässyt ajamaan Jonginien auton perään. Poliisikollega Choi oli ilmoittanut tekstiviestillä, että kyseinen auto ei ole Kim Jonginin hallinnassa, vaan ilmoitettu varastetuksi. Baekhyunin vatsassa kiersi entistä enemmän, sillä tilanne alkoi käydä entistä kamalammaksi. Hän ei todellakaan olisi kuvitellut joutuvansa osaksi poliisioperaatiota - hän oli psyykannut itsensä aivan toisenlaisiin tehtäviin; edustustehtäviin. Idolina, laulajana, artistina, menestyjänä.

”Ai, jai, Kim”, Jongdae virnuili. ”Odotan innolla selitystäsi, miksi liikuit luvatta sairaalan tiloissa ja ajat varastetulla autolla.”

”Luuletko sä, että —”

Baekhyun ei ehtinyt lopettaa lausettaan, kun Jongdae oli jo vastannut siihen. ”Mä olen helvetin varma siitä.”

Kyungsoo oli kääntänyt itseään kohti takapenkkejä. Hänen katseensa ei kuitenkaan ollut auton peräosassa, vaan heidän perässään ajavassa autossa ja ennen kaikkea sen takapenkillä istuvassa Baekhyunissa. Hänen silmänsä olivat suurentuneet puhtaasta hämmennyksestä, kun hän tajusi, kuka heitä oikein seurasi. Vilkaisu Jongdaeen aiheutti hänessä pienen ärsyyntyneisyyden leiskahduksen, katse palautui nopeasti Baekhyuniin.

Baekhyunin maailma pysähtyi katsekontaktin syntyessä. Kylmä hiki nousi otsalle välittömästi, hän melkein tunsi, miten hänen kasvonsa valahtivat värittömiksi.

”Kaikki okei”, Jongdae sanoi rauhallisesti. Pysyt visusti piilossa, kun pysähdymme.”

Baekhyun nielaisi hermostuneena ja piti katseensa ymmällään olevassa Kyungsoossa, joka käänteli päätään vuorotellen heidän että autoa ajavan Jonginin suuntaan.

 _”Baekhyun?”_ hän ilmeili, ainakin niin Baekhyun halusi uskoa hänen kysyneen.

Baekhyun pakotti kasvonsa kääntymään hentoon hymyyn ja vilkutti Kyungsoolle Jongdaen auton takapenkiltä harvinaisen kettuilevaan malliin. Hänen sisällään - myös - leiskui, sillä pelkkä ajatuskin sydämensä särkevästä eläinlääkäristä vihastutti häntä. Hän toivoi eläinlääkärille jotain paljon parempaa, jotain, joka voisi pitää hänestä kaikin puolin hyvää huolta… kuten esimerkiksi… fysioterapeutti Park. Totuus oli silti se, ettei hän voinut mennä ja sekaantua toisen tunne-elämään ja ihmissuhteisiin. Ehkä Kyungsoo oli tämän todellisuuden Byunin suurin rakkaus. Ehkä hän oli valmis tekemään kaikkensa, ettei hän menettäisi miestään. Ja ehkä Kyungsoo oli valmis tekemään kaikkensa, että hän pääsisi olemaan Jonginien kanssa. Sillä Baekhyun oli nähnyt omin silmin, miten ihaillen, rakastavasti ja haaveillen Kyungsoo oli Jonginieta katsonut hetkeä ennen kuin he olivat suudelleet. Ja hänellä oli siitä hetkestä kuvatodiste.

Jongdaeta alkoi yhtäkkiä naurattaa. Baekhyun havahtui takaisin todellisuuteen ja huomasi Kyungsoon tökkivän ajamiseen keskittyvää Jonginia kädellään ja paasaavan hänelle alati. Kim Jongin vaikutti siltä, etteivät Soon sanat häntä paljon hetkauttaneet, vänkärin paikalla istuva mies vaikutti yhtäkkiä pieneltä ja raukkamaiselta yrittäessään huutaa häntä nuoremmalle, tuloksetta.

”Bucheonin rikospoliisista tullaan tutkimaan auto. Jos rikospaikalla olleet renkaanjäljet mätsäävät autoon, Kimille nasahtaa syyte tapon yrityksestä, muunmuassa. Hän saa olla melko supliikkimies, jos hän meinaa osata puhua itsensä pois tästä ahdingosta, jonka hän on itselleen aiheuttanut.”

”Ja minkä tähden”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja mietti rakkautta. Olisiko hän joskus valmis menemään niin pitkälle, että olisi valmis teilaamaan rakkaudenkohteensa nykyisen kumppanin, jotta saisi olla hänen kanssaan hamaan loppuun saakka? Hän toivoi, ettei hän joutuisi koskaan sellaiseen tilanteeseen.

”Otan myös Do Kyungsoon kiinni ja kuultavaksi”, Jongdae ilmoitti. ”En tietystikään toivo, että hän on tämän kaiken takana, se criminal mastermind, mutta mun on selvitettävä tämä juttu. Lupasin sen Hyunille.”

Baekhyun virnisti pienesti. Pääasia olisi, että tapaus selviäisi. Ja että hän pääsisi takaisin kotiin. Hänestä ei ollut tosielämän poliisileikkeihin, vaikka näiden katujen vapaus olikin kiehtovaa.

”Kiitos, Hyun-ah”, Jongdae sanoi yhtäkkiä, paljon vakavammalla äänellä. Baekhyun höristi korviaan kuullessan vilpittömyyden.

”Ilman sua emme olisi koskaan päässeet Kimin jäljille”, Dae sanoi. Baekhyun tuhahti epäuskoisena; olisivat varmasti. Jotenkin hän näki tämän todellisuuden Kim Jongdaen kyttäämässä Kyungsoota niin kauan, kunnes hän saisi hänet kiinni itse teossa.

”Jos et olisi nähnyt häntä sairaalalla, tuskin olisimme koskaan ymmärtäneet kiinnittää huomiota häneen”, Jongdae irvisti. ”Olisin pitänyt häntä vain Kyungsoon salarakkaana.”

”Väitätkö, ettet olisi tutkinut hänen taustojaan?” Baekhyun kysyi pilke silmäkulmassa. Jongdaen kasvoille nousi mystinen hymy.

”Ehkä olisin löytänyt hänen varastamansa auton, mutta kuka olisi arvannut, että hän liikkuu myös sairaalassa. Ja luultavasti meidän Hyunien…” ystävänkuvatuksen sanat jäivät ikävästi kesken. Baekhyun laski kätensä hänen olkapäälleen ja puristi lohduttavasti. Hän halusi uskoa, ettei Kim Jonginien ajatuksena ollut tappaa häntä, loukata vain sen verran, että eläinlääkäri olisi poissa pelistä. Mutta mistä hän mistään koskaan voisi tietää.

* * *

Ajomatka päättyi, kuten merkit olivat vihjailleet, Incheonin kansainväliselle lentokentälle. Mustan katumaasturin eteen kuitenkin pysähtyi aluella liikkuva poliisiauto, joka näytti punaista valoa pysähtymisen merkiksi. Soulin poliisipartion auto ajoi kollegan vierelle, Jongdae pysähtyi Soulin perään. Bucheonista oltiin saapumassa paikalle, niin poliisiradion liikenteestä oli ilmennyt.

Baekhyunin vatsaa väänsi entisestään. Hän voi silminnähden pahoin, hän ei halunnut olla osa sellaista operaatiota. Oli helvetin kuumottavaa piilotella ikätoverin auton takapenkillä ja toivoa, ettei kukaan huomaisi häntä, sillä suurin piirtein koko pääkaupunkiseutu tiesi Cheodamdongilaisen eläinlääkärin makaavan koomassa kotikaupunkinsa sairaalassa. Hän ei voinut tehdä mitään muuta kuin luottaa Jongdaeen, mikä oli onneksi helppoa heidän kummallisen läheisen, vaikkakin kaukaisen, suhteensa vuoksi.

Kyungsoo poistui autosta ensimmäisenä ja marssi suoraan Jongdaen syliin. Baekhyun piiloutui auton takapenkkien jalkatilaan ja piti itsensä matalana. Hän kuuli raivolla tykyttävän sydämensä ja Kyungsoon raivokkaat huudot, kun Dae piti hänestä kaksin käsin kiinni.

 _”—tuo sekopää huijasi mua kuusi nolla—”_ Vastaan taistelun äänet olivat selkeät, Baekhyun näki mielessään, miten Soo koitti vastustaa häneen tarttuvaa virkavaltaa.

_”—kertoi Hyunien olevan poissa pelistä, mutta hän—”_

”Säästä tuo laitokselle”, Jongdae jyrähti väliin. Kyungsoon kovaääninen kiroaminen kuului selvästi, mutta Kim Jongin ymmärsi pysyä vaiti.

Baekhyun puri etusormeaan kamppaillessaan vastaan halua vilkaista, mitä lentokentän parkkipaikalla oikein tapahtui. Hän puristi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni ja pyysi päästä kotiin, hän ei halunnut olla siellä enää sekuntiakaan kauemmin. Hän ei välittänyt, mitä eläinlääkäri Byunille tai sen todellisuuden muille ihmisille oikein kävisi, hän halusi vain kotiin. Hän ei ollut koskaan halunnut pois omasta maailmastaan, hän ei ollut pyytänyt sellaista. Hän halusi vain kotiin, elämään omaa elämäänsä.

Auton ovet paukkuivat kiinni, poliisikollegat vaihtoivat tietojaan. Kim Jongdae sai kiitosta tarkkaavaisesta työstään, vaikka hän olikin liikkunut hieman kyseenalaisilla alueilla omaa tutkintaa tehdessään. Pääasia oli kuitenkin, että vääryyttä tehneet, tarkoitti se sitten mitä tahansa, oli saatu kiinni.

Baekhyun nousi istumaan takapenkille, kun Jongdae aukaisi kuskin puoleisen etuoven. Hän nosti jalat penkille välittämättä rapaisista kengistään (jotka eivät edes olleet hänen) ja nojasi polviinsa. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja itki salaa, toivoi sen kaiken loppuvan siihen hetkeen. Mitä hän voisi muka vielä tehdä? Ei hänellä ollut tietämystä herättää eläinlääkäri Byunia koomasta, saatika aikaa odottaa kuulustelujen tulosta ja syytteiden nostamista. Hänelle oli se ja sama, kenen idea eläinlääkärin kolkkaaminen oli ja oliko se edes tahallista. Hän halusi vain kotiin, ja helvetin äkkiä.

* * *

Baekhyun nosti päänsä ylös ja katseli hölmistyneenä ympärilleen. Hän huomasi istuvansa kaakeliseinien peittämässä pesuhuoneessa, puristaessaan kädessään suklaapatukkaa, jonka merkki oli hänelle täysin tuntematon. Hän pyyhkäisi kosteita silmiään ja kuljetti katsettaan liian tutussa tilassa. Roskiksessa oli likaisia vanupuikkoja, pojat olivat olleet jossain vähän hienommassa tilaisuudessa.

Baekhyun rynnisti ulos pesuhuoneesta ja juoksi pitkin käytävää kohti makuuhuoneita. Hän puuskutti raskaasti etsiessään tiensä Chanyeolin huoneeseen ja rynnisti sisälle varoittamatta, koputtamatta tai mitään.

Kosketinsoittimien edessä istuva Chanyeol käänsi uteliaan katseensa suklaapatukkaa kädessään puristavaan Baekhyuniin. Hänen sormensa valuivat pois koskettimien yltä, kun hän ymmärsi, ettei huoneeseen rynnistänyt mies ollut palkkionmetsästäjä Byun.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

Chanyeol nousi ylös tuolista ja käveli lähemmäs. Hän ei ehtinyt liikkua kuin pari askelta siinä ajassa, kun Baekhyun oli rynnännyt hänen luokseen ja puhjennut vuolaaseen itkuun. Adrenaliini purkautui kovaäänisenä vollottamisena, sellaisena, jota oli kiusallista muistella jälkeenpäin.

Chanyeolin pitkät raajat kietoutuivat raskaasti hengittävän, katkonaisesti itkevän ja samaan aikaan puhua yrittävän Baekhyunin ympärille. Tuttu syli ei pysäyttänyt mielessä pyöriviä kuvia, jotka olivat tehdä Baekhyunin hulluksi. Koomassa makaava, täysin identtinen mies ja kahden miehen varjostaminen, poliisioperaatioksi muuttunut takaa-ajo. Kyungsoon vihaiset ja epäoikeudenmukaisuutta tihkuvat huudahdukset, missä oli se totuus ja kuka oli syyllinen mihinkin rikokseen. Heräisikö eläinlääkäri Byun koskaan ja olisiko maailma enää koskaan entisensä.

Vasta, kun Chanyeol oli hyssytellyt aikansa, Baekhyun veti syvään henkeä. Huutoitku, joka oli herättänyt puolet jäsenistä, oli päättynyt ja tilalle oli jäänyt vain kiusallinen hiljaisuus että raskaat hengenvedot. Baekhyunin koko kroppa tärisi eikä hän halunnut ottaa askeltakaan mihinkään suuntaan. Hän halusi olla siinä, turvallisesssa sylissä, johon hän kuului, maailman hamaan asti.

Chanyeol joutui viittomaan ovensuuhun kertyneet miehet takaisin omiin oloihinsa. Jongdae jäi katsomaan pitkään heidän peräänsä, mutta suostui lopulta vetämään oven kiinni mennessään. Chanyeol kaivoi Baekhyunin kyyneleistä märät kasvot esiin ja hymyili hellästi.

"Haluatko kertoa, mitä on tapahtunut?" hän kysyi pyyhkiessään kasvoja kuivaksipehmeän hupparin hihalla.

"Hirveitä asioita", Baekhyun sanoi ääni itkemisestä epävireisenä. Kiekahdus olisi normaalisti naurattanut kanssaeläjiä, mutta Chanyeol ymmärsi tilanteen vakavuuden.

"Mä pelkäsin niin helvetisti", Baekhyun kuiskasi ja painoi silmänsä kiinni. Chanyeol veti hänet takaisin itseään vasten ja silitti miehen selkämystä rauhallisin liikkein. Hän painoi pienen suudelman miehen otsalle ja hymyili vaisusti.

"Mä olen pahoillani. Mut vain temmattiin sinne", Baekhyun mutisi häntä vasten.

Chanyeol jatkoi hyssyttelyään. "Mä tiedän. Kaikki on nyt hyvin."

"Toivottavasti", Baekhyun sanoi ja lähetti rukouksensa eläinlääkärin suuntaan. Hän ei tiennyt, ylittikö se todellisuuden rajoja, mutta ainakin hän yritti. Hän toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, että Kim Jongdae saisi ystävänsä takaisin kuntoon. Hän toivoi, että ikätoveri kertoisi sen todellisuuden Byunille, ettei hän tarvinnut sellaista miestä kuin Kyungsoo oli, helposti johdateltavissa, toisen miehen keljuihin ideoihin mukaan lähtenyt, heikko mies kun oli.

"Sä olet kotona nyt", Chanyeol kuiskasi. "Kaikki on hyvin."

Baekhyun puristi Yeolia tiukempaa kuin koskaan. Hän oli niin kiitollinen, ettei hänen tarvinnut pitää kaikkea kokemaansa sisällään. Chanyeol ei pitänyt häntä hulluna, Chanyeol osaisi auttaa häntä käsittelemään niitä asioita. Jos hän vain haluaisi.

"Mä kaipasin sua niin", Baekhyun sanoi. "Mä--"

"Niin mäkin sua", Chanyeol sanoi ja suukotti miehen otsaa uudemman kerran. Hänen katseensa oli kuitenkin kiinnittynyt ikkunasta näkyvän maiseman kaukaiseen horisonttiin.


End file.
